Total Drama Cartoon
by Punk Puppy3
Summary: This is the final episode. For real.
1. Chapter 1

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOONS: Episode One Introduction**

Chris: "Welcome viewers to one of our new reality shows! With mostly new contestants. As you know some will get voted off and some get to stay. Tune is Tuesdays and Fridays eastern standard time for updates. Campers get off the boat! Let's start out with our contestants."

Gwen: "Whatever!"

Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeee!

Lashana: "Hey yawl Lashana is in the house"

Trent: " Good to be back"

Izzy: "Your not gonna catch me now coppers!"

Goo: "Wow great to be here, can't believe they picked me, wow, oh yeah!"

Bloo: "I am taking all the cash home so the rest of you can just leave"

Coco: Coco coco coco cococococo (Hey everyone want some coco?")

Mac: " I'm going to try my best to go as far as I can without sugar!"

Eduardo: "Ola Seniors and senioritis I am here to win some moola"

Rouge: "Whatever toots, just give me he check and let's go home"

Sonic: "I just came to get away from Amy" 

Chris: "I'm not to sure about that"

Amy: "Sonic I knew you would be here!"

Sonic "Oooh noooo!"

Cream: "It's good to be here"

Grim: "I just came to get away from the dreadful children"

Mandy: "I wouldn't be too sure about that Grim"

Billy: "Yeah Grim (picking his nose)!"

Jack: "………"

Chowder: "Give me something to eat!"

Panini: "Hi numnums"

Chowder: "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!"

Schnitzle: "Radrdardarada (I don't care Chowder)'

Bubbles: "It's good to be here! Hi Chris, Hi Chef! (giggling the whole time)"

Blossom: "Good greetings to all of you!"

Buttercup: "Just give me the money you crazies (while looking at Bloo, Goo, and Izzy)"

Starfire: "HI HI HI !!!! (trips over rock and falls in a thorn bush) OOOOowww!!!!! "

Raven: "Get out of my FACE! (continues reading her book)"

Cyborg: "Hey yawl! (high fives Lashana)"

BeastBoy: "Show me the money!"

Jinx: "Whatever….just get me out of this place!"

Numbah Five: "Hey…what's up?"

Numbah Three: "Yayaya I'm ready to win hehehe!"

Numbah One: "According to my calculations I will be winning (looking at Numbah Three)"

Numbah Four: "Some of you don't have a chance because you are fat! (while looking at Lashana)"

Lashana: "You did not just say that boy!!!!!!" (while Cyborg and Starfire try to hold her back)

Dee Dee: "Hehehe, It is so great to be here!"

Dexter: "Oh Dee Dee (while putting his hand on his head)."

Chris: "One lucky camper will win $100,000. The following teams are……

**The Gotham Goats Flaming Stars**

Billy Gwen

Numbah Four Trent

BeastBoy Goo

Bloo Sonic

Rouge Grim

Katie Mandy

Sadie Cyborg

Izzy Numbah Three

Bubbles Numbah Five

Jack Chowder

Numbah One Panini

Mac Schnitzle

Lashana Blossom

Starfire Buttercup

Amy Raven

Eduardo Jinx

Cream Coco

Dexter Dee Dee

Chris: "36 campers…$100,000.….who will win??? Stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON!!!!!"


	2. The Campout

THE CAMP OUT

Chris : "Welcome back, you met the campers, you saw the money, and now for the challenge."

Goo : "Where is the food?"

Frankie : "Your looking at it (showing green slop)."

Panini : "EWWWwwwwwww!!!!."

Bloo : "Cool. Pass the salt?"

Grim : "I'll pass."

Bubbles : "Frankie, I think mine just moved."

Blossom : "Hi Mac."

Chris : "I forget to mention that there are confession booths."

CC:

Raven : "This stinks."

CC:

Mandy : "It's tough to stay in the competition, so I'm going to make an alliance."

Chris : "Today's challenge isn't going to be easy. You'll all be going out in the woods. No offense Sonic, but there's going to be plenty of water in these woods."

CC:

Sonic : "Just so you, I can't swim. It's something that I never thought would be interesting."

CC:

Katie : "This time, me and Sadie are going to stay together."  
Sadie : "Totally."

Leshawna : (looking at Starfire guilty) "Hey sister, come over here. Walk with me."(Starfire walks over to Leshawna)

Starfire : "Why must you speak in such weird language?"

Leshawna : "Girl that's just how I talk."

Mandy : "DeeDee, Numbah Three, can I talk with you?" (DeeDee and Numbah Three walk over to Mandy) "I making this alliance with two in it because you are special." (DeeDee and Numbah smiled) "But you have to go by my rules."

Sonic : This challenge is going to stink.

Buttercup : (to Sonic) "Whimp."

(Izzy trips Goo on accident)

Goo : Why did you trip me?"

Izzy : "I didn't trip you."

Goo : "Don't lie to me."

Izzy : I'm not lying."

Goo : "You know what, from now on, we will be rivals."

Izzy : "Fine with me."

CC:

Izzy : "I never wanted to be friends with her anyway, by the way, no one has splits in their teeth anymore."

CC:

Goo : "I never wanted to be her friend, besides she is like an Amazon freak."

Panini : "Let's walk together Chowder."

Chowder : "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Numbah One : "Dexter, may I have a word with you?"

Dexter : "Sure."

Numbah One : "Do you want to start up an alliance with me?"

Dexter : "Okay." (shades of blue show in this glasses)

Chris : "Let the challenge begin."

(Each team goes a different)

Numbah Four : "Hey, Leshawna, move it."

Leshawna: "Don't be hating."

Starfire : "Do not mess with my friend, Numbah Four."

Sonic : (falls in river) "Help, I'm drowning."

CC:

Gwen : "I wasn't going let that blue hedgehog die."

(Gwen dives in and Coco throws rope for Gwen)

(Gwen grabs Sonic and Coco and Trent pull them up)

NEXT DAY BOTH TEAMS HEAD BACK FOR CAMPFIRE

(The Flaming Stars get their first)

Chris : (from loudspeaker) " The Flaming Stars are our winners. Gotham Goats, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight, don't forget to vote someone off at the Confession Cam."

BONFIRE

Chris : "This season, I'll give out chocolate chip cookies. Only one of you won't receive one, and you can't come back, ever. The first snackie goes to Leshawna"

(Leshawna grabs hers)

Chris : "Starfire, Cream, Dexter, Edurado, Mac, Bloo, Beast Boy, Bubbles, Jack, Numbah 1, Amy, Katie and Sadie."

Katie and Sadie : "Eeekkkkkk."

Chris : "Izzy, Rouge. Billy and Numbah 4, one of you is about to go home. This final cookie goes to ………. Billy."

Numbah 4 : "Why me?"

Starfire : "You insulted Leshawna, that's why told everyone to vote you off."

Chris : "Boat of Losers, NOW!"

Preview: The next is dodge ball. The dodge balls will fly all over the place.


	3. Dodgebrawl

Total Drama Cartoon: Dodgebrawl

Chris: Last time on TDC, Sonic confirmed to the viewers that he can't swim, Numbah Four learned not to miss Starfire and her girls, Mandy started up an alliance, while Numbah One started his own. Who start another alliance, who will do my make up, and who will be voted this in the most dramatic camppfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON!

(Flaming Stars tired at breakfast)

Leshawna: Hey guys, you look exhausted.

Dee Dee: That's because Cyborg snored all night.

Cyborg: Hey guys, did you sleep well like me?

CC:

Bloo: Man people are harsh today, looks like I'm making an alliance with Numbah One and someone else.

Bloo: Hey, Numbah One, can I join your alliance with ……?

Dexter: My name is Dexter.

Bloo: Whatever. So, can I join in?

Numbah One: Yes, you may Bloo. But you must follow my rules.

Bloo: I know.

Mandy: Okay girls, here are the rules. Only I get to make the rules, you can't touch my stuff, but I can touch yours….

Numbah Three: Mandy, I don't like that last rule.

Mandy: Do you want to be in my alliance or not?

(Dee Dee and Numbah Three shack their heads in fear)

Chris: Welcome back campers. Meet me in the dome at 5 for your next challenge.

(At the dome)

Chris: Today's challenge is a simple game of dodge ball. Only five campers on each team are allowed on the field.

GOTHAM GOATS

Katie  
Sadie  
Jack  
Mac  
Dexter

FLAMING STARS

Dee Dee  
Panini  
Sonic  
Trent  
Numbah Three

Chris: Ready, go!

Mac: This going to be easy.

Panini: Hey!(throws ball at Mac's face)

Mac: PANINI!

Panini: Sorry, I just get mad easily.

(Chef points out that Mac is out)

Dexter: You are going down.

Dee Dee: Hi Dexter, I'm going to throw this ball at you.(throws ball at Dexter's leg)

(Chef points out that Dexter is out)

Sadie: Oh that is sooo unfair.(throws ball at Panini)

(Chef points out that Panini is out)

Panini: Ouch.

Jack: You're an unworthy opponent.(throws ball at Sonic but dodges and hits Trent)

(Chef points out that Trent is out)

Trent: What was that for?

Numbah Three: That wasn't nice.(throws ball at Jack while he throws a ball at her, they both get knocked out)

(Chef points out that Jack and Numbah Three are out)

CC:

Bubbles: I just want to know Jack better, that's all.

Bubbles: Hi Jack.

Jack: What do you want?

Bubbles: To accept friendship with you.

Jack: Why?

Bubbles: Because you seem like you need a friend.

Jack: Fine.

(Katie and Sadie both throw Sonic out, Chef points out that Sonic is out)

Sadie: Easy out Katie.

Katie: Totally Sadie.

Dee Dee: Try to hit me.

(Sadie throws ball at Dee Dee, which she dodges by dancing, but is thrown out by Kate)

Chris: Gotham Goats: 1, Flaming Stars: 0

Mandy: Come on guys, more effort.

Blossom: We're trying but they're just too skillful.

CC:

Izzy: This is going to be way too easy.

Chef: Next up, Big Nose(Billy), Psyco(Izzy), Blue(Bubbles), not you blue guy, Puff Ball(Edurado), and Easter(Cream). Over there, Glutton(Chowder), Gloom(Raven), Pinkie(Blossom), Miss. Mean(Mandy) , and what ever that thing is(Coco).

Chris: Get ready everyone.

(Izzy throws ball at Chowder which he catches, Izzy's out)

(Chowder throws it at Billy, which he catches, Chowder is out, Amy comes in)

Amy: It's time for go Coco.

CC:

Coco: Cocococococococococo(Why that little….)

CC:

Gwen: Who is that ….thing?

(Edurado is out, Jinx is in)

Jinx: Sorry guys, but I'm giving some bad luck that you'll which you've never met me.

(throws the ball like a boomerang which hits Cream and Amy, who are now both out)

Raven: Nice shot.

Jinx: Thanks, it takes a lot of practice to do something

(Raven throws ball at Billy and it gets stuck in his nose, Raven is out, Leshawna is in)

Jinx: That's it. You're going down.(picks up four balls and hits everyone on the goats team)

Chris: Goats: 1 Stars: 1. This final round decides it all.

Starfire: How are we going to win?

Chowder: How are we gonna WIN?

Katie: I have an idea. Listen up.

Numbah Five: I got an idea.

Chef: Okay, Cool Girl(Numbah Five), Machine(Cyborg), Gloomy(Buttercup), Speechless(Shnitzle), and Death(Grim). Over there, Eer(Katie), Small(Bloo), Batty(Rouge), Bald(Numbah One), and Red Head(Starfire).

Katie: Okay people, let's do the strategy I told you about.

Numbah Five: Let's get this show on the road, baby.

(Cyborg and Starfire throw balls at each other, both are out)

(Grim gets Rouge out, Bloo gets Shintzle out)

CC:

Buttercup: I almost thought we're going to lose, but Numbah Five's strategy saved us.

(it was down to Bloo and Buttercup, Grim, Numbah Five, Katie, and Numbah One are already out)

Bloo: You're going down sweetie.

Buttercup: What did you call me?(throws ball as hard as she can at Bloo, causing him to smack against the wall and get out)

Chris: Looks like the Flaming Stars win, again.

BONFIRE CEREMONY

Chris: I only have 16 cookies in this tray. If I do not call your name, you must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here, and you can't come back, ever.

Chris: Edurado, you earned your spot at the table.

Edurado: Siiii!

Chris: So did Leshawna, Izzy, Rouge, and Dexter.

Dexter: Thanks.

Chris: Numbah One, Cream, Starfire, Billy, Bloo, Amy, Jack, Bubbles, Mac, Katie.

Katie: But what about Sadie?

Chris: The final cookie goes to ……..Sadie.

Beast Boy: I understand. (gets on Boat of Losers)

Sadie: Eeeeekkkkkk.

Chris: Okay then.

(shows Numbah One, Dexter and Bloo putting mouse traps in front of FS girl cabin as payback on Buttercup, but were caught red handed by Jinx)

Jinx: I cause better traps than these.(hexes them out of the cabin by making a trap hole)

Preview: Time to say uncle everybody. Mandy almost confesses Blossom's crush, Dee Dee is starting to think Mandy isn't nice, Trent and Gwen go out, and Edurado saves Cream from something dangerous. Also, Courtney guest stars in this episode trying to become a competitor too.


	4. Cries Of Uncle

Cries Of Uncle

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, the teams were sent to play a bruise some game of dodge ball. And I know, there was a lot of hitting. The Stars won because Bloo called Buttercup a sweetheart. The boy alliance made a prank on the opposing girls, but got caught. In the end, Beast Boy's minor role was getting kicked off.

(AT BREAKFAST, GOATS PICKING MOUSE TRAPS OFF THEM)

Jinx: What's wrong goats?

Leshawna: Oh, someone put rat traps all over our cabins, and when I find out who did this, I'm going to smack them so hard.

Chris: Challenge in 5, oh, by the way pick them off fast.

CC:

Jinx: Okay, it is my idea. It was the boys' fault, so I retrapped it on them and their teammates. Don't tell Leshawna, or she'll kill me.

CC:

Chris: Jinx reminds me of some dinos back at a previous season. I should send some back hear during this season.

(DURING 12 NOON)

Chris: Welcome to today's next challenge. Say uncle.

CC:

Gwen: I did not sign up for this.

Chris: Oh, I brought the suitcase for safety… (Before Chris could finish, Courtney drops in and steals the suitcase) Where's the case?

Courtney: You want it, come catch me.(Cream picks up a pipe, throws it, and hits Courtney in the eye)

Cream: Sorry, I meant to you the head.

Courtney: Ugh.. That was so uncalled for. I'm out of here. (Doesn't know she dropped the case and rides on getaway boat)

Chris: That was uncalled for, but let's continue.

CC:

Sonic: That Courtney creeps me out.

Chris: Shnitzle is first up. (spins wheel)

Shnitzle: (stops wheel) Radaradaradaradarada. (Why me first?)

Chris: You're weak. You'll snap first. Anyway, you stopped at… swim away from the sharks.

Sonic: Good thing that wasn't me. (See's bad luck rose that Courtney dropped with the suitcase earlier) What's this?(picks it up)

Jinx: What's that Sonic? I afraid it looks too evil, I mean red.

Sonic: I'll just keep it with me.

CC:

Jinx: I have a bad feeling about that rose, so I'll keep an eye on Sonic for a while.

(Shnitzle already out)

Mandy: Hey nerd, I doubt you'll make it. (Dee Dee has an angry face)

Dee Dee: Mandy that was rude.

Mandy: So?

Dee Dee: Dexter is my brother, I am no longer part of your alliance. (everyone but Dee Dee gasps)

Mandy: What?

Dee Dee: You heard me no nose!

Mandy: Good.

Chris: Sonic, you're up next.

Sonic: Wait, I haven't even seen Tails in a while.

Tails: Don't worry, I'm working with Chris. Knuckles is delivering a TV set for you.

Knuckles: I hope you like it.

Chris: Already have.

Sonic: So, all I have to do is get wrapped up by a python for 10 seconds? I'll handle that.(python wraps Sonic, who is keeping his cool)

Shnitzle: Radaradaradarada(I'll get it off)

Sonic: Shnitzle, what's wrong with you?

Chris: Okay, since Shnitzle just did that, the Gotham Goats win for the first time.

(GOTHAM GOATS CHHER)

BONFIRE CERMONY

Chris: You all cast your ballots and made your decision, one of you is going home tonight, and you can't come back, ever."

CC:

Mandy: Dee Dee is a traitor, but I had to choose Shnitzle."

CC:

Chowder: Sorry Shnitzle, but you give me no choice.

CC:

Goo: You're a good teammate, but you give us no choice.

CC:

Trent: Why did he lose for us?

Chris: These cookies go to Buttercup, Sonic, Chowder, Gwen, Trent, Grim, Numbah 3, Panini, Coco, Jinx, Cyborg, Numbah 5, Goo, Blossom, Raven, and Mandy. Sorry Shnitzle, but you're out. (Throws cookies to everyone but Shnitzle)

Shnitzle: RADARADARADARADARADARADA

Chris: Chef, get a stray jacket and a 50 ton crate.

PREVIEW: Tomorrow, since it's Christmas Eve, is a special episode of TDC. Some have nice, some have been naughty, and some have been stupid. Goo and Izzy hate each other more, a friendly T-Rex comes in to say hi, Courtney returns, and Justin uses his charms and good looks to break in. Gwen and Trent kiss under a miisletoe, Cream and Edurado try to stop the Goo-Izzy conflict, and Leshawna gets some new kicks.


	5. Christmas Special

Christmas Special

Chris: Welcome to a Christmas special of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! You just saw Shnitzle get the axe. Who will get the axe next? We decided to just do this episode on Christmas Eve.

(AT BREAKFAST, EVERYONE IS WEARING CHRISTMAS HATS)

Chris: Morning campers, did you give gifts to your buddies today?

Mandy: I don't have a buddy.

Chris: Before we start the next chall… (gets interrupted by Justin taking the case) Justin, what are you doing here?

Justin: Just taking the case.

Amy: Wow. He's a hottie.

Chomper: What's a hottie?

Izzy and Gwen: Chomper?

Chomper: Izzy? Gwen?

CC:

Jinx: What is a T-Rex doing here anyway?

Chomper: I haven't seen you since TDV.

Chris: Guys, this is Chomper. He is today's guest star. Oh, and he brought presents for you remaining campers.

Chomper: What do we do with him? (pointing at Justin)

Cream: Um, excuse me Mr. Hot Guy, can we please have the case back? (giving him a cute look)

Justin: No.

Cream: Ok then. (kicks him in the wrong spot)

Justin: Here's the case.

Cream: Than… (something takes the case and puts a fish on Justin's hair) Huh?

Justin: Oh, my hair. My hair! Someone get the smell of fish out of my hair.

Courtney: Did you really think I'd leave? Hahaha. You'll never get back. Not even from a little runt.

Chomper: I'm not little!

Izzy: I'm not let her get away with this.

Goo: I'm not letting Izzy get all the glory.

Dee Dee: (sees remote control Chris dropped when Justin took the case) Ohhhh, what does this button do? (presses button)

Chris: Dee Dee, stooooopppp!

(ground below them blows up, sending them flying while still holding they have)

(everyone lands at different spots with different people)

Katie: Wow. I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream.

Sadie: I know.

Katie: Where are we anyway?

Sadie: I think we're on the Dock of Shame.

CC:

Chris: Okay, we were originally going to do a spook challenge for this, but Dee Dee missed up the controls, so the new challenge is to find all your teammates, by the way, Chomper is assisting the Stars.

CC:

Chomper: Oww. Even a sharptooth can get hurt.

CC:

Dexter: I can't believe my stupid sister messed up the controls.

Numbah Five: Hey, Sharptooth, where are we?

Chomper: Looks like the bonfire.

Coco: Cococococococo (One of my least favorite places)

Goo: (on Izzy) Ughh.. What am I sitting on?

Izzy: Get off me, you…

Goo: Oh, sorry. Maybe I'm not so sorry.

Chomper: (to Coco and Numbah Five) Tell Leshawna that I said she's pretty loud.

Leshawna: Yo, what did you say tyrannosaurus?

Starfire: No, he's a triceratops Leshawna.

Chomper: No, I'm a sharp tooth.

Starfire: No, you're a triceratops for sure.

Leshawna: Come Star, we have to find everyone before the day ends.

Starfire: That's the way to use the Christmas spirit Leshawna.

Leshawna: No, I just want some new kicks after the big crash we had.

Chomper: I think some landed in the west side, since it is the larger area.

Numbah Five: Good thinking, Sharptooth.

Coco: Cocococococococococo (I thought you were dumb)

Chomper: I found Panini, Gwen, Trent, and Sonic already.

Panini: Hey, T-Rex boy, have you seen Chowder?

Chomper: Who's Chowder?

Gwen: Her insane crush.

Numbah Five: Gwen, Trent, you're under a mistletoe.

Coco: Cocococococo (You two must kiss)

Gwen: I'm alright with that. (Gwen and Trent kiss)

Goo: Fine, I'm stuck with you crazy. Let's go to the west since it is a large area.

Izzy: No it's the east.

Jack: Do you know where to go Bubbles?

Bubbles: No, but I'm afraid to be alone in the forest, Mr. Jack.

Jack: Something is here. (bush rattles)

(bunny hops out)

Jack: There you are, I've been looking all over for you.

Bubbles: Is that for me?

Jack: Yes.

Bubbles: Ohh, I'm going to name it Cuttie.

Blossom: We found you, Buubles.

Buttercup: Even though she's not on our team.

Blossom: Be kind to our sister.

Buttercup; I know.

Cream: Do you know where we are going Ed?

Edurado: All I know is that we are in a very scary cave. Where is senioreta Amy?

Amy: I'm all alone. Hello? Any one there?

(Izzy and Goo find Amy)

Izzy: Amy!

Amy: Izzy, what are you doing?

Izzy: Me and Goo we're having trouble figuring out where to go.

Amy: Ohh, Izzy, stay with me. I'm afraid of the dark parts of the woods. I think I saw a bear.

(Rouge, Bloo, Dexter, Numbah One, Mac, Leshawna, and Starfire find Katie and Sadie)

15 NINUTES LATER

(ALL GOATS TOGETHER WHILE SOME STARS ARE STILL MISSING)

Chris: Okay Stars, pick your favorite loser to send home.

Chomper: See you guys soon.

Gwen: We'll all see you at the finale.

(Chomper leaves presents for everyone to have)

Mandy: How nice. Coal.

BONFIRE CEREMONY

Chris: Shame, shame, shame. Come on stars can you just a challenge for once, jeez. Instead of cookies, we'll just hand out presents. Isn't that nice?

Goo: Yeah, presents, presents.

Chris: Okay, Goo, Buttercup, Gwen, Mandy.

Mandy: More coal.

Chris: Couldn't find one suitable for you. Blossom, Numbah Three, Panini, Jinx, Coco, Cyborg, Sonic, Trent, Grim, Raven, Numbah Five, and….. Dee Dee.

Chowder: Rats.

Panini: Don't worry Chowder, I'll win for you.

Mandy: Curses.

Cream: Ed, we have to stop the Goo-Izzy Conflict, it is annoying.

Edurado. Si, I have a plan.

PREVIEW: Now it is a spooky challenge. The psycho killer returns, and Owen appears to protect Izzy. Cream and Edurado's plan spring into action.


	6. The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho

**The Brave, The Evil, and The Psycho**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Cartoon! Chowder getting lost during the finding your teammate challenge is what got him out.

(at theater watching scary movie)

Izzy: Yeah, yeah go psycho!!!

Starfire: Izzy you are not supposed to be cheering for the villain.

Leshawna: Girl just so you know she is a little psycho.

Gwen: Ewww here comes the blood gush!!!!

Mac: (screaming like a little girl)

(movie ends)

Bloo: That was the best movie ever!!!

Grim: I could have done better than that.

Numbah One: I think it was just awful. Did you see all of that blood?

Jinx: Come on Numbah One it was PG-13.

Cyborg: Hey has anyone seen the host guy? He is supposed to give us our challenge.

(at dock of shame…Chris and Chef packing stuff on boat and leaving)

Dexter: Hey you left something!!

Sadie: (picks up bag) It's a newspaper!

Katie: It says there is a crazy psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook on the loose!!! Eeeeee!

Mandy: It is obviously fake.

Eduardo: If it was fake would Senior Chris leave his hair gel? (everyone gasps)

Bloo: This is for real…AWSOME!!!!!

Amy: Not it is not! There is a psycho on this island trying to kill us!!!!!!!!

Mandy: Uuuhhh I'm going to bed.

Owen: (comes off boat) Hey guys! Where is Chris and Chef?

Izzy: Owen!!! Are you guest starring today?

Owen: Yes I am! He look there is a crazy psycho on the loose.

Mac: Hey there is a candy bar!!!

Bloo: No, Mac it has sugar in it!!!! (Mac goes totally crazy around the island yelling sugar!!!!)

Gwen: I think we should go back to the campfire and strategize.

Bloo: No we should look for Mac.

Gwen: Do you want to die Bloo?

Bloo: Fine! I will look for him on my own then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leshawna: Oohh…That boy is some kinda crazy.

Bloo: (turns to psycho) Have you seen a boy running around yelling sugar? (Psycho grabs Bloo and throws him into a tent).

Bloo: Hey Chris!! I thought you left the island to get away from the psycho?

Chris: That is part of the challenge, Bloo. To survive a real life scary movie. And you lost already. But you get to see all your fellow campers tortured by the psycho.

Gwen: Hey where did Leshawna and Starfire go?

Panini: Oh they went to get some chow.

CC:

Gwen: Doesn't anyone listen to me???? No one leaves the group!!!

Leshawna: Hey Star I got some brownies.

Starfire: Oh yay!!! (lights go out)

(psycho grabs Leshawna and Starfire and throws them into the tent where Chris is)

Leshawna: Dude what is your problem???

Bloo: Finally I have some company.

Starfire: Why are you in here Bloo? I thought you went to go look for Mac.

Bloo: I did…I got caught by the psycho…and lost. Oh are those brownies?

(Chef brings in the rest of the campers one by one except Billy, Panini, and Mac)

Billy: I guess it is just you, me, and Mac.

Panini: Eeeewww gross! I am going to go get a sandwich.

Billy: Oh oh hi Mac!!! Ew Mac who is your friend? (Chef is unmasked as the psycho)

Chris: (comes in with the rest of the campers) Billy…Mac you won!!

Izzy: Hey has anyone seen Panini?

Owen: Great Gatsby the real killer with a chainsaw and a hook is after her!!! (rushes to warn Panini)

Panini: Hey psycho you're not as scary as you look.

Everyone: Panini, that's the real psycho with a chainsaw and a hook!!!!!

Panini: WHAT???!!!!! (scratches up psycho)

Psycho: Ouch that really hurt. I was treated better in prison!

Chris: Since Panini really beat up psycho the Stars win! Goats I will see you at the camp fire.

BONFIRE

Chris: There is only 16 of you and 15 cookies.

Chris: The cookies go to….Billy, Bloo, Rouge, Katie, Sadie, Bubbles, Jack, Numbah One, Leshawna, Starfire, Amy, Eduardo, Cream, Dexter. There is only one cookie left and it goes to…….Iiizzzzyyy!

Mac: I don't even want to win the money!!! I just want to get off this crazy island!!!!!

Preview: next time on TDC will cream and Eduardo finally stop izzy and goo. the challenge is a deer hunt and amy kisses sonic


	7. Hunting With Paintballs

**HUNTING WITH PAINTBALLS**

Chris: Welcome back! . As you know the last challenge was to spook our campers out. Mac was the one screaming like a little girl all the way to the dock of shame. Now let's see if the campers can survive the next challenge.

(at breakfast with campers)

Bloo: It's so different without Mac here. Who am I going to boss around?

Numbah One: Bloo, we still have our alliance….CHILL OUT!

Dexter: Yeesss we haven't lost yet my friends.

Chris: Welcome campers! Our next challenge will be paintball deer hunting. Oh, and by the way we have a guest arriving in 10 minutes since someone forgot to schedule the boat! (looking at Numbah Two).

Numbah Two: Sorry, I forgot to schedule the boat.

Leshawna: Dude we are hunting real deer????

Chris: No Leshawna…your not hunting real deer.

Starfire: Good! I do not want to harm poor innocent creatures who did nothing to me.

Ruby: Hi everybody it is nice to be here.

Chris: Guys this is Ruby. She will be helping you in the challenge as a hunter.

Mandy: Some of us will be deer and some hunters?

Chris: No! Only four of you will be hunters and the rest deer.

Ruby: Chris can I help out the Goats since they seem nice?

Chris: Sure! Meet me in the forest in 10.

(at forest)

Chris: Only four of you will be hunters for each team. Frankie can you pick out four names for the Stars.

Frankie: Goo…Cyborg…Numbah Three…and Buttercup.

Mandy: NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chirs: On the contrair in the fine print! Frankie if you would pick four for the Goats.

Frankie: Izzy…Ruby…Cream…and Edurado.

Chris: The Stars get pink paint, while the Goats get yellow. Let the deer hunt begin. (shoots gun with a crook) And by the way, deers get a head start. (eagle falls down unconscious) That's gonna provoke some angry emails.

Goo: I got this. I'm not going to let that Izzy win this. No I'm not. She is going down.

Numbah Three: But Izzy's a hunter, and you're only allowed to hunt deer Goo.

Goo: Oh, I'll get her at the end challenge so she doesn't suspect me. See, I'm very smart. That's why a lot of people from my school admire me.

CC:

Izzy: I'm going to get Goo. She would want to get me at the end of the challenge, so I'm gonna get her during the challenge. See, I have an IQ of 188. I strategize.

Cream: Edurado, do you have the egg yolk set?

Edurado: Si, Cream, do you have the cake batter set?

Cream: Roger that Ed, time to set the plan of Goo and Izzy friendship.

Cyborg: Well, hello there easy target, Bubbles.

Jack: You're firing at the wrong target, robot boy.

Cyborg: What did you call me, Samurai boy?(Jack punches Cyborg and starts to run away)

Ruby: I haven't seen any of the hunters, so they may have some good progress. But I can't see with these glasses either.. So I can't tell if that's a bear or a person.

Sonic: Uh, Oviraptor girl, how many fingers am I holding up?

Ruby: Two, no three, no eighty-three, no seven.

Sonic: Come on, I'll take you to Chris. He'll give you some better hunter glasses.

Ruby: Thanks, um, uhhhhhh. I can't tell who you are.

Amy: Get away from my man, you pink thing.(Amy tackles Ruby and kisses Sonic)

(Izzy and Goo walking the same way)

Cream: (sees through binoculars, then grabbing a walkie talkie) Fluffy Bunny to Big And Purple, do you copy?

Edurado: Big And Purple to Fluffy Bunny, yes I do. Ready to cut strings?

Cream: Ready to cut strings, but they're gone! Who activated the trap?

Billy: (laughs with bear scratches and a bear on his head)

Cream: Billy?!

Billy: Yes?

Cream: You're gonna get it! (holds paintball gun towards Billy)

Billy: Cream wait, I'm on your team. Cream, what are you doing, don't, DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: What was that?

Ruby: Why you pink imposter. (attacks Amy with her fist)

(Cyborg, Buttercup, and Numbah Three shoot some paintballs at Amy)

Buttercup: Nice shot everybody, we got five of them already.

Numbah Three: YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

Amy: I'm all pink?! Who did this?

Cyborg: RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!

Amy: Ruby, give me your gun. (snatches gun off of Ruby) You're not going to get away from me you stupid Stars.

Chris: Challenge is over, everybody return!

CC:

Billy: I hopes Cream doesn't make me pay for this. Oh well. (opens ballot box) This is going to be so good. (replaces old ballots with new ones) Alls done.

BONFIRE CEREMONY

Chris: Goats, you lost, you are so pathetic. Anyhow, if you don't receive a cookie, you must go to the Dock of the Shame, grab the Boat of the Losers, and you can't come back, ev…

Cream: JUST GET IT OVER WITH YOU STUPID HOST! Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue, and by the way, you are a lovely host.

Chris: What a weird rabbit. Okay now, one for Cream, one for Jack, one for Bubbles, one for Starfire, one for Izzy, one for Amy.

CC:

Ruby: I never want to see that Amy again. Oh, I'm sorry. I must apologize for what I did to her.

Chris: Dexter, Bloo, Katie, Edurado, Numbah One, and Leshawna. Sadie, Billy, and Rouge, it's done to you.

Sadie: What?

Chris: The next cookie goes to Sadie, and the final one goes to Billy. (all Goats except for Billy gasp)

Sadie; (To Katie) Somebody is trying to get me Sadie, I just know it.

Katie: Oh no.

Rouge: There has got to be some mistake.

Bloo: Wait a second, there are at least 8 of us who didn't vote her off.

Cream: (cries) This is bad. I was sure everyone voted off Billy.

Rouge: It's cool, I had a good run.

15 MINUTES LATER

Ruby: Amy, I'm sorry for what I did today.

Amy: Oh, it's okay, I found out that Sonic was just trying to help you.

Billy: Curses, this is the forth time Sadie stole my cookie, next time, she is gonna pay.

PREVIEW: The next challenge is a good game of Fear Factor. Ducky and Duncan guest star, and some shockingly gets kicked off.


	8. Fear Facer

**FEAR FACER **

Chris: Welcome back. As you know, Billy made a switcheroo voting change on Rouge.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Mandy: Dee Dee, I'm giving you one more chance to join my alliance.

Dee Dee: No thanks, I'm sticking with me and my team.

Mandy: You created your own grave, at least I still have Numbah Three.

Chris: Okay then, as you must know, Ducky and Duncan will appear assisting you fears for the next challenge, which they are late because of a certain somebody I'm thinking of firing right now.(looking at Numbah Two)

Numbah Two: Sorry, look, I have to clean Chef's kitchen, shave the deadly sheep, recharge the batteries, wax the skateboards, buy some plutonium, wash leakey pens…..

Starfire: Eeeewwww, eeew, eww, eww, Numbah Two what was the color of the pens?

Numbah Two: A light blueish-greenish ink. And it was unwashable.

Starfire: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I hate that kind of goo. It gives the chills.

Chris: That's one fear down.

Sonic: If the challenge is facing your worst fear, then I'll convince mine. I hate drowning.

Billy: Hows unpredictable.

Mandy: Billy, you're afraid of clowns.

Billy: Just because they'll destory us all, duh.

Leshawna: Well dude, sometimes spiders give me the creeps, and Katie and Sadie are afraid of bad hair cuts.

Katie and Sadie: She's right. We hate bad hair cuts.

Edurado: I agree with Leshawna's fear.

Gwen: All this time, and I still haven't conquered my fear of being buried alive, which most of you already know.

Trent: And I still hate mimes. You still here Chris?

Chris: Why wouldn't I?

Cream: Ok none of you know this, but I hate eating colliflower. It's so white, and a puffy version of brocolli. EEEWWWWW!

Bloo: I hate the extremosaur that tried to attack me.

Amy: Okay, whatever that thing is that Bloo mentioned, it is so creepy.

Chris: That counts.

Ducky: I'm sorry me and Duncan were late, I am, I am.

Duncan: I had to hear hear it all the way here. I'm so stupid of not bringing earplugs.

Dexter: I really hate vultures. They scare me to death.

Coco: Cocococococococococococococo (I'm really afraid of planes)

Izzy: Similar things come to mind.

Coco: Cocococococococococo(But I also hate Japanese police)

Duncan: Why do you hate them?

Coco: Cocococococo(That's only for me to know)

Dee Dee: Okay Chris, I'll convince my fear. I really hate rap music. It has strange moves. Seriously.

Blossom: Me, Bubbles, and Buttercup are afraid of hiding in a crummy closet.

Raven: Me and jinx hate scary movies.

Goo: Ok ok this may seem strange but me and Grim don't lke sassy girls.

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't girl!

Grim: See that what she's talking about man! It's really annoying.

Numbah Five: Well me ,Numbah Three, and Numbah One hate broccolli. It is deadly dude!

Cyborg: I hate when people try to take off my robot parts. That ticks me off.

Mandy: I hate figure skating. Show offs!

Panini: I hate when Endive bosses me around. Panini do this, Panini do that!

Jack: I hate alians.

Chris : Now that is all the fears. Now for them to face them! It looks like Mandy has a date with figure skaters.

Mandy: What!!!!

Chris: Later Leshawna and Eduardo get to play with a spider.

Leshawna: Weird host guy says what???

Eduardo: Spider….I don't like spider!

Chris: Later Cream gets to have a buffett with lots of cauliflower.

Cream: Cauliflower!!!!

Chris: Let's start off with eni meni mini mo….let's start off with Coco and Izzy.

Chef: Your plane is ready ladies.

Izzy: Are you ready to go in Coco????

Coco: Cococococo (If you are).

Izzy: Sure…how bad can it be.

(showing wrecked plane)

Coco: Coco cococo coco (You had to say that).

Chris: Dig in Cream I am sure you will like the main course.

Cream: Uuuhh I can do this. Do you have a nose pin?

Chris: Sure. (gives Cream nose pin)

(Cream eats cauliflower and face turns green)

Cream: Eeewww I just barfed in my mouth!

Chris: Point for the Goats!

Chris: Eduardo, Leshawna your play date has arrived.

(Giant spider appears)

Leshawna: Well boy do you have any ideas????

Eduardo: I know scream and run.

Leshawna: Dude that is the smartes thing I've heard come out of your mouth!

(Eduardo and Leshawna scream and run)

Chris: No points for this round. Numbah One, Numbah Three, and Numbah Five I have your broccolli ready for you.

(They eat broccolli…Numbah Three barfs while the others are safe)

Chris: Point for Gotham Goats and Flaming Stars. Leshawna it's time to show off infront of Goo and Grim.

(Points keep going off and on until teams are in a tie),

Chris: Tie breaker….between Bloo, Amy, and Gwen. Bloo..Amy if you manage to stay alive from the Extremeasaur.

Amy: Did he just say stay alive?

Chris: Yes….and if Gwen manages to stay buried alive and Bloo and Amy get a little scratched up she wins. To make it interesting we will give her a choice to stay in or out. Starting now!!!!

Bloo: Amy if we don't survive you have been a good teammate.

Amy: You too Bloo even though you are a little annoying.

Chris: Chef release the Extremeasaur…shut up and start running!

(Extremeasaur comes out and chases Amy and Bloo)

Chris : You have a choice to stay buried or unburied. Your choice…..

Gwen: I can't take it…I can't take it!!!!

Chris: Bloo you can stop running and Amy you can stop hitting the Extremeasaur. You guys win but unfortunatlly the the Stars lose.

(BONFIRE)

Chris: Ok there are 16 campers and 15 cookies go to…gwen,trent,goo,sonic,grim,mandy,cyborg,numbah 3,numbah 5,panini,buttercup,raven,jinx,de de and blossom coco only one cookie is left is ……(japanese police come in)

Japanese police: coco we know you are down there competiting. But today, you are taken away.

Duncan: What did you do?

Coco: Cocococococococococococococococococo(Oh, I slapped a cop because he called me a thing)

Ducky: That is very bad, yep, yep, yep.

Coco: Cococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo(Well, then see you later. YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

CC:

Izzy: Good thing it wasn't me.

Next time on TDC…….then next challenge will be a talent show. Some have talent and some don't. Lindsay will be making a special apperence.


	9. Talent Is What Makes The World Go Round

**Talent Is What Makes The Worls Go Round**

Chris: Welcome, back everyone. Coco technically didn't get voted off. She just pulled an Izzy on the Japanese copers. And this episode, Lindsay will appear as the judge. But the judge for what? You'll see.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Grim: (sings badly, everyone holding their ears)

Bloo: Shut the bag of bones up.

Dexter: (looking at his computer) So far we met Chomper, Owen, Ducky, Ruby, and Duncan. I doubt someone is here.

Lindsay: Hi everybody, Lindsay is here to party.

CC:

Dexter: I'm so ashamed of myself.

Gwen: Oh no.

Katie and Sadie: Lindsay! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK.

Lindsay: Hey Katie and Sadie, you two look fetch in those outfits.

Sadie: You too.

Katie: So what are you doing here?

Lindsay: Oh, Chip texted me for something.

Chris: Um, it's Chris. And yes, I did text for something. To judge. But for what you might ask?

Izzy: Oh, oh, is it an eating contest?

Gwen: Oh, before Chomper left, he told me about some nasty guy named Hyp.

Izzy: I saw him the other day and he was like some teen Hypsilophodon and was like, "Get out of the way," and stuff.

Gwen: Harsh.

Izzy: JUST TELL ME CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Just tell me about what?

Izzy: The challenge. WHAT?

Chris: Oh that, it's a talent show. And Lindsay is here to judge it. She'll judge anything good or dumb.

Lindsay: Three members from each team will perform a talent, I'll judge each one. Just as long as it's not burping. I hate that.

Izzy: DANG IT!

Chris: The choosing starts, now.

Cyborg: I'll robot.

Lindsay: That's cool.

Mandy: Since I'm team captain, I get to decide who goes.

Jinx: No way Mandy, you'll pick yourself, and you have no talent.

Lindsay: The Goats are picking just fine. They're um, Dexter, Izzy, and Billy. But Billy is replaced by Bubbles because he broke his nose bones.

Billy: It's true. It's hurts.

Lindsay: Oh, oh, the Flaming Stars are Grim, Cyborg, and Dee Dee.

Mandy: Hey, what about me?

Lindsay: Sorry, Mandor, but you look like you don't have a talents.

(STAGE 7:27 PM)

Chris: Alright, the talent begins about (looks at watch), now.

Lindsay: The Flaming Stars will do their talents first. Dee Dee is up first. She bribbed me.

Dee Dee: (does ballet)

Lindsay: Oh, I give that seven points. Um, next is Cyborg.

Cyborg: Lady likes the robot. (does dance)

Lindsay: Wow, that is given 8. Gren is last up, with his singy thingy ma, whatever.

Grim: (sings badly, AGAIN)

Lindsay: Uh, given a one.

Grim: Dang.

Lindsay: Izzy will, wrap her head with her tongue? Um, five points.

Izzy: Come on Lindsay.

Lindsay: Next is Dexter with his history of logic? No way, I'll skip that. One point.

Dexter: But I didn't even get to do it.

Lindsay: Lastly is Bubbles with her opera.

Bubbles: (uses hyper voice and blows everyone but Lindsay around the globe and back)

Lindsay: Wow, that was AWESOME. TEN POINTS, TEN POINTS, TEN POINTS.

Chris: You heard her, Flaming Stars, bonfire if you would.

CC:

Dee Dee: That Grim is a horrible singer. I hope Mandy doesn't vote for the same person I do. She can really be a mean copycat.

CC:

Blossom: I'd have to say Grim, he needs singing lessons, literally

CC:

Mandy: That back stabbing Dee Dee.

(BONFIRE)

Chris: 15 cookies are on this plate. The first 13 I call out are… Jinx, Sonic, Panini, Goo, Gwen, Raven, Numbah Five, Trent, Cyborg, Buttercup, Blossom, Numbuh Three, and Trent. Next name is Mandy. And last but not least…………… Dee Dee.

Mandy: HEY!

Grim: Man, I didn't deserve that win in your mindsets.

PREVIEW: The next episode is a three challenge obstacle course and Ben makes a guest appearance.


	10. Obstacle Course Action With A Break

**Obstacle Course Action With A Break**

Chris: Welcome back, Lindsay brought in her life of luxury for the talent competition, which he didn't make the cut on. (saw cuts around Grim on photo and Grim part falls down) Hey, someone else will appear but this guy is no one I have even met before.

(STILL DURING NIGHT TIME AT THE BOY CABIN)

Billy: WHHOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(makes lots of paper with the name Sadie on it)

Katie: (knocks on door) Will you shut up? Me and Sadie are trying to pick which outfit to wear for tomorrow's challenge.

Ben: What challenge?

Sadie: Katie, Katie, hottie. 12 o' clock.

Katie: Hi. (Sadie faints)

Ben: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.

Katie: Hot.

Sadie: I know.

Leshawna: Girls, what are you staring in space for?

Starfire: Oh, they're going ga ga over a boy.

Cyborg: I'm more hoter than that, right?

Trent: Yeah, okay.

Numbah Three: Numbah Five, Numbah Five, Bradley sent me a note that he'll guest star soon.

Numbah Five: That's cool. Numbah Three, about you Mandy's alliance.

Numbah Three: Yeah?

Numbah Five: I think she's just using you girl.

Chris: (through megaphone) BACK TO SLEEP PEOPLE. SOMEONE WILL GUEST STAR TODAY AND IT"S NOT CHOMPER, OWEN, RUBY, DUCKY, DUNCAN, OR LINDSAY SINCE THEY ALREADY DID.

Katie: Oh Sadie, do you think that hottie will appear again?

Sadie: You're totally gonna attract him Katie.

(AT MORNING WHEN WAKING UP)

Chris: As you know, someone showed up here in TDC earlier than expected. Anyone have a guess on who this person's name is?

Gwen: Is it either Ali or Tippy?

Dexter: No, it must be Mandark.

Numbah Three; Oh, oh, is it Bradley?

Mandy: Probably Mindy.

Billy: Anybody but Jeff.

Leshawna: If it's Heather, she's going down.

Starfire: So will I, even though I don't know who this Heather is. Or maybe blast her into simethrines.

Izzy: Gross, but awesome.

Cyborg: I'm guessing Robin.

Chris: He's part of our crew.

Cyborg: Serious?

Robin: Serious, I'm part of the camera crew.

Dee Dee: I'd have to agree with Leshawna.

Dexter: Dee Dee, why don't you think it's Mandark.

Dee Dee: Because Mandark's gross.

Chris: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?

Bloo: I'LL SHALL NOT BE SILENCED! And I'm guessing either that rulebreaking Bendy, bully Terrence, friendly Wilt, or annoying Cheese?

Chris: IT'S BEN TENNYSON! RIGHT THERE!

Ben: It's great to see you guys. And I suspect that Chris must've done something the Omnitrix.

Sadie: Katie, look. It's the hottie again.

Katie: Oh, is my hair missed up, something my teeth, have bad breath?

Sonic: Hey. I'm Sonic. And I'm very fast.

Katie: (pushes Sonic away) Hey, I'm Katie and it's nice to see you.

CC:

Ben: Is this Katie acting weird or something?

Chris: Today's challenge is an obstacle course with three challenges involved.

Ben: I heard you won't coach us

Jinx: Then who will?

(Chef walks in wearing a military outfit)

ALL TDI PEOPLE(except Chris and Chef): NOT CHEF HATCHET!

Chef: Yes Chef Hatchet. Now drop and give me twenty.

Panini: Uh, I don't wanna do that.

Chef: Yes you will.

Ben: Guess I'm going Humongousaur for this. (activates Omnitrix)

Chris: Hehehehehehehe. I guess I did something with your thing-a-ma-jig.

Jetray: Wait, I didn't to go Jetray.

Katie: He's evenmore hot in alien form.

Sadie: I know.

Sonic: That's it. I'm out of here. (walks off screen)

Chris: I wouldn't do that.

CC:

Jinx; I forgot, Sonic still has that bad luck charm. I have to stop him. Wait a minute, what am I doing here? I have to stop him.

(Sonic falls into quicksand)

Chris: I made the trap, but it was Chef's idea.

Jinx: Oh man, I'm too late.

Chris: Like my trap? (points at Sonic)

Courtney: There you are Chris!

(Cream shoots tranquilizer gun dart on Cortney's butt and she gets a bruised eye)

Cream: It was the only thing I can in the shack, sorry.

Chris: Hey Frankie, can you load this in the boat?

Frankie: That's why I'm here.

Raven: So depressing.

Gwen: Same thing happened to someone some seasons ago.

Chef: Stop talking and get on the track people! (Gwen starts running and makes it to the finish first)

Ben: That was fast.

Sonic: (now chest deep) I still need help.

Chef: Stars win, Goats lose, bonfire, NOW!

(AT BONFIRE)

(shows Sonic dripping while walking past Chris)

Chris: There's only 14 campers, and 13 cookies. Okay now, Billy, Edurado, Leshawna, Dexter, Katie, Bloo, Izzy, Cream, Bubbles, Jack, Amy, Starfire. Numbah One and Sadie, it's done to you. And the final cookie goes to Numbah One.

Katie: What, this is so unfair. Not Sadie.

CC:

Numbah One: Wait a sec, I made sure everyone voted off Billy. Not Sadie.

Sadie: This is so unfair, I don't deserve to be in this show.

Katie: How could vote Sadie off? What were you thinking?

CC:

Billy: (while laughing) I switched the votes on Sadie.

(while Sadie is on Boat of Losers)

Sadie; I'm going to miss you more than you.

Katie; I'll miss infinenitly more. Bye.

Numbah One: THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! (throws rock very hard on the ground)

Ben: You mean that girl wasn't supposed to voted off?

Numbah One: Yes, Billy was supposed to voted off, but instead it was Sadie. I checked every one.

Ben: I'll see you guys soon. (attempts to go Jetray but ends up being Echo-Echo)

Chris: Want a boat Ben?

Echo-Echo: (talks to Katie) See you later, pal.

Katie: (faints)

Amy: Ugh, there are votes of Billy under my bunk. No wonder why I have trouble sleeping.

Cream: Ew, that means a boy was in our cabin, ew, ew, ewwwww.

Amy: Not just a boy, but…………….. Billy.

CC:

Billy: Maybe putting them under Amy's bunk wasn't such a good idea. It's just that Cream is getting on my last nerve. She is target number three. (Shows list with Rouge and Sadie, and writes down Cream)

(DURING MIDNIGHT WHEN EVERYONE BUT CHRIS IS ASLEEP)

Chris: (calls from his cell phone)

Wilt: (through Chris's phone) Hello?

Chris: We need you and one of Ben's teammates.

PREVIEW: Next challenge is a skateboarding competition. Katie learns the truth about Billy's schemes, Dexter starts to get a crush on Numbah Five, Mandy gets a new alliance member to join her and Numbah Three, and Wilt and Gwen Tennyson(Ben's cousin) guest star.


	11. Skating Is Ready For Dudes

**Skating Is Ready For Dudes**

Chris: Welcome back. Billy made a switcheroo on the votes on Sadie. Katie cries a lot. Did I forget to mention that Numbuh One is frusterated about what happened? Katie also had her hots on Ben, who recently made his appearance.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Blossom: Hey Numbuh Five, you have a diary?

Numbuh Five: Yes, but I didn't want anyone to find out my deepest darkest secrets?

Dexter: (fluttering) Dee Dee , did I mention that you're my favorite sister and that I'd like to talk to you?

Dee Dee: But I'm your only sister, yet sure.

Dexter: I want you to see Numbuh Five's diary and see if there is anything about me.

Dee Dee: Sure, but someone must distract her.

Dexter: What about Billy?

Dee Dee: Haven't seen him.

Dexter: The guy who is graffiting the bathroom?

Dee Dee: No.

Chris: Hey, you're not a contestant. Who are you?

(Katie walk out with a chainsaw)

Bendy: I didn't do it. It was Bloo.

Bloo: Bendy?

Wilt: How did he get here?

Bloo: Wilt, you're here, listen, ever since Mac got kicked off and Coco got chased away, I have been very lonely. Ed's been hanging out with Amy and Cream more. Goo doesn't count because she is always fighting with Izzy.

Bendy: Hey, girl punk. Why do you have a chainsaw?

Katie: Trying to saw someone off, I mean give him a good present.

Gwen(B10AF): Ugh, this fat 10 year old keeps bugging me by asking me so many question.

Numbuh Two: Sorry, Chris told me to ask those questions.

Gwen(B10AF): And my bag is so heavy, like there is a stuffed animal in there.

(Bag says, " Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I like cereal")

Bloo: What cereal, wait it can't be. No! I have been having nightmares about him for two weeks.

Jack: Seriously?

Tails: Who is it Bloo, oh, and Vector will guest star soon. (blushes) And Cosmo.

Edurado: Every single night, he's been screaming Cheese.

(Cheese pops out of Gwen(B10AF)'s bag)

Cheese: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bloo: Not Cheese?

Edurado: Hola Cheese.

Bendy: Hey, shouldn't he be with Louise?

Cheese: She let me go wild, because she is on vacation.

Bloo: Vacation, I love va.. uh oh.

(Katie chases Billy with chainsaw)

Frankie: (sees Bendy's writing) Who wrote this lie on the wall?

Bendy: Bloo.

Chris: Wait, this week's challenge is skateboard.

Frankie: Bloo, that's it. He's not competiting.

Jinx: No, no way. This morning, he played go fish with me because he wanted my chocolate. He's not really good at the game.

Izzy: And that writing on the wall, that wasn't Boo, he was fencing with me. He has a great plunge, like he was a shark trying to bite something saying I'm going to eat you, roar.

Chris: Then who did it?

Bloo/Jinx/Izzy: It was Bendy.

Chris: Looks like Bendy and Cheese will guess star with Gwen and Wilt.

Gwen(TDI): Her name is Gwen too?

Wilt: Sorry, is there a problem with it?

Gwen(B10AF): She's fine.

Chris: The team with the best skate score wins. Only five people will competiting, including two guest stars for each team. Wilt and Gwen will go to the Gotham Goats, while Cheese and Bendy will represent the Flaming Stars.

Mandy: Panini, would you like to join my alliance. I saw your talents, and I don't want you to waste them on your own.

Panini: Sure.

Chris: Okay teams, pick your skaters.

Numbuh Five: Not me, I'm taking a soak.

Dee Dee: (through walkie talkie) Dexter, she's getting a soak, while that happens, I'll read her diary and take pictures of every page.

Frankie: With Bendy and Cheese: Tent, Sonic, Mandy, Jinx, and Buttercup. And with Wilt and Gwen: Bloo, Katie, Starfire, Jack, and Izzy.

Goo: Hey, why is that psycho path skating.

Izzy: Cause she said so. Bucktooth.

Chris: First up is, Katie.

Katie: Sorry Billy, but I'm up. (throws bag with Billy in it in shark invested wates and grabs her skateboard)

(20 minutes later)

Chris: Okay, Bloo and Cheese are left.

Cheese: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Chris: Cheese, you're up.

Cheese: Noooooooooooooooooooooo.(slaps Chris's faces)

Chris: THAT'S IT! STARS LOSE BY DISQUALIFACATION! Which is a good thing, because Cheese is stupid. Hehehehehehe. That tickles a little.

(BONFIRE)

(shows Gwen(TDI), Trent, Goo, Mandy, Cyborg, Numbuh Five, Panini, Blossom, Butercup, Raven, Jinx, and Dee Dee having cookies)

Chris: Only Sonic and Numbuh Three remain. Sonic, your score was pathetic. I mean doing a speed 1440 and ending up landing in the ocean almost drowning, what were you thinking?

Sonic: Wilt, saved me.

Mandy: He wasn't even helping our team!

Chris: The final cookie goes to…………………… Sonic.

Numbuh Three: Huh?

Dee Dee; Listen, Numbuh Three. I told most of our teammates to vote you off.

Numbuh Three: But why?

Dee Dee: You weren't listening to us when we told you that Mandy's alliance was bad. Panini is still on her side though. (sees remote) Oooohhhhh, what does this button do? (presses it and Sonic was covered in smoke, because of an explosion in an underground mine)

Sonic: Why was there a mine under my feet? Who did this?

Dee Dee: Sorry, Sonic.

Bendy: Guess it wasn't me this time, not like I always do bad stuff.

Trent: Yay, you do.

Numbuh Three: I'm going to miss you.

Mandy: I'm not.

Numbuh Three: But weren't we in an alliance together?

Mandy: I only used you. Panini is the real prize.

Numbuh Three: YOU NO GOOD USER MEAN JERKISH NO NOSE.

Mandy: What?

Numbuh Five: Oh girl, you're served.

(Numbuh Three gets her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and launches Mandy in the water, Mandy spits out water and Numbuh Three boards the boat)

(Dee Dee takes pictures of pages of Numbuh Five's diary featuring Dexter)

Dee Dee: (through walkie talkie) Got em.

PREVIEW: The awake-a-thon arrives and Dexter finds out Numbuh Five's secret about him. Also, the mean bald Heather guest stars.


	12. A Sleepy Situation

**A Sleepy Situtation**

Chris: So far on Total Drama Cartoon, Bendy frames Bloo for a graphitti tag. Massive mistake it appears to be. A skateboard competiton was our next challenge. Sonic barely drowns, and kicked off Kuki, also known as Numbuh Three, dumped Mandy, in the dumps. Hehehehehehehehehehe. That proves Mandy is a big backstabbing user. Panini is unaware of this unfortunately, cause she is a part of Mandy's alliance. Dexter wanted Dee Dee to take pictures of Numbuh Five's diary pages that featured him. Man I like blamming stuff on Numbuh Two. Who will….

Heather: (off-screen) CCHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Gotta run. (runs off)

(STILL AT NIGHT TIME, ONLY BENDY WAS STILL HERE WITH THE CONTESTANTS)

Frankie: Look guys, Bendy is the nicest imaginary friend around.

Leshawna: Oh girl, that's what he wants you to think.

Starfire: She's right.

Frankie: Come on, why does every one on this island hate Bendy?(phone rings) Hello?

Eva: (through phone) Cause he's a back stabbing witch that's why.

Frankie: Looks like I'll get her to guest star but not next challenge, but the challenge after the next challenge, with three other people.

Cream: He's very bad, look what he did to Edurado's beany baggies. (all beany baggies are headless while Edurado cries in the background)

Bendy: Okay, see ya.

Heather: (pushes Bendy) Out of my way.

Bendy:What's with your hair? (pulls Heather's wig off)

Heather: My wig! You little spiky thing! Wait until I get my hands on you.

(Blossom writes in a pink diary)

Numbuh Five: You have a diary too?

Blossom: Okay I do. So, a girl can have personal secrets too.

Mandy: Panini, I need you.

Panini: What do you wa… Let me guess, you want me to look into Blossom's diary and find her most deepest secrets. Sure.

(AT BREAKFAST, BENDY ISN"T AROUND ANYMORE)

Bloo: At least Bendy's gone.

Dexter: Dee Dee, let me see the pictures.

Dee Dee: Okay.

Dexter: Whoa. I didn't know she had a crush on me.

Numbuh Five: Hey, who looked in my diary? I make you write an apology letter later. (sees Dexter with pictuers) Oops. Sorry Dex, must've been you. Can't hurt a good friend.

Panini: Mandy, I got Blossom's diary.

Mandy: Panini, you were supposed to look in her diary, not take it. Now she is going to be on a rampage.

Panini: I didn't know that.

Blossom: Who took my diary? Somebody tell me now.

CC:

Izzy: I hope Guido guest stars soon. I mean, he is very funny andgets revenge whenever.

(Izzy draws a picture of Guido)

Chris: Okay campers, report to campsite ASAP, make sure you bring pillows. Oh, and the girl who pushed Bendy yesterday will guest star.

(AT CAMPSITE AND ALL CAMPERS HAVE PILLOWS)

Chris: WELCOME TO THE AWAKE-A-THON!

Numbuh Two:(holds a card) Ugh, why did you give me a Camper-Arrived-Late-Because-Of-You slip?

Chris: Cause I thought it was funny, and it is. Hehehehehehehe.

Heather: Haha. Very funny.

Leshawna: Star, ready for some pounding?

Starfire: Yes, most definitely, who are doing it to, the bald one?

Heather: Hello, I am wearing a wig.

Dexter: That still means you're bald.

Heather: Whatever.

Chris: Member the one who pushed Bendy?

Amy: Can we just get it over with, I need to go to bed.

Chris: And that's your problem.

Bloo: Who's the one who pushed Bendy, the bald girl?

Heather: I'M NOT BALD!

Dexter: Yes you are.

Chris: Okay, you must stay awake in this challenge. If you fall asleep, you're out. We asked Heather to automatically spray sleeping gas on one of you each day.

Amy: Come on.

Bloo: That's no fair. I wanna spray sleeping gas on people.

Chris: Too bad, the challenge starts now.

(A FULL 24 HOURS AND EVERYONE IS STILL WIDE AWAKE)

Chris: Heather, you're duty awaits.

Heather: (sprays slepping gas on Billy, Billy falls asleep)

Billy: (while asleep) Mom I want chocolate moose for dinner.

Cream: Uh oh, that's not fair, is it?

Amy: It's Chris's show, so he can technically do whatever he wants.

Bloo: This is unfair, Chris, tell her to go away.

Heather: (sprays sleeping gas on Bloo but doesn't work)

Bloo: Ugh, what's that smell, beetle butt?

Gwen: That was smart.

Heather: Weid goth girl.

Goo: Hi, I'm Goo, what's your's?

Heather: You remind me of psycho hose beast?

Izzy: There you are Goo!

Heather: There's two psycho hose beasts?

(Goo and Izzy punch each other to sleep and land on pillows safely)

(5 DAYS PASS BY)

(Only Cream and Buttercup are left)

Buttercup: I can.. take this all day.. bring it on.

Cream: Mandy.. stop punching.. me. What.. did I do to.. you?

Chris: Wow, there delierious.

Heather: I'll spray one of them.

Chris: No, this is funny.

Cream: Ugh Mandy, you leave me no choice. (takes stick and whacks it on Buttercup)

Buttercup: Stop.. Mojo.. I can't take it. (falls asleep)

Chris:We have a winner. (Cream falls asleep)

Blossom: I still can't find my diary.

Mandy: I don't know, one of our heads will be done for.

Panini: I have an idea.

CC:

Panini: I don't Blossom mad forever.

Blossom: It's useless.

Panini: Hey Blossom, I found your diary near the fire pit. You must've droppped it breakfast.

Blossom: Thanks, I owe you and Mandy one, if though she's a back sta.., nevermind.

(AT BONFIRE)

(Only Raven and Cyborg were left)

Chris: Only Raven, the one failed to even compete and Cyborg, the guy who tried to get away if the challenge by going into sleep mode, are left.

CC:

Goo: I had to go for Cyborg.

CC:

Buttercup: Sorry, but you broke the rules.

CC:

Dee Dee: Don't get me started.

Chris: The final cookie goes to…. Raven.

Cyborg: Don't worry, if you need I'll be there.

Blossom: Don't get me started.

PREVIEW: The next challenge is live chess(challengers are acting like pieces). The four guest stars are Eva, Hyp, Marie Kanker, and Edd.


	13. Check You Later Mate

**Check You Later Mate**

Chris: Here's the rundown, Cyborg went to sleep mode, but got caught because it actually put him to sleep. He ended up losing. Numbuh Five and Dexter start their relationship secretly, along with Dee Dee.

(AT CABINS)

Leshawna: No one is leaving, until I find out who ate my pudding pocket.

Starfire: We know it's not me.

Cream: Didn't do it.

Izzy: E-Scope didn't do it.

Katie: I hate pudding pocket.

Amy: (wiping her mouth) Sorry, I mean, I didn't do it.

Leshawna: The rest of you can go. You're dead Amy!

(rest of the girls run real fast, while hearing beating and screaming)

Trent: What's going on Izzy?

Izzy: Ha- hem.

Trent: I mean E-scope, what happened?

Izzy: Leshawna attacked Amy in a cat fight.

Numbuh Two: Sorry Chris, there's just so much stuff to do before the four arrive.

Goo: What four?

Hyp: I'm one of the four goof.

Goo: You're big.

Edd: Hey there, name's Double-D.

Dexter: Nice to meet you, I'm Dexter.

Marie: Hi, I'm Marie.

Edd: Not Marie Kanker.

Marie: Is that sockhead? Good thing I brought lipstick. And it's cherry too.

Edd: OH NO!

Eva: QUIET!

Izzy: Is that Eva?

Hyp: (refering to Edd) Scaredy egg.

Cream: The bug one and the one with the mole are very scary.

Eva: What did you say I have?

Cream: You have a……. very nice figure.

Leshawna: Hey. No one messes with my girls.

Eva: Fffffine.

Chris: Today's challenge is chess.

Dexter: Well, I'm very good at chess.

Chris: Did I forget to mention that you are the pieces? (all gasps) We made a giant chess board. Seventeen did in the process. Bring in the chess board.

Starfire: That is a giant board of chess.

Chris: Hyp and Double-D will help out the Goats, while the Stars will be assisted by Eva and Marie.

Marie: I'm not with sockhead? Oh well, it's better to be a part of a team.

Chris: Here are the way things are going:

Goats:

King- Numbuh One

Queen- E-Scope

Bishops: Leshawna and Hyp

Knights: Bloo and Amy

Rooks: Billy and Bubbles

Pawns: Jack, Katie, Dexter, Edurado, Double-D and three other interns.

And Cream, you get a special role.

Cream: Really.

Chris: You get to tell the other people where to go.

Here's the Stars lineup:

King- Sonic

Queen- Mandy

Bishops: Gwen and Trent

Knights: Raven and Dee Dee

Rooks: Eva and Blossom

Pawns: Marie, Panini, Numbuh Five, Goo, and four other interns. Jinx needs to work on a report.

And Buttercup has the same role as Cream.

Buttercup: It's payback time rabbit girl.

Cream: For the love of eck, I was half asleep. (Chris looks at Cream) I said half asleep. (Chris nods his head yes)

Chris: Let's let Cream start.

Cream: Um, Mr. Jack, can you please move forward one?

(Jack moves forward one)

Buttercup: Wow, that's stupid. Intern 4, move.

(Intern 4 moves two)

Cream: Um, oh boy, Double-D, move up.

(Double-D moves two)

Buttercup: Move one Marie.

(Marie moves one)

Cream: Please move Intern 2.

(Intern 2 moves two)

Buttercup: Move one more Marie, you're so stupid.

(Marie moves one)

Cream: Intern 2 move diagonally on Marie's spot.

(Intern 2 moves diagonally one, Marie is punched)

Chris: Marie's out.

(2 squares later)

Chris: Okay, it's done to Cream's Numbuh One, E-Scope, Hyp, Leshawna, Billy, and Bubbles. While Buttercup has Sonic, Trent, Gwen, Eva, and Numbuh Five.

Cream: Um.. Hyp hit Trent.

(Hyp punches Trent off the board)

Buttercup: Eva! Attack that bignose

(Eva demolishes Billy)

Katie: Eeeeeeeecccckkkkkk.

Hyp: What's that for?

Gwen: She really hates Billy.

Cream: Izzy, go after Numbuh Five.

(Izzy stands still not knowing what Cream said)

Cream: Uh, E-Scope, did you hear me?

Izzy: I got it. (hits Numbuh Five with a paintball gun and advances to Numbuh Five's space)

Buttercup: Eva, move up two, and checkmate.

Cream: No man, are you just going to vote me off?

Izzy: No, but I know who.

Billy: What, I'm not picking my nose. (everyone, including Hyp and Edd look at Billy)

(AT BONFIRE, INCLUDES HYP AND EDD)

Chris: This week's cookies are special, they have pink chocolate chips, courtesy of Cream, who gets the first one.

Cream: Yeeaahhh.

Chris: Izzzyy.

Izzy: E-Scope.

Chris: Fine, whatever, E-Scope. Bloo, Katie, Starfire, Jack, Bubbles, Numbuh One, Amy, Edurado, the final two are awarded to….. Leshawna and Dexter.

Billy: What did I do?

Katie: You voted Sadie off. Sorry, getting angry gets my makeup ugly. (applies more makeup)

Hyp: Nice work on that early move, dumb kid. I appriciate it.

Edd: You're most disguiting, when was the last time you smelled your socks?

Billy: Five seconds ago. They smelled just fine. Mandy, you still like me, right?

Mandy: Billy, I never liked you.

Eva: Go, you magoot.

Billy: Yes ma'am.(grabs his stuff and runs on the boat)

PREVIEW: Next challenge is a 9 inning game of baseball. Dexter is the staring pitcher, and Guido, Flapjack, and Bubie guest star.


	14. At The Old Ball Lame

**At The Old Ball Lame**

Chris: Hey, Billy left in stupidity, and Katie is celebrating, while Rouge and Sadie are going to kill him. We got two more guest stars. One's from the prehis…..

Bubbie: Hey, ugh, where did I put my stuff?

Chris: You left next to the dock, that's what!

Bubbie: Okay, ugh see ya.

(AT BREAKFAST)

(a microraptor appears in the mess hall)

Guido: Hi, I'm Guido.

Dexter: Hey there, Guido.

Kagome: (off screen) SIT BOY! (minor fissure is felt)

Leshawna: Why did the camera girl just say sit?

Kagome: Because Inuyasha is such a pain.

CC:

Guido: How does she do that?

CC:

Inuyasha: Owwwww, what did Kagome do that for?!

Inuyasha: What was that for Kagome?

Flapjack: (off screen) (giggles)

Gwen: What was that?

Starfire: Oh no, it must be a giggle bomb. It giggles, then it blows up.

Bubbie: My baby doesn't blow up, he's just exciting to be on the show is all.

Inuyasha: What bomb?

Stafire: It's a giggle bomb. WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Kagome: Sit boy! (Inuyasha falls down painfully) Don't you dare ask a stupid question like that.

Flapjack: (giggles) Funny.

Starfire: Wait a sec, giggle bombs don't talk.

(Chris and Flapjack enter the mess hall)

Guido: Who is he?

Kagome: A guest star, like you.

Blossom: He means the name.

Flapjack: I'm Flapjack.

Chris: Incase you've noticed, Inuyasha and Kagome are our camera crew, Guido and Flapjack are our guest stars today, and Numbah Two made Flapjack late.

Numbuh Two: What, it wasn't my fault.

Numbuh One: Shut it, Numbuh Two.

Chris: Today's challenge is what we call baseball. Hope you all brought your helmets.

Izzy: E-Scope always brings her helmet. Ya, you see this dent? I got it from skydiving and I had like amnesia for three weeks by hitting my head off a rock.

Flapjack: That sounds adventurious, tell me more.

Numbuh Five: Ugh, maybe some other time.

Chris: Ugh, can we just go? By the way, Bubbie's playing.

Bubbie: Boy, you're crazy.

Chris: No.

Jinx: (quietly) Hm, maybe I'll just hex the ball a little bit just so they miss.

Mandy: Hm, what can I do to cheat?

Chris: If you're caught cheating, you're out and possibly kicked off. Flapjack, you're going to be with the stars.

Flapjack: I'm going to be a star. (stars are shown in his eyes)

Chris: And that's leaves Guido as a goat.

Guido: I'm a goat?

Sonic: Yes, you are. (moves right hand that is holding a rose)

Amy: Sonic has a girlfriend?

Cream: But Amy, he found that rose a while ago.

Edurado: Si, it is the truth.

Amy: That's what he and his girlfriend want me to think.

CC:

Jinx: I'll still remember Sonic and that rose.

Jinx: I call pitcher, hope no one disagrees.

Buttercup: Dang it, and I was going to use my fastball.

Chris: Gotham Goats, you are up to bat.

Izzy: E-Scope's going.

Chris: The announcers today are Frankie and her companion Chef.

Frankie: Thanks for the introduction Chris, now we're live from the TDC ballpark. And now to go to Chef for the report.

Chef: Thanks. (Dexter and Jinx's pictures show) It appears that Black Cat will pitch for the Flaming Stars, while Science Boy is pitching for the Gotham Goats.

Jinx: Hope, you're ready for a zinger Goats.

Bloo: The only zinger you're going to pitch is that chessy line.

Chris: Iz, I mean E-Scope will be going first.

Izzy: Come on. Show me what you got.

Jinx: I'll show all right. (throws ball but no one knows it's hexed)

Izzy: It's going to be a hitter. (misses the ball) Huh, where's the ball?

Frankie: Oh, Izzy doesn't even know she missed the ball.

Izzy: I heard that, and it's E-Scope.

Cream: (goes up next) I know your game.

Jinx: Okay then, but I hope you can play. (throws ball and hexes it)

Cream: Oh, I'm so scared. (hits ball and runs to first, Numbuh Five grabs the ball and throws it to Sonic, who misses it because of the rose)

Numbuh Five: What was that for?

Chris: Safe.

Jinx: But how did, huh?

Sonic: I think a secret admirior sent me my good luck charm. (shows rose)

Amy: (gets angry)

Numbuh One: I'm up.

Amy: No I'm up! (pushes Numbuh One away)

Chef: Oh, it looks like a change in players.

Guido: What's with her?

Edurado: She's a cranky pants.

Amy: Now, you better get ready.

Jinx: (throws ball and jinxes it but Amy hits it and hits Sonic in the head)

Amy: That's for getting a girlfriend you two-timer!

Cream: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Blossom: You can say that again.

(skips to bottom of the first)

Frankie: Now pitching, Dexter.

CC:

Dexter: I can do this.

Dexter: (throws ball but Panini hits it and Guido catches it)

Chris: She's out. Next up is Sonic.

Sonic: (picks up bat) This bat is kinda heavy.

(skips to the bottom of the eighth inning)

Frankie: (sips coffee) Okay we are going to the eighth inni…. (falls asleep)

Chef: Thaks Frankster. Looks like the Goats don't stand a chance after Adventure Boy's grand slam.

Flapjack: Adventure. Adventure. Ow my arm hurts.

Bubbie: Don't worry, I'll take your place baby.

Leshawna: That whale of a tale ain't gonna stand a chance with us.

Bubbie: Don't you talk that way to me.

Leshawna: Oh, I can talk any way I want to, ain't me having blubber in my trunk.

Bubbie: Oh, you did not just say I have blubber on my butt. I'm going to smack it into that two timer's face.( Bubbie hits the ball in Leshawna's face and gets a hit)

Chris: Okay, this is taking way too long. Stars win. Goats lose.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: (shows one cookie) Only I, ugh E-Scope and Amy are left.

Amy: Shut up and give me the cookie already.

Izzy: No, let Chris announce, the audience has a suppense.

Chris: And it's Izz, I mean E-Scope who is safe.

Izzy: I knew it. That Amy is too much of a hot head to get a cookie.

Amy: Edurado, Cream, did you vote me off?

Cream: You were a hot head so yes.

Edurado: (scared) Uh, si.

Amy: And I called my friends. I hope you find a new friend. (hmmph)

Cream: Ed, who are we going to have for another best friend now?

PREVIEW: Next challenge is going through a maze, Gwen finds out about the rose Sonic carries, Mandy and Panini are going to make Dee Dee misreable, Goo and Izzy's rivalry go up to the next level, and Kari(one of my OC's) will guest star.


	15. Some A Maze Ing Stuff We Must Do Today

**Some A Maze Ing Stuff We Must Do Today**

Chris: Well, Amy just got kicked off because of her jealously. I'm sure the psyciatrist place where the losers go, which I didn't think of yet. I also didn't mention it, which I won't. Look, sometimes I don't like to talk about stuff. Really. Don't you think this getting way too hard? Why am I reading everything from the telepropter? Enough about me, let's see what the campers are up to. I don't get paid to write this show.

(30 MINUTES LATER, STILL LOOKING AT CHRIS)

Chris: Not me, the campers you idiot!

(STILL AT NIGHT)

Trent: Sonic, you're right. The brownies are bad today.

Sonic: That's right. I'm just glad Amy isn't here anymore.

Kari: Uh, excuse me. Have you seen the host's cabin?

Trent: Oh, ya. It's over there.

Kari: Thank you.

Sonic: Wait. You know her?

Trent: No. You?

Sonic: Not a clue.

Gwen: Hey, who's that red head girl you talked to?

Sonic: Never met her before now.

Blossom: Who you guys talking to?

Gwen: I have no idea.

Trent: Probably another camera crew person Chris recurreted.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Cream: We interviewed everyone Ed, but no one seems interested.

Edurado: I know, nobody wants to be our best best friend.

Chris: I got a challenge for you.

Cream: Ya, ya, whatever host guy.

Sonic: Hey Gwen, have you heard about the rose I received?

Gwen: Are you sure that was ment for you?

Courtney: I found you Chris. (jumps through window)

Chris: Courtney? I thought we ditched you a couple episodes ago.

Courtney: Well, you thought wrong. I found another way at the island. And now, show me the money.

Kari: Move it brownie. (shoves Courtney through door)

Courtney: I'll be back. You'll just see.

Cream: We haven't interviewed her yet.

Edurado: There still maybe hope.

Kari: Hey. I'm Kari, nice to meet you. So, I didn't catch your names yet.

Sonic: Name's (gets shocked) Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

Kari: Nice to meet you Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

Cream: Hi I'm Cream, and that;s Edurado over there, but you can call him Ed.

Kari: Nice to meet ya.

Chris: I hope you'll be up for a challenge today Hehehehehehehhehehehe.

Kari: Does he always do that?

Cream: Occasionally if the challenge is to torture us.

Chris: Today, you will all be running through a maze. But it won't be easy with the Minotouro running around.

Leshawna: The mino wada what?

Chef: That would be me in a Minotouro costume.

Starfire: Eck, Chef's been eaten by a horned creature.

Leshawna: Girl, it's just a costume.

Chris: Meet me at the maze garden in 10. Get caught by the minotouro, and you get out.

(AT MAZE GARDEN)

Chris: Welcome to the Maze Garden, never before seen in any of my other reality shows. Kari, you're with the Goats.

Kari: I'm cool with that.(looking at Edurado, Katie, and Cream)

Chris: Okay, both teams start at different ends. And begin.

(everyone runs)

Gwen: Jinx told me something that rose before we got here.

Sonic: Well, it's good luck for me.

Bloo: Did you guys here that?

Kari: Not a clue.

Izzy: Look out, it's Chef. You guys go. I'll hold him off. (pulls out paintball gun)

Kari: Now, let's leave the psycos to battle.

Chef: (pulls out his powerful paintball gun)

(meanwhile)

Buttercup: Look Sonic, I don't think the rose is good luck. Just plain bad. Remember all the bad stuff that happened to you.

Sonic: Oh, those are just accidents.

Jinx: You know it's just bad luck.

Izzy: YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEE! (jumps over hedge and lands on Sonic)

Goo: It's Izzy. (pulls out her own paintball gun and starts shooting her.

Chef: Ah, like this. Two targets in one.

CC:

Chef: I got this in the bags.

CC:

Goo: Wait until she gets kicked off.

CC:

Izzy: Oh, I'll throw this huge party when she gets kicked off.

Bloo: Are you sure this is the right way Kari?

Kari: I'm sure because that path over there is where Izzy and Chef have their paint war.

Izzy: E-SCOPE!

Kari: Whatever.

Katie: I think that's the exit.

Cream: And I think that's Chef.

Chef: (growls) I already got he psyco. Now it's for you. (shoot paintballs rapidly at the Goats)

Edurado: Wait why aren't me, Cream, and Katie being shot at?

Kari: Cause I just saved your butts.

Katie: Wait, why are you flying?

Kari: Cause I'm half alien.

Chef: Uh oh.

Kari: So, you want to play like that, then I'll play like that. (pulls out paintball gun)

Chef: Oh man. (kari shoots at Chef)

Chris: (sees Kari, Edurado, Katie, and Cream) Looks like the Goats win, by four, still they win.

CC:

Mandy: Good bye, Dee Dee.

CC:

Dee Dee: I can't vote anyone off, except Mandy.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: There are only 11 cookies on this plate. And they mean protection. The first cookie goes to Numbuh Five. Next up is Buttercup, followed by Goo, then Sonic, additionally Trent, after that is Jinx, and Gwen. (throws cookies at Numbuh Five, Buttercup, Goo, Sonic, Trent, Jinx, and Gwen) Then we have Raven, Panini, and Blossom. Then there were two.

Dee Dee: (gasps) Me?

Chris: And Mandy, who deserves the safety.

Mandy: As I suspected.

Dee Dee: You guys voted me off? At least I'm not that egg head anymore.

Mandy: I'll egg head your face.

Chris: Ta ta tat. Rulebook, section 13, you can not pumble someone who is arleady voted off.

Mandy: I hate the rulebook.

Dee Dee: (looks at remote) Does this button blow up on Mandy?

Chris: Uh, ya, it does.

Dee Dee: Wait, I still need the punch line. Oh, what does this button do? (presses button and ground under Mandy explodes) That's what you get for being a meanie. (runs to the Boat of Losers while laughing)

Katie: Huh, I miss Sadie.

Kari: Here's a present for you Ed, one for Cream, and a big one for Katie.

Cream: (opens her present) Wow, a collection of Goats trading cards?

Edurado: It's a rare golden bunny beanie. There's only one of these's made. And it is indestructable.

Katie: (opens her present) Oh my gosh!

Sadie: KAATTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Katie: How did you get here?

Sadie: Chris told me I can visit. I met up with Kari and we had this cool conversation.

Katie: Billy switched the votes on you.

Sadie: Me and Rouge taught him a lesson he'll never forget. (shows a picture of Billy hanging on a flag pole from his underwear)

Katie: Ooh, that has to hurt.

Sadie: I know and it's still happening right now.

PREVIEW: Next time on TDC, everyone is doing blind folded challenges, Sonic questions about his rose, and Juniper Lee makes a guest appearance.

(Kari is a character I made. If you want to know what she looks like, she has red hair with a ponytail, a yellow and pink long sleeved shirt with a heart on it, light blue and white shoes, and she has purple pants. She has green eyes. She is a six year old)


	16. An Angle To Blind

**An Angle To Blind**

Chris: Welcome back everyone, as you know Dee Dee got the boot, Mandy is happier than ever, not really, and Dee Dee pulled one last button press on Mandy. And Katie got a visit from Sadie.

Juniper: (from background) Is this where I put my stuff?

Chris: Okay um, yeah you'll just see what the campers will do this episode while I help the diva.

(AT DOCK OF SHAME, BUT NO ONE'S LEAVING)

Leshawna: Girl, do you really gotta go?

Kari: Sorry Leshawna, guest stars will only reappear in the final episode.

Leshawna: Okay, so that's Chomper, Eva, Lindsay, Double D, Bendy, Gwen(the B10AF one), you, Hyp, Ducky, Flapjack, Guido, Ben, Heather, Cheese, Wilt, Owen, Bubbie, Marie, and Duncan. Chris told us there's going to be more.

Kari: Yay, but I got to go. Me and Sadie are going to miss the boat.

Sadie: See you soon Katie, I'll be at the place Chris doesn't want us to mention.

Katie: That's okay, remember to root for me.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Dexter: (looking up Skunk Fu website) Hope that skunk guest stars.

CC:

Dexter: Just wanted to see this kid's skills. Hopefully for us.

Kagome: (from background) SIT!!!!!!!!!!!! (small fissure is felt)

Chris: These two are so funny, I can't even fire them, that would bring less viewers.

Cream: Ugggh, I can't stand those guys. I can't enjoy one day without cereal in my face.

Chris: That's why I like them. Hehehehehehe

Cream: (groans) Why I whada….. (throws her breakfast at Chris's face) How do you like them apples host guy?

Edurado: That's funny. (laughs)

Chris: Dude, do you know how it takes for people to get makeup on my face? A LOT!

Izzy: At least Twiddle Argument and Twiddle Tick Off aren't as bad as Hyp.

Blossom: Trent, what's the matter? You're eating your cereal only nine times.

Gwen: Nine? Oh no, not the nine thing again.

Panini: What nine thing again Gwen, you don't sound so happy.

Numbuh Five: Hey genius, five letters in Trent's name, and four letters Gwen's name equal….

Gwen: Nine.

Jinx: So Trent has to do everything nine?

Goo: Ohh, ohh, does he snore nine times?

Sonic: Inappropriate question and yes.

Trent: (counts his waves to Gwen) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine.

Izzy: What's wrong with your psycho teammate guys?

Goo: I'm the psycho teammate. (Goo grabs one of Chef's butcher knives and throws it and Izzy's face but Izzy dodges)

Izzy: What's your damage? (throws her plate and Goo but hits Raven)

Raven: (groans) Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. (food explodes on face)

Izzy: Ummmm, but has a hint of magic to it.

CC:

Raven: I don't like playing this game but there's only one thing I want to do is to get rid of that psycho Izzy.

Chris: Okay, enough with the food fight ladies. Now today's challenges are blind folded challenges which test your trust. How great is that?

Courtney: There you are!

Sonic: Hey, uh, I need to talk to you.

Courtney: Not now. Now give me th.. (falls asleep)

Cream: What? I always carry a blow dart with me.

Chris: Okay, now with that interuption, you won't be picking your partners, because I'll be choosing them for you, like the infamous Blossom-Mandy group.

Blossom: (spits out food) Whoo, whoo, whoo. I'd rather pair up with Goo, no offense.

Goo: I don't take that as an offense.

Chris: Before we get started, let me introduce you to Juniper Lee.

Juniper: Hey, what's up? And by the way, we need to talk about the stinky trailer I got.

Chris: Uhhhhhhh, um, okay, you'll be with the Stars, Juniper.

Juniper: This doesn't change the subject you know.

Chris: Okay, The first teams are Mandy and Blossom, and Dexter and Numbuh One.

Mandy: It's pay back for last night.

(LAST NIGHT)

(Blossom put a killer bear under her pillow and five minutes later, Mandy is screaming out the door)

(BACK TO PRESENT DAY)

Chris: You're challenge is to rock climb up, while the person climbing up is blind folded, by the way I'm gonna need you to sign this forms.

Blossom: For what?

Chris: I'm not responsible for any damages, bruises, bumps, deaths, barfs, or injuries?

Blossom: Did he say death?

Juniper: Hate to be him.

Chris: Okay, let's be the climbee and the puller.

Mandy: You climb.

Blossom: No way, I can't trust you.

Mandy: Well, I can't trust you either.

Blossom: Well, maybe you're just a meanie.

Mandy: I can't fly, you can. If you fall, you fly, so spread em.

Blossom: (moans)

Dexter: Numbuh One, how about you climb for us?

Numbuh One: It's no fair for them to just fly up.

Chris: Flying is illegal for this challenge.

Blossom: (groans)

Chris: Okay, began. (shots gun and eagle falls down) These things never give luck.

Blossom: Thanks goodness the puller's blind folded.

Chris: There will be a few obstacles on the way.

Blossom: I know that. I saw them before we started this challenge.

Chris: (talking through megaphone) Don't interupt me.

Numbuh One: (while climbing) Would you just shut up?

Chris: Okay, I'll pipe down.

Trent: (draws lines on paper) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine.

Chris: Que the explosions. (explosions appear but no one gets hurt and only bruises appear on Blossom, Numbuh One falls)

Numbuh One: (screams)

Dexter: Uh-oh. I'll save you.

Blossom: No need to, I made it to the top. I think Mandy put that third string their for a bad reason.

Mandy: Ugh, I'm spoiled.

Chris: Next challenge is to shot the arrow with the crab apple. Juniper and Raven for the Stars and Cream and Jack for the Goats.

Juniper Lee: Let me shoot.

Raven: You better have a good aim.

Juniper: At least I'll try.

Cream: I'm a good shot.

Jack: Wise choice.

Chris: By the way, there's no safety packs.

Juniper: No sweat.

(Cream and Juniper shoot but miss, Cream was way off and didn't even get near Jack, and Raven got hit)

Raven: Ow, watch it.

Juniper: Sorry, I can't take off my blind fold. But I can still hear your pain.

Cream: (shoots apple, and again was way off)

Jack: You're facing the wrong direction.

Trent: (steals some apples, with everyone's permission) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine.

CC:

Trent: I can't help it. It's my lucky number.

Juniper: (shoots again and this time gets into Sonic's mouths)

Sonic: (chocks) Can't breathe.

Cream: Okay this better work. (shoots and successful hits the arrow) Did I hit?

Juniper: (takes off blind fold) The sling isn't working for me. (throws apples just for fun)

Raven: Ow, ow, ow, ow.

Chris: Goats win that challenge and somebody send Sonic into the infirmary. The final challenge is a go-kart race. The driver will be blind folded, while the back seat person will tell him/her where to go. Leshawna and Starfire will pair up. Same thing for Gwen and Trent.

CC:

Gwen: I love Trent very much. I don't really care about his obsession of the number nine. It's just creepy.

Gwen: You're kidding.

Trent: A go-kart starts with four wheels touching the ground, so we'll need five more.

Buttercup: Isn't that too much?

Trent: No.

(5 minutes later, shows Leshawna and Trent are blind folded)

Chris: Began.

(Stars go-kart explodes, while Goats didn't move at all)

Chris: Never happened before.

Starfire: We're not going anywhere.

Leshawna: Where's the go button on this thing?

Chris: Enough, Goats win by default.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Only 11 are here, but soon, there will be 10. The first cookie goes to Trent.

Trent: (counts chips on his cookie) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. Phew.

Chris: Next is Blossom, Buttercup, Panini, Sonic, Gwen, Jinx, and Mandy. Only Raven and Goo remain. And the loser is………….. Goo. Time to go.

Goo: I came hear to defeat Izzy and look what happened.

Izzy: Ha ha, you got voted off.

Goo: Mark my words Izzy, I will defeat you next time. (throws smoke ball and disappears)

Izzy: Name's E-Scope you jerk.

PREVIEW: Next challenge is a pacer test. Sonic starts to miss Amy, Trent continues his nine obsession, and both Beth and Prof. Utonium guest star.


	17. Running Towards The Loser's Circle

**Running Towards The Loser's Circle**

Chris: Welcome back all viewers. If all you fit people are tuned in, you are going to love this challenge. The wimpy ones, follow my lead. Last challenge were three blind folded challenges and Gwen and Trent's car blew up, blowing up their chances to win. While the car Starfire and leshawna was, well, um, I, eh, uh, let's just say their was no gas inside. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Thanks to her intance rivalry with Izzy, I mean Kaleidoscope, Goo is no longer a use of competitng. Only 20 left. Now they will all face a huge surprise. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Beth: Excuse me.

Cream: Ugh, who are you looking for?

Beth: The host, but I can't find him.

Cream: Oh, take a left at the scary tree, then go over the creepy bridge, and just avoid the spikes, and there he is.

Beth: Scary tree, bridge, and spikes, I don't remember those last time I was here.

Cream: He added them. He thought it would be more affective.

CC:

Raven: So, they didn't appear last time I learned. But, on the bright, I din't do anything bad to get me kicked off, so I might have a chance of winning. All I have to do is to keep it cool.

Chris: Welcome back everyone. Well no one is getting to get voted off.

(everyone): Yeah!

Chris: Also, two guest appearances are made in this episode. Cream already met Beth so far. And the other person is a well known professor.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: PROFESSOR!!!!

Professor Utonium: Hey girls. Good to be here.

Chris: Well, then new teams will be assembled. It's now boys versus girls.

Cream: But, I can't fight Ed.

Chris: Ever since yesterday, I changed the rule about leaving and never competiting again.

Cream: But, I can't face Ed, isn't there an acception against fighting your friends.

Chris: (ignoring Cream's question) First returning is Coco.

Cream: Don't ignore me. (throws mud at Chris's face, which Chris dodges and hits Kagome)

Kagome: INUYASHA! Why did you throw mud at me? SIT! (Inuyasha falls down very hard)

Chris: And, you must fight against your friends Cream.

Coco: Cocoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!(Loooooooooook oooooooooooooooout!) (swings from vine)

(everyone): OH NO!

Izzy: I thought you got kidnapped by the Japanese police.

Coco: Cocococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo (I did, but I found a pack of dynamite at the side of the wall, stupid police, and I blew up the wall, and got away by a Japanese speed boat. And I came back here, ate berries and sap in the wild with beavers and crazy squirrels. I also saw Mac and threw some chocolate pudding at him)

Chris: Also returning to camp is Mac.

Bloo: Bloo-yah.

Dexter: I told you not to be disappointed.

Mac: Hey, it's great to compete again, and Coco, we need to talk about the pudding. I like vanilla.

Berry: Hello, Bloo.

Bloo: The crazy girl had a crush on me? How did you get here?

Chris: Who ever she is, I did not pick her to come on this show. Send her away.

Chef: With pleasure. (with Frankie, grabs Berry)

Berry: I'm not going until Bloo agrees for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cream: You can't force someone to date you, and no one wants to date a psycho, unless you're Goo or E-Scope.

Chris: Now, in five minutes, you will all appear in the lit-up gym. Before that, I'll announce the new teams. The boys will be Dexter, Mac, Bloo, Edurado, Jack, Trent, Sonic, and Numbuh One and assisting them will be Professor Utonium. The girls will be E-Scope, Katie, Gwen, Leshawna, Bubbles, Jinx, Mandy, Buttercup, Raven, Cream, Numbuh Five, Coco, Panini, and Starfire, and assisting them will be Beth.

Beth: Cool, I get to assist some good friends, and one not so great.

Chris: Remember, you get to go on a luxurious trip if you win.

(everyone): That's what I'm going for.

(AT LIT UP GYM)

Chris: Remember, if you stop, you will automatically go to the Bench of Shame. And by the way, Frankie will start the pacer.

CC:

Sonic: Now this challenge, I can get used to.

CC:

Professor Utonium: I'm pretty sure it's a 50/50 chance of us winning.

Izzy: Look a cookie. (picks up cookie and eats it)

Mandy: (sees Izzy eating the cookie) Don't eat that.

CC:

Mandy: That cookie is going to be meant for Mac. Now what's going to happen to Izzy?

(Izzy's eyes shrink and she starts shaking)

Frankie: Get ready, go.

(everyone starts running while Izzy and Sonic run very fast, people start to drop out accept Izzy and Sonic)

Sonic: Better keep up.

Izzy: BLAH!!!!

Chris: Now anything counts now.

Izzy: Anything? (head twists like an owl's, uses jetpack for extra speed, while Sonic runs faster)

Sonic: I can catch up very easily.

Mac: He does?

Mandy: Not if I give Izzy another.

Beth: Hey, do you want that skunk to be in it?(spits at Dexter)

Dexter; you got spit my glasses you fool.

Beth: Sorry, I decided to wear a retainer today.

Sonic: So tired need water. (gets off track)

Chris: Girls win, boys lose.

Bloo: How did we lose?

Chris: Sonic went off course.

Sonic: Just wanted a drink.

Izzy: My head hurts.(three ice packs on her head)

Cream: Slow steps Izzy. Slow steps. (helps Izzy up with Starfire)

(AT SUNSET)

Professor Utonium: Good luck with your trip girls.

Blossom: We will professor.

Bubbles: Come on Cuttie, let's get on the boat. (bunny hops on the boat)

Buttercup: I can't wait to get my nails and knuckles done.

Mandy: I'd like to use the foot massage on high.

Izzy: Do you evenhave nails Buttercup?

Buttercup: A girl can dream can't she?

Cream: I can't wait to get my ears cleaned.

Beth: I'm glad I get to go to the trip with you guys.

Leshawna: Let the vacation begin. (all girls board on boat)

Chris: How will you boys spend your day?

PREVIEW: Next challenge is hide and seek, TDI style. Bridgette and Courage make guest appearances, and Frankie gives Inuyasha and Kagome a promotion.


	18. Hide And Go Hunt

**Hide And Go Hunt**

Chris: Welcome back as you know no camper left the island. And the girls got a trip to a resort because Sonic wanted a drink. Now the campers are in for a big surprise HEHEHEEHHEEHHH! Now I have to attend the guest stars.

(At Dock of Shame)

Mac: EWWWWW! Who farted?

Trent: Owen's not here, so it's not him.

Bloo: Sorry.

Mac: Bloo! (boat comes back with girls)

Leshawna: Oh, that resort was so….

Mandy: You sicken me Leshawna.

Frankie: Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome, Chris told me to give you guys a promotion for making the boys miserable while the girls were away.

Chef: Hello prey.

Cream: Why are you holding a water gun?

Chris: Before we do anything fun, annoying, brave, preposterous, clean, dirty, wet, crazy, mature, cat-fighting, cuckoo, hilarious, cool, hot, head rolling moment….

Edurado: But I like my head on my body.

Chris: I wasn't finished, do you even mind letting me finish what I was going to say?

CC:

Edurado: He's el loco.

Chris: Okay, let give you the scoop, Chef will try to find and squirt you in a game of hide-n-seek.

Cream: that's why he has a squirt gun.

Chris: And you have… Wait, I'm forgetting something. Can we hold off from doing this challenge for a moment?

Bridgette: Sorry, I was late because of him. (pointing at Numbuh Two)

Numbuh Two: Hey, why do I always get the blame for something I didn't think about doing?

Courage: Mr. Man Sir, are there monsters?

Chris: The dog from Nowhere?

Gwen: Where exactly?

Chris: Nowhere.

Izzy: It's a town, most people ignore it by putting ketchup stains on it from their maps. Good thing I never carry ketchup with me.

Chris: And another great announcement, the new teams are now dissolved, meaning every person for themselves. But if you'd like to make a mini alliance, that's cool with me.

CC:

Dexter: Me, Numbuh One, and Bloo already have ours.

Starfire: Leshawna, wanna be in alliance?

Leshawna: Girl, I was asking you the same thing.

Cream: Join this alliance with me?

Edurado: Si.

Starfire: Can we join your alliance?

Edurado: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee?

Leshawna: Yes, so we can get a double alliance.

Chris: And your challenge starts……….. NOW! And you have ten minutes to hide.

Bridgette: Split up. (everyone runs in a different direction)

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Chef: (sniffs) I smell fear. (enters kitchen) (Bloo is shown at the table snacking on five brownies)

Bloo: Uh-oh.

Chef: Hasta la vista, Blue.

Numbuh One: Dodge it.

Dexter: Numbuh One, you weren't supposed to yell.

Numbuh One: Just wanted Bloo to get away.

Chef: (shoots Dexter, Bloo, and Numbuh One) Three down. Oh look, a little cookie, courtesy of, The Rabbit. (hears click behind kitchen door and leaves)

Bloo: At least we got hit together.

Dexter: It's not your fault.

Chef: We're locked in the kitchen.

Numbuh One: But who did it?

Cream: (outside of kitchen) Ooopppppsss.(twists door handle and grabs it off the door and runs the opposite direction)

Chef: Don't worry. I know how to get us out.

Numbuh One: HOW?

Chef: (grabs butcher knife and cuts a hole through the door)

CC:

Bridgette: I doubt Chef would find me in the confessional. Now all I have to do is stay here and wait.

Courage: Think happy thoughts. Come on. This is bad.

Chef: Hello dog, where's the campers.

Courage: I don't know what you are talking about.

Chef: You're out right now.

Leshawna: Touch that dog one more time and I will hurt you so hard that you'll get used to dry cleaning clothes.

Starfire: You know he has a squirt gun and can shoot us at anytime.

Courage: No. (quickly pushes Starfire and Leshawna out of the way and Courage runs out of the way where the girls are)

Starfire: Ow, my elbow.

Leshawna: Dude where are you taking us?

Chef: I'm gonna get you dog. (gets hit with a door knob)

CC:

Bridgette: So far, so good.

Chef: You.

Cream: Yah, so?

Izzy: I got him.

Cream: Izzy?

Izzy: It's Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short.

Chef: Two birds with one stone, I got this in the bags.

Cream: Izzy, I mean E-Scope, wanna kick his butt?

Izzy: I don't know who this Izzy is, but yah, let's kick his butt.

Chef: I don't really give an idiot.

Cream: E-scope lookout!!(seeing she is going to be hit and pushes her away)

Chef: Dang-it!

Izzy: RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

(chef gets everyone but Cream, Izzy, Courage, Katie, Mac, Leshawna, Starfire, and Trent)

Chef: UH OH! Time is almost up.

Chris: (on loud speaker) TIME IS UP!! Anybody who didn't hit, with the exception of Courage, is safe. Bridgette, you got caught, but you are still safe.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Member, if get a cookie, you are safe. Cookies go to Gwen, Jack, Bubbles, Bloo, Jinx, Raven, Coco, Numbuh One, Dexter, Blossom, Panini, Buttercup, and………………. Mandy.

Mandy: I knew it, as usual.

Mac: Sorry Ed, you were too scared. We had to vote you off.

Leshawna: How else can we stop you from crying?

Cream: (bursts into tears) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Edurado: Don't worry, I will root for Cream until ze end. Come on stuffed animals. (grabs all of his stuffed animals and leaves)

Cream: (pulls out squirt gun) Who voted off Ed?

Chris: Okay, so it wasn't the most dramatic ceremony ever. But I still get paid. Hehe. Bonus. (gets shoot by squirt gun)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is bungee jumping competition, and Jen, Ray Ray, and Noah guest star.


	19. Free Falling For All

**Free Falling For All**

Chris: Welcome back! As you know the poor, sweet, and scared Eduardo got voted off. Cream is not taking it so well…..she is not taking it well at all. Today I think the campers are going to get a jump out of this one…hehehe.

(At breakfast)

Izzy: Weeee..swinging on a vine is fun!!!!! (Izzy swinging on a vine)

Cream: Ok I can get over Eduardo being gone. I hope Mac can forgive me for shooting him with a squirt gun that big.

Izzy: Cream look out!!! (Izzy runs into Cream) Oh my gosh are you ok? Cream? Cream? Speak to me girl!

Panini: She's out good!

Izzy: What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

Panini: Here cover her eyes with these. I will be a lot easier. (Panini hands Izzy sunglasses)

Izzy: These are perfect. Thanks Panini.

Bloo: Hey Cream high five! Why aren't you high fiving?

Izzy: She is not in the mood for high fiving. She is in a cranky mood.

Bloo: Is it the Eduardo gone mood?

Izzy: Yeah, yeah, yeah it is the Eduardo gone mood. Please understand.

Chris: Everyone meet me at the beach in ten!!! (on the loud speaker)

(At beach)

Chris: Welcome everyone to the first annual sky diving challenge!

Leshawna: Freaky host guy say what?

Chris: You heard me Leshawna! Now I need you all to sign these papers saying I'm not responsible for any bumps, bruises, cuts, or broken bones.

Mandy: This is what I have to say about your papers!! (Rips all papers into small pieces)

Chris: I almost forgot about the guest stars. This is Ray Ray, Juniper's little brother.

Ray Ray: This is awesome!!!

Chris : This is Jen.

Jen: Hey what's up? I am not signing those papers.

Chris: As some of you know this is Noah.

Noah: I so did not sign up for this.

Chris: Now here is some protective gear and there is the target over there.

Izzy: Here Cream I'll help you with your gear.

Chris: First up….well what do ya know it's Sonic.

Sonic: Oh boy!

(Up in the plane)

Sonic: This isn't safe at all!!!

Chris: Don't worry if you're scared to jump I'll push you.

Sonic: You'll do what???

Chris: Ok pushing it is!!

(Chris pushes Sonic)

Sonic: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(Sonic lands on ground)

Starfire: Ooohh that's gotta hurt.

Chris: Next up are…..Dexter, Numbah One, Bloo, and Mac.

Dexter: This is not logical!

Chris: Oh it is so logical.

Bloo: Ooohh I'll go first. No pushing. Pushing has no fun in it.

(Bloo jumps…then Mac…then Numbah One)

Chris: Ok next up is Izzy and Raven.

Raven: Oh joy!!!

Izzy: Haha don't worry this will be fun. I have done it before.

Raven: If you touch me again I'll blast you in the next dimension.

(Everyone jumps off plane except Cream)

Chris: Cream you're the last one up.

Izzy: Here I'll help you up.

Chris: By the way Jen, Noah, and Ray Ray will be jumping with you.

Noah: I'll do no such thing.

Jen and Ray Ray: Awesome.

Chris: And you three will have parachutes.

Izzy: I'll help you out Cream. No, don't worry Cream, I'm doing it to be helpful.

Noah: I'm still not doing it.

Mandy: You're gonna do it, or you're gonna be punched in the face.

Noah: I heard worse.

Ray Ray: Hey, rabbit girl, you haven't said a thing the whole challenge. Come on, this is gonna be awesome.

Jen: She's just shocked she'll jump or be pushed off the plane.

Chris: Fine, then if you really are shocked Cream, I'll push you.

Izzy: Okay, the only reason why Cream didn't say a word is, is, I, eh, um, cho, I accidently swung on a vine like an idiot and slammed into her and put her into a coma. And Panini gave me glasses and was the only one who was nice to me today, and I'm really sorry. Hehe, oh. You don't believe me, do you? Either that or you're gonna push her anyway.

Mac: We're not gonna vote her off, but possibly you Izzy.

Izzy: E-SCOPE!

Chris: Off the plane you go Cream. (Cream gets pushed off)

Izzy: CHRISSSS! What did you do that for?

Chris: Because she didn't move an inch.

Leshawna: If you knew, the girl was in a coma.

Chris: She was?

Inuyasha: Do I have to rescue her?

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit. (Inuyasha gets slammed on the ground again)

Gwen: She's gonna hit the ground.

(Cream hits target right on the spot)

Cream: What? What happened to me? Why am I wearing sunglasses? Why am I on a target? Why does my butt hurt?

Chris: You won the challenge my friend. Well, you were apparently in a coma.

Cream: E-Scope, I knew you did it. I knew you wouldn't do it on purpose. Look guys, last week, she swung on a vine and accidently hit Mac on the side of the head.

(Flashback

Izzy: Here I come. (swings on vine and accidently lands on Mac)

Mac: Ow.)

Mac: That hurt.

Chris: Now everyone, go to the except Cream, Leshawna, and Starfire.

(BONFIRE)

Chris: As you guys know, there are sixteen cookies. Good luck trying to retrieve one.

Dexter: Where's Leshawna and Starfire?

Chris: If you listened, they got invinsibility, hello?

Bloo: Unfair.

Chris: Cookies go to………………. Blossom, Trent, Iz, um, E-Scope, Dexter, Numbuh Five, Jack, Raven, Numbuh One, Buttercup, Panini, Mandy, Bubbles, Katie, Mac, Coco, Jinx. It's all down to Sonic and Gwen. Two competitors that hope they don't get boot. How surprising. The question is, will Sonic's bad luck pay off, or will Gwen survive another elimination thanks to her skills?

Trent: I have faith in you Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks. (gets nervous)

Sonic: I don't have bad luck.

CC:

Sonic: All that stuff ever since I got the rose was just a coincidence. Ugh, man. Amy, if you're watching this, I finally now realize that I love you deep inside. Nothing shall tear my love for you apart. I don't need this rose. (crushes rose)

CC:

Gwen: It was nice for Trent to cheer me up. Let's just hope he didn't say it too soon. He's really down to earth.

Chris: The final cookie goes to…………………………….. Gwen.

Sonic: Eh, can't win em all. Don't worry, uh oh, I might see Amy again. I just hope she forgives me.

Jinx: Before she left, I told her about the bad luck rose that I tried to tell you about since day one. She believes me.

Gwen: Sorry you had to get kicked off Sonic.

Sonic: No sweat. (shakes Gwen's hand)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is a cook off. Chris forces everyone to be in an alliance and another character I created will guest star.


	20. Cooking On Up

**Cooking On Up**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a challenge of sky diving onto a target wasn't that easy. They all got positioned at where they will land incorrectly. Some were even forced into jumping, by being pushed. Hehehe. Izzy, I mean Kaleidoscope, accidently slammed into Cream. One of them became uconcious until they landed hard on the target. Even if you did make it on the target I forgot to mention, you would still get pain. Cream won the challenge cluelessly, also making Starfire and Leshawna safe as well. In the end, Sonic said his last words before leaving to Gwen, even though their hearts lay on someone else each. Sonic's at Amy and Gwen's at Trent. How will our contestants do this challenge? (angerly) Will Chef's hot fudge sundae arrive before this season ends? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Trent: (counts sections of food) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine.

Gwen: Not the nine obsession.

Cream: Did I really do that Izzy?

Izzy: (whistles)

Gwen: I think she likes to be called Kaleidoscope.

Cream: Fine, E-Scope.

Izzy: Oh, yeah you really did that.

Raven(mine): Hi I'm Ra (has vision of Chris hit by lots of wood) ven.

Izzy: Nice to meet you, Ra Ven.

Cream: (giggles)

Raven: Um, that's my name.

Mandy: Uh great, we have another dumbo.

Raven(mine): Short girl with a blonde hair and a bad attitude say what?

Leshawna: I know, she says that a lot.

Raven(mine): (has vision of Leshawna breaking a fingernail) Be careful, you're about to break a fingernail.

Leshawna: Which one?

Raven(mine): The pointer.

Leshawna: Not the pointer!

Chris: Welcome back.

Raven(mine): Watch out.

Chris: (gets hit by piles of wood) Some one is totally fired for not fixing the roof. Oh wait, that was supposed to be me. My bad. False alarm people. Not the wood part though.

Leshawna: Girl, how did you know that was going to happen to Chris and the one about breaking my fingernail?

Raven(mine): Okay, this may sound crazy everyone, but I'm psychic.

Leshawna: Get out girl.

Courtney: So what, she's psychic, then why didn't she see this coming?

Cream: But I did. (smacks Courtney with frying pan)

Raven(mine): Did that happen on a regular daily basis?

Leshawna: Pretty much.

Justin: I'll be taking the case, if you don't mind.

Raven(mine): Oh my god, he's gorgeous.

Cream: Not after this. (throws frying pan at Justin's face)

Justin: Ow, ow, my beautiful face, my beautiful face. I'LL BE BACK!

Courtney: Ow, so will I.

Chris: Let's get back to the challenge while the weirdos are off scheming. Today's challenge, you have to join in an alliance. If you already have one, good you. If you don't, form one.

Raven(mine): Oh snap, I'm not in one.

Chris: Then join one, hello.

Buttercup: Okay Blossom, Bubbles, Jack. This is our alliance. Now we have to keep an eye on each other. Now, the question is who's gonna lead this alliance?

Blossom: I think I know how we can figure out. (grabs winter cap) Jack, get four strips of paper and we'll each write our name on our own.

Jack: With pleasure.

Izzy: Hey Katie!

Katie: No, I'm not gonna be in one of your crazy experiments Iz, (coughs), E-Scope.

Izzy: I wasn't gonna ask that and by the way, my experiments are genius.

Dexter, Numbuh One, and Bloo: Hey Mac. Wanna be in our alliance?

Mac: Love to. If there's a problem, I'm there to help.

Blossom: Okay, Jack pick out the name of who will lead this alliance.

Jack: Let Bubbles do it.

Bubbles: Yes. (grabs name out of hat) It says my name.

Buttercup: Hey. No fair, you used your x-ray vision.

Bubbles: (truthfully) No I didn't.

Buttercup: Really, oh. Sorry about that sis.

Katie: You want me to do what?

Izzy: Come on, be in an alliance with me.

Katie: Uh-uh, I only do something if Sadie's in it.

Izzy: One second. (goes under table and makes random noise)

Gwen: Good Trent, now we need three more.

Trent: You mean nine?

Gwen: No, I mean three.

Trent: Really?

Gwen: We need Jinx, Raven, and Coco.

Trent: Got it. Hey girls. (yells at Raven, Coco, and Jinx)

Jinx: Huh?

Raven: Eh?

Coco: Coco? (Yes?)

Gwen: We need you in an alliance. And what's she doing?

Raven(mine): I guess I'll join Cream until this challenge is over.

Izzy: Doing something Katie won't refuse.

Mandy: Panini, I need you.

Panini: Reporting for duty. (salutes)

Dexter: Numbuh Five?

Bloo: Please join us Abby.

Numbuh One: It's worth a while.

Mac: We'll treat you as a member.

Numbuh Five: I would've asked to be in your alliance anyway.

Izzy: (using Sadie puppet) Katie, it would be great if great if you joined E-Scope's alliance.

Katie: What the heck? I can't even refuse an offer from a Sadie puppet.

Chris: Now that everyone has their alliance, it's time for a cook off. The alliance with the best meal wins.

Leshawna: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Chris: Do your psychic tell you who wins this challenge?

Raven(mine): My visions aren't used for cheating. So the answer is "no."

Chris: Then good. Let the cook off begin. By the way, each alliance has 6 hours.

Buttercup: What do you think we should make Bubbles?

Blossom: Let her think. She's smarter than both of us. Remember the test Him gave us as a part of the professor to have a free breakfast, she got about 1000 questions right.

Jack: I'm very impressed.

Gwen: Here's the plan we get to make nine custard ice cream sandwiches.

Coco: Co? (Why nine?)

Gwen: Trent likes the number nine. He means the world to me.

Trent: Thanks Gwen.

CC:

Trent: I really like that compliment.

Cream: What should we do? Raven, use your visions.

Raven(mine): My visions only come at random. You'll never know when one will pop up.

Katie: Where do the strawberries go?

Izzy: Duh, in the blender, we're making milkshakes, remember?

Raven(mine): How about pizza?

Starfire: YES!!!

Chris: 5 hours left.

Raven(mine): (has vision of blender exploding) OHHHHHHH SNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: Is there something wrong with the blender. (blender almost explodes)

Raven(mine): HIT THE DECK!!!!!!!!!(every one docks when the blender explodes)

Gwen: OH NO!! The ice cream sandwiches are covered in strawberries!

Leshawna: (hears ding) The pizza is done.

Katie: EEEEEEE-SCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!! THE MILKSHAKES ARE RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: UH-OH.

Cream: Not a single strawberry.

Starfire: Looks good.

Chris: 2 hours left.

Gwen: OH NO! Now what?

Mac: Our dish is ruined.

Dexter: Oh man, this is not good.

Panini: Dang, Chowder wouldn't like this dish ruined.

Mandy: Chowder's not the game anymore.

Bubbles: I have an idea. We'll make cookies with pink filing.

Buttercup: That will score us big.

Jack: Come Blossom, the dough must be exactly the same size.

Blossom: I hope I get this right.

Izzy: Aw man, this can't be good. Let's start all over again.

Katie: If so, can we name our dish after Sadie?

Everyone but Katie: (gasps)

Katie: What?

CC:

Katie: (hit her head multiple times) Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Bubbles: Our dish is done.

Leshawna: Ha, our dish was done before yours.

Chris: Time for testing, if your not Raven, E-Scope, Gwen, Trent, Bloo, Katie, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Mac, Coco, Mandy, Panini, or Jinx.

Raven: (has vision of Mandy falling in a hole) Mandy look out.

Mandy: For what? (falls in hole)

Chris: Now who will win Cream's pizza or Bubbles's cookies?

Chris: (tries cookies) Yes, delightful, delict, you guys get a nine.

Jack: Wow, never thought we would score that high. But the question, will we win?

Chris: (tries pizza) Um, good, but……

Cream: What, what's wrong?

Leshawna: Star, did you add anything to that pizza?

Starfire: Well, I added frosting to the pizza, thought it would be delicious.

Leshawna: That's to you girl.

Chris: Your pizza gets a five, meaning Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jack win invinsibility.

Starfire: Does this mean I'm gonna go?

Leshawna: No, but I know who.

CC:

Leshawna: You know what, Mandy's been a pain in mu butt since day one, but I vote for Katie.

CC:

Mac: Ya, Katie. Not so useful anymore.

CC:

Katie: Oh, there are so many friends I made, but I'd have to vote off Mandy.

CC:

Mandy: I told Panini to vote off Dexter. That's who I'll vote off as well.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Okay, then. Member, if you don't get a cookie, it's (sings) Na na, na na na na na na, heyyyyy, good-bye. Hehehehe.

Raven(mine): Does he always sound like that?

Raven: You'll see.

Chris: Cookies go to Bloo, Coco, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, E-Scope, Starfire, Raven, Mac, Cream, Numbuh One, Panini, and Numbuh Five. Only Dexter, Katie, and Mandy reamin. And the loser is …………………………….. Katie.

Katie: What?

Mac: You're too obsessed with Sadie.

Cream: I didn't vote you off.

Leshawna: Hey, I thought we all agreed to vote off Katie.

Cream: No, I voted for Mandy.

Starfire: I voted off point-Dexter.

Numbuh Five: Oh no you didn't.

Gwen: Sorry Katie, at least you made it this far in the game.

Katie: Bit I didn't anything out of it. (walks on dock)

Raven(mine): See ya real soon.

Sadie: Yeah, hope on the boat of losers Katie. Come on.

Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

PREVIEW: Next is a music singing contest. And we will have guest stars. That's right, five. And they are Vector, Cosmo, Cody, Kim, and Jude.


	21. A Song In Grace

**A Song In Grace**

Chris: Hey guys. Sorry about our brief absence, again. Katie got herself axed by being too obsessed with Sadie, but reunited with her at the same time. Thank goodness. And our last guest star has the ability to see into the future. Too bad she can't this. (phone rings) Hello? You did? Oh. Um, you're watching it right now? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. See ya. Stay pretty. (hangs up) So she was watching, big deal. Now back to the show. Today we have not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE guest stars today. Largest number of guest stars in an episode so far. We know we can't use Chomper, Owen, Ruby, Ducky, Duncan, Ben, Beth, Prof. Utonium, Kari, Juniper Lee, Raven, Hyp, Double-D, Heather, Noah, Ray Ray, Eva, Jen, Cheese, Bendy, Gwen, Wilt, Guido, Flapjack, Lindsay, Bridgette, Bubbie, or Courage again. That's the only hint I'll give you.

(AT MESS HALL)

(Mandy locked door to Mess Hall)

Everybody except Mandy: Let us in.

Raven: Stand by everyone, I was hoping to sleep in. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos! (door explodes)

Mandy: I wanted to have breakfast alone, but a lazy goth girl exploded the door, she does nothing every episode and didn't get voted off.

Cosmo: I thought everything would be nicer here, not having people argueing and doors exploding.

Chris: Guys, this is Cosmo. She's a plant girl that has a uhh, a certain something with one of our crew members.

Cody: Hey, look at all the girls. There are more of them than guys so far.

Dexter: Oh man, he's right. (sees Numbuh Five) Stay away from her. She's mine.

CC:

Dexter: If the girls minus Numbuh Five find out about this, they'll pick us off one by one.

CC:

Cosmo: I thought this show would be cleaner. Instead there's waste everywhere.

Kim: Eww, eeww, what is that thing? (pointing to Coco)

Coco: Cocococococococococococococococooooo! (At least I'm not a two timing Chinese looking rude walking bad attitude crazy girl.)

Kim: I didn't want Coco, crazy bird.

Chris: This girl is Kim. She's a music student of Sunny Bridges.

Panini: Oh, I love him!

Mandy: Ha-hm.

Panini: I mean he's cool.

Izzy: I heard a crocodile coming and he seems to be obsessed with money, like all of us competitors left.

Bloo: No duh.

Vector: Hey guys, what's up? I figured you'd need me.

Jude. Ditto hear dude.

Starfire: Oh, I love your pet rock.

Jude: His name's Rock.

Cody: Who would have a rock named Rock? That's just stupid.

Bubbles: I think it's cute.

Cody: Did I say stupid, I meant cute.

Vector: Cody!

Cody: Vector!

Chris: Today's challenge is a song writing contest. Our judge will be Avril Lavigne.

Izzy: Avril, I know that girl.

Avril: That's right.

Cody: Hey, Avril. Can I..

Avril: Don't make me call Bruno on you.

Cody: Lesson learned.

CC:

Cody: Never ask a popular girl out.

CC:

Gwen: Cody again?

Trent: Hey, don't hit on Gwen.

Jude: Dudes, Dexter and Numbuh Five need you.(Vector, Cody, Bloo, Mac, Trent, Jack, and Numbuh One walk with Jude)

Numbuh Five: Look, Dexter and I have made an all boys-plus girl alliance.

Bloo: Cool.

Vector: Well, you know me, Cody, and Jude can't join.

Dexter: Correct.

Blossom: Not good. All girls meet me in the cafeteria, right now.

Cream: What do you want us for Blossom?

Blossom: I heard that Dexter and Numbuh Five are making an all boy-plus girl alliance.

Leshawna: Why that no good back stabbing…..

Mandy: You make me sick, you know.

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't.

Starfire: No fighting, now Leshawna, finish about that no good back stabbing black girl.

Leshawna: Girl, you just got those words out of my mouth.

Cosmo: We know me and Kim aren't competiting. Right, Izzy?

Izzy: E-SCOPE! Sorry, it's E-Scope, I changed my name last couple seasons ago.

Jude: (spying) How did they find out?

Numbuh Five: Of course, Blossom has super hearing.

Dexter: Luckily, no offense Numbuh Five, but girls can argue with each other.

Numbuh Five: None taken.

CC:

Numbuh Five: I really meant it.

Jude: Everyone, start writing.

(boys and Numbuh Five start writing)

Jinx: Oh my god. We haven't thought of a song, and we only have five minutes.

Raven: Here, I wrote it five minutes before Blossom went crazy for two hours tops.

Leshawna: Girl, you got some bombing stuff on there. Where did you hear this stuff?

Raven: I've read a lot of books, and some of them had stupid poetry in them.

Starfire: Eeck, I love it. I've being hanging out with the dynamic duo for too long, haven't I?

Leshawna: Ya think?

Avril: Times up. Give me your papers so I can grade them.

(everyone passes in their papers)

Avril: Jude, 78, Vector, 89, Mandy, 14, Raven, 98, Mac, 59, Cosmo, 80, Kim, 76, Jinx, 42, Blossom, 1.

Blossom: Ah man. That's impossible.

Bruno: (crying) It's terrible.

Avril: No offense, but your paper suck. It made Bruno cries. And when he cries, it's bad. Let's continue with the grades. Cody, 97, Starfire, 0(Starfire gasps), Leshawna, 93, Cream, 21.

Starfire: Why? I don't understand this.

Avril: This is a song, not a jibberish contest. Back to the grades. Gwen, 87, Bloo, 29, Buttercup, 70, Bubbles, 94, Jack, 61, Coco, 2, Numbuh Five, 90, Numbuh One, 13, Panini, 9, and last but not least, Trent.

(Panini's phone rings)

Panini: Sorry need to take this. (picks up) Hello? What do you mean you are disappointed in me Miss Endiv, so I didn't get 100, stop talking to me Miss Endiv. I'm the one winning the money, and you are afraid of breaking a bone or two. Don't blabber to me like that. I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! (hangs up) Sorry Avril, please continue with Trent's score.

Avril: It's a perfect paper. Trent gets invinsibility.

Chris: Meet you at the campfire. And by the way, for you Blossom and Starfire, better be careful. Friends don't protect you.

Leshawna: Girl, he's trying to freak you out. I got your back.

Starfire: But for how long?

Bubbles and Buttercup: Don't worry Blossom.

Blossom: That's what they all say.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: If you get a cookie, you are safe. They go to Raven, Gwen, E-Scope, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jinx, Starfire, Mac….

Blossom and Starfire: WE GOT A COOKIE!

Chris: Dexter, Numbuh Five, Cream, Coco, Jack, Leshawna, Numbuh One, Bloo, and last but not least………………..

Cosmo: Who?

Chris: No rushing.

Tails: Don't worry Cosmo, you weren't even here to win. (kisses Cosmo)

Chris: Mandy.

Mandy: I knew it.

Guys and Numbuh Five: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panini: But Mandy.

Mandy: You heard Chris, you can't trust anyone. We were never friends.

Panini: (groans, turns into Black Cat and attacks Mandy)

Cody: Whoooooo. That was scary.

Mandy: This happens every time some one from my alliance gets voted off. First Dee Dee, Numbuh Three, and now Panini.

Panini: I should've listened to Numbuh Five, but I was careless.

Vector: Really? I even over heard about Mandy. Well, I am the leader of a detective agency called Team Chaotix.

Jude: There are wicked famous dude.

Miss Endiv: How dare you say that you hate me Panini. You should get a time out.

Panini: You brought her here Chris?

Jude: He did dude.

Trent: Wow, that was got to hurt. Not literally though.

Panini: (groans)

PREVIEW: Our next challenge is a scavenger hunt, but when Asoka wisks Bloo, Cream, and Izzy to help out on her mission, this is no joy ride for them. Also, I'm appearing as a guest star along with Stewie. And for some reason, Stewie and Izzy know each other. But how? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! By the way, we won't be here on February 20th. Due to a special event.


	22. Star Wars: The Drama Wars

**Star Wars: The Drama Wars**

Chris: Hey there all you groovy looking but not as groovy looking as me even though they wish they were viewers. Sorry about the delay. Bloo accidentally threw a ping-pong ball at the satellite and it took out the signal. Starfire had a couple days to get it out. And trust me, it was very big. Dexter thought it would be cool to invent one. Mac and Bloo tested it out. Now back to the show.

(In the morning)

(Everyone but Izzy, Bloo, and Cream are at the mess hall)

Blossom: That's weird. Where are Izzy, Bloo, and Cream?

Izzy: You'll never get me alive Bloo!

Bloo: We'll see about that.

Cream: Got you two! (starts to shoot at Bloo and Izzy)

Izzy: You'll never get me Cream.

Gwen: When will this ever stop?

Trent: They've been doing this ever since the ping-pong incident.

(giant ship lands at the entrance of the mess hall)

Chris: I didn't order this to be here. Anyhow, here are our guest stars. Well, one of them. Where's the other?

Punk Puppy3: Hey guys. (sky diving off a plane)

Stewie: Izzy! (pulls out soap attached to a detector) It's been a long time now since we last fought.

Izzy: Stewie? (shoots dart at him) What are doing here you two timing backstabbing traitor who leaves someone behind on the biggest scam ever?

Asoka: Silence, listen I need someone to help me. (sees Izzy, Bloo, and Cream with dart guns) You three are perfect.

Bloo: Me?

Izzy: Me?

Cream: Me?

Asoka: Yes, you.

Punk Puppy3: (lands face down on roof) I'm okay.

Chris: Whoa there alien girl, you can't take my campers without permission.

Asoka: Here's my permission. (pulls out light saber)

Chris: Good to go.

Asoka: Come on.

Izzy: Okay.

Cream: I don't wanna be rude.

Bloo: Awesome!

Izzy: If it's gonna get away from Stewie, it's good. What's the mission?

Asoka: Fight droids, fly through space, all that stuff.

Stewie: What's this? Fight droids? Fly through space? All that stuff? I'll shall join this agenda secretly. I'm a bad baby.

(big ship leaves)

Chris: Hey, where's the other guest star? Oh well. I'm calling a back up guest star.

(gold apple falls from the sky)

Mandy: A golden apple with a "K" on it? It can't be. Not her.

Eris: Well, of course it is. It's me. (Eris pops out of golden apple)

Chris: Well, today's challenge is a scavenger hunt, courtesy of Tails, Robin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the mistake making Numbuh Two. I forget to introduce you to the godess of discord and chaos named Eris. I meet her at the grocery store. Isle 12.

Numbuh Two: Why pick on me?

Chris: You make mistakes. A lot.

Gwen (whispers to Dexter): She's goona be more trouble than Hyp.

Dexter: I hear ya. Where's that Kung Fu fighting skunk?

Chris: You'll see. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. He'll appear soon.

Eris: Oh, look at all these contestants. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Wrong.

Chris: There were three more, but they were whoosed away by an alien girl.

CC:

Gwen: Now he tells her.

Eris: And by the way, you look totally hideous with that headband on. (talks off headband and Leshawna's hair gets puffy and turns into an afro)

CC:

Guido: Hello? I'm stuck on this island trapped in a stall.

Starfire: Do you hear something?

Gwen: (opens the stall door) Guido? What are still doing here?

Guido: That Mandy girl trapped me in there.

Mandy: It worked until now.

Frankie: Someone get a boat for Guido.

Chris: On it.

Guido: Oh, thank you.

Leshawna: Give me back my hair band.

Eris: No, you look hideous with it on.

Punk Puppy3: Hi, I'm Punk Puppy3. What's yours? Huh? I helped Chris out with the show and got to be on this episode as a reward.

(AT SPACESHIP)

Bloo: So the enemies are the Separatists?

Asoka: Yes, and by the way, here's my master Anakin and his former master Obi-Wan.

Anakin: Hey Snips, I don't think they're Jedi material.

Cream: Why aren't some of us not JedI material?

Obi-Wan: For starters, that rabbit is the senator of Earth.

Cream: Me?

Anakin: Yes, and the two are just psychos.

Izzy and Bloo: Hey, not true!

Obi-Wan: That is true, but I think a little training, they can be JedI material.

Anakin: As you wish.

(BACK AT TDC)

Chris: Are you all ready? (point gun up at the sky) Go. (shoots it and helicoptor crashes while everyone runs in different directions ignoring the crash) These guns have no luck.

CC:

Mac: I'm good at finding things. I used to have this competition in the 1st grade and I managed to win fair and square.

Starfire: So, Leshawna, where do you think the items are?

Leshawna: I don't know. Ask drama queen over there.

Starfire: May I ask why you so stuck of the up?

Eris: Well, I was modeling for this motorcycle magazine and they told me I had to be more stuck up and less hot. See look. (shows magazine cover with Eris on it)

Leshawna: Okay, we don't care bout your stupid magazine.

(BACK AT JEDI HEADQUARTERS)

Anakin: We heard Ventress and Count Doku recruited a new member called Darth Stewart.

Cream: So you're saying I have to help you with this major war strategy?

Izzy: Whoa, did you say Darth Stewart?

Asoka: That's right Izzy. He just joined with the enemy a couple of minutes ago, and he stole one of our ships.

Izzy: Oh no. It's Stewie. He must've snuck on one of the ships.

Obi-Wan: Okay, Here's the plan, Asoka, Anakin, Bloo, and Izzy will go down and infilltrait the base with clones. Me and Senator Rabbit will stay here for protection.

(Asoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin leave the room for a little)

Izzy: Hey, when are you going to tell them you're not a senator?

Cream: I don't know, I don't think I'll tell for a little while longer. He wouldn't believe I'm not a senator anyway.

Jar Jar: Hello, mesa Jar Jar. Annie told me to watch over thisa senator. I'm guessing yousa the senator?

Cream: Yup. Come on, I'll tell why I got this job.

Izzy: Well we have to go.

Bloo: See ya later senator rabbit.

(back on island)

Mac: Found the three eyed frog.

Numbuh Five: Got the sixty sided dice.

Trent: A found a wheel for a train. I think reminds me of something.

Gwen: Guys, here's the truth about Trent's obsession. It's during his childhood. Before his grandfather died he gave him a toy train and one of the ten wheel's fell off. His mom then said that nine would be his lucky number from now on.

Mac: That's so sad.

(BACK AT WAR)

Asoka: We're about to face some you guys.

Anakin: Now, get the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan: Me and the senator will make sure everything is protected.

Bloo: Now? This is gonna be cool.

Anakin: Not really.

Stewie: Prepare to die.

Asoka: ATTACK!

(Back at camp)

Mac: What's taking Bloo so long?

Chris: Maybe they're….

Mac: Don't.

Gwen: Do you always think negative?

Chris: Not really. By the way times up.

Coco: Cocococococo? (You mean I didn't notice it started?)

Chris: You didn't know it started? How come?

Coco: Cocococococo. (I was wearing ear plugs)

Mac: But you don't have ears.

(giant ship lands and everyone walks out)

Asoka: The mission was a success.

Anakin: Make surer your senator knows what she is doing next time.

Cream: I will.

Stewie: Owwwwwww, what happened?

Obi-Wan: It's a long story.

Bloo: What about me, Izzy, and Cream?

Chris: You three and Raven win invinsibility, because you saved the planets and she found the most valueables.

Anakin: See you all soon. (he, Jar Jar, Obi-Wan, and Asoka walk back on ship and it takes off)

Eris: Me and those two will be going now.

Punk Puppy3: Bye everyone.

Stewie: Why am I here?

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Well, since Coco didn't really notice the game, Leshawna gets the final cookie.

Leshawna: Good thing. Plus I was able to get my hair band back where belongs.

(AT DOCK)

(Everyone waves good bye to Coco as she leaves)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is a motor bike and car race. The guest stars in that episode are Kevin, Mr. Threehorn, and Sam(from iCarly).

.


	23. Excitedrama 64

**Excitedrama 64**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, we had a war between the republic and the separatists while we had our mini scavenger hunt. Coco wasn't even paying attention cause she assumed that she had her ear plugs. But we got an inside scoop from Cream that she doesn't own ear plugs. In fact, her diary says she hates ear plugs. Mac even said that she doesn't even have ears. Looks like she's out. Oh wait, she is. Time to take things to the extreme this time around. And no surprises will come my way twice in a row.

Charm Caster(off screen and unbearable except for humans): We'll see about that Chris.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Gwen: So far we said goodbye to Numbuh Four, Beast Boy, Shnitzle, Chowder, Rouge, Grim, Sadie, Numbuh Three, Cyborg, Billy, Amy, Dee Dee, Goo, Eduado, Sonic, Katie, Panini, and Coco.

Numbuh One: They are still more girls than us.

Dexter: Don't worry, we'll think of something.

Chris: Okay dudes, before we get started…….

Izzy: Is it more guest stars?

Chris: Yes, and don't interupt me. First is Sam.

(arrow with fire on the tip is shot)

Sam: I missed.

Blossom: Where were you aiming at?

Inuyasha: Probably Kagome.

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!

(Inuyasha forced hit hard on the ground)

Sam: Who was that?

Chris: Never mind. Next is Mr. Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn: I can introduce myself you stupid TV host.

Starfire: On my planet, creatures like these are so peaceful. I never imagined he would be so grumpy.

(explosions occur)

Charm Caster: I finally found that stupid TV host.

Izzy: That must be another guest star Chris. Wow, she must like explosions, you know I do.

Chris: She's not a guest star Izzy.

Izzy: E-SCOPE!

Charm Caster: I have no time for your games.

Cream: Oh boy.

Chef: Stay back psycho maniack. (Charm Caster turns knife into snake)

Bubbles: Ewwwwwwwww, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Charm Caster: Now all I want is something simple and easy. Give me the prize money and I'll spare you.

Cream: Better guess again. (pulls out blaster)

Mac: Where did you get that?

Cream: Long story.

Charm Caster: Let's make a long story short. (blows up Cream's gun) Transpara identica, transpara identica, transpara identica! (aims for Chris but he dodges and hits Cream)

Cream: What the?

Charm Caster: No, not you.

(Cream and Charm Caster switch bodies but no one knows what happened)

CC:

Mac: I don't what happened. Maybe her spells do no good.

Cream: You. What no ears? Ponytail? Goth style? I'm old!

Charm Caster: That must mean you're me. And I'm you!

Starfire: Cream, stay away from that me. (kicks Cream)

Cream: Oww.

Charm Caster: I could use this to win.

Chris: Send the girl away.

(body guards grab Cream)

Cream: No, you don't understa…….. (voice becomes faded when went farther)

Bloo: Are you all right Cream?

Charm Caster: I'm fine, uhhhh, um, um, um, did it start with a "v" perhaps?

Bloo: It's me, Bloo. Guess she hit at the head pretty hard.

Starfire: Don't worry my fuzzy friend, I'll send her to the next planet when she come backs.

Chris: And last but not least, Kevin.

Kevin: Hey, how's it going? (touches table and absorbs it towars his arms)

Cream: I'm inicent. You can't send me away, you're crazy. (plays trick on driver to turn the other way) Wow, this girl is magic. Looks like I'll have to hurt them to convince them it's me, even though it isn't nice. But I hope it works.

Charm Caster: So all you have to do is making to the finals and win? Guess I forgot a lot.

Chris: Alright, next challenge is a kart and motorbike racing challenge. First to cross wins invinsibility, last to cross is automatically out.

Kevin: So this white haired girl is Charm Caster and tried to win the prize money? Good thing I brought my car for this race. (get in car)

Charm Caster: Very interesting, you know what since I'm nice, can I fix it for you?

Kevin: Sure, just make sure you don't miss a spot okay?

Charm Caster: Don't worry, I won't miss a spot. (pulls out wrench whil closing garage door)

Sam: How do you like my mega cart?

Chris: Pretty neat.

Mr. Threehorn, I'll go by foot.

Starfire: Look my vehicle, I call it the Star Car, Leshawna, wanna ride?

CC:

Leshawna: She's one of my peers so I can't say no.

Mr. Threehorn: You should know Chomper should've been slayn as well as small loud mouth.

Starfire: Oh yes, Chomper, he's the cutest purple thing ever.

Leshawna: But he called me a loud mouth. He's gonna pay, baby.

(AT RACE 10 MINUTES LATER)

Kevin: I can't believe Cream thrashed my car.

Cream: That's because she's not Cream.

Kevin: What are you still doing here Charm Caster?

Chris: Do we have to do this all the time? Se………..

Cream: Sorry about this but…. (use magic to make a hole under Chris' feet)

Chris: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm okay.

Cream: I'm telling you she switched bodies with me. Sorry bout that Chris.

Starfire: Cream, are you really that fluffy bunny who became old by body switching?

Charm Caster: Are you going to listen to that imposter? And by the way, she looks like a teenager, not an old lady.

Cream: Just change me back okay!

Charm Caster: Fine

(10 MINUTES LATER)

(Charm Caster and Cream walk out of bathroom)

Cream: Good thing I'm back to normal.

Charm Caster: I'll be back, just you wait. (leaves towards the mountains)

Mac: Hey, wasn't she wearing a magical bag thingy.

Cream: Was. (holds Charm Caster bag)

Kevin: Good thing I got my car back to normal.

Chris: Guess what guys anything goes in this race.

Cream: (summons beast)

Chris: That works, now go.

Mr. Threehorn: I'm definitely winning.

Mac: You're not here for the money.

Cream: See you at the finish line.

Bloo: Oh no you don't.

Trent: Guys, can you please wait up for me?

Gwen: Oh no. (Kevin passes here) Sorry Trent.

Trent: Don't worry.

Sam: Victory is mine.

Mandy: (crosses finish line first)

Chris: And we have our winner. Mandy!

Cream: How about I give you a little boost? (uses magic on Sam's car to go past Gwen and Trent)

Kevin: (crosses finish line)

Buttecup: (crosses finish line)

Mr. Threehorn: (crosses finish line)

Jinx: (crosses finish line)

Bloo: (crosses finish line)

Cream: I'm not losing. Come on what can you do little buddy? (the beast she summoned grew wings)

Bloo: Not fair. I want one of those.

Raven: (crosses finish line)

Sam: (crosses finish line) Woh!

Jack: (crosses finish line)

Mac: (crosses finish line)

Bubbles: (crosses finish line)

Starfire and Leshawna: (crosses finish line)

Numbuh One: (crosses finish line)

Blossom: (crosses finish line)

Numbuh Five: (crosses finish line)

Dexter: I am not losing. So, with my little invention, I will destroy Cream's chance to win cash. (machine over circuits) Ouch! (crosses finish line before his ride could explode)

Gwen: (crosses finish line)

Izzy: (crosses finish line)

Mac: So that's how you do the force?

Bloo: Yup, me and Iz, (coughs) E-Scope learned that previous episode.

Cream: (crosses finish line) Who's the cutest beast? Who's the cutest beast?

Izzy: Cool beast.

Sam: That was so incredible, but not as incredible as iCarly.

Cream: Then does Carly have wings?

Sam: No, but we do a webshow that has a lot of hits. Go to when you have the chance.

Jinx: Sure.

CC:

Sam: I could get used to this.

CC:

Mr. Threehorn: She just got lucky.

Chris: Looks like Trent's out.

Gwen: Already, you've got to be kidding.

Mr. Threehorn: He lost, get used to it. I bet my daughter Cera could beat her.

Gwen: This isn't fair.

Trent: Don't worry Gwen, I promise to root for you.

Gwen: Okay.

Trent: Hey, you'll make lots of effort if you keep advancing.

Gwen: Got it. I promise I'll make it to the end.

PREVIEW: The next challenge is something I like to call agood game of a hike. But just not any ordinary hike, it's a hike in the deadly spike mountains. And the guest stars will be Ash, Dawn, and Brock.


	24. Hike The Trail Never Forgotten

**Hike The Trail Never Forgotten**

Chris: Hey guys. You know what happened Trent got kicked off and all that jazz. Back to the show. I'm just in a hurry cause of three special guests.

(AT MORNING)

Gwen: I miss Trent.

Leshawna: Girl, I know you're gonna love muffin and stuff.

Starfire: Hey, why don't you give a nickname?

Leshawna: Sure, how about el'stupido?

Starfire: Oh, I love it.

Gwen: I really miss him.

Brock: Are you talking about me? I pretty sure you are. (Croagunk Poison Jabs his back) Truth be told I never met you. (Brocks lands softly on ground and Croagunk drags him)

Gwen: Wow, too bad I didn't flurt with him. Make sure he doesn't fall in love with me again, okay?

Starfire: He was a freak.

Chris: Hey guys. I saw you met one of our guest stars for this challenge. He goes by the name Brock. There are to more that travel with him. One is Ash.

Ash: Hey, it's good to be here.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Dexter: Hey, name's Dexter. Good to see you. (both Dexter and Ash shake hands)

Chris: Up next is Dawn.

Cream: Uh, what's that trail for with the signs that say campers go here, nothing wrong with trail, no rabbitwolves, no owlbears, and absolutely no no no no no no no termants.

Leshawna: Crazy rabbit girl say what?

Cream: I'm not, I'm just whats on the sign.

Dawn: (struggly exits boat) Ugh, no need to worry.

Ash: Dawn, you got here a little late.

Dawn: Sorry bout that.

Piplup: Piplup

Chris: You shouldn't, but he should.

Numbuh Two: Not again. Why do I always get picked on?

Brock: According to the map, this is Death Spike Mountain?

CC:

Cream: Death Spike Mountain? (faints)

CC:

Ash: I heard no one went to this mountain yet. Guess that means we're the first ones.

Dawn: Death Spike Mountain is one of the deadliest mountains in the world. No one even knows whats at the end of the mountain.

Pachirisu: Pachi, pa.

Gwen: Is this the challenge? To get to the end of the mountain.

Chris: That's right. First to make it in there alive wins. Let's just hope alive, if any camper or guest star dies, I get sued.

Dawn: We'll be careful. Go Ambipom. (throws pokeball and out of it is an Ambipom)

Ambipom: Ambi.

Izzy: Cool, a monkey. I have a bunch at home. I can't lie about that. Every time I lie, a small chip on my neck zaps it. I own all Pokemon games. (neck gets zapped) Oww.

Bubbles: I know, we can't fly. Spare the drama.

Chris: DON'T INTERUPT!

CC:

Buttercup: He should calm down more.

Chris: On your marks.

Izzy: GO! (everyone but Chris runs towards Death Spike Mountain)

CC:

Chris: So impatient. Really someone give E-Scope a pill.

Ash: So the first animals will encounter are rabbitwolves. Hope they don't get our way when we see them.

Jack: I think you spoke too soon.

(rabbitwolves grow)

Ash: That's it. Buizel, I chose you. (throws pokeball and Buizel comes out)

Buizel: Bui bui.

Gwen: He doesn't look too happy. What? I can tell if a Buizel's a boy or g irl by looking at its back. Seessssssshhhh.

Mandy: Shut it goth girl.

Brock: Don't talk to her that way.

Ash: Sonic Boom.

Buizel: (uses Sonic Boom and takes down the rabbitwolves)

Leshawna: Whoa, you don't wanna with those two.

Ash: Come on.

Pikachu: Pika.

Buizel: Bubui.

(everyone follows Ash)

Paul: (sees Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel) How pathetic.

Ash: Hey, it's Paul.

Gwen: What's he doing here?

Paul: Training, which I am done with. Honchkrow, take us out of here. (throws pokeball and Honchkrow gets out which he gets on)

Dawn: Let's hurry. (runs but stops after a short while) Uh oh, we hot a bunch of termants on our way. They may be small and cute, but they can cause a lot trouble.

Blossom: I got this. (pulls bug spray out of her backpack and sprays it on the termants, which go in tiny holes seconds later)

Dawn: Incredible. Let's hurry as usual. Hey, where Cream?

Cream: I'm up here. I climbed up while the rest of you were talking to Paul.

Brock: Looks like inside the end are owlbears.

Dawn: Rumor has it that anyone who sees an owlbear are never seen again. They only live in Death Spike Mountain, so let's just hope when we encounter one, we don't get devoured.

Bloo: I'll take them on.

Brock: No, you might anger them.

Mac: Sorry about that, Bloo is so obnoxious.

(owlbear grabs Cream and flys to the other side)

Leshawna: Oh no that owlbear didn't.

Brock: Happiny, throw some rocks at it. (throws poke ball and Happiny comes out)

Happiny: Happiny

Starfire: Are you kidding? You may hit Cream! (pounds Brock)

Brock: I'll take that as a pound of love.

Izzy: (uses force by grabbing a small peeble without touching it)

Ash: Whoa, what's she doing?

Happiny: (throws giant boulder but is way off but throws another one)

Cream: (grabs spell book) Hope there'a a phasing spell in here.

(owlbear enters cave)

Ash: Uh, Cream!

Bloo: It's gonna eat Cream.

Izzy: Come on Bloo, we have some unfinished business to do. (pulls out light saber)

(IN CAVE)

Cream: Teapetrika. (tea party set is made by magic)

Izzy: What the, Cream? What's all this?

Cream: A tea party? Wanna join?

Bloo: So the owlbear didn't want to eat you?

Leshawna: Or the rabbitwolves?

Starfire: Or the termants?

Cream: No, no, no. I got into the owl bear's mind, and all they wanted was a tea party with me and the rabbitwolves. And the termants just wanted cause havoc so I put them in a indestructible magical ball.

Starfire: Oh, I love tea parties. Are those cookies?

Leshawna: Okay, so you're saying they just wanted have a tea party?

Cream: Ya, pretty much.

(helicopter flies down)

Chris: Okay, since Cream made it to the top of the mountain, and made friends with the owlbears and rabbitwolves, she automatically wins. The rest of you, I'll see you at the campfire.

Ash: Hey Mac. Here's something for good luck. (gives Mac a pokeball)

Mac: Thanks.

Ash: There's a Pokemon inside it. I'm sure it will get you far.

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika.

Mac: Thanks Ash.

(AT BONFIRE WITH ASH DAWN AND BROCK)

Dawn: So the deal is the loser has to go on the boat of losers? That's the same boat me, Ash, and Brock are gonna get on before we live.

Piplup: Piplup.

Chris: Right-o. And the cookies go to Mac, Jinx, Raven, Numbuh Five, Dexter, Numbuh One, Bloo, Mandy, Gwen, Leshanwa, Jack, Blossom, Bubbles, Starfire, and Buttercup.

Izzy: Oh well. We all have to go sometimes.

Ash: Hey E-Scope, hurry up.

Izzy: I have my own ways transportation. (throws pink rock and vanishes through a cloud of smoke)

(Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, Dawn, and Brock board the boat of losers)

(LATER)

Mac: (Throws poke ball and a Pikachu comes out) Cool, I have my own Pikachu.

Mac's Pikachu: Pika.

PREVIEW: Next time on Total Drama Cartoon, we do the GREAT ISLAND OLYMPICS. Mac shows everybody his first Pokemon, Cream shows more of her spells and Caitlin, Cera, Nikki, Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen guest star.


	25. Olympic Brace

**Olympic Brace**

Chris: Well, well, guess we've been expecting your arrival. Don't say we didn't cause we did. Just be careful on what you do, because it may hurt yourself in the end mentally. But don't get any ideas from me. Well just so we refresh your memory, let me tell about the last episode. For those of you who didn't, write down what happened so you can remember it for later. It might get to next season, depends on what I think. Ash, Dawn, and Brock are a traveling group in the Sinnoh region who made their way into guest starring in the episode. Gwen felt bad about Trent but Brock thought that Gwen was talking about himself. He was also the first to remark on the Death Spike Mountains. After the campers and travelers took on the rabbit wolves, they encountered one of Ash's rivals Paul, for a short while that is. Cream managed to get to the top first, just to get taking by a owlbear. As the gang tried to save her, led by E-Scope, they discovered they only wanted tea. E-Scope's misunderstanding cost her the game and a long vacation from Goo. This episode's challenge is very physical. Let's start the episode, right now!

(AT BREAKFAST)

Buttercup: (picks up tray) Man they gotta stop serving this junk.

Chef: Is there a problem soldier?

Buttercup: (struggle talking) Not really.

Leshawna: Okay, I just found a razor in my milk.

Cream: Well, at least you don't have a fork with a tooth like thing stuck to the bottom of it.

Blossom: Strange, all our foods are served with inedible objects.(throws away pencil and continues to eat mashed potatoes)

Bloo: Good thing we all noticed.

Kirsten: We put them in.

Kristen: No doubt about it.

Chrissy: We thought it would taste better.

Starfire: Um, they're right, but it could use some toenails.

Chrissy: Oh, I have some. Kristen was bored, so I clipped her nails.

Kristen: Which felt so much better.

Mac: Hey guys, before the ceremony, Ash gave me this. It was caught by my father. (throws Pokeball which sends out a Pikachu)

Mac's Pikachu: Pika.

Caitlin: Wow, nice. If it were more pink……..

Nikki: Caitlin, member that discussion about talking about pink things.

Caitlin: Oh, right.

Cera: Well, Daddy told me a story about a loudmouth before I got here.

Leshawna: I am going to slap the dinosaur to the next century if I have to.

Starfire: Leshawna, calm down. Remember anger management.

Leshawna: Isn't that supposed to be Eva, El'Stupido?

Starfire: No, remember you tore up the tree yesterday?

Leshawna: Because it was old.

CC:

Leshawna: I don't really know why she thought I did it because I was angry, I mean I had an angry face while doing it.

Starfire: If you don't believe me, here's a picture. (shows a picture of Leshawna cutting down tree while angry) Bloo took it because he thought it was cool.

Leshawna: Wow, I was that angry. And how did I forget all of this?

Starfire: Oh, Mac thought you were going insane so he slapped you with a rock.

Mac: Sorry, I thought you were going, so I hit you with a rock.

Chris: Hey guys and guest stars.

Jinx: Guest stars?

Chris: That's right, and they just walked in before me.

Bloo: (holding Cera's paw) Found one.

Mac: Hey, I just received word from Sonic that he competed in a Brawl tournament after his loss but lost to a kid named Ness.

Chris: Anyhow, let us get on with the challenge. It is the GREAT OLYMPICS!

Leshawna: Crazy host guy say what now?

Chris: That's right. Three challenges based on the Olympic games. Javelin, 400m relay race, and all VS all table tennis.

Cream: Um, Chris. Last time I checked, table tennis isn't an Olympic sport.

Chris: It is sometimes in the video games. Come on, have a sense of humor.

CC:Cream: He really doesn't get it.

CC:

Cera: Piece of mud, I was playing games with Tricia that similar to what Chris called the Olympic games.

CC:

Nikki: I thought this would get me away from the clones, but not really. They think the campers get healthy by eating stuff like T-Shirts or golf balls.

Cream: I think I accidently swallowed a tooth.

Chrissy: Oh that's good. That means you're getting your fiber.

Cream: I'm getting something, not fiber though. (pukes on the floor)

Leshawna: Ohhh.

Starfire: There's a cockroach in it. Are you gonna eat that?

Chris: Okay guys. Come with me to the first part.

(EVERYONE AT BALLPARK)

Chris: Last time we were here we played baseball.

Cera: With Guido?

Chris: This time, this is the javelin throwing field.

Cream: Uh Chris, would cheating get you out?

Chris: Yes.

Cream: Dang it. Chef, would you hold m stuff for me? I don't want to be tempeted.

Starfire: Does superpowers count?

Chris: No way, unless you're on another planet? Let's start with Mandy.

Mandy: (throws javelin)

Chris: 102 ft. Now Cream.

Cream: (throws javelin)

Chris: 300 ft.

(MANY THROWS LATER)

Chris: So far Cera leads with 539 ft. Can Buttercup beat that? (sees javelin thrown by Buttercup) And she does does with 109,286 ft. So she earns invincibility, the only question is, which other two will? Find out on the race tracks.

(AT RACE TRACKS)

Chris: Isn't it a great for running?

Cream: Not rally.

Chris: In order to get invinsibility, you must be the first one to completely run from here to back here.

Cera: Don't worry. I know I'll win.

Gwen: We'll see about that.

Bloo: Do you think it's going to be that easy to beat moa?

Leshawna: Uh, duh.

Chris: By the way Cera, win or not, you still have to report the Boat of Losers cause you are a guest star.

Cera: That's okay Chris, I'll have fun with it. Besides, I am a three horn.

CC:

Leshawna: Bloo is just plain crazy and plain stupid, if anyone wins that money, Chris might wager us in for bigger bucks. If I win, here's what I'm going do, join the seach with the loser, some of them being my friends though.

Chrissy: Run isn't our thing.

Kirsten: Ditto.

Kristen: Totally.

Chris: Then you don't have to do it.

Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten: EEEECCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CC:

Jinx: Those three remind me of Katie and Sadie. They'll be proud to see this.

Chris: On your marks. (points gun at the air) Get set. Go. (shoots gun with an wild injured Staraptor on the ground with an angry look spotting Chris) Curse you bullets!

Mac: (while running) Go Pokeball. (throws Pokeball at Staraptor and successfully catches) (while still running) Yes, I just caught a Staraptor. Thanks Chris.

CC:

Chris: Thanks Chris? That's all Mac just said after I injured a Pokemon? Man, he really is beginning to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Cera: (crosses finish line) All right! (happily excited)

Chris: Cera wins! Even though……..

Cera: I know.

Caitlin: (stops to pant) Man my feet are killing me.

Chris: The rest of you, come with me to the table tennis court.

(AT MESS HALL)

Gwen: I've played table tennis with my goth friends. You know, not all Goths are bad.

Mac: True about that.

CC:

Gwen: Mac is very smart, I'm pretty sure he'll make up for early loss this season until the final seven.

Gwen: I just received a package from your father and a guy named Prof. Oak just yesterday. They told me to give to you. (gives Mac open package)

Mac: Cool, a Pokedex.

Gwen: Glad you like it.

Chris: Whoever scores two points in this everyone against each other minus Buttercup and Cera table tennis match wins.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Chris: (blows whistle)

Mac: (starts table tennis game)

(everyone kept hitting back and forth)

Bloo: (misses tennis hit by Cream)

Chris: Point for Cream who made her own paddle by magic.

Chef: Wow, she's good.

Robin: Even better than me.

Numbuh Two: When do I get break?

Inuyasha: He never gives a break. Good thing I don't have to do as much work as Kagome.

Kagome: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha gets hit hard on the ground)

Tails: Here we go again.

Bloo: (misses ball again)

Chris: Looks like we have a winner.

Nikki: How did you good at it Cream?

Cream: I played it with my mother once.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Since Buttercup and Cream are safe, they don't need cookies. But the cookies are gonna be lent to (starts throwing cookies to the names he calls out) Mac, Bloo, Bubbles, Numbuh Five, Raven, Mandy, Jack, Jinx, Gwen, Leshawna, Dexter, Numbuh One. Starfire and Blossom, this here is the final cookie. Starfire.

Blossom: Okay, whoa, why me?

Bloo: You weren't very good at sports.

Mac: Don't worry, I voted off Starfire.

Starfire: (faints)

Blossom: Thanks. (kisses Mac on the check) See you later. (Mac faints)

PREVIEW: Well, there is a slight difficulty. There isn't going to be a challenge next episode because we're all captured by aliens, except Cream, Mac, Bloo, and Leshawna, plus the guest stars, which happen to be Geoff and Espio.


	26. Alien Subduction

**Alien Subduction**

(AT NIGHT TIME)

Leshawna: Yo, I haven't seen Chris, Chef, the crew or the other contestants in our cabin when I got up.

Cream: WHAT?

Mac: Bloo, wake up. (shakes Bloo while he is laying on his bed) I can't find Numbuh One or Jack.

Bloo: That's weird. I was having a chugging contest with Dexter cause I told him was too much of a chicken to impress Numbuh Five and I passed out and Dexter wasn't there.

Cream: Ya, and me and Starfire were looking for twigs for the next bonfire and she was gone by the time I went to check for her.

Leshawna: Ya, I slept at 8Pm, and when I woke up. All the girls were gone. Everything is too quiet.

Bloo: Hey, has anybody seen that weird saucer thing around flying away from us.

Cream: Unless it's Starfire's relatives, I don't know what it is.

Espio: It appears that aliens abducted your friends.

Leshawna: Strange chameleon say what now?

Cream: Ya, this is Espio. Ya, one time, we were all facing off against this aliens.

Mac: Did you say aliens? This could be trouble. Oh, and by the way, before I went to sleep, I caught this.(throw Pokemon and a Sableye comes out)

Mac's Sableye: Sableye.

Mac: It's a Sableye.

Aliens: Interesting speciemen.

Geoff: Hey guys, what's up?

Leshawna: This is no time for what's upping party boy.

Aliens: Freeze earthlings and we will spare you.

Cream: Okay, how about you freeze? Youtraqua. (spell grows flowers on the aliens' heads)

Bloo: That's a freezing spell?

Cream: Okay, can you blame me? I just got this a few episodes ago Mr. I have a light saber.

Mac: Sableye, Dark Pulse.

Aliens: Protective shields on. (traps Geoff on the way)

Geoff: What is this?

(Aliens and Geoff get teleported and saucer flies away)

Leshawna: Wow, that I didn't see coming.

Espio: What are we…………(he, Leshawna. Mac, Sableye, Cream, and Bloo get teleported)

Bloo: What? Where are we? Where are we?

Sue: Welcome to my evil lair of babyness.

Bloo: Evil lair? (gasps) Stewie!

Sue: Who is this Stewie?

Mac: You mean you are not Stewie?

Sue: No, I'm Sue.

Espio: (looks at book profile) Are you Stewie's cousin?

Sue: Who I'm trying to kill.

Espio: Listen, some aliens abducted their friends.

Sue: They did. Let me show you what the lair really looks like. (pulls switch to show toddler room like room)

Cream: You're lair is really your room.

Sue: Yes, my parents couldn't afford a real lair.

Mac: Sableye, Foresight.

Sableye: Sab (uses Foresight and sees the saucer above Sue's roof)

Sue: Don't worry, that's just my escape saucer, it looks like you are being attacked by aliens, but it's not.

Bloo: Uh, okay. Hey, what does this lever?

(everyone stares at Bloo)

Bloo: I'm just curious.

Sue: Oh, that's my other lair button. My parents don't know about it, but it doesn't hurt to not know.

Leshawna: Uh Sue, there is a green guy with anteneas and he says he's a pizza guy.

Sue: Blast it, commence the teleportation module.

Cream: What's that?

Sue: It's the trail from where you were teleported from.

Espio: Got it.

Sue: Hey you, you idiot, pull that lever.

Bloo: (pulls lever and a large boulder falls on her)

Sue: Wrong lever.

Mac: Bloo. (pulls correct lever and they all fall into a roller coaster like sequence)

Simulation: Please keep all hands and feet inside the roller coaster and if you faint, you can not sue Sue for any problems.

Leshawna: Oh boy. I don't like what that just said.

Sue: Well, put your buckles on. (puts on seat belt around waist) It's gonna be a wild ride.

Simulation: Roller coaster starts in three, two…..

CC:

Cream: I thought I was gonna die.

CC;

Bloo: I was never scared so much in my life.

CC:

Leshawna: I thought my life was gonna end right there. And I didn't even right in my will.

CC:

Mac: I think Sue is just plain crazy, like I, I mean Kaleidoscope.

(everyone flies off of roller coaster sequence and strangly all appear in lab coats and goggles, except Bloo who is hanging while wearing a lab coat that is stuck to a pole)

Mac: Weird.

Cream: Really, I think it is comfy.

Leshawna: Uh, why are we wearing these?

Sue: Sorry about this, my aunt Ezma is a bet of a psycho.

Bloo: I'm kinda stuck here. Help.

Mac: So, Ezma is Peter and Lois's step cousin.

Sue: I told you I don't know Peter and Lois.

Peter: Hey, name's Peter Griffin.

Mac: Why aren't you in these clothes?

Peter: Oh I took the stairs.

Leshawna: There are stairs?

Sue: Oh, they're very long stairs, trust me.

Peter: Good thing I got there quickly by sliding on the railing. You guys look like geeks. (laughs) By the Sue, can you do me a favor? You see that fire extinguisher there?

Lois: Knock it off Peter.

Meg: (talks about Peter and Lois) You two are annoying. (runs up the stairs)

Peter: (sees Bloo fall on the ground and beats him up and got nervous and walked very fast up the stairs)

Bloo: Ow, who the heck was that stupid?

Mac: He just introduced himself a minute ago.

Sue: Computer, show me the security cameras.

(security cameras shows Peter walking towards the rail and sliding on it)

Bloo: Can we just go with a plan?

Sue: Oh, right.

(30 MINUTES LATER ON THE SPACESHIP)

Chris: How are going to get out of this cell?

(Geoff gets thrown in)

Gwen: Geoff?

Chris: Glad they didn't get Espio.

(explosion occurs)

Dexter: How did you guys get here?

Jinx: And who is that girl?

Leshawna: Long story short. (pulls lever which opens cage and everyone runs out)

Cream: Let's get out of here.

Aliens: The prisoners have escaped.

(alarm is sound)

Numbuh Five: Uh oh.

Jack: (opens escape pods) In these. (everyone gets in escape pod)

(15 MINUTES LATER)

Leshawna: And that girl is called Sue.

Chris: Wow, I really glad you saved us. Thanks, nobody gets voted off this episode.

Everyone: (cheers)

PREVIEW: Next challenge is a graffitti contest. Freddy and Peck will guest star.


	27. Painted Up In Time

**Painted Up In Time**

Chris: Sorry about last time, we got abducted by aliens. Anyway, next challenge will have you spraying for more. By the way, someone one will get voted off this time. Hehehehe.

(AT MORNING)

Bloo: (wakes up and get hit by a pillow that was flung through the window) Owwww. Who threw this at me?

Cream: (wakes up and sees Peck and both scream) What are doing here?!

Peck: I don't know, I was in the barn yesterday and woke up here.

Cream: You're not gonna be here long, getawsay! (Peck gets blasted onto the door forcefully) Sorry, still working on my spells.

Peck: That's okay, good thing a ferret is my friend.

Dexter(off-screen): FERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEETTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Freddy: What, where, wait that's me.

CC:Dexter: He freaked me out like crazy. It was worse that Great Mouse Detective movie. And who the heck is Peter Griffin that Bloo mentioned?

Raven: You got my pillow don't you?

Bloo: So you threw it at me.

Raven: I don't throw pillows.

Leshawna: Ohh, my bad. I kinda got mad at Raven so I picked up her pillow and threw it at her but it flung out the window and it must've hit you. Sorry.

Chris: Welcome back everyone. Today, we will graffiti. Whoever does the best work of art wins.

Freddy: I like doing art very much.

Chris: Actually, you and Peck are the judges, I know, stinks doesn't it. Each of gets spray cans that feature all colors. Now begin.

Cream: The judges huh?

Dexter: (picks up yellow spray can and paints on the wall)

Bloo: (paints with blue spray can)

Cream: (finishes Chris's face and begins somewhere to the right of his face)

Mac: (paints black over a gray area)

Freddy: So far so good, except her. (points at Mandy painted the wall the same color it is)

Mac: (finishes painting of his backpack)

Gwen: (finishes painting of a book about telescopes)

Cream: Two faces down, five more to go.

Bubbles: (finishes a painting of acorns)

Leshawna: Done. (shows painting of the Eifel Tower)

(Both Peck and Freddy give her a 5)

CC:

Leshawna: Okay, why did my total come to a 10?

Cream: There. A perfect painting of Chris, Chef, Kagome, Robin, Frankie, Tails, and Inuyasha.

Bloo: There is a show-off here. Show-offer.

Chris: Cool faces, glad they didn't put Numbuh Two's face on that wall.

CC:

Cream: Okay, so maybe I have been a show off, but I like to do some graffiti whenever it is fair.

Numbuh Two: Come on guys. I don't do anything wrong.

Freddy: I guess 10.

Peck: 10 will do.

Chris: Which means Cream wins.

Bloo: Ugh forget this. (throws spray paint can)

Raven: Stupid painting Bloo.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: If you receive cookie, you are safe form the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers. They now go to (thows cookies to names he says) Mandy, Dexter, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Jack, Mac, Leshawna, Gwen, Starfire, Jinx. it's all down to Buttercup, Raven, and Bloo. And the loser is………….. Raven.

Jack: You insulted Bloo's unfinished painting.

Raven: Oh, sorry bout that. (heads towards the dock)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is to figure out who stole the money prize. The guest stars will be from a Disney movie called The Great Mouse Detective. These two work together. And they are Olivia and Fidget(who is reformed since the Thames River incident). Even Kagome's anger on Inuyasha is set to a higher level. The thief of the case is someone we haven't seen in a long time. And Cream has a hunch on who it is.


	28. Missing Case Case

**Missing Case Case**

Chris: Viewers, audience, it's great to all be here. Hehehehehehehehehehe. Man, we had a great time last episode. Cream blasted Peck on a door and Leshawna humilatly got a 10 for her Eifel Tower painting. What did surprise us was a picture of the crew by Cream, which got a perfect score. Raven got the axe after she made a bad comment on a painting that Bloo hasn't even finished. She deserved to get voted off all right. (phone rings) Hello. No E-scope isn't here. What do you mean I'm lying? JUST, forget this! (hands up) Ok, I don't even know who that was. (phone rings again) What, hey, you…… what? Huh? It can't be happening. HAVE EVERY SEARCHING ON IT! CAST, CREW, GUEST STARS! EVERYONE! GET SEARCHING, NOW NOW! (hangs up again) Sorry about that commotion. Let us start the TDC episode, okay?

(AT 8:00 PM, September 5th, 2009)

Mac: Pikachu, Volt Tackle.

Mac's Pikachu: (runs while engulfed in electricity) Pikapikapikapikapika, PIKA! (runs through logs)

Mac: Staraptor, Grass Knot.

Mac's Staraptor: (eyes glow green) Starrrrrrraptor. (pieces of grass tied in knots and held onto the logs)

Mac: And Roserade, Magical Leaf.

Mac's Roserade: Rose…. (glowing leaves were shot from its bouquets) rade. (leaves cut logs)

Mac: Nice teamwork.

Buttercup: Mac.

Mac: Huh?

Buttercup: (runs and stops) Whoa, didn't know ypu had a Rosearde.

Mac: Caught it as a Roselia. I gave it a Shiny Stone to evolve. (checks his watch) It's getting late. (grabs his three Pokeballs) I should go to bed. (returns Pikachu, Staraptor, and Roserade to their Pokeballs)

(AT BREAKFAST, September 6th, 2009)

Mac: (comes in with his laptop) Hey, any hint on our guest stars today?

Jinx: The only we got from Chris is that they are smaller than us.

Kagome: (Walks out of the kitchen) Why did you put Olivia and Fidget to guest star!?

Inuyasha: Because Chris let me choose.

Kagome: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha painfully falls down because of the word sit and Kagome keeps saying it) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT……………….

Gwen: (while Kagome continues to yell sit) Wait a sec. Mac, find out more about Olivia. I'll check Fidget.

Mac: (checks his laptop) Here, Olivia Flaversham. Daughter of the toy maker, Hiram Flaversham.

Gwen: (checks her laptop and Fred Goes Swimming video starts) Opps, wrong site. (changes site) Just a stupid Fredisode. There, found Fidget Sordonio.

Leshawna: Did you just say his last name is Sordonio? (Chris comes in) Do you remember the climax of The Great Mouse Detective?

Chris: What climax?

(FLASHBACK FROM MOVIE STARTS)

(Ratigan shakes off crown and robe to get those him off him and sees something)

Fidget: (holding Olivia) The girl, the girl.

(FLASHBACK FROM MOVIE ENDS)

Chris: I just thought he was a cool character.

CC:

Leshawna: Does he even think wrong? I mean, Chris let a hardened criminal appear with a sweet girl he kidnapped a couple of times.

CC:

Mandy: Fidget seems to have my personality.

Gwen: Says here he is recognizable by a peg leg and a crippled wing. Because of this, he can't fly regularly. He was last seen when he fell head in the River of Thames. Until now. (Bloo meanly looks at him) What, he can't fly, but he can swim, really well. That's what his brother Finnius said.

Chris: And according to………………………………........... (gets interrupted by Peter farting at Meg's face)

Meg: (screams and runs telling Peter to stop while keeps telling her to trip and fall and she does and Peter laughes and then Meg barfs to make him stop laughing and everyone looks at Peter angerly)

Peter: Oh, in the kitchen Meg?

(door to mess hall slowly opens while Peter said, "Oh, in the kitchen Meg?)

Fidget: Hello. (Olivia comes in) Sorry we're late.

Numbuh Two: (while Numbuh Five and Dexter are making out) It wasn't my fault.

Dexter: (pauses making out with Numbuh Five) Fidget, you're acting nicer than you were before. (continues making out with Numbuh Five)

CC:

Mandy: When will they stop making out?

Olivia: That's because me and Fidget work together.

CC:

Gwen: (holds her mouth until the bag she grabbed was below her mouth and puked in it)

Starfire: You two look cute together.

Fidget: (blushes at Olivia)

Olivia: We're here because Chris told us to solve a case of a stolen case.

Numbuh One: (laughs as if what Olivia said was a joke) You weirdos are trying to get back a mystery? That is so lame.

Chef: Chris, did you find the case yet? (everyone but, Olivia, Fidget, Chris, Chef, and the rest of the crew paused on what they were doing while Dexter and Numbuh Five were still making out)

(all the contestants except the making out Numbuh Five and Dexter were running around doing crazy stuff)

Cream: Man, I think I know who did it……..(footage cut off)

CC(With Fidget and Olivia together in it):

Fidget: Glad we got a new case to solve.

Olivia: Too bad we're still on the case on the one about why Duncan picks on Harold a lot.

Past Unseen CC From Fear Facers:

Duncan: Wanna know why I pick on Harold? Here's a hint, she's yeah tall, beautiful brown hair, can tear you from limb to limb….. (footage cut off for a little) No, it's not a bear. It's Courtney. Harold got Courtney voted off first season. Yup, payback's a (footage cut off)

Chris: (blows megaphone) If we're gonna find the 100 grand, we'll need to split into eight groups of two.

Olivia/Fidget: Call Fidget/Olivia!

CC:

Chris: Makes sense since they are both guest starring.

CC:

Chef: Those two didn't seem to get along at first. Why is that?

Chris: Olivia, Fidget. You get to pick what the other seven groups will be like.

Fidget: Um, (points his index finger at Leshawna then moves it towards Mandy) those two.

Leshawna: Weird bat peg leg and crippled wing say what now?

Mandy: (surprisingly) What did you just say?

Olivia: Okay then, how about those two? (points at Dexter and Numbuh Five making out)

Buttercup: Gross! (Chris barfs offscreen and Buttercup looks at barf) More gross!

Fidget: You (talks to Buttercup), her (looks towards Gwen), together.

Gwen: Works for me. (walks towards Buttercup and gives her a high five)

Olivia: Maybe the raabit and the alien should work as a team.

Cream: Thanks.

Starfire: You two always make the right decisions.

Fidget: Now, hmmmmmmmmm, maybe the kid with the rucksack and the girl obsessed in curses should pair up.

Mac: You serious?

Jinx: Let's just hope no bad luck comes towards us.

Olivia: How about Bubbles and Samurai Jack?

Bubbles: Okay.

Jack: With pleasure.

Numbuh One: Guess that means I must work with Bloo, then

Bloo: Whatever works. Just as long as we pull some…………

Numbuh One: No pranks.

Chris: All right now. Go. (shoots gun in the sky and all teams run in different directions and a dead pigeon falls down on the ground) I'M GETTING A NEW AND SAFER GUN!(throws guns in the lake and a shark eats it)

(AT FOREST)

Mac: Camerupt, sniff out the thief's scent.

Mac's Camerupt: (sniffs the scent only for it, Mac, and Jinx to get lost)

Mac: I think we're lost.

Jinx: No, we're in Lala Land, of course we're lost.

(AT BEACH)

(a hooded figure comes before Cream and Starfire)

Cream: (holds tranquilizer gun) Freeze. (shoots and hits only to figure out it was Chef wearing a garbage bag) Whoops.

(AT MESS HALL)

Leshawna: No, I say we go this way.

Mandy: If we check in the kitchen, we would crush her bones.

Leshawna: You can't be crushing somebody's bones. (both fall in a hole)

(hooded culprit runs out of the mess hall)

Starfire: I thought I saw it go in there.

Cream: It?

Starfire: Well, we don't what gender he or she is, so we call him or her it.

Cream: Regardless. I'm gonna shoot it and make her pay.

Starfire: It.

(AT CLIFF)

Jack: Nothing down here.

Bubbles: Nothing at the water, except those helicopters.

Jack: You think the hooded figure destroyed the helicoptors?

Bubbles: Well, there's oil and some matches, so yes. Glad no one was in those helicopters.

Jack: Let's keep moving.

(AT CABINS)

(Numbuh Five and Dexter are too busy making out)

(AT BATHROOMS)

Gwen: Is there any thing on the mountain peek?

Buttercup: (lands slowly on the ground) No. But I found a clue. (holds up a list and gives it to gain)

Gwen: Everything is checked off. Except for being at the Dock of Shame at 4:00 PM. Which is right now!

(AT DOCK)

(hooded figure walks at the edge of the dock with a get away boat in the water)

Olivia: I think I know who you are.

Fidget: Sorry Courtney. (steps with peg leg on robed hoodie to take it off to reveal Courtney with the case)

Courtney: Ewwwwwww.

(Cream and Starfire make it to dock)

Cream: I knew it was you Courtney. Now give us the case as usual and this will be easy quick and fast. (points tranquilizer gun at Courtney)

(Gwen and Buttercup runs towards the dock and stopped at seeing Courtney)

Gwen: Courtney? You took the case?

Courtney: Yes I did. I knew it was my chance to took the case. Once all of the helicopters didn't have anything or anyone in it, I pushed them in the lake, put oil on them, and set them on fire so no one can catch me.

(everyone else shows up at the dock)

Chris: Give us back the case.

Courtney: (hops on boat with the case) I don't think so)

Cream: Isotopiaswitcheroo. (uses magical beam on case with no affect, at least that's what the others thought)

Courtney: (angerly) Ha, you missed.

(Courtney is barely seen)

Chris: I can't believe you let her take the money.

Cream: Did you all look what's behind?

(everyone else looks around to see the hundred grand in cash)

Chris: But how did you get back?

Olivia: Now I'm confused.

Cream: Member the spell I used on the case. The money got teleported her and created a hilarious substitute.

(AT FAR AWAY LAKE)

Courtney: (still on boat opening the case) I got you now……. (opens case and wasn't happy about it) dinosaur eggs?

(AT ISLAND)

Chris: Since Fidget and Olivia were the first to reveal Courtney at the dock, they get to for another episode.

(Fidget and Olivia hugged each other with Fidget holding her while they were screaming in excitement)

Chris: But first, two of the lovely fourteen contests will be voted off. (everyone gasps with Leshawna in her shocked look from episode 22 of season one of Total Drama Island; Numbuh Five and Dexter scaredly hugging each other; Mandy angerly crossing her arms; Mac flinching; Bloo looking backwards; Starfire, Gwen, and Cream confused; Samurai Jack thinking; and Bubles and Buttercup covering their mouths) That's right, I said two. Hey, I'm starting to like the twos, must be Tuesday or something.

Fidget: Not funny.

Chris: I don't get paid to write this.

CC:

Leshawna: Dexter and Numbuh Five, out of here.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Since there will be a double elimination, ten cookies are stored on the tray. What, it's Tuesday.

Mandy: Can we just get on with this?

Chris: Okay, (throws cookies to people he called their names) Jack, Bubbles, Jinx, Mac, Gwen, Buttercup, Numbuh One, Bloo, Cream, Starfire, Mandy and last but not least…………………… Leshawna.

Leshawna: Whoo, whooooo! (hugs both Dexter and Numbuh Five and lets go seconds later) Opps, (catches tossed cookie) my bad.

Chris: Any last words before you two leave.

(Dexter and Numbuh Five making out while walikng on the Dock of Shame and both fall on the Boat of Losers as Numbuh Five was walking backwards and they were still making out on the boat as it was leaving)

PREVIEW: Next time on Total Drama Cartoon, Fidget, Olivia, Ben, Chomper, and the remaining twelve contestants get to visit X Middle School. They will work together with the Safety Patrol, including Fillmore and Ingrid, solving the mystery of who really the evil Prof. Patraic Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective really is. The five suspects are (all made up) Chip Ramirez, Juliet Davis, Eugene Penn, Tiffany Nemo, and Satoshi McClemens, all of them go to X Jr. High School, are human, and wear white gloves. This is one of the few episodes no camper gets voted off.


	29. A Crime Doing Time

**A Crime Doing Time**

Narrator: And now, Fillmore. Today's episode, A Crime Doing Time.

(Leshawna sees Ben and Chomper)

Gwen: Ben? Chomper? What are you…………

Ben: We heard that you'd be here. Who are they?

Mac: They're Fidget and Olivia.

(bus comes with Meg driving and everyone gets on)

(while on bus Bloo lights Meg's hat on fire without Meg knowing)

Bloo: Wow, I didn't know you were the hottest girl ever.

Meg: (turns around) What?

Numbuh One: Is it getting hot in here?

Meg: What?

Fidget: (sniffs) I smell smoke.

Meg: (screams loudly after Fidget gives her a hint on her hat being on fire)

Chomper: Ugh. (pours water from bucket on Meg's head)

Meg: Good thing we're here. (stops bus)

Gwen: Wow, there is a lot interesting stuff in San Francisco.

Cream: Tails and Chris said we can't use the confessionals this episode.

(all get off the bus)

Chomper: We made to X Middle School.

Principle Folsom: Welcome guests. We have a case to solve.

Olivia: We're on out. (she and Fidget were about to go the other way)

Principle Folsom: All of you, with the Safety Patrol.

Ben: Safety Patrol?

Bubbles: I know who they are. They're those detectives that are all recognized by orange belts they wear around they're shirts.

Chomper: What's the problem?

Principle Folsom: Can I show the Safety Patrol first?

Jack: We'd be honored to.

Starfire: Are you sure?

Jack: (walks towards door)

Buttercup: Come on, let's just go okay?

Mac: Can I talk to some one for a moment?

(1 MINUTE LATER)

Ash(through TV screen): That's great. I heard that you're starting to gain some progress.

Mac: Thanks, I'm gonna have to go now.

Ash(through TV screen): Good luck on Total Drama Cartoon.

(TV screen turns off)

Mac: I'm coming. (runs towards stairs)

(AT SAFETY PATROL OFFICE)

Fillmore: Hey, I'm Fillmore, and here's my partner Ingrid.

Ingrid: Good to meet you all.

Chomper: Have you been ever yelled at before?

Vallejo: Fillmore! What did you do taking done the identity thief?

Ben: I guess yes, a lot.

Cream: So you haven't even checked on where the identity thief hit? You guys are bad.

Vallejo: He was caught, but Fillmore destroyed some stuff trying to catch him.

Cream: Are you sure it was a he?

Vallejo: He was Edward Fries, and he's currently taking detention.

Starfire: Well, have you even checked on who is connected to this Edward person?

Fidget: I think I know. My former master Ratigan.

Vallejo: Okay, let's stop with the memories people. Fillmore, you, Ingrid, and two others check the gymnasium. The rest of you, check the music room.

Fillmore: I pick her and her.

Cream: Sure.

Starfire: I'll be glad to help.

Mac: Let's go you guys. (runs off followed by Ben, Fidget, Numbuh One, Leshawna, Gwen, Buttercup, Jack, Olivia, Jinx, Bubbles, and Bloo)

(AT GYM)

Satoshi McClemens: Hello?

Starfire: We know what you did so just confess already!

Cream: Starfire, that's not a polite way to ask if they did it.

(Satoshi runs away from them causing a chase to start)

Cream: Oh no you don't. Lockrama. (everything in the gym is locked and Satoshi runs towards the basketballs and shoots them towards Fillmore and Ingrid)

Ingrid: Look out.

(MEANWHILE AT THE MUSIC ROOM)

Chomper: (opens door) Can we have a word with you?

Juliet Davis: Can I listen to some music first? (turns the volume really loud to run away from them and start a chase)

Ben: (activates Omnitrix)

Olivia: What are you doing?

(BACK AT GYMNASIUM)

Starfire: (grabs Satoshi) Tell us why you disguised yourself as Ratigan, made one of my friends your sidekick before I meet him, and hired the identity thief?

Cream: Um, Fillmore, Ingrid, I'm just gonna check that other girl over there. (transforms into some school reporter named Blair)

Satoshi McClemens: I didn't do anything. Edward happens to be my rival.

Starfire: LIAR! You tell me now or I'll blast you into the galaxy or maybe even planet, and you will lose all you're air on the way.

Cream: May I speak to you?

Tiffany Nemo: Name's Tiffany, and you are person?

Cream: Um, Blair. Yah, I'm Blair the school reporter. Mind if I take an interview?

Tiffany Nemo: Sure, it will help with my social skills. Maybe even my moves in karate.

(MEANWHILE AT MUSIC ROOM)

Juliet Davis: Do you guys give up? (grabs record from a record player and throws it like throwing star and gets caught on Gwen's sock)

Bubbles: That's it. I have a killer voice too. Watch. (uses Hyper Voice)

Juliet Davis: (covers her ears) ARGH! I'M OUT OF THIS NONSENSE!

(BACK IN THE GYM GIRLS LOCKER ROOM)

Cream: Thank you for the review Tiffany. I'll put on the papers that you didn't disguise yourself as a rat named Ratigan.

Tiffany Nemo: Who's Ratigan?

Cream: It's my pet, (brief pause) cat. I lost her on my way to X, see you later. (leaves)

Tiffany Nemo: Strange girl.

Ingrid: Who are you?

Cream: (changes back to Cream)

Ingrid: Oh, well, what info did you get, did you have to give her a chase?

Cream: Nope, I got all the info on her right her and didn't have to chase her.

Ingrid: (checks notes) Looks like she's innocent.

Cream: I know, but she is very interested in karate. She evens wears a karate uniform and acts like she got bumped on the head.

Ingrid: Well, Satoshi is innocent as well. Fillmore is talking with a guy named Eugene Penn.

Cream: Okay, but I think Blair can get something out of him as well. (changes into Blair)

Ingrid: You really do magic.

(AT MUSIC ROOM)

Spidermonkey: Take this. (shoots web from his butt and Juliet Davis gets caught in it)

Chomper: Tell us what you were doing here.

(a mysterious man in black clothes goes out the window)

Eugene Penn: (walks towards door)

Fillmore: (wears disguise as reporter) Excuse, me and Blair are here for another interview. Do you have a few minutes?

Eugene Penn: Hmm, will I get a good review punks?

Cream: Oh everyone gets a good review.

Eugene Penn: Cool. So I'm Eugene Penn and I'm part of a rock band. My mother is deceased, and my father abandoned me.

Cream: (starts crying)

Fillmore: Hey Blair, what's wrong?

Cream: That story is just, so sad. (continue whining)

(AT MUSIC ROOM)

Juliet Davis: Believe me now? (shows picture of Juliet fighting Ratigan)

Fidget: Yes.

Olivia: I wonder how the others are doing, they must've gotten more people than we did.

(OUTSIDE)

Man Disguised As Ratigan: (takes off mask to reveal a human face that looks like a nerd with glasses and takes off tail to reveal it is really a whip attached to tape)

(AT HQ)

Joseph Anza: It doesn't add up, all the suspects seem to be innocent.

Danny O' Farrell: Does this Ratigan is the real deal?

Cream: Hey, I found something at the interview, can you check what it is?

Karen Tehama: Sure, so what do you got?

Cream: A little glove that changes the size of any person wearing it.

Karen Tehama: I'll see who owns this glove, check back later.

Cream: Okay.

(hidden person hides behind corner with a squirt gun)

Cream: Hum? I know you're behind there.

Hidden person: (just shows hand with squirt gun)

Cream: Opalmea Teleportay Universal Disspair (squirt disappears)

Chip Ramirez: Hello suckers. (runs away)

Cream: You get back here. (pulls out walkie talkie) Starfire, I found who did it, he's headed towards the cafeteria.

(AT CAFETERIA)

Chip Ramirez: I have been teased by bullies for too long, so I invented a change size glove and made a rat mask. I traveled to London to kill the queen as a minor objective, I wanted to be wealthy and take down those who hurt me.

Cream: Sorry Chip, looks like my friends are coming in five, four, three………………

Starfire: (bursts doors open)

Cream: They're here.

Fillmore: Stay here, cause our friend over here can scorch but we don't that to happen do we?

Chip Ramirez: If it isn't my ex-partner and the girl. I've been expecting you to come here.

Starfire: I don't believe we've met.

Cream: He's been in a lot of places.

Starfire: I do remember a scorny kid fighting Cyborg. Big glasses, buck teeth, it's you all right.

Olivia: It's payback for trying to kill me.

Bloo: (throws knife and gets stuck on Chip's cape and get attached to the wall)

Mac: You could've killed him.

Bloo: I didn't bring my light saber.

Cream: You're going to be in detention for a long time.

Chip Ramirez: One question, how did you do that magic?

Cream: A good magican never tells her secrets.

Chip Ramirez: I'll be back.

PREVIEW: Looks like next episode is going to be witchy. When witches come and take over the bodies of Leshawna, Mandy, and Starfire. Charm Caster makes uneasy alliances with Gwen(B10AF), and for some reason likes Cream.


	30. An Enemy Of A Temporally Ally

An Enemy Of A Temporally Ally

**Chris: Hey guys. Sorry if I didn't appear last episode. We got a little side tracked by a few witches. They are currently in control of three of our competitors when they returned. Well uh, let's just defeat the evils and see what's happening right now.**

**(AT DOCK)**

**Olivia: Bye you guys.**

**Fidget: Hope you all make good friends.**

**Mac: Mandy isn't really our friend.**

**(Fidget, Olivia, Ben and Chomper step on the Boat of Losers)**

**Chris: They all have good times.**

**CC:**

**Numbuh One: So far so good. If I keep this up, I will surely win.**

**(witches spying on campers to see which ones to possess as the Boat of Losers leaves)**

**Witch 1: I like the one with the red hair.**

**Witch 2: Oh, oh, I'll take the evil blonde one.**

**Witch 3: Since I lead this group, I'll pick the spunk African-Canadian girl.**

**Witch 1: It's settled. Let's start the body takeover.**

**CC:**

**Bloo: Can you believe I'm in the final 12? Only eleven campers to take out.**

**(all witches recite a body controlling spell)**

**Witch 1: Wow, it really looked. I always wanted red hair, instead I get black with couple gray.**

**Witch 2: I feel young again.**

**Witch 3: Let's go girls, no time for memories. Now we have to find the charm caster.**

**Jinx: Hey Cream, I found this spell book at the ditch. You might like it.**

**Cream: Little rusty, but I think I can still read it.**

**Gwen(TDI): Guys, Mandy's smiling and Leshawna's more droopier than usual.**

**Witch 3: What are you looking at mortal?**

**Jinx: Ya, and when did she start calling people mortals?**

**Cream: If she's taking the Goth trip, I don't like it.**

**Witch 1: Come on, if we can find the charm caster, we can have ultimate power. Now I think it's the rabbit because she has that old spell book.**

**Witch 2: Well, we'll just have to eliminate the others then.**

**Witch 1: With violence?**

**CC:**

**Mac: I don't why Mandy, Starfire, and Leshawna are acting this way, but I think it must have something to do with the rumors about witches on this island. If the rumor is indeed confirmed, we're in jeopardy.**

**Witch 2: No, a 24 hour sleep spell, enough to find the charm caster.**

**Witch 3: I like your thinking.**

**(everyone except Cream and the witches in the bodies of Mandy, Starfire, and Leshawna are asleep)**

**Witch 3: Do you know anything about a charm caster, uh, Bunny?**

**Cream: Close, it's Cream.**

**(OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA, 20 MINUTES LATER)**

**Gwen(B10AF): Uh, hey Cream, um, for some reason the boat picked me up for a special request and I don't know who.**

**Charm Caster: That would be me.**

**Gwen(B10AF): Long time no hasn't it, Charm Caster. (uses her alien energy powers)**

**Charm Caster: (dodges attack)**

**Cream: You again? Here for the money you tried to steal back in episode 23? I'll pound you either way.**

**Charm Caster: Listen, I'm not here to harm you for the time being, but will later on, I'm here because they are these three witches who are here for the charm caster, which would be me. It appears they in the bodies of three of your friends.**

**Cream: Well, everyone but me, Leshawna, Starfire, and Mandy fell asleep. Oh no! They're in those bodies!**

**Charm Caster: Okay, if all of us use are spells…………..**

**Gwen(B10AF): I don't use spells now, the powers I have now are from an alien race.**

**CC:**

**Charm Caster: Didn't know about that from Gwen.**

**Charm Caster: (continues her sentence) we can stop those witches, what do you two say?**

**Cream: For my friends, and gross Mandy.**

**Gwen(B10AF): (uncertain look then sighs) Fine, just for certain times though. You're still my enemy.**

**CC:**

**Gwen(B10AF): I mean, what choice did I have? I know I'm helping my enemy, but it's for a heroic reason.**

**Courtney: (falls down on the ground) Ow, okay, now where's the case?!**

**Cream: This isn't the time. Seinoara (makes Courtney fall asleep)**

**Gwen(B10AF): How are we going to stop those witches?**

**Cream: Hm. (thinks) Thinking, now give me some time.**

**Charm Caster: We don't have all day, sooner or later, the island will be in their control.**

**Cream: I got it. We will use some of my spells. Let's go to the cave to discuss how to use it.**

**(AT CAFETERIA)**

**Mac's Quagsire: (wakes up Mac)**

**Mac: Ugh, what happened?**

**Mac's Quagsire: (waving her arms) Quagsire, Quagsire, Quagsire.**

**Mac: All of us fell asleep and Cream disappeared?**

**Chris: Spooky, huh, uh, why did the Boat of Losers come here? I didn't arrange for one to come.**

**Boat Driver: But Chris, you told me a schedule for one.**

**Chris: I didn't schedule one, by the way, who was scheduled anyway?**

**Boat Driver: I don't remember names well, but it was a red haired girl.**

**Mac: But the only ones are Izzy and Gwen. (not the TDI Gwen but the alien force Gwen)**

**Chris: Izzy's not allowed so the only one left is Gwen.**

**(Gwen(B10AF), Cream, and Charm Caster in cave)**

**Gwen(B10AF): I don't like this.**

**Charm Caster: Okay, I don't like this as much as you do, but we need to capture those three witches and find another charm caster.**

**Cream: Would it be a book Jinx found at the ditch before the girls acted strange?**

**Charm Caster: It's possible. I mean it could be anything.**

**(MEANWHILE AT DEPARTED BOAT)**

**Ben: You know what's weird, once we left, I saw another boat pass us in the opposite direction.**

**Chomper: So did I. Weird, Chris said that there wouldn't be an episode for a while after we got on the boat.**

**Fidget: (his cell phone rings and picks it up) Huh?**

**Gwen(TDI)(voice heard from phone): Hey, did you happen to see a red haired girl?**

**Fidget: On the boat that passed us, she had a blue shirt………………**

**Ben: (interupts) That's gotta be Gwen.**

**Olivia: Who?**

**Ben: She's my cousin.**

**(AT CAFETERIA)Gwen(TDI): Okay, uh, catch with you later. (hangs up)**

**(AT THE DITCH)**

**Witch 1: Okay, we aren't going to find a book here, and I think I broke some nails.**

**Witch 3: Well keep looking.**

**Witch 2: Well, uh, if I tell you this now, will you yell at me, cause I'm a very sensitive perosn?**

**Witch 3: Just tell us.**

**Witch 2: Okay, um, I found this girl with pink girl and I saw her take the book and gave it to someone else. D-Don't y-yell.**

**Witches 1 and 3: (fall asleep)**

**Witch 2: They fell asleep.**

**Bloo: Not for long you sickos.**

**Witch 2: Hm, I guess beating you guys will be a little entertaining.**

**Gwen(TDI): What does she mean by beating up?**

**Witch 2: (uses wand) See the drama in your eyes. Time to meet your own demise. (part of cliff in which the witches weren't disappeared and everyone fell into the water) Girls, you want to fight because I found a lot of people.(gets hit by energy power)**

**Mac: (climbs up) Just like Fidget said. Gwen's back.**

**Cream: You know we're not going to take it easy on you. Levirock. (rocks were plumbed at witches)**

**Witch 1: Ugh, you little twit. Sometimes I (gets interrupted by Mac's Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack and gets out of Starfire's body)**

**Starfire: (wakes up) Ugh, okay, why did I wake here? Why is my hair short?**

**Jinx: You got possessed by a witch. You should probably wear a wig for a couple of days, or until it becomes long again.**

**Witch 3: You think just a little bet of thunder can get rid of us? (Mac's Pikachu use Thunderbolt but didn't affect Witch 3) That ticked.**

**Mac: Dark Pulse Sableye.**

**(Sableye uses Dark Pulse on Witch 2 but pulls up a shield, in the cost of getting out of Mandy's body)**

**Mandy: (wakes up) Okay, what happened? And why is my hair in pig tails? Whoever did this to me, I kill them.**

**Starfire: Oh, you did, as someone.**

**Witch 3: Oh, you think you can get away with this?**

**Cream: Oh yes we can, girls on three(referring to Gwen(B10AF) and Charm Caster)(blasts Witch 3 and Leshawna is back)**

**Leshawna: Whoa, what happened?**

**Mac: Leshawna, your hair.**

**Leshawna: (looks at her giant afro) Not again. Oh Star, I love what you did to your hair, and Mandy, your should stick to your devil horn look.**

**Mandy: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Mac: Found your hair band Leshawna.**

**PREVIEW: Sorry for all the delays viewers, if we didn't post it on the due date, that means we didn't finish it yet. We try to make our episodes as good as possible. As for the next episode, the challenge will be a Simon Says game with Knuckles The Echidna as the guest star.**


	31. More Against Simon

**More Against Simon**

(Beginning part of Great Mouse Detective starts and plays on until the part were the window breaks open which Fidget was supposed to show up but instead it was Chris in a smiling manner kicking the screen and breaks the whole thing as if only the window is broken)

Chris: Sorry if we tried to make you believe you are watching a movie. Hehehehehe. Let me tell you what happened in the past three episodes. (flashbacks of what happened appeared) We had a case stolen by Courtney. Fidget and Olivia got to help out and got rewarded with appearing in another episode, with the cost of Dexter and Numbuh Five. But no matter what, they will always make love in each other. In the episode after that, I didn't even bother to appear. They became united with Ben and Chomper, and helped out with the Safety Patrol. In the episode I don't even want to mention or happen, three ugly witches took over three of our competitors, but do you know what's funny? We got to see Leshawna's big afro again. Luckily off screen, she got her hair back to normal by using her hair band again. Mandy also got her hair back to normal. The only one we should be concerned about is Starfire. (flashbacks end) Don't forget this is the third season I'm hosting. Who will guest star in this episode? Who will be voted off next? Who will even try to get me ticked off by trying to get me to do appropriate stuff? Find out right here on this most hilarious episode of TOTAL DR…..(gets hit lightly with a rock). Just start the episode.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Cream: Weird thing about Knuckles. He appeared in the third challenge delivering a TV.

CC:

Mac: Rouge was kicked off sixth. Next time Knuckles appears, he'll be surprised to see Rouge isn't here. Who knew an echidna would have feelings but not mentioning them.

Chris: (walks in dragging Tony Hawk by the hand)

Bloo: Whoa, wait a sec. You brought in Tony Hawk? The legendary skateboarder?

Cream: Chris, that isn't nice dragging somebody by the hand. Mr. Hawk I'm sorry, Chris is just cranky because he didn't have his coffee today.

Chris: Actually I'm in a good mood.

Tony Hawk: Don't worry, um bunnyho….. Well, uh……..

Chris: She's a rabbit. And before I tell the next challenge and what his role is, let me introduce you to next guest star.

(Part of roof breaks make a hole which Knuckles falls out of it about to punch something)

Knuckles: HWWRRAAAAAAA! (punches table which turns upward and hits Gwen's face)

Cream: Knuckles, cranky as usual.

Knuckles: Don't have time for you Shrimp.

Cream: Shrimp? Why I yadda……….

Tony Hawk: Whoa rabbit girl, calm done.

Chris: Remember Knuckles? Back in episode four he delivered me a TV, now he is here to guest star this episode.

Knuckles: Yea, yea, so Gwen, why did you give Billy the idea to switch off the votes?

Gwen: I didn't, I was just warning him about what happened first season.

(FLASHBACK)

Harold: (while switching the votes) Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life.

(BACK TO PRESENT)

Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Sure.

Cream: Knuckles the Echidna, stop blaming Gwen for everything.

CC:

Gwen: Knuckles is creeping me out. I never wanted this to happen. I mean, this is season three. Me and Izzy first met Chomper at the grocery store, but that is a completely different story.

Cream: And if you keep saying your Mr. Perfect, I'll blast you into next week.

Leshawna: Girl, don't give him attitude.

Jinx: He has plenty of bad luck, and I'm not even using my powers to sense that.

CC:Bloo: Jinx used to be a criminal, but now she is more into making friends than enemies and is currently working with the Teen Titans some point later on the show Teen Titans. But she still uses her powers against Mandy which I like.

Chris: Okay, let's stop it with the name calling and let's start the EXTREME SIMON SAYS OR GET YOURSELF ELIMINATED CHALLENGE!

Starfire: What did I miss?

Tony Hawk: You missed all of that.

Starfire: Missed all of what?

Chris: THE EXTREME SIMON SAYS OR GET ELIMINATED CHALLENGE!

Mac: Why did you miss it?

Starfire: I tried to find a wig and found one. (shows wig with a Mohawk)

CC:

Knuckles: That girl is not really part on the bright side. Kind of like a girl named Lindsay.

Leshawna: Girl, I could just dazzle it up a little bit.

Starfire: Oh really? Thanks.

Chris: Here's the objective, Tony Hawk will say Simon Says along with doing an extreme obstacle course, if you are the last to finish it, you're out. You also get out by wiping out.

CC:

Leshawna: That is going to be one of the most difficult challenges by far, but I'm gonna have to win. Even if it means getting hurt.

Cream: Is it true you starting an alliance Leshawna?

Leshawna: Yeah, sure.

Cream: Good, cause I want in.

Leshawna: Is it because you hate Mandy?

Cream: Yes.

Leshawna: Welcome to the club girlfriend.

Chris: Okay, everyone in a straight line for Simon Says, and Tony will tell you what to do.

Tony Hawk: Simon Says try to not fall off a cliff, but instead climb down the cliff.

CC:

Knuckles: Gwen owes me.

Knuckles: Hey, Gwen. Aren't you going to jump?

Gwen: I'm not supposed to.

Knuckles: Don't you owe me?

Gwen: Like I said, I didn't mean to. You have to trust me.

Knuckles: Like I can trust you.

Gwen: I did nothing to you.

Cream: (whispers ) He's just mad because his girlfriend Rouge just got kicked off. Heeheehee.

Gwen: But Billy switched the votes.

Knuckles: I heard that Cream.

Gwen: I decide to jump.

Mac: Hold on a sec.

(Gwen jumps off the cliff)

Cream: What's the spell that levitates, what's the spell that levitates, oh man, so many spells. Levitomb. (Gwen gets levitated)

Chris: Gwen got saved but she's still out.

Cream: Don't do that.

Leshawna: Girl are you are crazy hit in the head or something?

Gwen: Fidget told me about his investigation on Billy after watching episode 7 on TV.

Knuckles: What does he look like?

Gwen: Small bat, peg leg, notched ear, blue shirt, scarf, crippled wing, hat, pants, left stretchy elf slipper like kind of shoe.

Mandy: (loses her grip and falls)

Numbuh One: (Mac steps his hand falls and face plants on Starfire who also falls but manages to fly)

CC:

Numbuh One: (with ice pack on his head) That was harder than I thought.

Starfire: You, you blognarf.

Numbuh One: What's a blognarf?

Leshawna: (While climbing) Dude, you don't wanna know.

Jinx: This isn't your lucky day, is it?

Chris: With Gwen, Numbuh One, Mandy, and Starfire out, cheating is now allowed.

Bloo: (grabs his pickaxe and slides down to the bottom of the cliff)

Cream: Oh no. (starts blasting Bloo without a spell)

Bloo: It's going to take more than a blast to take me out.

(AT TENT)

Knuckles: Gwen, you just can't tell someone to do something dispute you hating that person.

Gwen: I already told you I didn't want Rouge eliminated.

(Leshawna walks in tent)

Numbuh One: Ooooooo, Leshawna' out.

Leshawna: The only ones left are Mac, Bloo, Bubbles, Jack, Jinx, Buttercup, and Cream.

(BACK AT CLIFF)

Jack: You are not worthy to win blue one.

(Buttercup falls from Cream's blast that was supposed to be for Bloo)

Buttercup: Oww, my head.

Bloo: Ha, sorry Jack, I'm going to have to blast you out.

Cream: But you don't have magic.

Bloo: Why magic, if you use dynamite?

Mac, Bubbles, Jinx, Cream, and Jack: DYNAMITE!?

(Bloo throws dynamite and explodes making Jack, Mac, Bubbles, and Jinx fall)

Jinx: Ugh, this isn't my lucky use of day.

Mac: (riding on his Staraptor) Good thing I sent Staraptor out.

Cream: Hey Bloo, do you have a stone dog to destroy you?

Bloo: Your still going down.

(Cream sends out stone dog to take out Bloo)

Tony Hawk: Simon Says that this brutal battle makes Cream and Bloo automatically winners.

Knuckles: (walks out of tent) Finally.

(AT BOYS CABIN)

Knuckles: Hey Mac, Numbuh One, Jack. I need you to do me a favor.

Mac: I'm listening.

Knuckles: I need you to vote off Gwen.

Numbuh One: But Gwen is one of our strong competitors.

Jack: There must be a reason why you hate her so much.

Knuckles: I don't, I just think she should voted off by the suggestion she gave to Billy.

Mac: The guy who picks his nose a lot. He also wanted revenge on Sadie and got Katie crying by switching the votes on Sadie.

Knuckles: I think it should be fair. You know, learn from her mistakes.

CC:

Gwen: I don't how else to please Knuckles other than voting myself off. If your trying to figure out who I'm voting off, it would be myself.

CC:

Jinx: Sorry Gwen, but Knuckles just convinced me to do so.

CC:

Leshawna: I promised Knuckles that I'd vote for Gwen. Funny thing is I lied. Me, Starfire, and Cream actually voted for Mandy. She keeps getting us trippin.

CC:

Knuckles: Guess it's time for Gwen to learn to think twice before having someone do something that is illegal.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: With nine cookies to spare, let's get this thing going on! Alright now Leshawna, Mac, Jinx, Jack, Buttercup, Starfire, Bubbles, and Numbuh One. (throws cookies to the names he called out at on time) Congrats to you all including……………………… (Gwen and Mandy stare angerly at each other) (throws cookie to Mandy) Mandy!

Mandy: See, Gwen didn't deserve to win.

Gwen: Whoever tried to protect, I should tell you that I voted myself off.

Starfire: But why?

Gwen: Knuckles kept accusing me.

Knuckles: I never hated you Gwen, you just needed to stop and think before you even tell people horrible stuff in the past. You could get them doing it.

Gwen: Maybe I should've kept mouth shut.

(Gwen and Knuckles hop on Boat of Losers)

(AT BOAT)

Knuckles; Sorry if I got mad at you.

Gwen: Don't mention it. (giggles)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is the Sweeper from Wipeout. The guest star who is also playing is Shadow the Hedgehog along with Jynx from Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam.


	32. Swept Away By The Sweeper

**Swept Away By The Sweeper**

Chris: Hey guys, with Gwen out of the game, we have eleven left standing. It was kinda Knuckles's fault, but what can I say. Gwen got her karma. Now let's go.

(AT BREAKFAST)

Starfire; Hmmm, I miss Gwen.

Leshawna: I'll miss her too girl, I mean, however made pranks on Mandy using spikes on her hair.

Mandy: She did what?

Cream: Should we run?

Leshawna: Uh, possibly. (starts running)

Mandy: LESHAWNA! (chases her)

Chris: Well, well, well. Hope you all happy you guys are in the final : The final eleven! YES! We're awesome. We're awesome.

Cream: Bloo, don't insult people. Numbuh Four insulted Leshawna and was the first voted off.

Leshawna: Um hm. That boy was asking for it.

Shadow: And you guys are going to be in for it today.

Leshawna: Oh, we'll see about that.

Jynx: This whole thing is pointless, but the guy with the funny haircut said I didn't have to pay.

Chris: My haircut's not funny. It's natural.

CC:

Chris: Don't anyone say that my (brief pause) if I use violence, do I get sued?

Chris: Contesties, meet Shadow and Jynx.

Courtney: Ha, ha! I finally found a successful way to get back on this show.

Cream: Oye. Ujusondbpokileascenred.

Courtney: (gets flown off the island)

Bloo: Oh, you have to do that more often.

Cream: Sorry, only for Courtney.

Shadow: Is there a reason why that flower pot is there?

CC:

Leshawna: That guy is very annoying, he may think he's always right. But most of the time, he's wrong.

Shadow: I should've known. Cosmo must've snuck onto this show.

Chris: (make a wrong) She was one of our guest stars.

Shadow: Don't lie to me.

Leshawna: Hold up a sec. You can't just say what you say the only proof you had.

Shadow: (makes a nasty smile) Then how about we kill her?

Leshawna: That's it! You're going down. (beats up Shadow off-screen)

CC:Jynx: This isn't what I expected. I don't expect anything back in Cleveland.

CC:

Cream: I'm start like Jynx. With a "y", not an "I". There's a difference you know.

Jynx: So, what is this challenge you keep talking about?

Inuyasha: Is it okay if…………..

Kagome: (interrupts Inuyasha) SIT!

Chris: Today's challenge is the sweeper. Remember a show called Wipeout?

Starfire: Never heard of it?

CC:

Starfire: Remember, I am from another planet.

Chris: Follow me.

(15 MINUTES LATER)

(everyone was standing on a ten feet foot pedestal above water, in the middle I a pole with a bar attached to it)

Chris: Here's how it works. The sweeper will move in a clockwise motion trying to knock you down. Now, whoever is the last standing wins invincibility. The more rotations it makes, the higher and faster it goes. Which makes it more difficult for guys.

CC:

Shadow: I could've used chaos control if that overestimating guy wasn't the host. Is he thinking I'm not the ultimate life form?

CC:

Mac: What's worse than a peg legged bat when he was a criminal? Noah. He seems to not be friendly and uses sarcasism a lot. Can't he just play some sports once in a while?

(Sweeper game begins)

(Cream successfully jumps, Mandy successfully jumps, Leshawna plunges into the water followed by Bloo with Buttercup looking at Bloo)

Buttercup: (gets nervous) What? (doesn't notice the sweeper was coming towards her and goes into the water) You'll pay for that.

Chef: Tough girl.

Robin: I wouldn't want to mess with her.

Chef: Aren't you boy wonder or something?

Robin: Yes, but that girl packs a punch. If I insulted her within 100 feet, I'd be toast.

(Jinx goes down)

Jinx: Man, I could be getting some weird karma points from that hit.

Cream: What did you do? (jumps)

Jinx: My villainous past. I don't want to relive it.

Mac: (falls down into the water and pops up on his Quagsire's back)

Tails: (sighs)

CC:

Tails: Once this season is over, I'm going to quit the crew. Chris can't boss me a lot.

(Mandy barely makes it and Shadow and Jynx go down)

CC:

Chris: A two way sweep. They both a dark personality. Probably the couple I'd like to see.

Starfire: (Falls but grabs on to the platform with Cream and Bubbles falling down)

(the sweeper passes Starfire meaning she had to fall by choice)

Chris: And its all down to three brave souls. Numbuh One, Mandy, and Jack.

CC:

Jynx: Those three (groans) don't even mention how bad they can be beaten. If only they didn't make it this far, they would've known that they would clear the course with ease. I made it barely far before hit in the legs.

(Mandy jumps and lands with Jack going down)

Chris: Oh ho ho. The samurai just found his weakness. Losing. That means Nigel Kevin Uno and Mandy Diana Clark are the only ones left for a chance at invincibility.

(Numbuh One falls)

Chris: Make that Mandy wins.

(Bloo, Starfire, Jack, Bubbles, Cream, Buttercup, Mac, Jinx, and Leshawna glare)

CC:

Mac: Buttercup is responsible for Bloo falling, she is toast.

CC:

Bubbles: I know you're my sister, but it is time for you to go.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: 9 cookies, 1 loser. (throws cookies to people he calls out) The nine go to……….. Numbuh One, Bubbles, Jack, Leshawna, Mac, Bloo, Jinx, Cream, and Starfire.

Buttercup: Wait, what?

Chris: (grabs Buttercup's arm) You're out. (throws her towards the dock) See ya.

(Jinx and Shadow follow Buttercup)

Leshawna: Harsh way getting to the Boat of Losers. Agree?

(the other nine shock their heads yes)

PREVIEW: Leshawna gets trapped in Cream's fantasy book. The guest star that will appear with the other nine to save Leshawna is Harold.


	33. Trapped For Fantasy Life

**Trapped For Fantasy Life**

Chris: Hey guys. You think this show is cancelled? Not really. Courtney didn't even succeed into getting the case and using it. Here's what happened last episode. Jynx and Shadow made very dark appearances and Leshawna stoke up for Cosmo even though she wasn't there. Bloo fell off the sweeper because Buttercup eye lasered the platform and him fall. This caused her to get voted off the island. This episode will not contain anyone voted off, but there is a funny part near the end. Hehehehehehe.

(AT GIRL'S CABIN)

Cream: Let me see here. (picks up an arm full of potions)

Leshawna: Girl, what are you doing with that stuff? They could explode on your face.

Cream: Use them for experiments.

Leshawna: (reads one still on the shelf) Rat goo. Why would you need rat goo?

Cream: Oh, I wanted to see what it would do on a rat. It expands things.

Leshawna: Oh, is that why there's a giant rat outside?

Cream: Kind of.

Bubbles: (off screen) CREAM!

Cream: Um, Leshawna, can you get that yellow test tube and use it on the rat? It shrinks rats so ..they..don't..attack..blue..stuff. SORRY BLOO!

Leshawna: (picks it up but accidental drops it on an orange which it gets split on, but it doesn't shrink and picks up the book) Why didn't the bo (disappears within the book) HELP ME!

Cream: (doesn't pay attention and works on her experiments)

(book closes)

CC:

Leshawna: I didn't know that was gonna happen.

Cream: Leshawna, stop whining, its just a rat. Leshawna? Figures, I'll have to do it myself.

Chris: I bring you yet another guest star, Harold.

Harold: (falls off of boat onto the dock) I'm okay.

Bloo: You look like a geek.

Cream: Here, ratty, ratty. I've got a yellow potion with your name on it.

Jinx: Wow, Cream's been hanging out with Izzy too much.

Harold: Where's Leshawna?

Mac: I know what to do. Camerupt go. (throws his pokeball)

Mac's Camerupt: Cama.

Mac: Sniff out Leshawna's scent.

Harold: Wait. Is that a real Pokemon? (holds and shows Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Darkness case) I thought they only exist in these games or something.

Starfire: I never knew about creatures like these until episode 24.

Jack: (offers Bubbles) Spinach?

Bubbles: (eats it and is pleased) That tastes just like the professor makes it.

Harold: Samurai Jack is the reason why I have been through many camps, increasing my mad skills.

Bubbles: Guess I'm not the only fan of Jack.

Chris: You're challenge, FIND LESHAWNA! No one will be voted off this episode.

CC:

Harold: I don't think he's telling the truth, unless it's a challenge where everyone wins invincibility.

(a Ninetales appears with the book Leshawna is trapped in)

Mac: What's that? (pulls out his Pokedex)

(Mac's Pokedex sounds like the Sinnoh Pokedex but looks like the original Pokedex)

Pokedex: Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.

Harold: I can't even live for a thousand years.

Mac: (closes his Pokedex) But a Ninetales can. (throws Pokeball sending out Roserade)

Mac's Roserade: Roserade.

Harold: Are you crazy? Fire is strong against Grass.

Mac: I know. Grass Knot.

(Mac's Roserade uses Grass Knot which Ninetales tripped over and dropped the book which flew towards Harold, who grabs it)

(4 MINUTES LATER)

Cream: (puts book on shelf) Now to find Leshawna.

Mac: (Calls Izzy) Hello?

Izzy: (through phone) I know what happened to Leshawna, she is really a fantasy character and went back to her own world.

Mac: She has parents.

Izzy: (through phone) Oh, then I can't help you.

Mac: (hangs up) Now what are we going to do.

Cream: Let's call Kari. She has the answer for everything

Chris: Kari already appeared. We can't have her guest star twice.

Starfire: Leshawna disappeared and we need help.

Chris: Didn't you read the fine print?

Cream: But she won't technically guest star.

Harold: You know Chris will still use it as an excuse.

(INSIDE BOOK)

Leshawna: (gets up) What is this place? Why is the floor made of chocolate? Why is the sky pink? Why do I even bother asking these questions?

(a nim that looks like Bloo walks towards Leshawna)

Leshawna: Very funny Bloo, now take off that crazy outfit.

Norm: Who is Bloo? I'm Norm.

Leshawna: Oh I get it. This is another one of Chris's crazy challenges we have to compete in.

(BACK ON ISLAND)

Chris: No way. I made the fine print.

Starfire: (threatens Chris)

Chris: Okay, but it was Punk Puppy3 who gave the idea for this season.

(AT MESS HALL)

Courtney: (looks through the mess hall) Hello? Oh what the heck, I'll just get the case anyway.

CC:

Courtney: This could me my opportunity. I was this close before Fidget and Olivia ruined everything. I don't want Chris's shows to be cancelled, I just want the desire to compete. That's exactly what I'm striving for. Duncan would've helped, but Chris had to make him a guest star.

Courtney: (snatches case) Should've expected someone to stop me, but someone not stopping works too. (gets out of the mess hall)

(INSIDE BOOK)

Leshawna: (pulls Norm's beard but lets go) Okay, so I'm trapped in a fantasy book. The only question is, how do I get out?

Norm: That my friend, I do not know.

Leshawna: (gets mad) Just great, so I'm gonna be stuck in here forever, and Cream hasn't even realized it!

(AT ISLAND)

Cream: (calls Kari) Hey Kari, it's Cream.

Kari: (through phone) Hey Cream, its nice to talk to ya. What's going on?

Cream: Well, Leshawna disappeared and………… (turns around to see Courtney) YOU!

Courtney: (surprised) Oh snap.

Cream: I'll give you three seconds to give back that case Courtney.

Courtney: Over my dead body! (whacks Cream with case)

Kari: (behind Cream) Let me guess, Leshawna's trapped inside a fantasy book.

Cream: Um I didn't say, and plus, how did you know and how did you get here?

Harold: I saw her teleport here.

(Kari knocks out Courtney by punching her)

Kari: Um, I checked the book and last time I did, Leshawna isn't an edition to it. I have my own copy that doesn't have Leshawna.

Cream: Okay, I'm gonna need these ingredients if we want to get Leshawna.

Mandy: I vote not getting her back.

Jinx: Shut up. (jinxes Mandy)

Harold: (points at Mandy) Don't say something about that on someone I love.

Numbuh One and Bloo: (puke and faint)

Cream: Wow, that's the first ingredient, anyone wanna pick that up?

Starfire: Uh-uh.

Chris: (says it in a freaky way)No more Leshawna equals no more contestants equals no more episodes equals no more money and the end of my luxurious life style.

Starfire: Oh blorfax. (picks up barf and holds her nose and puts it into blender)

Cream: Next is air of an idiot. (picks a piece of Harold's hair) I can't use this, it's gray.

Harold: (screams and hides behind Jinx)

Kari: That's not gray.

Cream: I know. I just wanted to scare him.

Harold: Idiot.

Cream: Call me an idiot one more time and I'll blast you.

Harold: Okay, gosh.

Cream: The final ingredient is ten pounds of coffee?

Kari: Hand over the coffee Chris.

Chris: (holds a cup of coffee) You're gonna need more coffee than it.

Kari: (opens door showing coffee beans) You were saying?

Chris: That's what I meant.

Cream: Oh boy.

Mac: I don't like that "Oh boy".

Cream: It says in red letters: "CAUTION: MAY LOSE SOMETHING DURING TELEPORTATION".

Chris: JUST DO IT!

Cream: (Puts hair and coffee beans in blender with barf and mixes them together) It says we need to energy blasts to open the portal. (pours mix on part of the page covering Leshawna)

Kari: I'll do it.

Starfire; Me too.

(both shoot star blots)

(INSIDE BOOK)

Leshawna: Oh man, if Harold's on the island, I'm gonna be embarrassed. (get teleported unnoticing)

(AT ISLAND)

Cream: Did it work?

(Leshawna returns)

Bloo: (snickers)

Kari: Um Leshawna, your hair.

Leshawna: (looks to see it is an afro) Why didn't anyone tell me I was gonna lose my hair band?

Cream: We didn't know, it wasn't specific, and Harold helped out.

Leshawna: (faints)

Starfire: Oh my friend you're back, and unconscious at the time.

Chris: Okay well, Kari, Harold, go to the place that will never be mentioned ever.

Kari: (gets on boat but wasn't allowing Harold to get on) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Here. I'll get you a dolphin.

Harold: A dolphin?

Kari: His name's Flipper.

(Harold gets on Flipper)

Kari: And by the way, he doesn't like people very much.

(Flipper starts tossing Harold around)

PREVIEW: The next challenge is to sit on a pile of pinecones until one person is left. The rock stars, Ami and Yumi, will guest star.


	34. Prickly In The Butt In Your Face

Prickly In The Butt In Your Face

**Rhonda: It's Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! Today we will be talking about a show called Total Drama…………. (gets hit in the head with a boom microphone because Jack lost his hold on it cause it to drop) Hey watch it!**

**Jack: I lost my grip.**

**Rhonda: As usual you do! (focuses back on the camera) Sorry about that. As I was saying, Total Drama Cartoon is nearing its end for the season. And these are the ten remaining contests. Starfire, an alien that has beautiful hair, Mac, a now skilled Pokemon trainer, Bloo, a devastating jerk who thinks he's a not a jerk, Mandy, a mean girl with no smile, Jinx, a former villain with the power to cause bad luck, Leshawna, the girl with lots of attitude, Numbuh One, KND leader of Sector V, Jack, great swordsman, great player, Cream, a wizard with cute charm, and Bubbles, the most knowledgeable and sweet of the three Powerpuff Girls. Chowder, Dexter, Coco, Gwen, Goo, Eduardo, Dee Dee, Numbuh Four, Raven, Sadie, Billy, Grim, Blossom, Panini, Schnitzel, Sonic, Rouge, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five, Katie, Beast Boy, Izzy, Cyborg, Trent, Amy, and most recently Buttercup were unlucky and didn't make it to the final ten. Who knows what Chris has stored for them this time.**

**Chris: Thanks for filling in Rhonda, I really needed my extra five minutes.**

**Rhonda: You're welcome. (leaves)**

**Chris: And guys, get ready for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.**

**(AT BREAKFAST)**

**Kagome: SIT! (Inuyasha falls and the contests laid their heads and they landed on their bowls)**

**Mac: This sit thing has gotten way too old.**

**CC:**

**Chris: It's a booster for the ratings. Death on the other hand would cause major problems.**

**CC:**

**Chef: Chris wanted them to do camera stuff.**

**Starfire: My friend Leshawna, can you tell me what this stuff is under the table?**

**Leshawna: Girl, don't eat that. It's moss.**

**Starfire: Sounds delicious.**

**CC:**

**Jinx: (holds her nose and holding a bag) Will Bloo ever learn to flush the toilet? **

**Jinx: Bloo, you need to be more considerate to others when using the confession cam. (holds her mouth) I'm gonna barf.**

**Bloo: Works every time.**

**Starfire: Jinx, you could just blow up the seat.**

**Jinx: (hexes the confession cam)**

**Cream: Wow, that is something you don't see everyday.**

**(door opens)**

**Bubbles: Something's eating through my feet. (Starfire pops up) Starfire!**

**Starfire: Sorry, the floor had good moss.**

**(door closes, then opens again)**

**Ami: Are you guys still distracted? (closes, then opens it again) I guess not, Yumi, let's come in.**

**Yumi: I wasn't going in just because I thought we were in the competition now. I was really wrong on my part.**

**Ami: And I was wrong on the location.**

**Numbuh One: You're Yumi and……………………. George?**

**Yumi: That was just stupid.**

**CC:**

**Yumi: I volunteered to guest star in episode 28, but something came up which Chris said no.**

**Ami: My name's not George!**

**Mac: Plain rude Mr. Uno.**

**Numbuh One: I didn't catch her name.**

**Ami: Why didn't you just say so?**

**Numbuh One: I had to call you something.**

**Kagome: (off screen) SIT!**

**(ground shakes)**

**Yumi: Is there some kid in a pilot's hat that made us late?**

**CC:**

**Numbuh Two: I am not responsible for making people late.**

**Ami: Name's Ami.**

**CC:**

**Numbuh One: I've got to remember that name.**

**Tails: (comes in with Chris finishing their conversation) cause I don't think this challenge would have any survivors. Maybe we…………………**

**Chris: (ignores what Tails was about to say and tells the 10 campers and 2 guest stars about the challenge) Today's challenge involves you twelve literally having a pain in the butt.**

**CC:**

**Yumi: (quietly) Get those all the time.**

**Starfire: Leshawna, can you please tell me why Chris said pain in the butt?**

**Leshawna: Either Chris is annoying or we will literally get pain in our butts.**

**Ami: What is it?**

**Chris: I'll show you.**

**Tails: I think what you're doing is wrong.**

**Chris: (ignores Tails again) Aren't you guys coming or what?**

**Leshawna: Wouldn't it be better to tell us?**

**Tails: Maybe if you were listening to me, I would make rearrangements.**

**(AT MOUNTAINS, LUCKILY EVERYONE WAS WEARING WINTER CLOTHING, EXCEPT STARFIRE AND BLOO)**

**Chris: I brought 12 giant piles of pine cones for you guys. One for each to sit on.**

**CC:**

**Starfire: I don't have any affect on the cold.**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: I needed my green jacket to withstand this weather.**

**CC:**

**Bloo: Didn't bring anything.**

**CC:**

**Bubbles: What I brought with me were black gloves, a dark blue jacket and black winter pants. Remember what I said.**

**Chris: You will be sitting on the pile, which is very painful. For this challenge to be more difficult, the cold weather will get harsher for every hour that passes by thanks to our fans. After one hour, one fan will be turned on, and the cycle continues until one is left standi, I mean sitting on those painful materials.**

**CC:**

**Jinx: This could cause sickness if staying in the cold for too long.**

**(CHALLENGE BEGAN)**

**Yumi: I can do this all day.**

**Jack: Unwilling that you win.**

**(59 MINUTES PASS BY)**

**Chris: This is getting ridiculous. No one is falling or having pain.**

**Chef: Guess its time for the fans to go on. (turns on a fan)**

**(Bloo falls)**

**Bloo: I'm out.**

**(Yumi barely sits back down but both Mac and Bubbles were unlucky and fell)**

**Mac: I'll use my Camerupt to make a bonfire while we're still on the mountains.**

**Chris: Since you're out, you can.**

**Mac: (sends out Camerupt) Maybe you should turn on another fan.**

**Chris: Good suggestion.**

**Chef: (turns on another fan) **

**(Jinx, Jack, Yumi, and Numbuh One all fall off at once after the weather got colder and their butts getting more soar) **

**CC:**

**Jinx Ow, that hurt.**

**(Leshawna's butt slipped off an icy pine cone and fell)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: Gwen could probably take care of that challenge**

**Chris: We are now left with………………..**

**(Ami falls off)**

**Chris: (in a low and quiet tone) Three.**

**Frankie: Let's turn on another fan. (turns on fan)**

**(wind blows Cream onto the Dock of Shame)**

**Chris: While I go get Cream, you two stay put if your butt doesn't fall off. But if you do, hehehehehehehehe. I just laughed because I said a pun.**

**Mandy: (takes a bag of moss out of her pocket) Can I throw moss on the ground?**

**Chris: If one of the contests is attracted to it, sure.**

**CC:**

**Jinx: That doesn't seem right on what Mandy was about to do to Starfire. She's my former enemy and current ally of the Teen Titans.**

**(Mandy throws bag which hits Bloo and Bloo throws it on the ground)**

**Starfire: Let me see that is. (hovers off the pine cone pile and takes the bag) Thanks.**

**Chris: Mandy wins again.**

**Leshawna: Again, can we just have a no mean girls allowed law?**

**Chris: There's no such thing.**

**(AT BONFIRE BACK AT CAMP)**

**Chris: Now with one going home, this can be so humiliating for the person who goes home. (throws cookies as he calls their names) Leshawna, Mac, Jack, Bubbles, Numbuh One, Jinx, and Cream. Bloo and Starfire, the two of you remain. Bloo fell off first, but Starfire fell for Mandy's trick. Both of you earned a high number of votes. But sadly, (throws cookie to Bloo) Starfire goes to some resort that will never be mentioned until the season finale.**

**(LESHAWNA ACTS LIKE SHE IS BURSTING INTO TEARS)**

**Leshawna: Oh man, how could this be? Why? Why?**

**Starfire: Stop crying.**

**Leshawna: (continues) I can't. I'll miss you. (hugs Starfire for a second)**

**Starfire: (leaves on boat with Yumi and Ami)**

**(Leshawna stops crying)**

**Mac: You stopped crying.**

**Leshawna: I wasn't crying. I never cry, not even as a baby.**

**Jinx: You faked it. I like **

**Numbuh One: We will miss her.**

**PREVIEW: This next challenge is a just am award challenge. No one is eliminated. This challenge, that's a surprise. The guest stars, they're Tyler, Mutt, and RoboBradley.**


	35. Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise

**Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise**

Chris: Hey everyone, we are now done to nine contestants that may loss interest in this show. They all suffered from wrong directions, painful moments, and alliances. Starfire, once a strong competitor, now a weak loser. Let's cut down to the good stuff now.

(AT BASEBALL FIELD)

Mac: (yawns)

Jinx: Still tired?

Mac: Leshawna and Mandy were fighting again.

Cream: I'll go separate them, again. Steel cages or wood?

(The other seven vote for steel)

(Mac smelt something in the air)

Mac: Pe-yu.

Numbuh One: (excited) Wait, I only know one creature with that smell.

Leshawna: (in cage) Get me outta here. Who ever did this, I will turn their heads pink by crushing them.

Mandy: Who ever did this to me, I will throw them off a cliff for the sharks to devour and the bones will be brought to the vultures.

CC:

Cream: Maybe caging them up wasn't such a good idea.

Chris: Hope you all had a good time, and why are Mandy and Leshawna in cages?

Cream: I'll get them out. (unlocks cages)

Leshawna: I know you didn't want me fighting with me, but she was trippin us all. (whispers) Remember, we still have that alliance.

Mandy: Cream, that was uncalled for.

Chris: But first, the guest stars, first is Mutt.

(a muttaburrasaurus comes in)

Leshawna: Another dinosaur? Gotta be kidding me.

Mutt: Don't say that to me.

CC:

Leshawna: I can say anything I want to.

Chris: Next up is Tyler.

(Tyler slams into a confession booth which falls over)

Tyler: I'm okay.

Leshawna: And the accident prone athlete does it again.

Courtney: Give it up Chris.

Cream: (holds RoboBradley which sprays gas from tail and Courtney ran away holding her mouth)

Chris: You just held our last guest star. Meet RoboBradley.

Mac: At least you didn't bring in Kyle Rhoads.

Chris: The bikini bottom loving busboy? No way am I bringing that dude on my reality shows.

Bloo: He's more gross than Fidget.

Bubbles: Fidget's not gross.

Cream: But that busboy is gross and freaky.

Leshawna: I wouldn't date Kyle forever, in fact, I'll never date him.

Mandy: I hate to say this, but for once, I agree with Leshawna.

Frankie: Can Chris just tell you about the challenge before he pukes?

Chris: Okay, you get to wear these scuba outfits and jump off a cliff and try to land on the trampoline. Don't worry, the area is surrounded by water.

Jinx: (looks from her binoculars) With those angry Piplup?

Mac: (checks his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold.

Leshawna: They don't seem that tough to me.

Chris: Cue the dummy.

(dummy falls down into the water and the Piplup attack it meanly leaving it with many tears and peak marks)

Leshawna: I was wrong before. (get scuba diving suit on over top her clothes)

CC:

Bloo: (with scuba mouth piece on) This is one challenge I can relate to.

(Tyler jumps off the cliff but hits head on the trampoline and falls into the water)

Chris: No go.

(RoboBradley lands on a boat, Leshawna tries to climb up onto the trampoline but loses her grip)

Chris: RoboBradley, Tyler, and Leshawna failed. Next up is Bubbles.

Bubbles: I'm out.

Chris: Then you'll be pushed.

(Chris pushes Bubbles off the cliff and gets out of the water with a Piplup pecking on her head)

Jinx: I'll go next. (jumps but lands sitting on a rock) Ow.

Mutt: (jumps but lands in the sand)

(Mac is shown to try to capture a Piplup, Jack knows he will miss so does some flips ands lands softly on the sand, Mandy jumps but misses by 2 feet)

CC:

Mandy: This is stupid.

Cream: (about to go to the girl's cabin to get her spell book, but Chris pushes her and she lands short and many Piplup started to attack her)

Chris: Haha, too funny.

Cream: (gets out of water) CHRIS!

Chris: (his hair is on fire) Ahh, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire!

Leshawna: Oh Chris, you did it now.

Bloo: Now I'm up. (jumps and successfully lands)

Chris: Bloo wins, at least nothing damaged my when it was on fire.

CC:

Cream: I made your hair lucky, Chris.

Bloo: What's my award?

Chris: Whatever you want.

Bloo: Cool, I want Justin to compete.

Mac: You've got be kidding, Bloo.

Justin: Thanks.

Chris: Cream, you're lucky that the fire was an illusion.

Cream: What? You pushed me with a bunch of Piplup. I could've actually set you hair on fire, and JUSTIN IS COMPETING?!

Leshawna: He's so dreamy.

Jinx: I could melt.

Mandy: (sticks her tongue out)

Cream: (sticks her tongue out)

CC:

Justin: Wow. That blue guy has a sense of helping me get on this show. I guess I'll use my good looks to win in this show.

PREVIEW: Next episode is the Wipeout Qualifier from Season 2 Episode 1. Justin states that mud is good for your skin, Mac catches a new Pokemon, Leshawna quits Cream's alliance to join Justin's, and Ezekiel and Petrie guest star.


	36. A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away

**A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away**

Chris: Well, you must know that we got a new contestant, and his name is Justin. This is the third season in a row he competed. After trying to take the case twice, Justin decided to wait and find out if he will compete. And thanks to Bloo, he got his wish. But Mandy and Cream aren't taking the liking to. There was a trampoline to jump on, which all but Bloo, failed to land correctly. With twenty-seven not well played contestants lost a chance, we have brought two guest stars today, and brought in a challenge that can bring big bruises. Who will leave next? Will Justin's return be a fluke? Will there be a new Great Mouse Detective sequel? Does Leshawna have a crush on Harold? Will Mac's skill in Pokemon get him kicked off this episode? How will Numbuh Two feel next time I blame him? Why am I asking so many questions? And who will wipeout? Find out now on TOTAL.. DRAMA.. CARTOON!

(AT BREAKFAST)

Justin: (looks at himself in the mirror) You know what? I'm glad to be here.

Leshawna: I know that.

(AT WOODS)

Mac: Go Pokeball. (Pokeball hits Golbat and it was captured and the Pokeball was automatically transferred to where Mac says, Prof. Oak's Lab)

Cream: (looking at spell book)

Mandy: I hate to say this, but what are you doing?

Cream: Trying to find a spell that vanishes hot guys, but no luck. (closes book) Nothing.

Mandy: Why do you hate that guy?

Cream: Ever since Leshawna has been hanging around him more than me. And what's worse, she quit my alliance to join his.

CC:

Justin: What? I'm a lady's man.

Cream: Wait until I get my hands on him.

Mandy: What are you going to do with that guy?

Cream: Turn him into a dragon rip his guts.

Chris: Oops, the fine print doesn't that.

Cream: Come on! How about vanishing him to the pit of eternal darkness?

Chris: Fine print doesn't allow any deaths.

Cream: It's only a realm with no light, (pauses nervously) with some vicious animals I accidentally put in.

Chris: You put them in on purpose, did you?

Cream: Pretty much.

(boat is heard)

Chris: Our guest stars are here.

Leshawna: I don't care, I just want to stare at Justin.

Jinx: Yay.

Chris: Okay, here's Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Hi, (sees Cream, blushes, gets nervous and hides)

Cream: Is he shy or something? I don't bite.

CC:

Ezekiel: I'm starting to have a crush on that bunny. Hope those of you that got voted off heard that.

Ezekiel: It's nothing.

Justin: Those newcomers are amateurs and not as good as I am.

Leshawna: It's true you know.

Jinx: Never are they good.

CC:

Bloo: What does he have that I don't?

Chris: Next up is a very scared pterodactyl.

Mac: Wait, I think I know this, (takes checklist) Little foot (x's his name out) no, Ali (x's her name out) no, got it. His name's Petrie.

Justin: Never heard of him.

Mac: Well, now you do.

CC:

Justin: I bet you all already know this, but I have a strategy of winning. It kind of weird that the mean blonde girl and bunny aren't attracted to my good looks. Am I not hot enough to them, or do those two just don't like me?

Petrie: (gasps quietly while flying) Me so late.

Chris: NUMBUH TWO!

Numbuh Two: Do you always have to blame me?

Chris: Only if you goof off!

Numbuh Two: You do this to me all the time.

CC:

Chris: Love it whenever I blame things on the 10 year old. Hehehehehe. He's an easy target.

Bloo: (tries to paddle ball but the ball hit him in the eye) Oh (censored). Stupid (censored) piece (censored) of (censored).

CC:

Leshawna: Is he a little out of his mind? Cursing the heck out of a lot people this season. (flashback appears of never before scene scenes of Bloo cursing at Heather, Fidget, Beth, Numbuh Four, Sonic, Fillmore, Jack, Tyler, Cream, Izzy, Olivia, Bridgette, Freddy, Bendy, Chomper, Justin, Gwen(TDI), and Beast Boy in that order and the flashback ends) Maybe if he learned a lesson or two about giving people respect, hold on, that will never happen, because Bloo will keep being a selfless jerk face.

CC:

Bloo: That loudmouth Leshawna can really get my nerves, if she doesn't win invincibility this challenge, she's going home.

Chris: I hope you had a heck of a good sleep, cause you will soon be wiping out, in WIPEOUT!

Mandy: What did you just say that we're going to do? I've got at least five hours of sleep because of you, making me waste the rest of the important four.

Chris: Let's head on out to the painful obstacle course.

CC:

Jinx: This is really going to be hard.

(AT WIPEOUT QUALIFIER)

Chris: Today, you will start off with A Bridge Too Far, followed by the Sucker Punch, then up to the Big Balls with the Motivator, next being the Hurdles, and finally the slippery swing set. If you fail jump on to the final platform, then it's a cold swim up to the red circle to stop the clock. 17 interns died making that obstacle course.

Numbuh One: This is going to be hard.

Chris: Leshawna, you're up first.

Leshawna: (runs down once the clock starts and jumps onto the platform and makes it to A Bridge Too Far) I hate crossing bridges. (jumps and face plants off the bridge into the mud)

Chris: (off-screen) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. (replay is shown twice) Let's see that again. (replay ends)

Mandy: Ready to give up Leshawna?

Leshawna: I am no quitter.

Bloo: Sounds like she is.

Leshawna: (gets up on platform and jumps from an unstable bridge and face plants on another bridge into the mud) At least I have thirty seconds put in on my time Mandy. (goes towards the Sucker Punch wall and starts climbing and at about halfway she falls off the wall after being hit below the belt) This is a lot harder than it looks people.

(AT SLIPPERY SWING SET)

Chris: Leshawna, so far you have a time of 5:41. You can call it quits if you want.

Leshawna: No way. (prepares to jump but trips and falls)

CC:

Bloo: Yup, she's a goner.

Leshawna: (sees her afro) Not again. (gets out of water and gets on red circle which stops the clock at 6:18)

Chris: Leshawna, you may have gotten the worst time if they other twelve do better than you.

CC:

Leshawna: Do I even dare come to Mandy and punch her in the abs?

CC:

Mandy: I'll literally kick Leshawna's butt.

Chris: Petrie, you're next.

CC:

Petrie: Me not good at obstacle courses. What if Chris put sharp teeth in there?

Mac: Uh Petrie, you're shaking.

Petrie: Me go anyway.

CC:

Mandy: I never knew a dinosaur could be a scaredy cat. And P.S., I never smile.

Petrie: (flies towards the hurdles after he successfully went through the first three obstacles, which took 2 minutes each to complete he tries to jump over a hurdle but got badly in the knee and feels the pain)

Chris: Petrie has a bruised knee. I'm afraid he must stop here.

Petrie. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me felt a lot of pain there.

Justin: Too bad you're not good lookin.

Jinx: (lovely sighs)

CC:

Mac: Justin, that guy is distracting Jinx and Leshawna.

Jinx: (about to say something but lightly farts and gets embarrassed by it)

(AT SLIPPERY SWING SET)

(Numbuh One on swing set with foam)

Numbuh One: I quit.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, Numbuh One's chance to win this challenge has left the building.

(AT BIG BALLS)

Bloo: (distracted by looking at the big balls) I'm gonna jump on the second ball. (gets motivated)

(AT HURDLES)

(Mac and Sableye jump over a hurdle with one leg each high above another which pause and their legs get circled)

Chris: (off-screen) It appears that Mac and his Ghost and Dark type Pokemon have done a Jacob Mann.

Robin: (off-screen) What's a Jacob Mann?

(replay of Jacob Mann jumping off a big ball and paused when a split between his legs was shown a big ball)

Chris: (off-screen) That's a Jacob Mann.

(replay stops and Mac and Sableye step on the circle prior to the replay and stopped at 4:12.)

Frankie: Mac, you have the best time so far.

CC:

Mac: So far, so good.

Chris: (off-screen) Up next, Justin.

CC:

Justin: If I land in the mud, don't worry. Mud cleanses the skin.

Justin: (approaches the Sucker Punch with a time so far of 0:25 and gets hit once he begin to walk and landed in the mud once he got out, his teeth glittered)

Jinx: So dreamy.

Bubbles: (writes in book) Maybe he's just not my type.

Jack: True it is.

Ezekiel: (blushes once he saw Cream again) Hi. Can you tell me about yourself eh?

Cream: You're weird.

CC:

Ezekiel: Huh? Am I not approaching in a good way? What do I say to her about my feelings?

(Justin steps handsomely on the red circle with a time of 3:53)

CC:

Mac: Justin beat my time! This is embarrassing. If he keeps that time, I'll be going home for a second time. (stops freaking out) Calm yourself. This is unlikely.

(AT A BRIDGE TOO FAR)

Ezekiel: This doesn't look too hard eh.

Petrie: (with cast on his leg) Me know that what they all say.

Ezekiel: (jumps off bridge and left leg lands but slips off the platform and Ezekiel lands in the mud)

(AT BIG BALLS)

Jinx: (jumps on first ball and goes for the second ball but falls in the water)

(AT SUCKER PUNCH)

Jack: (successfully crosses without being hit)

(AT HURDLES)

Bubbles: (gets thrown into the water and spits out some water)

CC:

Bubbles: Oh man, this is a lot harder than it appears.

(AT RED CIRCLE)

(Mandy steps on the circle with a time of 5:12)

Chris: So far, no one was able to beat Justin.

Cream: I did.

Chris: And last but not least is Cream.

Cream: What? I did it.

Chris: No you didn't.

Cream: You have no proof.

Chris: Don't have to. I saw you stand here all the time.

Cream: Dang it.

(Cream starts running once the signal to start sounded)

CC:

Mac: Can't believe Cream pretended to have already went.

CC:

Ezekiel: (praying) Please let Cream win.

(AT SUCKER PUNCH)

(Cream approaches the Sucker Punch but gets hit into the mud)

Ezekiel: Oh no!

Cream: I can do this. (gets out if the mud)

(AT BIG BALLS)

Cream: (gets motivated but lands on the first ball then bounces off of all the balls onto the platform) Phew, that was a close call.

Justin: Too bad you didn't fall on your face.

Cream: Jerk. (looks at sucker punch and recites a spell but we don't know what she said and Justin's face got hit) Now what were you saying about getting hit in the face?

CC:

Justin: She bruised my face!

(AT SWING SET)

(Cream has a time so far of 3:12)

Chris: If Cream makes this, she wins. She misses, Justin wins.

Mac: This is a tight situation.

Cream: (jumps from swing set to swing set with foam with 20 seconds left to bet Justin's time and jumps on the platform successfully with a time of 3:41)

Chris: CREAM WINS!

CC:

Justin: This is a very hard decision. I didn't win, but someone deserves to go that isn't me.

CC:

Bloo: You've had you're chance (footage is cut off for two seconds) but it's time for you to go)

CC:

Leshawna: As if we had any other choice. Cream, I also have to tell you something. I still like Justin, but I'm sorry for ditching you girl.

CC:

Jinx: No way you'll be advancing.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: You nine haven't won the challenge, but eight of you will stay. The cookies go to (throws cookies to following) Mac, Jinx, Jack, Bubbles, Leshawna, Mandy.

CC:

Mandy: Justin has nothing on me. I'll be going to the final three. Not him.

Chris: Only two cookies left. Bloo, Numbuh One, Justin, you three got a massive number of votes. You worried Justin.

Justin: Never worry. Causes wrinkles.

Chris: Bloo, you wanted to jump on the second ball but got motivated while thinking of a strategy to pass the first ball, will you be walking done the dock?

Bloo: If you say that again, Chef dies.

Chris: No threats, ever. Numbuh One, you quit and cost yourself an important victory, will it be you going home?

Numbuh One: Goodness, I hope not.

Chris: The next cookie goes to……………. Justin.

Justin: Wouldn't wanna be one of ya.

Chris: The loser is………………………………...... (throws cookie to Bloo) Numbuh One.

Numbuh One: Seriously?

Leshawna: Maybe you should consider yourself thinking on a way to win instead of quitting.

NEVER BEFORE SEEN GUEST STAR INTERVIEWS:

Fidget and Olivia's:

Fidget: Once I fell into the river, I realized that maybe Ratigan was neither a mouse or a rat, but maybe someone who is shrunk to rodent size.

Olivia: At least, that's what we figure.

Eva's:

Eva: Maybe if I didn't get this opportunity, I would crush your skulls.

Chris: Whoa Eva, not on live TV.

Kevin's:

Kevin: That's right, I have the ability to absorb any material.

Chris: Can you show us an example?

Kevin: (absorbs rubber)

Chris: Cool, you're in.

PREVIEW: Next challenge is a tightrope maze. There's a bunch of ropes that the campers must find the right string that leads to a cliff or they fall into a very deep pit. Also Wyatt guest stars.


	37. Tight You Very Much

**Tight You Very Much**

Chris: Like few episodes, this is a reward challenge. No one gets voted off. Yet last episode, Numbuh One got the old ax. He quit and didn't even make the jump. Maybe he was tired, or he was afraid he would make a mistake and get voted off. Didn't turn out good either way.

(AT DOCK)

Wyatt: (gets off boat) You've got to be (slaps his face) kidding me. (walks towards mess hall)

Cream: (hearts come out of her eyes) Eep.

Leshawna: Why are you hiding? We're good friends. Like caterpillars or something.

Cream: You betrayed me for Justin. Now my alliance is crushed.

Leshawna: Even when I'm with Justin, I'll always have your back.

Cream: Hearing the name Justin makes me want to rip his head off.

Cheese(Chao): (angerly) Cho, cho.

Cream: Cheese, I thought you were with Mom. I get it now, you must've felt lonely.

Cheese(Chao): (joyful) Cho.

CC:

Wyatt: Is this where I'm supposed to be? Jonesy dared me guest star and he said it would be a five star resort.

Cream: Mom is taking a 10 month vacation in Hawaii? Okay.

Leshawna: Look at the bright side. Maybe when this show is over, you can introduce me to her.

Cream: (looks angerly at Justin with Cheese(Chao)) It depends if you are still with hot man candy.

CC:

Justin: Hey I'm hot and I'm like candy, irresistible.

CC:

Bloo: The only reason I brought Justin is because he would take me to the Final Two when we reach the Final Seven. So far my reality is coming true.

CC:

Jinx: I'm actually gaining Justin's trust. I mean, he's using looks to his advantage. If he makes it to the Final Two with me, all bad luck will be upon him.

Kagome: (checks the ripped up list) INUYASHA SIT!

Inuyasha: (gets forcefully fallen down painfully) Would you stop with that?

Frankie: Calm down.

Kagome: Don't tell me to calm down!

Frankie: I'm just saying……………………

Inuyasha: (gets up) I'm going back to the room I left recently.

Kagome: Deebs here. Humph.

CC:

Frankie: What's the matter with those two? Can't they just get along once in a while?

CC:

Kagome: Yay, you got me. Me and Inuyasha have some good times though, but don't tell him I said that. (bashfully blushes) I could easily get embarrassed.

CC:

Chris: Before we continue, I'm going to show where three of our guest stars when we picked them up I just found.

NEVER BEFORE SEEN CLIP:

(AT CANALAVE CITY)

(A Magikarp was shown in the water)

Meowth: (through submarine) Jess, are you sure the twerps are toddling off to Koloartime Town.

(INSIDE SUBMARINE)

Jessie: Why I'd state my mystic mind on it.

James: There you go. Your stake is safe. (talks about Ash, Dawn, and Brock as they are running on screen) You know those toddlers like the back of your head.

Jessie: Well I know the thereto wouldn't dream of missing the Koloartime Contest. (Ash, Dawn, and Brock turn around while still running on screen) What, what, what, what, what?

James: What's with the 90 degree turn?

Meowth: Hm, (checks up) that ferry will be taking them to Muskoka pronto.

Jessie: Well wherever they go we go.

James and Meowth: Yo.

Wobbuffet: Wooooooooobba.

(boat takes off)

Ash: (legs are shaking from side to side as if needs to use restroom) Ugh, can't this thing go any faster?

SCENE ENDS

Leshawna: What's wrong with you? I quit his alliance.

Cream: But what if you rejoined it?

Leshawna: It's not that I don't Justin, it's just he doesn't have the rules of my alliance. I'm here to help you out, not hurt you.

Chris: (blows mega horn) CAN YOU ALL BE QUIET?

(everyone stops talking)

Chris: Better. Now I want you to give a nice welcome to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Good to meet you all. But I'm still a little confused.

Mac: (sees his egg flashing) Hey, its beginning to hatch.

(egg is hatched)

Togepi: Togi?

Mac: (gets out Pokedex) I got myself a new Pokemon.

Bloo: Can I have it?

Mac: (opens his Pokedex) No.

Pokedex: Togepi, the Spike Shell Pokemon. It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell.

Mac: (closes his Pokedex)

CC:

Bloo: I deserve a creature known as………. Whatever they're called.

Leshawna: When did you get a Pokemon egg?

(FLASHBACK)

Leshawna: (walks in the egg care service) Hey, can I buy something white?

Old Lady: Sure. (puts egg safely in bag and give the bag to Leshawna) Here you go.

Leshawna: Thanks.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Leshawna: That was an egg I bought?

Chris: Enough with the chit chat, let's move on.

CC:

Bubbles; Finally a challenge has come up. How badly was it making my way going through trouble and making it here in the Final Nine? Very bad and hard.

(AT CLIFF WITH A GAP CONTAINING 10,000 STRINGS CONNECTING EACH OTHER AND THE GAP LIKE A BRIDGE)

Courtney: Ugh. (jumps on one but it catapulted her to the sky)

CC:

Cream: Bravo, bravo. Courtney, I didn't know that you were this stupid. And Duncan, if you are watching this, please don't come towards me with a chain saw. I mean, you know I'm all magical and stuff, but I'm only six.

Chris: (while others plus Wyatt are following him) Today is a little tightrope maze that is visible to one's naked eye. (stops) But there is a catch.

CC:

Mandy: Does Chris's challenges always have to have some sort of catch?

Chris: Please, don't forget that most ropes will lead you into a deep 10 foot pit, which the ground is covered safely with pillows. So no one gets hurt. Ever.

CC:

Mac: Glad we will be safe in case we fall.

Wyatt: (sighs) Here goes nothing. (steps on a rope and it breaks)

Cream: (pushes Justin on string but nothing happened)

CC:

Cream: I thought that would work.

Cheese(Chao): (sadly)Cho.

Justin: (steps on the next one without trouble)

Bloo: (jumps on a string but it rips and Bloo falls)

Leshawna: (crawls on one slowly but what happens has yet to be seen)

Mandy: (steps on one but falls and grabs Leshawna with her)

(Jinx, Mac, Jack, Cream, and Bubbles safely step on a rope each)

Justin: (safely jumps onto the other side)

Chris: And we have our winner.

Wyatt: (climbs up) Already?

CC:

Justin: My first individual win this season. Think some good things can happen when you're handsome.

CC:

Mac: I can't believe Justin actually won. (sighs)

Chris: The good news, none of you losers are voted off. The bad news, Justin's reward is a pedicure.

Mandy: I could've want one.

Justin: You snooze, you lose.

(THE ENTIRE ISLAND IS BEING OVERSEEN BY TEAM GALACTIC)

Saturn: Sooner or later, this island will be ours control, as part of our brilliant plan.

Mars: Aren't there people on that island? It won't be easy in creating a new world because of them.

Jupiter: Who cares Mars, it's part of our plan.

Cyrus: One day, at Mt. Coronet, a new world of peace will replace this one. (laughs like a villain would)

PREVIEW: Team Galactic captures Olivia's father to find out more about the island they are taking over, Olivia and Fidget return with Basil and the dog, Toby, and Izzy competes again with powers.


	38. Enter Galactic

**Enter Galactic**

Chris: Last time on……………………

(screen gets staticy for 10 minutes)

CC:

Saturn: We don't have time for that nonsense. Our plan started out with kidnapped a mouse toymaker and plan continues but I won't tell you.

CC:

Mars: You are hopelessly defeated. Try to stop us if you can.

(AT MESS HALL)

Justin: (comes in with birds passing him)

Mac: (turns around and opens his mouth as if he was barfing)

Bloo: (plays Go Fish with Cream) Have a Joker?

Cream: YOU CAN'T PLAY A JOKER! THAT'S ILLEGAL!

Bloo: So, do I go fish?

Cream: (grabs Bloo's cards except the Joker and combines it with the deck and her cards and reshuffles them)

CC:

Justin: I don't know why Cream has no taste. Oh wait, she's only six.

Cheese(Chao): (pulls Justin's hair and lets go of it)

Justin: Ow, that was combed perfectly!

Izzy: (enters mess hall)

Jack: Wait, you were forever voted off.

Izzy: Uh-uh. You voted of Kaleidoscope. But I came back as someone more powerful and cooler.

Leshawna: Let me guess, Explosivo?

Cream: Esquire?

Izzy: Yes, yes. Esquire. And plus, if I didn't get rid of the name Kaleidoscope, some French guy would sue me.

(Boat Of Losers is heard)

(Olivia and Fidget get on Dock of Shame)

Leshawna: Hey wait a sec. Oh no he didn't. Chris!

Chris: What?

Leshawna: I thought guest stars that already appeared won't return again. You flipped out when Kari did it.

CC:

Cream: Okay, I'm glad Leshawna stook up to Kari for that, but Chris is such a diva. He's watching this, isn't he?

Izzy: I've never seen that factory before, Chris?

Toby: (jumps off the boat with Basil on him)

Mac: I know who you are! You're Basil of Baker Street!

Basil: Let me guess, did you use elementary?

CC:

Izzy: Did you know that elementary meant basic? (laughs hysterically)

Mac: No, I watched the movie.

Basil: Oh, you were jolly enough to watch it. (looks at Izzy) I don't like you.

Izzy: Whatever.

Toby: (growls at factory)

Justin: What's going on? (Fidget and Olivia are drooling over him)

Basil: Wait a sec, is that male bat with the simple right crippled wing drooling over some hot man candy?

Izzy: Same thing happens sometimes with my fiancé Owen.

Cream: You two are getting married sometime, oh, can I be the flower girl?

Izzy: A, when we're both 22 years old, and B, sure. (writes down Cream: Flower Girl on her notebook)

CC:

Mac: She's in love with farticous? (montage of Owen's farts plays) Weird.

Chris: Here is your next challenge.

Jinx: Who cares, I just want to look at Justin.

Chris: There is this factory and many bat Pokemon are flying over it.

Mac: Team Galactic. Ash told me all about them, about how they want to find Dialga and Palkia.

Leshawna: Now known Pokemon trainer say what?

Mac: Dialga has the power to control time and Palkia can manipulate space. Team Galactic wants hands on both so they create a new world, turning this one to dust.

Bubbles; Does this mean we'll all die?

Mac: Except Team Galactic.

Olivia: Why Fidget and I are here with Basil is because my daddy is kidnapped again.

Chris: They must have something to do with it. First to stop them wins invincibility and doesn't get voted off.

Mac: You mean, someone will get voted off?

Chris: What, not everyone deserves credit for stopping an evil team who's ruining my career.

CC:

Basil: This will be tougher than I thought.

Mac: That's why Ash warned me about them before the hiking challenge.

(FLASHBACK)

Ash: Be careful, there is a villainous team known as Team Galactic.

Mac: What's Team Galactic?

Dawn: They're a bunch of criminals who wants to unlock the secrets of space-time.

Mac: You serious?

Ash: Team Galactic is no joke. They mainly use Golbat and Bronzor.

Gwen(TDI): What are you guys talking about?

Mac: Something important.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Izzy: So that's what you guys were talking about.

CC:Izzy: I have many alter egos, but I got to use each one at the right time.

Mac: Let's go.

(Cream grabs Izzy and sneaks into the factory followed by Cheese(Chao))

(everyone else goes towards the entrance)

(AT FACTORY)Jupiter: It will be your daughter who suffers if you don't help.

Hiram: (gives small gear to Jupiter)

(AT OUTSIDE)

(Mac spots Jessie, James, and Meowth)

Mac: Hey.

(Jessie, James, and Meowth become startled)

Toby: (growls)

Mac: What are you doing here?

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind.

James: Past the stars.

Meowth: In your ears.

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck peace.

James: Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name's just as sweet.

James: When everything's worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie.

James; And it's James.

Meowth: Meowth, don't forget that name.

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket.

Jessie/James/Meowth: And we're in your face.

Wobbuffet: Woooooobbbbba.

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime.

Leshawna: We don't have time for you.

Bubbles: Triggers explosives.

(Team Rocket gets sent flying)

Jessie: I don't care about this but I think they're deaf.

James: Maybe they just don't know us well.

Meowth: Oh well, at least we tried.

Wobbuffet: Woooobbbbba.

All Three: We're blasting off again.

(all heading towards a different location and a star twinkles a two seconds)

(AT ROOF)

Izzy: Why don't we just go through the front like everyone else?

Cream: Because no one goes through the front. Now if only I can use a spell that can opens roofs without anyone noticing.

Izzy: Or I could use my heat vision.

Cream: That's a better, wait a sec. I'm kind of lost on what you just said about having a super power.

Izzy: Accident made by Noah. My daddy said that I would get some in the first season. (neck gets zapped) Ow. Actually he didn't say if I would. I'm really unpredictable.

(AT DODGEBALL COURT)

Tails: (checks out if Chris was here, but he wasn't) Hello? Dang. Thought he would be here. (sits on bench) Maybe this isn't a great time to tell him how I feel about not competing.

CC:

Inuyasha: I don't know why Tails is acting depressed. He acted this way ever since episode 30.

(AT ROOF)

Cream: How did you get in a freak accident?

Izzy: It all started like this…………………

(FLASHBACK)

Izzy: Hi Noah, what are you doing today?

Noah: Go away Izzy.

Izzy: Oh, what's this?

Noah: Nuclear mix(shocked), don't drink it.

Izzy: (thinks) Looks refreshing. I think I'll have some.

Noah: Don't, if you do, you'll get powers.

Izzy: What kind of powers?

Noah: Any kind. Oh, why did I just say that out loud?

Izzy: (after drinking) Thanks Noah, I feel now like I'm a super Izzy, see ya. (flies out of lab through the roof)

(END OF FLASHBACK)

(Izzy and Cream land on platform)

Cream: That's a weird story Izzy, right Cheese?

Galactic Grunt: (sees Izzy and Cream) Alert on Sector 12. Alert on Sector 12.

Izzy: Cool, where's Sector 12?

Cream: This is Sector 12.

(OUTSIDE)

Mac: (bangs on door then hears alarm going off)

Toby: (confused)

Justin: What's going on?

Fidget: I don't know.

CC:

Bloo: This is getting bad people.

(AT FACTORY)

Izzy: (swinging through vine) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

Cream: Izzy wait up teliportom. (grabs on to Izzy and holds onto Cheese(Chao) and teleports in a dark place)

Izzy: Okay Cream, where are we?

Cream: I don't know, I hesitated.

(ON ROOF)

Bloo: They must've gone through here.

Mac: (sends out Staraptor) Staraptor find Cream and Izzy. Hurry.

Mac's Staraptor: (flies through hole)

(Mac and others climb through hole)

(AT DARK ROOM)

Izzy: I'm hearing something. (looks at light switch) Hey look, a light switch. (lights are turned on showing the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb) Oh, Esquire likey.

Cream: Izzy, you are very crazy right now.

Izzy: Esquire won't let anything happen to you pretties.

Cream: (puts ears on wall) Someone's coming. Put the orbs back.

Izzy: No way I'll let go of them.

Cream: If you don't want to die, you should……………………….

(Cyrus and Mars come in)

Izzy: Hi, what's your names?

Cream: Um, let me guess, Louie and Freddie I guess?

Mars: No one calls Cyrus a different name and my name is Mars. Team Galactic Commander.

Cyrus: Would you kindly give back the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs?

Cream: Okay, then Mars, Galactic Commander, and Cyrus, whatever position you have which is maybe the Galactic Boss, but I am not giving them back to you because you stole and hurt people's feelings.

(AT SECTOR 5)

Mac: (sees Hiram guarded by Galactic Grunts) Uh oh. We need to get past them.

Basil: Strength doesn't always come in numbers.

Mandy: Can we just get on with this?

Leshawna: Please let my home girl be okay.

(BACK IN CHAMBER ROOM)

Mars: I better listen to him because I don't take no as an answer. (takes out Pokeball)

Izzy: Well, Esquire doesn't take no as an answer ether. (shoots heat vision at Mars)

Mars: (jumps away from it) Purugly, use Fury Swipes. (throws Pokeball and Purugly coming out and attacks Izzy and loses the orbs which are safely on the ground)

Cream: (grabs both the orbs) You're safe now.

Cyrus: Not if I can help it.

Saturn: (runs in)

Izzy: Leave! I'll take care of them.

Cream: (teleports away from the room)

(AT TV ROOM)

Jupiter: She won't leave that easy, we have all areas secured.

Leshawna: (pops behind Jupiter) No one messes with my girls! (grabs pipe and whacks it on Jupiter's head)

Jupiter: Is that the best you've got?

Leshawna: Oh, do you want to show me the best I've got girl?

(AT SECTOR 5)

Cream: (with Cheese(Chao) walks) How are we going to get out? The entire area is secured.

Leshawna: (through speaker) Listen, I opened a door for you so you can get out, now hurry.

(AT TV ROOM)

Leshawna: And is that all you've got grape head?

Jupiter: Bronzong, (throws Pokeball with Bronzong coming out) Gyro Ball.

Bronzong: (uses Gyro Ball) Broooooonnnnzong.

Leshawna: (dodges and runs)

CC:

Leshawna: Let's just hope that the doors hold on before she can close them.

(AT OUTSIDE)

Courtney: (thinking of another way of taking the case but all of a sudden hears an explosion and runs knowing this isn't a good time but doesn't get noticed)

Mac: Good job Sableye. (takes out Pokeball and has Sableye returned in it) Return.

(AT FACTORY)

Cream: (running towards door meeting with Leshawna and Izzy whom are also running)

Izzy: We have to hurry, she's activating the lockdown. (runs faster and grabs Leshawna's hand using super speed)

Saturn: (throws his Pokeball) Toxicroak, stop her.

Toxicroak: Toxi. (pushes Cream, who loses the orbs Cream and Cheese(Chao) out of the building before the lockdown)

(OUTSIDE)

Izzy: Well at least we have the orbs, right Cream?

Cream: Actually Izzy, I lost them.

Mac: Hey, Hiram, what was Team Galactic doing with the orbs?

Hiram: Hmmmmm, they haven't told me.

Izzy: Yay, they were separately in a dark room.

Cream: And Izzy had to call them their preciouses.

Izzy: And this red haired girl and old guy came in and told us to stop, and I oh no.

Cream: They seemed pretty important.

Cheese(Chao): (slaps Izzy)

CC:

Izzy: I guess I deserved that.

(Helicopters came and detached the building from the ground)

Saturn: (speaking through megaphone with a small G on it) We will definitely meet again, but someday soon. Next stop, Veilstone City.

Officer Jenny: (rides on her motor cycle) Is everyone all right?

Chris: We are absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about.

Officer Jenny: I heard something which is a probable sign of Team Galactic. (before leaving) By the way, love your show. Friends write fan mail to you everyday. (leaves)

CC:

Officer Jenny: (picks up her walkie talkie) Looker, I need you to track down Team Galactic at all costs.

CC:

Izzy: At least it wasn't a Noah kiss. (flashback of Noah accidentally kissing Cody's ear and wakes up then screams is shown)

(BONFIRE)

Chris: Before we get started, Cream and Izzy won invincibility.

Izzy: Call me by my nickname, cover your ears, ESQUIRE! I'm really excited to join an alliance that doesn't involve Mandy.

Chris: Not so loud. Okay, seven cookies, one loser. Justin, (throws to Justin and other called names), Mandy, Jack, Bubbles, Leshawna, Bloo. That now leaves Jinx and Mac on the bubble. You two gotta learn better to not end up like this, but one of you is definitely staying.

CC:

Basil: Okay, it's for back in episode 29, how was I supposed to know my mortal enemy was a human dork?

Chris: The cookie goes to………………………………............................................................................................................................................................ Mac.

Jinx: Why did you guys vote me off? I didn't do anything wrong.

Bloo: You got distracted by Justin.

Jinx: Pretending.

Cream: You mean, sorry.

Justin: You really didn't like me?

Jinx: I thought it was my chance to get into the final two, I guess I was wrong.

CC:

Mac: Don't worry Jinx, everyone will miss you.

Izzy: Wow.

CC:

Izzy: That was a bad strategy. Once you do that, you're the common enemy. Like my evil nemesis, Dr. Psycho. Can't live with them. Can't live without them. Oh and I have this ninja teacher named Mr. Sushi. You never shave off that beard, will you?

Cream: That's an interesting story.

PREVIEW: Next up is the treasure hunt challenge. That episode's guest star will be Crash. The catch is that two camper's will be handcuffed together. Funny, isn't it?


	39. Duo Treasure Chest

Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest Of Night

**(Before we get on with the story, I'll tell that we have an intro for this season with a whole new theme song, it's the Japanese theme High Touch 2009, the intro version, from Pokemon. It has the same lyrics, voice artists, and music style, but all new scenes though and it appears in all of our episodes, including this one, the ones we already did, and future episodes for this season after Chris makes his recap speech or in few episodes, at the beginning. The intro starts with the letters T, D, and C rearranging themselves into the correct places. Then it shows Camp Wawanakwa, as the camera zooms towards the mess hall, we see Chris taking out a rack of cookies from the oven. Inside the mess hall, Chef serves Katie and Sadie some of his specially made sloppy worms, which they were disgusted from. Outside, Chowder passes Gwen, who accidently gets tackled by Panini and Schnitzel. Elsewhere in the boy's cabin, Dee Dee presses a button and Cyborg gets catapulted off his bunk. Meanwhile, Numbuh Four and Leshawna were angerly playing a video game, but Mandy pulls the plug off the Wii consol. Numbuh Four and Leshawna attack her and a cloud covers them up and they are showing fighting inside it. Trent, Eduardo, Dexter, Bloo, and Numbuh One played Go Fish, but the cloud passed by them and they walked the opposite direction. Justin gets out of the confessional but ducks Izzy, who is swinging on a vine and jumps off of a tyrannosaurus which falls on a tent, and the dinosaur turns back into Beast Boy. Starfire and Jinx give Beast Boy a mop to clean the mess. Looking at them is Courtney, and she runs off for her plan to take the case to start. In a strange background, Mac with his Pikachu, Staraptor, Roserade, Camerupt, Quagsire, and Sableye glare at Paul with his Electabuzz, Honchkrow, Torterra, Nidoking, Milotic, and Dusknoir. Mac and his Pokemon are the right side of the background and Paul and his Pokemon are on the left. Outside of the girl's cabin, Chris opens the door, but gets punched by Raven. All the guest stars, including the future ones, which we will tell you who they are later, and except Geoff and Bridgette, get off the dock onto the land and Sonic runs off of it into the water. Cream and Amy dive in to save him. Billy repeatedly pokes Grim and Grim disappears behind a bush. But he gets pushed away from his hiding place by Rouge who is holding a Chaos Emerald. Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five are using their T.H.U.M.P.E.R.s to attack the oncoming bears and Goo and Coco attack sharks with hand to hand combat. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup give each other a three way high-five. Jack, at the dodge ball course, practices his swings with his sword. Then Chris appears at the bonfire with Chef. All the campers are showing walking towards the cliff. It zooms away to show that it is shown on screen and the camera zooms down to show Geoff and Bridgette almost kissing but get disturbed by something unknown. Then, in another background, Saturn is seen sending out his Toxicroak. He is then joined by Mars and Jupiter. Inside the barrel known as the Rat Trap, Chip Ramirez disguised as Ratigan is shown with his thugs as seen from a previous scene from the Great Mouse Detective during the musical The World's Greatest Criminal Mind. J, riding her Salamence, then appears with her ship behind her. Then, in another scene, Mac's Pokemon appear and show off their moves; Quagsire using Surf, Staraptor using Aerial Ace, Sableye, and then Roserade, run off, Camerupt uses Flame Wheel, and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle. All of the campers are then shown running on a map. Then, at the computer room, Frankie, Numbuh Two, Tails, Inuyasha, Robin, and Kagome are on computers, but Kagome tells Inuyasha to sit and Inuyasha falls off his sit painfully. The opening closes with the logo of Total Drama Cartoon appearing in stone and all the campers are seen in front of it on the ground in total pain.)**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, Team Galactic tried to ruin us. We used detectives, we used magic, and we semi-defeated them. Basil, with technically Sherlock Holmes's dog Toby helped rescue Olivia's father. She and Fidget also helped. They went back to our resort using the same vehicle Fidget pedals on, only the blimp color is yellow and on it is the face of your's truly, Chris McLean, with Toby going there by boat with the voted off camper. And it was, as the old saying goes, bye-bye Jinx and hello, Izzy? That was really unexpected. And to think we have had enough of her. We should've, but she makes another competing appearance. Seriously. We have to stop doing this this season. My head is hurting from this returning appearances. So far you've seen Chomper, Owen, Ruby, Duncan, Ducky, Lindsay, Ben, Gwen, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese, Heather, Hyp, Double D, Eva, Marie, Flapjack, Bubbie, Guido, Kari, Juniper Lee, Beth, Prof. Utonium, Courage, Bridgette, Jen, Ray Ray, Noah, Raven, Vector, Kim, Cody, Cosmo, Jude, Asoka, Stewie, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Jar Jar, Sam, Kevin, Mr. Threehorn, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Cera, Nikki, Caitlin, Chrissy, Kristen, Kirsten, Espio, Sue, Geoff, Freddy, Peck, Fidget, Olivia, Knuckles, Jynx, Shadow, Harold, Ami, Yumi, RoboBradley, Tyler, Mutt, Petrie, Ezekiel, Wyatt, Basil, Hiram, and Toby guest star in that order. Our next guest star complains, a lot. (gets in car) So get ready for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! (drives car but crashes into a tree) Aw shoot.**

**(AT BREAKFAST)**

**Mac: I can't how stupid we are for voting for Jinx.**

**Bloo: (talking with his mouth full) You're telling me.**

**Mac: Face it Bloo, you're responsible for Justin competing in the first place.**

**CC:**

**Bubbles: Jack is more of my type.**

**(AT COMPUTER ROOM) **

**Tails: Kagome, I'm not sure if you're up for making me stay for this stupid job for another season.**

**Kagome: Can you please sit down (Inuyasha falls down painfully) and shut up? (shocking covers her mouth with her hands) Sorry.**

**Inuyasha: Why you.**

**(AT MESS HALL)**

**Chris: (enters)**

**Leshawna: Again? Can't we just take a break or somethin?**

**Izzy: I don't think he can.**

**Cream: (writes note to Leshawna and gives it to Cheese(Chao) who gives it Leshawna)**

**Leshawna: (reads note) You're being replaced. Uh oh.**

**CC:**

**Bloo: This may sound crazy, but for me to win, I have to get on Mandy's good side and take her to the Final Two.**

**Bloo: Need my assistance.**

**Mandy: Just don't get in my way.**

**Bloo: Promise. But I will get in the other seven's way.**

**CC:**

**Mandy: That's more like it, but if I don't need Bloo anymore, I'll give him the message. But not this episode. He'll think it's a joke.**

**Chris: Before we start the next challenge I'd like for you to meet Crash (whispers) his real name's Gaylord.**

**(trash cans falling can be heard)**

**Crash: (off screen) Oh great. (enters) Sorry bout that. I got through some stuff again.**

**Mac: (gets his phone) Oh Basil. You're in Rome?**

**CC:**

**Crash: Oh, Rome? I have gotten so wrecked on that course.**

**Mac: (hangs up)**

**Chris: You finished?**

**Mac: (shakes his head yes)**

**Chris: Good, because………………………………...................................**

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**

**(Cream gets handcuffed to Justin, Bubbles to Jack, Izzy to Bloo, Mandy to Mac, and Crash to Leshawna. Only Bubbles and Jack like getting themselves paired up)**

**CC:**

**Cream: I think being in a coma by a wild Tauros would be better than pairing up with the hottest guy in Canada.**

**(with Cream in confessional)**

**Justin: I'm right here you know.**

**Cream: (talks back at Justin) Go stick your pretty face in the toilet!**

**Cheese(Chao): Cho cho.**

**Izzy: Okay Bloo, I have this awesome plan. I'll use my X-Ray vision to find the chest that has invincibility.**

**Bloo: Just as long as you carry me.**

**Izzy: Sure.**

**Leshawna: Don't get your arm cast on my face.**

**Crash: I try my best not to get serious injuries. They're really painful.**

**Bubbles: This is going to be a snitch.**

**Chris: There's another catch. I talked to some relatives of Chomper. They love meat, but they won't harm you in any way. I warned them not to. They'll just make you run away.**

**Cream: What dinosaurs, Chris?**

**CC:**

**Cream: In some perspectives, I shouldn't of said that.**

**Chris: Just Chomper's parents and friends of Chomper's parents.**

**Justin: Don't worry. I never do that because it is the number one cause of wrinkledge.**

**Cream: We are going to win invincibility whether you like it or not pretty boy.**

**Cheese(Chao): (angerly at Justin) Cho choo.**

**Chris: And go!**

**(all run)**

**CC:**

**Mandy: This is going to be too easy.**

**Izzy: Wait, I see a blue treasure chest, but I can't see what's inside it. Probably Chris did something to prevent me from knowing. Dang it.**

**Bubbles: Where do you want to go Jack?**

**Jack: I think we should go left.**

**Bubbles; Works for me.**

**(AT LAKE)**

**Mac: Let's arm wrestle for to see which way to go.**

**Mandy: Bring it weakling.**

**(both arm wrestle)**

**Cream: Come on Justin, let's climb this mountain.**

**Justin: No way, my figure would look bad if I do.**

**Cream: I'll make your figure look bad if you don't.**

**Justin: I'm not doing it, my lawyers could sue you. (eyes twinkle)**

**Cream: Well, I have lawyers of my lawyers of those lawyers that could sue you and your lawyers for suing me pretty boy, now let's start climbing.**

**Justin: (groans) Who made you in charge?**

**(AT CAVE)**

**(bear sleeps with beige chest)**

**Crash: How are we going to get past that bear?**

**Leshawna: I have an idea, you push the chest away, and you get under the bear, and I'll make a run for it with the treasure, ready?**

**Crash: We're handcuffed.**

**Leshawna: Good point.**

**(Bubbles and Jack find the red chest)**

**Bubbles: Continue looking or take the red chest?**

**Jack: (grabs red chest with Bubbles) Red is good enough.**

**Bubbles: I was thinking the same thing.**

**(Chomper's parents roar)**

**Bubbles: (scared) Let's go.**

**Jack: Can't you speak to animals?**

**Bubbles: Oh yay, can't speak dino, can we just run?**

**Jack: Sure. (both run with chest)**

**Izzy: Bloo, we're taking the blue one. We're not taking a beige one. I don't even know what beige is.**

**Bloo: It's a tannish color and blue is just tacky.**

**Izzy: But you are blue, how could you hate your color?**

**Chris: There are five different colors; beige, blue, red, pink, and magenta.**

**(Mandy and Mac grab magenta chest)**

**Cream: Look Justin, we found the pink chest. It and orange are my favorite colors.**

**Justin: I like orange-red better.**

**Cream: (teleports herself, Cheese(Chao), Justin, and the pink chest back to the campsite)**

**Charm Caster: I know where that case is Chris, so give up.**

**Chris: Charm Caster?**

**Cream: (teleports Charm Caster to jail)**

**(AT CAVE)**

**Leshawna: (takes beige chest) Let's go.**

**(AT FOREST)**

**(Bloo and Izzy grab the blue chest)**

**(AT CAMPGROUND)**

**Chris: It's about time you all got here.**

**Leshawna: So who won?**

**Chris: I don't know. (opens blue chest) Not even close. (opens beige chest) No dice. (opens red chest and grabs invincibility pass) I guess we have our winners.**

**Bubbles; What did we win?**

**Chris: (gives Jack and Bubbles Chris dollars for the tuck shop)**

**Mac: What about the rest of us?**

**Chris: This was just a reward challenge.**

**Bloo: I see your point.**

**PREVIEW: Next challenge is planting the biggest flower, with Zac Saturday guest starring. **


	40. If You Plant Pop That Game One More Time

**If You Plant Pop That Game One More Time**

Chris: (cutting some wood with a mechanic saw) Rough times. Hard responses of pain. And yesterday, our campers suffered both. Kind of like a Cell Block Tango. You know, if those six wives that became widows by killing their own husbands and got arrested. I'm glad the one that thinks she didn't do anything got her mouth shut. Here we have another episode that might put some sunshine into TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON!

(AT BOAT)

Zac: So much for Mom and Dad trying to save me from guest starring. Why would Chris want me here?

Cream: See Izzy, that's why the monkey went (sees Zac) hubba-hubba-ha. (faints)

Izzy: I didn't know monkeys went hubba-hubba-ha. Must be a smart monkey.

Leshawna: Are you nuts? She's just over him. But why would Cream have a crush on him?

Cream: He's dreamy. His white and black hair makes me want to faint.

Tails: Have any of you seen Chris? I can't stand him making me work him.

Izzy: Have you ever thought he's trying to annoy ya? Have ya?

Cream: (faints again)

Chris: Welcome back and why is Cream on the ground?

Leshawna: Uh dude, she is in love with that guy over there, you know what I mean? (winks at Chris)

Chris: No, no I don't.

Leshawna: Boys are so naïve.

CC:

Leshawna: Boys are so naïve when it comes to crushes. When you see a girl with a blushing face, you should know that she is in love. Is it hard to know why? I mean……………………………….............................. (sees annoying fly and tries to swat it with her hands) They may make a good couple.

Jack: Who is he?

Zac: Name's Zac. And, why is that girl on the floor?

CC:

Leshawna: See, what did I tell ya?

Izzy: Oh, I know. It's because she really…………………………. (Leshawna covers Izzy's mouth)

Bloo: (steals Izzy's MP3 player and listens to Cell Block Tango)

Izzy: Um, you know that's my MP3 player. (happily slaps Bloo and takes back her MP3 player and then asks Zac an unnecessary question) Have you seen a miniature Sherlock Holmes?

Zac: (sneaks past Izzy but Izzy notices)

Izzy: And one of Ben's group members is his ex-nemesis, he goes by the name Kevin

Levin. By the way, did you see this peg legged bat? Or maybe this imaginary friend with one arm and a goofy eye.

Zac: My head hurts.

Justin: (walks out of cabin) Cream's down.

Zac: (unnoticing blushes for a second at Cream) Is she okay?

CC:

Justin: She is going down this episode, ether that or Izzy.

Mac: (throws Pokeball and his Quagsire comes out)

Zac: Wow, you're a Pokemon trainer. But aren't you a bit young to be one?

Mac: Ash made an acceptation for me. Puts a bright kind flame in my blood.

CC:

Zac: That kid is something special.

Chris: Today, we will grow flowers, but these are cryptids. And each flower each of you will be growing needs different materials to make it grow. The one with biggest flower is victorious. Once the hour hand is in between the numbers 1 and 2 and the minute hand is two lines before the number 4, Zac will use the claw and activate the power to make it grow.

Mac: So, you're saying we'll stop at 1:18?

Chris: No duh. Our measurement sensing monitors will indicate how long each flower is.

CC:

Bubbles: This beautiful flower to make could be harder than I thought.

CC:

Jack: Bubbles is very understandable, she can translate what animals say by telling us what they are saying. I have no doubts for her.

Chris: Good luck. (drives and crashes off screen into an unknown object, probably another tree) Aw crap.

(AT PLANT AREA)

Bloo: (puts hot sauce in the hole) Man this is a hard thing to do these days. (grabs earplugs)

Leshawna: (puts in nails) Who am I being replaced by? This is getting weird.

Izzy: I'm replacing you.

Leshawna: Ugh.

CC:

Leshawna: Is Cream out of her mind? Replacing me with Izzy. I can't believe she would do such a thing.

CC:

Cream: Leshawna is a dirty traitor.

Mac: Seed Bomb.

Roserade: (uses Seed Bomb)

Mandy: Mac's definitely ahead as I see it.

Izzy: (puts in ketchup)

Jack: Ketchup's not going to help.

Izzy: Everything's better with ketchup.

Zac: Two hours left.

(AT CABIN)

Chris: (sees Cream on her bed, she was put on her bed by Leshawna) Uh Cream, the challenge already started and you are late.

Cream: (wakes up) Uh-oh. Lets go Cheese. (grabs Cheese(Chao) and takes off)

(AT PLANT AREA)

Cream: (pulls out her spell book)

Leshawna: What are you………………………………......

Cream: (looks angry)

Leshawna: Oh. (looks down at hole and puts in pickles)

Jack: Good so far. (puts in paint which is poured out of the jar) Let's hope this works. (grabs old electric wires and places them in the hole)

CC:

Bubbles: This choosing is getting very tricky.

Bubbles: (can't choose between pencil or sugar to put in the hole then trips on a rock and accidently throws in both)

(air horn is heard)

Cream: Venusdelgrowth. (magic dust is placed in the hole)

Chris: Nice save Cream.

Mandy: By how, she didn't place anything in.

Chris: I don't know. I just made a lucky guess.

Zac: How do I know where to start?

Chris: (slaps his face) Random order. Bubbles.

Zac: (uses claw)

(2 foot black daffodil appears)

Chris: Not bad. Just not a good height. Mandy.

Mandy: Didn't bother.

Chris: Okay geesh. Mac.

Zac: Here it goes. (uses claw)

(seven yard golden vine appears)

Chris: Gonna be hard to beat.

Jack/Justin/Leshawna/Izzy: Surrender.

Chris: Then I guess that means Cream is our last one to show hers.

CC:

Mandy: She lost, get used to it. Everyone knows.

Zac: (uses claw)

(an alive twelve yard Venus Fly Trap appears and eats roof of the confession stall)

Chris: Whoa, looks like Cream is our winner. Now, one of you seven will be cookieless.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: All votes have been placed. And they decide your fate for this day. Forever.

CC:

Chris: I know who gets voted off by the………………….. (footage is cut off)

CC:

Justin: Me, Mac, and Bloo had her voted off. I tried to persuade Jack, but he said no. I don't know………………………………. (footage is cut off)

Chris: (throws cookies) Izzy, Mac, Bloo are all safe. Surprisingly Mandy is safe as well. Also in is Jack. (has one cookie left in his hand) That leaves you two. ………………………………........................................................................................ (throws cookie to Justin with Bubbles wide eyed) Justin.

Bubbles: Ugh.

Jack: I will miss you a lot. Please remember that I have made it this far and intend to go even farther than this. Promise you that.

Bubbles: Thanks. (walks on boat)

(AT ROOF)

Jack: (craves a stick unnoticing making a tear in his eye)

Mac: Why are you crying.

Jack: I'm not, (wipes tear off his eye) opps.

PREVIEW: Our next challenge is a surprise. Unfortunately we wont have any guest stars today.


	41. Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1

_**Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1**_

_Chris: Yesterday on Total Drama Cartoon, we went to water some flowers, with strange items that aren't meant for the average flower. We had nails, pickles, even ketchup. Bubbles is a great fan of the samurai, but Justin got the trainer and his imaginary friend to vote her off. The reason, Justin thought Bubbles would stop him. Zac made Cream faint. He thought she passed out by some amnesia or something and couldn't remember everything until she woke up. But somehow she fainted out of love. Ezekiel's going to be very jealous. Enough chit chat, let's rumble for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! But first, some after departure interviews while on the Boat of Losers._

_Sadie's:_

_Sadie: When I was on the bubble, I knew something was going on. I don't know what is, but I'll find out._

_Sonic's:_

_Sonic: I kinda blew it at the free jumping. Did Cream force Chris to give Leshawna and Starfire invincibility as well or did Chris think it was more hilarious? Maybe Amy will find someone better than me ever since her departure. I'm so stupid of grabbing that rose. Feel like a nobody. Someone you can easily tease. Doesn't look like I'll have a shot been a second season in a row. Let's just Amy forgives me. Why did I have to do this?_

_Dexter and Numbuh Five's:_

_Dexter: Maybe we should've kept our heads in the game instead of planning our kisses accordingly by science._

_Numbuh Five: You tell me, our lips locking distracted each other. No offensive Dex. One day, they'll understand we were in love._

_Dexter: You're not the only one ashamed of what we did._

_Numbuh Five: (places hands on Dexter's shoulders) Well at least Courtney was stopped._

_Dexter: I guess so. (he and Numbuh Five start making out, again)_

_(AT GIRL CABIN)_

_(TV is on showing Wipeout, which is showing Ariel Tweto trying to find the pole)_

_Leshawna: Ariel is looking at the pole for crying out loud. Is she blind or something?_

_Cream: It's not nice to call someone blind._

_Leshawna: I'm just saying._

_Izzy: (writing on a sheet of paper)_

_Mandy: What are you doing?_

_Izzy: Writing a nasty letter to Goo._

_Cream: What's it say?_

_Izzy: Ugh, you don't wanna know._

_Chris: (off screen through the mega phone) Meet me at the cafeteria at five._

_Mandy: Is he serious? We just started having free time two minutes ago._

_CC:_

_Chris: Challenges are the true free time. The campers just do know it or want to believe it. Today, we have a serious reward challenge. Let me give you a hint. Don't pick-"pocket" that "monster". Otherwise you're toast. No clue? Too bad I can't give you anymore hints. Anyhow…………. (pulls out megaphone) watch. (press button and makes the mega phone make a loud noise)_

_(AT CAFETERIA)_

_Mac: You girls are late._

_(girls can't open the door)_

_Mandy: Who locked this door?_

_Bloo: I did, so one of you three will be voted off tonight._

_Jack: You three?_

_Justin: But there's four._

_Bloo: Then I must be blind. _

_CC:_

_Mac: Bloo is now starting to get fishy._

_Chris: (unlocks door) There you go. (opens door) First off (gesturing towards the package) I have special presents for the Final Eight. (opens package) Pokeball Launchers. Red for Mac, blue for Bloo, pink for Cream, yellow for Leshawna, green for Izzy, grey for Justin, black for Mandy, and orange for Jack. But that's not all._

_CC:_

_Leshawna: Does Chris have Master Balls so we can catch Pokemon 100%?_

_Chris: Each of the other seven get three Pokemon. (throw Pokeballs in alphabetical order) For Bloo; Marill, Swellow, and Piplup; for Cream; Glaceon, Buneary, and Rapidash; for Izzy; Aipom, Cyndaquil, and Croconaw; for Jack; Gyarados, Rhyperior, and Snubbull; for Justin; Jigglypuff, Kirlia, and Sunflora; for Leshawna; Gabite, Corsola, and Nidoking; and for Mandy; Ursaring, Weavile, and Steelix. We gave them to you guys based on your personality._

_CC:_

_Bloo: My very own Pokemon. We're all awesome._

_Chris: We will be using them to battle with. Don't worry, they are all yours to keep for the rest of your life._

_CC:_

_Cream: I never had a unicorn, but with a Rapidash, it feels nice to have that feeling._

_CC:_

_Chris: I'm mostly honest and this is one of them._

_Chris: The launchers are put on your arm and used to launch your Pokeball and have your Pokemon come out. Scientists made them just for you. We have randomly set up a tournament for this reward challenge. Robin will be our referee._

_Robin: Thanks._

_Mac: So there are no guest stars?_

_Chris: Sad to say yes, but you can expect some tomorrow._

_Bloo: Okay._

_Robin: First matchup will Cream and Mandy._

_(AT BATTLEFIELD)_

_Robin: Each matchup will be a three on three battle with no substitutions._

_Mandy: You don't have to give us a heads up. (puts Pokeball in Launcher and shoots it) Let Steelix demonstrate true power. (Steelix comes out)_

_Steelix: Steelix._

_Mac: Steel type and Ground type. Not an easy matchup._

_Cream: (speaking in her head) Steelix has disadvantages on Fire, Fighting, and Water. I have one of them. (talks after she puts Pokeball in Launcher) Rapidash, you're on. (shoots out Pokeball and Rapidash comes out)_

_Rapidash: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_Robin: This is going to be a definite battle._

_Mandy: Hyper Beam._

_Steelix: (charges a beam of light and blasts it)_

_Cream: Oh no, dodge it._

_Rapidash: (side jumps out of the way)_

_Mandy: Now use Dig, hello?_

_CC:_

_Mandy: Why won't it use Dig?_

_Cream: Flamethrower go._

_Rapidash: (uses Flamethrower and hits Steelix)_

_Steelix: (faints)_

_Robin: Steelix is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner._

_Mandy: (returns Steelix) I should've known that after using Hyper Beam you need time to recharge. (launches Pokeball from Pokeball Launcher) Ursaring will take you down._

_Ursaring: Ursa._

_Mac: Ursaring's a hibernating Pokemon. Very vicious._

_Mandy: You may need to think twice before going to pick your Pokemon silly rabbit. Water Pulse go._

_Ursaring: (use Water Pulse and hits Rapidash)_

_Rapidash: (struggling)_

_Cream: Rapidash, Bounce._

_Rapidash: (trips with loss of balance)_

_Cream: My cute Pokemon._

_Mandy: Metal Claw, now._

_Ursaring: (slashes Rapidash making it faint)_

_Robin: Rapidash is unable to battle, Ursaring is the winner._

_Cream: (returns Rapidash) You did great. (puts another Pokeball in the launcher) This is starting to get serious now. (launches Pokeball) Glaceon's turn. (Glaceon comes out)_

_Glaceon: Gla._

_Izzy: One of Eevee's seven evolutions._

_Leshawna: You go girl._

_Cream: Be quiet._

_CC:_

_Izzy: Now Cream is starting to hate Leshawna._

_Justin: She's definitely going to lose._

_Cream: We'll see about that._

_Mandy: First up is Water Pulse._

_Ursaring: (uses Water Pulse)_

_Cream: Freeze it with Ice Beam._

_Glaceon: (uses Ice Beam to freeze the on coming water)_

_Cream: Break it with Iron Tail._

_Glaceon: (uses Iron Tail and breaks the ice causing Ursaring small damage)_

_Mandy: We're not giving up without a fight. Shadow Ball._

_Ursaring: (uses Shadow Ball and hits Glaceon)_

_Glaceon: Sheer Cold._

_Glaceon: (use Sheer Cold causing Ursaring to get KO'd)_

_Robin: Ursaring is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner._

_Mandy: (returns Ursaring) I'll never forgive you for this if it's the last thing I do._

_Bloo: What was that?_

_Mac: Sheer Cold guarantees a KO if the Pokemon is hit, like Horn Drill or Fissure._

_Mandy: (launches Pokeball) That's it Weavile's my trump card. (Weavile comes out)_

_Weavile: Weavile._

_Mandy: Predictable defeat on you, Night Slash._

_Weavile: (uses Night Slash and KO's Glaceon)_

_Robin: Glaceon is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner._

_Cream: Aww, (returns Glaceon) and I was just getting warmed up. (speaks in her head) No matter, I won't let that no smiles girl win. Okay, recently she just makes rough smiles, but those don't count._

_CC:_

_Justin: Down to one each. This will be an interesting match._

_Cream: (launches Pokeball) Go Buneary. (Buneary comes out)_

_Buneary: Buneary._

_CC:Mandy: This is going to be a quick victory._

_Cream: Buneary, Dizzy Punch._

_Mandy: Dodge it._

_(Weavile dodges Buneary's Dizzy Punch)_

_Mandy: This shall pin you down to where you supposed to be._

_Cream: Oh ya? Solar Beam._

_Mandy: Don't forget that the more dull the sky is, the longer it takes. Rain Dance._

_Weavile: (makes his arms cross like an X and ran starts to form)_

_Cream: Dizzy Punch your Solar Beam._

_Buneary: (uses Dizzy Punch on the charging Solar Beam and it now looks like a bomb and hit Weavile giving him a little bit of damage)_

_Mandy: Ice Punch._

_Weavile: (uses Ice Punch and hits Buneary but it barely stood)_

_Buneary: Neary._

_Cream: Finish it with Dizzy Punch._

_Mandy: Ice Beam._

_Weavile: (freezes Buneary)_

_Mandy: Take it down with Night Slash._

_Weavile: (uses Night Slash and breaks the ice and Buneary faints)_

_Robin: (sighs) I'm afraid Buneary is unable to battle (Buneary gets up in anger), I said it's over._

_Chris: Robin said you can't continue! Cool down dude._

_Robin: Then that means victory goes to Mandy._

_CC:_

_Cream: I've already been defeated? This is one of my worst days ever._

_Cream: (returns Buneary)_

_Chris: Next is the battle of Izzy and Justin._

_Izzy: You Justin, are the one who's gets kicked. (makes a throat cutting gesture)_

_Justin: Yay, good luck with that. And don't you dare touch my butt. I'll call the RCMP if you do._

_Izzy: (snaps her fingers) This will bring down. (launches Pokeball) Cyndaquil is blazing. (Cyndaquil comes out)_

_Cyndaquil: Cynda._

_Justin: Is that it? Nothing personal but I don't think you'll win with that kind of crap. (launches Pokeball) Kirlia, let's prove her wrong. (Kirlia comes out)_

_Kirlia: Kirlia._

_Izzy: I don't think you'll win this fast. You'll be going down._

_CC:_

_Justin: Okay, Izzy has now gone way too far._

_Justin: Use Shock Wave._

_Kirlia: (uses Shock Wave and hits Cyndaquil)_

_Izzy: Is that all hot boy, cause the hurt is going on you now. Use Fire Blast._

_Cyndaquil: (uses Fire Blast and hits and KO's Kirlia)_

_Robin: Kirlia is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner._

_Justin: No (returns Kirlia) my beautiful Kirlia._

_CC:_

_Izzy: One down._

_Justin: This isn't over yet. Sunflora. (launches Pokeball and Sunflora comes out)_

_Sunflora: Sunflora._

_Justin: Sunny Day._

_Sunflora: (uses Sunny Day)_

_Izzy: (waves her finger) Uh-uh, dimwit. Sunny Day boosts the power of Fire type attacks. Now Cyndaquil, Fire Spin._

_Cyndaquil: (uses Fire Spin and hits and KO's Sunflora)_

_Justin: Twice now? (returns Sunflora)_

_Robin: Sunflora is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner._

_Cream: Why did I even get defeated by a low-nice scoundrel?_

_Bloo: Ha-ha._

_Mac: Not funny._

_CC:_

_Bloo: And that was funny too. Mac doesn't even notice it._

_Izzy: If I can defeat Sunflora and Kirlia quickly, then I'm sure Jigglypuff will be a piece of cake._

_Justin: You don't even know the half of it. (launches Pokeball and Jigglypuff comes out)_

_Jigglypuff: Jiggly._

_Izzy: Tackle._

_Cyndaquil: (uses Tackle)_

_Justin: Dodge._

_Jigglypuff: (jumps out of the way)_

_Justin: Now use Pound._

_Jigglypuff: (pounds Cyndaquil)_

_Justin: Then use Double Slap._

_Jigglypuff: (slaps Cyndaquil multiple times)_

_Cyndaquil: (faints)_

_Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Jigglypuff is the winner._

_Izzy: (returns Cyndaquil) No good hottie._

_Justin: You should've stayed away after you were voted off._

_Izzy: In your dreams. (launches Pokeball and Croconaw comes out)_

_Croconaw: Croconaw._

_Mac: This could be Izzy's advantage._

_Jack: But how Jigglypuff managed to dodge those attacks easily, I don't think Justin will go down without a fight._

_Leshawna: (looks worriedly at Cream) Okay, so joining Justin's alliance was evil okay, that was a just a mistake I just did. Please, can't you just a least give me a little forgiveness?_

_Cream: (puts down her head)_

_Bloo: (watches a Fred video called Fred Gets Dissed At Bible School on his laptop)_

_Izzy: Bite._

_Croconaw: (about to use Bite)_

_Justin: Sing, now._

_Jigglypuff: (sings and Croconaw falls asleep)_

_Izzy: Not now. This is going all on your head._

_Justin: Rollout._

_Jigglypuff: (rolls and hits and knocks out Croconaw)_

_Robin: Croconaw is unable to battle, Jigglypuff is the winner._

_Izzy: (returns Croconaw) Aipom will have to do. (launches Pokeball and Aipom comes out)_

_Aipom: Ai-Aipom._

_Izzy: Double Hit._

_Aipom: (uses Double Hit on Jigglypuff)_

_Jigglypuff: (struggling)_

_Justin: Sing._

_Izzy: Double Hit._

_Jigglypuff: (sings but Aipom hit's the note and then Jigglypuff causing it to faint)_

_Robin: Jigglypuff is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Victory goes to Izzy._

_Cream: Ah right!_

_Chris: Next………………………………..............._

_(2 MINUTES LATER)_

_(Mac and Bloo appear on the stadium)_

_Chris: Mac chose three of his Pokemon to use. Bloo could be at a disadvantage._

_Bloo: Uh, I don't think so. (launches Pokeball) Marill, go. (Marill comes out)_

_Marill: Marill (starts to evolve)_

_Bloo: What's happening?_

_Leshawna: Dude, it's evolving._

_Mandy: Into what?_

_Leshawna: How am I supposed to know?_

_(Marill evolved into Azumarill)_

_Azumarill: Azumarill._

_Mac: Azumarill, that's not gonna to be easy. (launches Pokeball) Roserade go. (Roserade comes out)_

_Roserade: Roserade. Rose. Roserade._

_Bloo: Curse you and you finding out the obvious._

_PREVIEW: The battle between Mac and Bloo continues, plus more battles, and a surprise final part of the challenge._


	42. Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2

**Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2**

Chris: Get ready for Part 2.

(BACK AT STADIUM)

Robin: The battle shall now begin.

Mac: Roserade, Energy Ball.

Roserade: (uses Energy Ball and hits Azumarill)

Azumarill: (gets KO'd)

Robin: Azumarill is………………………………...

Bloo: NO IT'S NOT! IT JUST NEEDS SOME TIME TO REST IS ALL, OK?!

Robin: unable to battle, Roserade is the………………………………..........

Bloo: I SAID NO! YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME! IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRAP TO YOU, I DON'T THINK SO! GIVE A PEOPLE A BIT OF SYMPATHY BEFORE YOU MAKE THE CALL!

Cream: You tell him.

Cheese(Chao): Cho cho.

Bloo: I'm cool, I understand now. (returns Azumarill) Dang, I felt like yelling. In fact, I love yelling. Helps keep of the stress of losing.

CC:

Robin: Helps? Chris would've disqualified him if he didn't have much common sense.

Bloo: (puts ball in launcher) I know this is a disadvantage for me, but somehow I know this is going to help me beat all three. (launches Pokeball and Piplup comes out)

Piplup: Piplup.

Mac: Energy Ball.

(Roserade uses Energy Ball and KO's Piplup)

Robin: Piplup is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner.

Bloo: (returns Piplup) So close.

Izzy: I beat the hot guy you know.

Justin: This isn't the time to brag.

CC:

Izzy: Yea, heard that from a lot of people.

Bloo: (launches Pokeball and Swellow comes out)

Mac: I won't let you win this easy. Even those with type disadvantages can still win.

Bloo: No one defeats me at all.

Mac: Wish you had said that earlier. Roserade use Toxic.

Roserade: (uses Toxic and Swellow gets poisoned)

Bloo: (sarcastically) Great, now not only is Swellow slowly taking damage, it can't do a thing.

Mac: Now, use Poison Sting.

Roserade: (white darts are shot from her bouquets and Swellow takes massive damage)

Bloo: Now the pain is greatly increasing. Oh man, Mac still has of his on his side still intact.

Swellow: (gets drossy and faints)

Robin: Swellow is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner. Victory goes to Mac with an easy win.

Mac: All right.

Roserade: Roserade.

CC:

Leshawna: Guess me and Jack are up against each other, I don't know how the turn of events will become. If me and Izzy went face to face, Cream would mob me. But I can't believe that bossy Mandy beat her. She'll pay for that.

Chris: Leshawna and Jack, you guys are up.

Leshawna: Can this get any worse?

Cream: I wish you weren't already this far right now.

Leshawna: I'm not mad at you for anything right?

Jack: Can we just start our battle?

Leshawna: Oh, okay. (launches Pokeball and Corsola comes out)

Corsola: Corsola.

Leshawna: Ya watching this?

Cream: (sleeps)

Leshawna: Is something bugging ya?

Jack: (puts Pokeball in Launcher) Let's show em Gyarados. (launches Pokeball and Gyarados comes out)

Gyarados: (roars)

CC:

Leshawna: Oh yay, the bigger they are, the harder they (censored) fall.

Leshawna: Use Stone Edge.

Corsola: (uses Stone Edge and hits Gyarados)

CC:

Jack: Gyarados kept getting multiple hits, I couldn't even look, but I must to make my Pokemon laugh at me.

Jack: Scary Face

Gyarados: (uses Scary Face and Corsola starts getting to be scared)

Chris: (does his usual laugh)

Jack: Aerial Ace.

Gyarados: (uses Aerial Ace and gives Corsola iota damage)

Leshawna: Recover.

Corsola: (heals itself)

Jack: Wise move, but unfortunately I won't let you win, Dragon Rage.

Gyarados: (uses Dragon Rage and KO's Corsola)

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't.

Robin: Corsola is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner.

Leshawna: (returns Corsola and puts another Pokeball in the launcher) Nidoking, let's show them what we're talkin' about! (launches Pokeball and Nidoking comes out)

Nidoking: (growls)

Jack: You just made a disadvantage but oh well, Giga Impact.

Gyarados: (uses Giga Impact and KO's Nidoking)

Courtney: (lands using a parachute) I found you Chris!

Chris: This is an inappropriate time Courtney. (presses button and launches Courtney)

Robin: As I was about to say, (Leshawna returns Nidoking) never mind.

Mac: The only Pokemon Leshawna has left is Gabite. Gyarados can't move for a while after using Giga Impact. So Leshawna might turn the tables here.

CC:

Mandy: You know what's weird, Harold is obsessed with the word boobie.

Leshawna: (launches Pokeball and Gabite comes out)

Gabite: Ga.

Mac: (grabs photo of scale) Says here that a Gabite's scales can cure any illness.

CC:

Leshawna: A powerhouse like Gabite might get me a chance to win this thing.

Leshawna: Okay, now Ground type moves won't work on a Flying-type like Gyarados. The moves that work are Aerial Ace, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Leer, Tail Whip, Growth, and Stone Edge. That last move I mentioned just might work. So use Stone Edge.

Gabite: (uses Stone Edge and KO's Gyarados)

Robin: Gyarados is unable to battle, Gabite is the winner.

Leshawna: That's right, no messes with me.

CC:

Cream: (sleeps on purpose but later wakes up) Huh? Did I miss something?

Izzy: (gives mail to Frankie to send it to Goo) She's gonna get it. At the Ho…… (Cream covers her mouth and muffles out words but they can't be heard because her mouth is covered) never mind.

Jack: (puts Pokeball in launcher) Prepare to be defeated at your own risk. (launches Pokeball and Rhyperior comes out)

Rhyperior: (giving a little smirk)

Chris: Sounds like a bit, uh, quirky battle.

(Leshawna, Gabite, Jack, and Rhyperior looking at Chris in a strange way)

CC:

Chris: I'm just honest.

Leshawna: Okay Gabite, let's get down to it and show that being bootylicious can be an advantage. Now, use Growl.

Gabite: (uses Growl and Rhyperior and the people on the sidelines except Cream cover their ears)

Mac: MY EARS!

Cream: (has no effect but cleans out her ears)

Izzy: WHY DOESN'T IT HURT YOU?!

Cream: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!

Izzy: WHAT?!

Leshawna: Opps, my bad.

All people on the sidelines except Cream: WHAT?!

(Cream falls out of her seat)

CC:

Justin: How Gabite did that was so annoying. How are my eardrums going to recover?

CC:

Cream: I can see why Gabite was a perfect fit for Leshawna, no offense to the traitor but that's just how she is. Right Cheese? Cheese?

Cheese(Chao): (lands on a tree) Choooooooooooooooooooooooo. (falls and lands on Mac who is currently in a 30 second coma along with everyone except Leshawna, Rhyperior, Gabite, Jack, Cream, and Robin)

Gabite: Gabite.

Leshawna: Sand Tomb now.

Gabite: (uses Sand Tomb and Rhyperior gets KO'd)

Robin: Rhyperior is unable to battle, Gabite is the winner.

Chris: The battle is now going towards the wire. It's anybody's game now. Whoever wins this advances into the next round.

Jack: (returns Rhyperior) I haven't noticed you would go to your true potential.

Leshawna: No way your going to win that easy, um-um.

Jack: (gets a little irritated and launches Pokemon which releases Snubbull)

Snubbull: Snubbull.

Leshawna: Gabite use Earthquake.

Jack: Get on Gabite and use Lick.

CC:

Frankie: (showing a picture of Leshawna and her Gabite and points at his dorsal fin) See the cut on Gabite's dorsal fin, male Gabite have that.

CC: (Inuyasha and Kagome are both in the confession cam)

Inuyasha: Me and Kagome are arguing about whether Gabite or Snubbull would win.

Kagome: Sit boy. (Inuyasha down painfully)

Snubbull: (gets on Gabite before it could use Earthquake and licked him)

Gabite: (pushes Snubbull away)

Snubbull: (lands safely but then starts to evolve)

Jack: You just ran out of luck.

(Snubbull evolves into Granbull)

Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex)

Mac's Pokedex: Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon. It has trouble keeping its head up straight because the large fangs. Looks more timid than it looks.

Mac: (closes his Pokedex) Gonna be hard for Granbull. Gabite is pretty much going to win, if Jack doesn't know what to do.

CC:

Jack: I now have my strategy perfectly aligned.

Jack: Fire Blast.

Granbull: (uses Fire Fang and hits Gabite and Leshawna's hair turned into an afro due to the intense heat)

Leshawna: Ugh, stupid heat.

Bloo: So it's not just the hair band?

Leshawna: Fraid' not. There's also water, electricity, and I don't know what else.

Mac: Maybe when you got transported out of that book, the magic must've had something to do with it.

Leshawna: Not magic too. (Eris's golden apple of chaos falls out of her afro and Cream picks it up) Did that apple………………….Eris.

Cream: Interesting. (puts apple in her bag of tricks)

Jack: Can we just get on with it?

Leshawna: Oh, right. Dragon Claw.

Gabite: (uses Dragon Claw)

Jack: Defend yourself.

(Granbull makes its arms in an X position and slides back a little from Gabite's Dragon Claw)

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't just defend yourself. You're going down samurai, and maybe get payback at Mandy.

Jack: Not if I do so first.

CC:

Izzy: Just a brief message, I'll be the one defeating Mandy.

(AT THE MOUNTAINS)

Charm Caster: (watching from the mountains) I'll get my revenge, Chris, just not now. Maybe in episode 45.

(BACK AT THE STADIUM)

Jack: Now Granbull, Ice Fang.

Granbull: (uses Ice Fang and KO's Gabite)

Robin: Gabite is unable to battle, Granbull is the winner, victory goes to Jack.

CC:

Leshawna: I really embarrassed myself out there.

CC:

Cream: She deserved it.

CC:

Justin: Leshawna's not the only to be left out.

CC:

Bloo: I'll get you Mac.

Chris: (bangs gong) Round 2 starts right now.

(Leshawna and Jack sit at the stands while Izzy and Mandy get up and go onto the battlefield)

Izzy: You are now one step closer to feeling pain everyone. Watch closely. (launches Pokeball and Aipom comes out)

Aipom: Aipom.

Mandy: Then I choose Steelix. (launches Pokeball and Steelix comes out)

Steelix: Steelix.

Mac: I doubt Izzy has an advantage. Normal type attacks won't do much against Steel types.

Izzy: Aipom, use Brick Break.

Aipom: (uses Brick Break and hits Steelix giving it massive damage)

CC:

Izzy: But a Fighting type move does a bunch of impact. Just like my mother accidentally ripping four phone books at the same time. Here's a lie, fish never swim. (neck gets shocked) Ow.

Izzy: Use Brick Break, again.

Mandy: Counter.

CC:

Izzy: Stupid Steelix using her counter attack. I can tell the gender by the pair of ridges on a Steelix's jaw

(Aipom's Brick Break gets bounced back at)

Aipom: (struggling to stand up)

Mandy: Stone Edge.

Steelix: (uses Stone Edge and knocks out Aipom)

Robin: (feeling sympathy for Aipom) Ohhhhhhh, Aipom is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner.

CC:

Izzy: You know Spike from the Land Before Time? He looks similar to a species of Pokemon known as Grotle. Ash has a Grotle. My mother has a Grotle. Even Tiger Woods, the legendary golfer, has a Grotle. (neck gets zapped) Ow. Okay, I lied. That helps.

Cream: Isn't it great Leshawna? (meanly leans her head towards Leshawna) You can tell when she lies by hearing a zap on her neck.

Izzy: (returns Aipom) Not your lucky day Jinx would be saying.

Mandy: I would release Pokemon I don't need like other careless trainers would, but I prefer not to because I already have enough common sense.

Izzy: (puts Pokeball in her Pokeball Launcher and later makes a throat cutting gesture)

Justin: Just like she did the same thing to me.

PREVIEW: Part Three gets under way next time, by the way, I'll be away for a least two weeks. Be as patient as you can. By the way, two of Izzy's Pokemon evolve and Mac and Jack's battle will soon start. And the surprising last part of the challenge will be revealed. Also, PM me for what the new intern's name and appearance will be like for the final challenge. Deadline date is August 20th. One send me one.


	43. Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3

**Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3**

Chris: The moment you've all been waiting for, the final part of this episode. Will Mandy easily defeat Izzy, or will the tables get turned against her? I don't know. What? Steelix defeated Aipom, have a problem with that? And while Mac KO'd Azumarill, Piplup, and Swellow in that order with only one Pokemon, Leshawna seemed to have a comeback with Gabite in her battle with Jack, until Snubbull's evolution, Gabite's defeat, and Leshawna's afro. Here are some questions I shall ask. Will Mac accidently eat sugar again? Can Justin bare his to reschedule his makeover? Will Cream accept Leshawna's friendship, or will she continue to disown her? My guess, she'll disown her. Leshawna made an alliance with Justin. Get ready for some delicious, TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

(BACK TO IZZY AND MANDY'S BATTLE)

Izzy: You think you won, I don't think so. (launches Pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out)

Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil.

CC:

Mac: Izzy is crazy, I should know. Last time she pulled a prank on me, she told that the gum she gave me was sugar free, fortunately her neck got shocked.

(FLASHBACK)

Izzy: (giving Mac some gum) Here Mac, I got you some sugar free gum for you. (neck gets zapped) Ow.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mandy: Like Fidget, Izzy, you will have a terrible time.

Izzy: That was when he was a crook.

(FLASHBACK)

Fidget: (while holding Olivia at the balcony) The girl. The girl.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Izzy: Is this the curse of Karla Guy or something?

(FLASHBACK)

(Karla Guy is shown in the scene where she was seen running around the Spiked Fenders and she is about to go on the Sucker Punch but runs away and past it in fear as well, and finally jumping into the water and starts swimming)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Chris: (whispers to the camera) I'll add her on the guest star list to be on episode 46.

Izzy: HEAT WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cyndaquil: (uses Heat Wave and Steelix gets KO'd)

Robin: Steelix is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner.

Mandy: (returns Steelix) How dare you treat Steelix that way.

Izzy: Oh, I dare, hey, it's just like this one time a dared a monkey to jump a twenty foot building but it couldn't do it. So I threw a banana all the way down and it jumped down and landed on a angry truck driver. And the funny part is, the truck driver thought that it was a rabid monkey because the banana splattered all over his truck, and he had to call animal control.

Mac: (covers his ears but no zap came) So wait, you actually dared a monkey.

Izzy: Duh, don't you ever read the papers smarty pants?

Cream: (holds newspaper and reads the main article) Mad driver gets hit by rabid monkey or just one that fell off a building eating a banana.

Mandy: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Let's just go on with this. (launches Pokeball and Weavile comes out)

Weavile: Weavile.

CC:

Izzy: Come on. Weavile is definitely going to lose, type disadvantage. (starts to get worried) On the other hand, Weavile has higher stats than Cyndaquil. This is going to be harder than what it looks like.

Mandy: Use Poison Jab.

Weavile: (uses Poison Jab and Cyndaquil gets hit badly)

Izzy: You're gonna pay for that. Cyndaquil, Flamethrower.

Mandy: Dodge it. Then use Iron Tail.

Weavile: (jumps out of the way and uses Iron Tail on Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil still stands up, still able to battle)

Mandy: Impressive. But you have no chance. Use Night Slash.

Weavile: (uses Night Slash and KO's Cyndaquil)

Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner.

Izzy: (returns Cyndaquil) If Croconaw goes down, I'll be defeated. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) I've only got one shot. (launches Pokeball and Croconaw comes out)

Croconaw: Croconaw.

Cream: (slaps Leshawna with her ears)

Leshawna: I said I was sorry. You can't stay mad.

Cream: Shut it.

CC:

Leshawna: Can't she show me care again?

Mandy: Night Slash, once more.

Weavile: (prepares to use Night Slash)

Izzy: Too slow, Water Gun.

Croconaw: (uses Water Gun and it hits Weavile)

Mandy: That was futile effort. Swords Dance.

Izzy: Hydro Pump, NOW!

CC:

Izzy: There's no way Weavile can dodge that.

Croconaw: (uses Hydro Pump and evolves at the same time)

Izzy: (snaps her fingers) Bingo.

Mandy: (sarcastically) Perfect.

Mac: (checks his backpack for his Pokedex)

(Croconaw has successfully evolved into Feraligatr)

Mac: Got it. (opens his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Once it bites it will lock its jaws, and the prey will be secured. Then, it will violently shake its head and begin to tear off chunks of its prey to swallow.

CC:

Izzy: This is definitely going towards an advantage. Not that will ever happen right now, maybe some already dead people though.

CC:

Cream: I still hate Leshawna, but I'm now starting to hate this show, this is worse than when I played Go Fish with Peter.

(FLASHBACK)

Cream: Got any twos?

Peter: You stink. (throws a chair at her) Lois.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

CC:

Cream: I still have that scare from that one leg, and blood is still coming out. (the part where the blood is coming out is blocked out by a sign that says censored) Wow I didn't feel that this whole time. Does this mean I can't feel pain anymore? Oh well, back to the show.

Weavile: (gets KO'd prior to the confession by Cream)

Robin: Weavile is unable to battle, Feraligatr is the winner.

Mandy: This isn't the end I hope you know that. (returns Weavile)

Izzy: Well it's soon going to be I hope you know that.

Mandy: I surrender.

Izzy: What?

Mandy: (walks back towards the stands) You're not worth my time anymore.

Chris: Why give up?

Mandy: You have something up after this tournament.

CC:

Mandy: I don't plan on guessing, Chris and his annoying show are now getting worse. But they have nothing on me.

(27 MINUTES LATER)

(Pikachu is shown to have defeated Gyarados)

(Mac and Jack grab each other's hand)

Mac: Nice work out there.

Jack: Good luck in the final round.

(THE NEXT DAY AT THE STAGE WHICH WAS USED AT THE TALENT SHOW)

Chris: It's time for the main event. Mac VS Izzy. These two keep working hard and have now made it to the final round.

Mac: Alright, now it's time to show what I can do. Quagsire, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Quagsire comes out)

Quagsire: Quagsire.

Izzy: I must warn you, your defeat will be stunning. Don't forget that.

CC:

Mac: Have I ever missed a chance to be tortured by a girl who is absent minded and usually thinks she's taken her craziness up a notch. Here's some Pokemon you didn't see me catch. (flashback shows catching Stunky, Sandshrew, Aerodactyl, Croagunk, Chingling, Dragonair, Bronzor, Kricketot, and Glalie respectfully at different areas.) No matter how many I catch, I'll always get a satisfied look on my face that I'll show them care and support. Something I'll never forget about. So don't judge a book by it's cover when you see it.

Izzy: I choose you Feraligatr. (launches Pokeball and Feraligatr comes out)

Feraligatr. Feral.

Robin: Let the battle commence.

Mac: All right then. Thanks Robin. Quagsire use Muddy Water.

CC:

Mac: Maybe Muddy Water won't be that affective on Feraligatr, but I have a strategy for it.

Quagsire: (uses Muddy Water)

Mac: Now ride the wave.

Quagsire: (jumps on)

Izzy: Mega Punch.

Mac: Don't press your luck on my strategies. Jump off and use Mud Shot.

Quagsire: (jumps off the wave and uses Mud Shot which hits Feraligatr)

Izzy: That's just a bunch of baloney. Use Dragon Claw.

Feraligatr: (uses Dragon Claw and hits Quagsire)

Quagsire: Okay, that's it! Finish off Feraligatr with Iron Tail, spin rapidly!

Quagsire: (spins rapidly while using Iron Tail and KO's Feraligatr)

Robin: Feraligatr is unable to battle, Quagsire is the winner.

Izzy: (returns Feraligatr) Sweet strategy, but last night, my Aipom evolved while we were training. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) It was all thanks to Double Hit. (kisses her Pokeball Launcher) Let's rock n roll Ambipom. (launches Pokeball and Ambipom comes out making what Izzy said true)

Ambipom: Ambi, Ambipom.

Mac: (opens his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, and the evolved form of Aipom. Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.

CC:

Izzy: If possible, maybe Ambipom will evolve into something with four tails so maybe it will also rarely use it's feet. Unfortunately that will never happen.

Mac: Quagsire, Body Slam.

Quagsire: (uses Body Slam and hits Ambipom)

Izzy: I know a move that lowers your defense. Get ready for Tickle Ambipom.

Ambipom: (uses Tickle to distract Quagsire by tickling it)

CC:

Chris: Tickle is a move that lowers both the stats of attack and defense. Examples of who know that move include Oddish, Whiscash, Cherubi, Omastar, Eevee, Skitty, Azurill, Turtwig, Mime Jr., and Zigzagoon.

Mac: Get it off with Water Gun.

Quagsire: (uses Water Gun and gets Ambipom off)

Mac: Follow it up with Yawn.

Izzy: You don't have the speed to get to Ambipom on time, get behind Quagsire then use Giga Impact.

Ambipom: (gets behind Quagsire, then uses Giga Impact and KO's Quagsire)

Robin: Quagsire is unable to battle, Ambipom is the winner.

Mac: (returns Quagsire) I give you credit for trying to defeat me, but that's not going to work. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Roserade, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Roserade comes out)

Roserade: Roserade.

Izzy: Use…………………………….right, Ambipom must recharge after Giga Impact.

Mac: Which is my perfect to strike. Now use Magical Leaf.

Roserade: (uses Magical Leaf and KO's Ambipom)

Robin: Ambipom is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner.

Izzy: (returns Ambipom) My victory was robbed, (puts Pokeball in the launcher) but not for long. (launches Pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out)

Cyndaquil: Cynda.

Izzy: You may have outnumbered me, but I'll even out the score. I don't care what happens. I will win this one.

Mac: That's what you think.

Izzy: Flame Wheel.

Mac: Poison Jab.

(Cyndaquil and Roserade boss miss)

Chris: This is starting to get boring. (spins wheel and stops at a picture with a cloud with hail) At least we'll cool them down. Heh heh heh. (pulls lever)

(Mac and Izzy look up to see hail come down with Cyndaquil and Roserade taking damage from the hail)

CC:

Cream: Wait, Cyndaquil, using Hail? And it's back is burning? Okay, someone get me up to speed here.

Mac: Chris, what's going on? Neither Cyndaquil or Roserade can use Hail.

Chris: Refreshing surprise, isn't it.

Mac: (groans) Roserade, use Sludge Bomb.

Izzy: Dodge, then breathe out your Flamethrower.

(Roserade uses Sludge Bomb, which Cyndaquil jumps out of the way and uses Flamethrower on Roserade which it hits and KO's)

Robin: Roserade is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner, and the field is still being plummeted with hail.

Mac: I know, but with Cyndaquil still taking damage from that hailstorm, I've got the upper hand with my last Pokemon in play. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Now Pikachu, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Pikachu comes out)

Pikachu: Pikapika.

Izzy: You can't beat me. I'm a professional in defeating you. And that's my goal.

Mac: I wouldn't believe a word if I have to. Pikachu, time for a shocking Discharge.

Izzy: That won't help. Use Will-O-Wisp.

Mac: Can I get in the way and get a small burn?

Chris: Can't say no, (whispers to Chef) adds more drama.

Mac: (runs towards the field while Cyndaquil uses Will-O-Wisp with Mac getting a small burn on his arm)

Izzy: What are doing stupid head? Maybe you want Pikachu damaged by Miss Izzy, Esquire.

CC:

Mac: Actually, I just wanted to feel how Will-O-Wisp felt like. (places his right hand on his left arm that get burned a little) Ow. Light mark, mega impact.

Mac: (Gets back to where he is supposed to be) Now where was I, Discharge.

(Pikachu uses Discharge and Cyndaquil takes massive damage)

Izzy: That was whack, whack, whacko, whack.

(AT GIRL'S CABIN)

Justin: (looks secretly at Cream's diary until he reads the part about the one who didn't know that she used to be a Metarex spy until later on) Wait until I tell Leshawna. (puts away her diary)

(AT STANDS)

Justin: (returns to the stands) Hey uh Leshawna, was there a seedrian named Cosmo?

Leshawna: Actually, she guest starred a while ago, why'd ya ask?

Justin: Well, she used to be a Metarex spy unwillingly.

Leshawna: I think everyone knows that.

Justin: Hey, I didn't.

Cream: Did you read my diary?

Justin: I best be going. (runs off the stands and Cream angerly chases him) Not the face.

CC:

Justin: That girl has serious issues.

(BACK AT DOCK)

Tails: (thinking about the good times)

Numbuh Two: Everything okay?

Tails: Stay away.

CC:

Numbuh Two: Now Tails is blaming me.

(BACK AT STAGE)

Mac: All right, that's it, Pikachu, Volt Tackle.

Izzy: Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!

(Both Pikachu and Cyndaquil use their respective moves and collide making a black cloud of smoke, everyone is struggling to keep their eyes open, the cloud starts disappearing and it shows Pikachu getting a permanent scar on his eye while Cyndaquil is shown to have fainted)

Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory and the reward goes to Mac.

Mac: WE DID IT!

Pikachu: Pipikachu.

Mac: So what's the reward?

Chris: Not participating in the next challenge.

Mac: I know what the challenge is, capture three Pokemon. I'm an expert so I'll give you a tip on capturing Pokemon. Wild Pokemon are easier to catch when they're weakened.

Bloo: How many Pokemon do you have under your belt?

Mac: Seventeen.

Leshawna: That many?

Jack: That's surprising.

(30 MINUTES LATER EVERYONE IS SEARCHING FOR POKEMON WHILE MAC RELAXES)

Leshawna: (looks through bushes and sees a Ludicolo, a Skarmory, and a Drapion fighting for an Oran Berry) This is too easy. (launches Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Draco Meteor.

Gabite: (uses Draco Meteor giving the trio massive damage)

Leshawna: Now it's time. (throws three Pokeballs at Drapion, Skarmory, and Ludicolo, which later results in successful captures)

CC:

Leshawna: Gabite has his way of things. Now with a team of him, Corsola, Nidoking, Skarmory, Ludicolo, and Drapion, there's no way that snot-nosed Mandy will ruin my clothes.

(AT FOREST)

Jack: (successfully captures Kadabra, Scyther, and Luxray)

(AT BEACH)

Bloo: (successfully captures Nidoran(F), Bagon, and Cranidos successfully)

(AT MEADOW)

Izzy: (catches Heracross, Tangela, and Absol successfully)

(AT MESS HALL)

Cream: (catches Altaria, Beautifly, and Skitty successfully)

(AT BALLPARK)

Justin: (catches Kingdra, Pachirisu, and Bellossom successfully)

(AT CLIFF)

Mandy: (catches Hitmonlee, Houndoom, and Flygon successfully)

(AT DOCK)

Chris: I see you all did as instructed. And as your reward all eight of you will be going to trip at the spa.

Bloo: Bloo-ya.

Mandy: Whatever.

Mac: Time to relax myself.

CC:

Mac: I never thought I'd return after I was kicked off, but it happened, I'd like to thank my father, the gym leader for that.

Chris: How will they feel after their spa treatment? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

PREVIEW: Next challenge will be Frisbee golf. The six guest stars will be Randall Boggs(who is reformed), Melia Quiray, Lois Griffin, Joey Wheeler, Penny Proud, and Todd Daring. Also, Izzy will call herself Explosivo.

PROMOTION: There is also a contest to decide who you want to be Mac's dad. The candidates are Volkner, Koga, Brawly, and Bugsy. Send me your vote by PM'ing me. Everyone gets one vote, so make it count. The deadline date October 3rd, 2009. Also, do the same for the intern thing I posted earlier. Sorry if I didn't get any suggestions. The new deadline date is October 11th, 2009.


	44. Golf FrisbeeNzy

**Golf Frisbee-Nzy**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a continuous battle of drama was causing our contestants some major hatred at each other. Maybe not Mac, but there were tence moments, like when Justin read Cream's diary. Appearently, Justin got hit in the face, where it hurts most. But we didn't see it until I told you. And since Mac won and is already an experienced trainer, he didn't need to do the capturing Pokemon challenge. The others had to do some hard work catching their own. Don't touch that remote, if you do, you'll miss out a hole in one on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

(AT FOREST)

(a flock of Starly pass by)

Mac: (carving a stick) Feels good to catch some air.

Bloo: (sleeps but wakes up after some time when make was heading for the Dock of Shame) Wait up. (heads to where Mac is going)

(AT DOCK OF SHAME)

Chris: Inside the boat here are six guest stars, one of them is Randall Boggs.

Mandy: That lizard guy? No way that's happening, (pulls out her cell phone) I'm calling 9-1.……………………….

Leshawna: Don't be starting something girl.

Randall: (while invisible) Hi.

Izzy: GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream: (levitates while meditating) What is it Izzy?

Izzy: There's a ghost.

CC:

Mac: I think Izzy aka E-Scope aka Explosivo aka Esquire aka Power Up Girl is over reacting.

Cream: There's no such thing as ghosts. Randall is just this jealous antiogonist from Monsters Inc.

Randall: (becomes visible with Izzy fainting in fear) True, but I reformed myself after those two humans started accusing me as a swamp gator.

Izzy: (wakes up) He's lying. (neck gets zapped) Ow.

Chris: Next up, (reads from card) the second best duelist?

Bloo: Who, Seto Kaiba?

Joey: (jumps off of boat) Wrong, it's me Joey Wheeler.

CC:

Bloo: Is this some joke? I have seen cheaper stuff on the e-Bay website, and none of them are true.

Cream: I need to know why you brought this many guest stars.

Chris: Felt like it.

Cream: You evil evil little host.

Chris: Next up is Penny Proud.

Penny: (gets off boat) Okay, is this some sort of joke? I have to guest star here? This island smells worse than Sticky's basement. (gestures towards the campers) Keep your eye on the gross sisters. (flashback of the gross sisters stealing from Penny) They'll do anything for cash.

Bloo: I just hope If they do come that Mr. Herriman would stop me, but I don't mean we're friends though.

Penny: You mean the president of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? I've been there once, but my parents wouldn't let me adopt.

Bloo: If you adopt me, Mr. Herriman would kill you. And by that, I mean he'll punish you with chore duties.

Randall: (looks at Cream holding Cheese(Chao) and puts his arm around his shoulders) How about we go on a romantic dinner if you win? Nice chao by the way.

Chris: Up next ix an adult.

Lois: (comes out of the boat) Hi, I think I saw four of you eight campers before. It was at my daughter-in-law's lair. The reason why Sue is like Ezma, is because Ezma has a similar name to Yzma. The fictional Yzma from a Disney movie.

Joey: Why'd Leshawna fake cry again?

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

(Leshawna acts like she is bursting into tears)

Leshawna: Oh man, how could this be? Why? Why?

Starfire: Stop crying.

Leshawna: (continues) I can't. I'll miss you. (hugs Starfire for a second)

Starfire: Okay, I'll also miss you. Hope you feel better. (leaves on boat with Yumi and Ami)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Leshawna: No apparent reason.

Joey: (pointing to Justin) What's with him?

Justin: That bunny gave me a pink eye.

Randall: Tough, eh? The way you use magic made me attracted to you.

Inuyasha: What's wrong Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: (gets a painful sit)

Randall: Who were they?

Courtney: (kicks Cream, Cheese(Chao), and Randall) You're worst nightmares.

Chris: Will you ever stop this case bussiness?

Courtney: Never.

Cream: (attacks Courtney)

Courtney: Get off of me you idiot.

Chris: Anyway, let's just go to Melia.

Melia: (gets off boat) Glad to be here. (does her laugh) After I won Wipeout, I decided to come here.

Todd: (gets off boat) And we finally have me, Todd. (pulls out his phone)

Leshawna: Don't you be replacing anyone.

Cream: How could you trust that loudmouth?

Leshawna: Okay girl you have crossed line.

Cream: You have crossed the line lots of times.

Leshawna: It wasn't my fault and I'll regret making an alliance with Justin even though he's hot. I didn't mean to hurt you. Well, you did cross the line today, but that doesn't count.

(AT COMPUTER ROOM)

Tails: Better hope this season ends soon. (hears explosion) Izzy?

Izzy: (shown outside talking to Tails who is offscreen) I didn't do a thingo, it was my friend Explosivo. (uses her Explosivo accent making her Explosivo) Explosivo is loco for boom boom. Heh heh heh.

Cream: Well, I kinda of like it too, but it creeps me out more.

Cheese(Chao): (nods head scardly)

Leshawna: You did not just steal my friend again Izzy.

Izzy: What, I didn't do it. It's Explosivo. He really knows his way with women.

Cream: (opens her mouth with her tongues sticking)

CC:

Randall: Izzy as Explosivo, I think I saw that before.

CC:

Penny: That girl has major issues, maybe she should get a time out, forever.

Todd: So I love replacing her, but I'm not supposed to replace anyone on the island thanks to Chris.

Cream: Izzy's a nice person, but Explosivo is really weird.

Izzy: (sets off bombs and is using her Explosivo accent) But you like Explosivo right?

Cream: Just not like like because I don't want to do a boom boom couple thing.

Izzy: Explosivo understands, and Explosivo knows you have a crush on Zac.

Cream: Not in front of the camera, but it's true. (faints)

Izzy: (uses her Explosivo accent) Head over heels I see. Boom boom.

Lois: Uh, I never knew you were Spanish.

Izzy: I'm not but Explosivo is.

Chris: And for today's challenge, (throws Frisbee) Frisbee Golf.

Izzy: (catches Frisbee)

Mac: Is this some sort of joke? Throwing huge Frisbees in small holes. That's impossible.

Cream: Okay Chris, are you psycotic?

(FLASHBACK)

Chris: (Opens his ringing cell phone and drops his keys) What?

Cream: (Grabs keys and puts them back in Chris's pants pocket)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Chris: Actually, they will be tossed to get inside these shopping karts. And there's only one hole in this game. Guys VS Girls.

Izzy/Leshawna/Cream/Melia/Penny/Lois: Oh no, not with……………….

Mandy: Put a sock in it pinheads.

Izzy: Explosivo will…………………….

Mandy: (hits Izzy with a hammer) I'll go first, not Izzy, right?

Izzy: (feeling and speaking weak) Explosivo don't answer most questions. (then faints)

Joey: (to Bloo, Randall, Mac, Todd, Jack, and Justin) All right team. We all know how to throw Frisbees except for Todd.

Todd: It's too sporty.

Joey: Don't say it ain't, that will only send us to defeat.

Justin: You're up sixth by the way. Gotta have our best last.

Todd: That's a rip. (pulls out his phone)

Cream: (sees Todd and levitates the phone to her) Hey, no cheating. (confiscates phone back to loser resort which it is at offscreen without showing the resort)

Todd: What did you do to my phone, I want it back this instant.

Cream: No cheating, you were going to use it to replace us with a wimpy girl team. You can have it when you get to the resort.

Todd: What an even bigger rip.

Bloo: Come on, we're still going to win.

Jack: The annoying pest is right.

Mandy: (throws at leat six Frisbees before getting the seventh one in the hole) That I didn't want to happen. Stupid triple bogeys.

Bloo: Come on Mac, just like your father.

Mac: I also have a cousion named Whitney who is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City in Jotho. She'll come see me win in the finals. Along with my father. I'll give a hint on who he isn't. Lt. Surge, Roark, Norman, Juan, or Chuck. And definitely not Morty. I'd like it as a surprise when my parents come to see me. My mom's now fine that I go to Foster's every day. (throws Frisbee and makes it on his third shot) Awesome, in your face Mandy.

CC:

Mac: I'm glad that I trashed talked her, that was because I found out that Bloo made a secret alliance with Mandy. Nice try you two. I'm on to you traitor.

Justin: Very impressive, (takes off his shirt) I'll go next.

Mac: (shocked) Whoa.

Leshawna: (drools)

Cream: Traitor.

Leshawna: Opps, I accidently distracted. (throws Frisbee and misses) I'm stating Justin, but I loss my hatred for him every time. Stop being so paranoid.

Cream: I lied to Courtney that Trent's girl, but she knew I lied after I said that, but still, you betrayed me, and I'll never forgive you for that.

Leshawna: I'll never forgive myself either.

CC:

Leshawna: Can't believe she'd hate me again.

CC:

Randall: I like how she talks. She'd probably choose me over Ezekiel and Zac.

Izzy: It's Explosivo's turn. (launches five Frisbees with four of them missing)

Leshawna: A bogey, you did that on purpose.

Izzy: I never did it, it was Explosivo, you should yell at him. (runs in fear)

Leshawn: Get back here. (chases Izzy)

Cream: We're gonna lose. (bangs her head on some wood)

CC:

Chris: They're definitely going to lose.

CC:

Joey: Me and Tristain chase each for fun, but Izzy was chased by Leshawna out of fear.

(LATER WHEN JOEY WAS FINALLY UP, HE NEEDS A HOLE IN ONE OR ONE OF THE BOYS WILL GO HOME)

Joey: I can does you guys trust me. (gets focused) Keep your eyes on the target.

Bloo: Don't you dare screw this one up for us.

Joey: If you distract me, you'll be the one joining me. (throws Frisbee which rolls on the edge)

Leshawna: Looks like they lose this on.

(Frisbee gets into the shopping cart and the guys shot on in victory)

Chris: The guys have won it, girls pick a canidate to lose. And I don't mean Penny, Melia, or Lois. There are no votes for them.

(AT BOYS CABIN)

Mac: If you didn't want to work the company, why did you do so anyway?

Randall: (sighs) Five years ago, (flashback of a scared eight year old Randall starts) I was alone on the streets, scared of my every surrondings and then (a silhoutte of a combo look of a Floatzel and Charizard showed) someone I didn't kidnapped me, (flashback ends) and made act like I enjoyed.

Todd: You should've just quit.

Randall: I know, but I wanted to be a top scarer for just one month so I could, man am I stupid.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Well ladies, boys have now proven to be dominant over you damsels. And now the moment we've all been waiting for.

CC:

Leshawna: I could say I'd let you, but if you steal my best friend and make her your new best friend, you pay the price. No other concequences.

CC:

Mandy: I'd be dumb if I didn't vote you off. Sorry.

CC:

Izzy: The person whom I'm voting for, see ya.

CC:

Lois: These stalls smell like bubblegum out of the garbage.

CC:

Cream: It was hard decision between Mandy, Leshawna, and Izzy. I had to vote for someone.

Chris: And it appears that Mandy is the known female to safe.

Mandy: (before speaking)

Chris: Wait, no one wants to hear you. (throws cookie to Mandy) Just enjoy. (throws cookie to Cream) Same for you magic girl. Leshawna

Leshawna: Yes?

Chris: I'd hate to say this but for your departure, (throws cookie) syke.

Leshawna: (catches cookie) Yes.

Izzy: Ouch, that had to hurt. (gets dragged onto the Boat of Losers by Chef)

Leshawna: You take, you pay.

Cream: (as Randall, Melia, Lois, Todd, Joey, and Penny pass by her) I voted for Mandy personally.

Mandy: But in the end, psychos go home.

Preview: Next up is a secret challenge. Leshawna tries to win Cream back, Kim Possible, Spyro, and Sora guest star, and Justin get a black eye which he complains about.


	45. Crying For Pie

Crying For Pie

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a game of golf with a Frisbee was played, prior to that Justin got some hideous pink eye going on. Randall showed to be another player for Cream's heart. Be jealous Zac and Ezekiel. Be very jealous. And Joey, thought by many to be bad, was actually good. Tails wanted to go home, mainly because of Sonic and Cosmo. Leshawna had problems thinking that she was the next to go. But in the end, was it time for Izzy to go? Again? Uh, ya, that girl is a complete whack job. Bake some apple pies, because pie is the main topic on today's episode of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.**

**(AT BOY CABIN)**

**(Mac does some bent over rows and his elbow accidently hits Justin's eye)**

**Justin: Ah, my eye. It's hideous.**

**Mac: I'm so sorry, it's not my fault purpose wise.**

**Justin: (pulls out Pokeball) Bellossom, Aromatherapy, please. (Pokeball opens and Bellossom comes out)**

**Bellossom: Bellossom.**

**Mac: That's not going to prevent swelling. Try to steal some ice from Chef's kitchen. It's harder than how I'm saying it like.**

**Justin: Can't believe I'm going for your advice. (runs to mess hall) I better hurry.**

**Mandy: (watches Justin outside) Such pathetic beauty. He won't even make it to the Final Six at this rate.**

**Leshawna: Now with Izzy away, the guys are now dominant, I hate to say this, but you, Cream, and me need to form an alliance.**

**Mandy: In your dreams. Why don't you make one with Mac, he's more knowledgeable.**

**Leshawna: He's a guy and he might use me. I just want things even so that we may be dominant again if two of those guys get eliminated.**

**Mandy: I don't do those kind of alliances. (leaves)**

**Leshawna: We'll all be kicked of one by one, seriously.**

**CC:**

**Mandy: I doubt Leshawna is serious.**

**Cream: (enters cabin) What's up, traitor?!**

**Leshawna: Maybe this is a bad idea, but you, me, and Mandy have to make an alliance or its an all-boy Final Four.**

**Cream: Ha, I doubt, even if it were true the alliance would still cause that to happen. (spits at Leshawna's feet)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: Did you just see what happened? They both turned their backs against me? I thought Joey would never make it. That had stink written all over it**

**CC:**

**Cream: I've heard dispirit times of need before, but not like this at all. Maybe I should accept, maybe I shouldn't. I'll just ask Cheese for the answer. (covers camera lens)**

**(AT SOMEWHERE NEAR THE TUCK SHOP)**

**Cream: Ha ha, hilarious, Justin, love the new look.**

**Justin: (runs into mess hall) No time.**

**Jack : (slicing apples rapidly as they are falling)**

**Leshawna: Whoa. (picks up sliced piece) They do take samurais serious.**

**Jack: Best of luck on your quest to save your friend before she attacks you.**

**Leshawna: I keep trying, but she keeps rejecting, maybe it was a bad idea to form an alliance with Justin, but I couldn't help myself. (sighs)**

**CC:**

**Jack: I'm not sure if Leshawna will soon to be forgiven, it's possible, if she chooses the correct path on her quest.**

**Mac: (tosses Pokeballs which send out all of his Pokemon) All right guys, we must get in shape for our next challenge. Aerodactyl, Pikachu, Togepi, Croagunk, Golbat, Camerupt, Sableye, Roserade, Quagsire, Staraptor, Dragonair, Stunky, Chingling, Sandshrew, Glalie, Bronzor, Kricketot, all of us need to work together. One can't do without the other. (pick up two twenty pound dumbbells but drops them on his feet after hearing Chris's horn being blown and of his Pokemon gasp in fear) Ow, my feet. Ugh, crap.**

**(AT THE DOCK)**

**Chris: Heads up. (throws pie at Bloo's face) **

**Bloo: Hey, I don't like pineapple.**

**Chris: Better put the cram de la cram back where your mouth. Because you guys get to throw pies at each other. But first our guests.**

**Justin: (with a bag of ice on his eye) Having seen six two days ago has already been enough.**

**Chris: Can't blame you Justin. Maybe you should meat our first one. Heh heh heh hah ha ha.**

**Spyro: (gets off and then sees Cream) Whoa, Bianca? You're here too?**

**Cream: No, you've got it all wrong. I don't go by that name.**

**Spyro: I'm sorry, but I can recognize that face anywhere. Too bad you made a change in appearance. (finds a photo) What's this?**

**Mac: (picks up and looks at a picture of his brother Terrence who now has the same appearance as the rival from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver and now has a similar voice to Paul's) (in his mind) I'll battle you one day Terrence.**

**Chris: Next up, Kim Possible.**

**Kim Possible: (using graveling hook to swing from the boat to on the roof) Hi.**

**Bloo: That was fast.**

**Kim Possible: (phone beeps and Kim answers it) Hey Ron, sure, a romantic dinner date sounds nice, be there once the challenge is done, love you. (hangs up)**

**Mac: (still concentrated on the photo) Still a bully, yet more like more a bad boy, just like Duncan. Still more of a need of only strong ones like Paul. I wonder which Pokemon you'll receive first.**

**Chris: Mac. Are you alive or a hypnotized zombie?**

**Mac: I'm more concentrated on this photo.**

**Bloo: (looks at it) That can't be Terrence, he's nothing like him.**

**Mac: Truth is, before I auditioned, Terrence seemed to have changed the way he looks.**

**Bloo: This is crazy.**

**CC:**

**Mac: It's called stating the facts, I have a very good photographic memory.**

**Charm Caster: (levitates onto the ground) Give up Chris. Time is running out before I eliminate you.**

**Bloo/Cream/Jack/Justin/Leshawna/Mac/Mandy: Charm Caster.**

**Chris; (holds hid own Pokeball) Do you evil villains ever give up? Cloyster go. (throws Pokeball and Cloyster comes out)**

**Cloyster: Cloyster.**

**Mac: Cloyster, eh? (opens his Pokedex)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: Chris uses Pokemon too?**

**Pokedex: Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon and the evolved form of Shellder. Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking. **

**Mac: Didn't you had it in you Chris.**

**Chris: You like it, first Pokemon I ever received. Fished it when I was 12.**

**Cream: Can I join your Cloyster to defeat Charm Caster?**

**Chris: Be my guest, now Cloyster, Ice Beam.**

**Cream: (opens her book of spells) Aquata Risa Spungbrada.**

**Charm Caster: (gets hit and sent flying off in the sky somewhere unknown)**

**CC:**

**Spyro: I've seen Bianca with magic before, but not like this.**

**CC:**

**Cream: All in a day's worth.**

**Chris: Finally, he's the real deal. He wields the Keyblade. He helps out countless worlds whenever in dispirit need, Sora.**

**Sora: Hi. (steps on the dock) I'm Sora.**

**Chris: Everyone, find your pie stations now.**

**(all ten run to their own pie stations)**

**Chris: (through megaphone) Is everyone ready? And go.**

**Mac; (throws pie which almost hits Kim) Ugh so close. (gets hit with a pie)**

**CC:**

**Justin: Revenge went well served.**

**Bloo: (gets hits with a pie by Leshawna)**

**Leshawna: That's worth something. (gets pied by Spyro)**

**Spyro: Yes. (dodges Justin's pie)**

**Justin: No fair.**

**Kim: (pies Justin off screen) Yes. Sorry pretty boy. You lose. (throws pie and hits Jack)**

**Bloo: (attempts to throw pie)**

**Chris: Nope, you already got hit.**

**Bloo: (throws pie which somehow hits Kagome)**

**Kagome: (thinking it was Inuyasha) Ugh, INUYASHA SIT!**

**Inuyasha: (gets sitted)**

**Chris: Oh man, that never gets old. (laughs hysterically)**

**Kim: (gets pied by Sora, whom gets pied by Spyro, whom gets pied by Mandy, whom gets pied by Leshawna)**

**Leshawna: Uh oh.**

**Cream: It's you and me.**

**Spyro: Go get her Bianca.**

**Cream: (accidentally pies herself making it look like she's hitting her head with her hand)**

**Spyro: Whoops.**

**Chris: And we have a winner for our reward challenge, Leshawna.**

**Leshawna: (surprising happy) Really? Yes.**

**Chris: You get a trip to Milwaukee and meet your favorite baseball player, Prince Fielder.**

**Leshawna: Alright. (whispers to Cream) Make sure you forgive me.**

**(LATER)**

**Chris: And that concludes another thrilling episode, stay tuned for another TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.**

**PREVIEW: The next tortuous challenge for our campers is to ride a rollercoaster while answering questions at a local amusement park in Montréal. To add more drama, Karla Guy, Littlefoot, and Stitch also join for the ride as spectators. **


	46. Loop de Lose

**Loop de Lose**

Chris: Before we show you some more departure videos, let me tell you what happened last episode. Spyro came and accused Cream for Bianca, his friend. She's still in your homeland dude. Justin got a black eye while Mac was doing bent over rows. Luckily, Mac got his karma with a pie. Cream was gonna accept Leshawna's apology, but she has to wait until Leshawna is done with her visit with Prince Fielder of the Milwaukee Brewers. We'll head to Montreal for an epic rollercoaster ride. To answer multiple questions. Our guest stars are already there. Time for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

(ROUGE'S DEPARTURE VIDEO)

Rouge: Okay, so I humiliated Billy, but that's no right to get me off the show. Ugh, I came here for winning some treasure and screwed up. At least I didn't say anything to the rest of you.

(GOO'S DEPARTURE VIDEO)

Goo: That stupid Izzy always butts in my time. Just like blah blah this or blah blah that. I'm sick of it.

Boat Driver (off screen): Calm down.

Goo: Don't tell me to calm down. I'll just go shop at the TDV to drown my sorrows. That means The Department Values.

(TRENT'S DEPARTURE VIDEO)

Trent: Just great, I thought I was going all the way, with Gwen. Sure I'd lose anyway, but it would be bad if Gwen didn't. How long can a guy stand without his true love?

(STEWIE'S GUEST STAR AUDITION)

Female Intern: I'm sorry to say this but Izzy got the last spot for the competition.

Stewie: (speaks to himself) So that little devil of a traitor stole my spot. I'll just guest star and show her boss but if Chris refuses, so be it. (to the intern) As to you kind sage, I only hope my heart filled thanks will keep you warm as you spend the next ten years (pulls out gun) IN FROZEN CARBONITE! (intern gets frozen)

Chris: I think we just lost another intern. Hire the Goth, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Whatever, as long as I get paid.

(AT MONTREAL)

Mac: (takes out Pokeball which Aerodactyl comes out of) See those people, don't be afraid of them. They'll be afraid of back. I just don't want people to think you're bad.

Aerodactyl: (nods head)

Mac: Now that you understand, we should probably catch up with Chris and the others. (gets on Aerodactyl)

(INSIDE AMUSEMENT PARK)

Chris: Ah geeze, I forgot Mac.

Aerodactyl: (lands near Chris)

Mac: (jumps onto the ground)

Leshawna: Where have you been?

Mac: You forgot to wake me up.

Leshawna: I thought that was Chris's job.

Chris: Let's just cut down to the chase why we're here. When I saw this kid Trevor on Brainrush ……………………………….........

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

Trevor: (freaks out on the Silver Bullet) Oh my god. (screams) I CAN'T EVEN HEAR ANYTHING! Oh my god! (cut to later scene) Like an overall or something. (screams)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Chris: I decided to make a challenge similar to that on the TV Show. For every question you get correct, you receive one point. But, these challenges are difficult. But first let me introduce you the spectators of this game. Say hi to Karla.

Karla: (runs fast and stops and avoids being bumped into Cream) Sorry, my bad.

Peter: Hey guys.

Chris: You're not in this.

Peter: I know. I come here once or twice every year depending if we enough money on my card insurance by switching to Geico. (leaves) Well, I better be going.

Chris: Next is Stitch, but be careful he can be very………… (gets spit on his hair) gross. Now my hairs all mussed up. (Chris pronounces messed wrong)

Stitch: (appears on Justin's hair)

Justin: Aw, come on. I spent two hundred bucks to get hair perfectly combed. Now I have to do again. Thanks a lot.

Stitch: Ichi. (jumps off of Justin's head) Hi.

Cream: How cute.

Jack: Cream has a point.

CC:Justin: Cute? I think not. How it messed up my hair. No way quicksand will drown my sorrows. Ugh I should Cream and Jack silly.

Aerodactyl: Aero.

(kids start heading towards Mac and Aerodactyl for Mac's autograph)

One Kid: My name's Chelsea. May have your autograph? (looks at Aerodactyl) So cute. They should make you the champion on Ontario.

Mac: Thanks.

(30 MINUTES LATER)

(all the kids waved bye to Mac and ran to their parents telling them that they enjoyed hanging out with Mac)

Mac: Who knew I had lots of fans.

Chris: And to our final guest star to spectate, Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: (on Pterano) Is this where we land?

Pterano: Yes, my good old friend.

Leshawna: What's that in the sky?

CC:

Jack: It looks a lot like Pterano from that Land Before Time movie, The Stone Of Cold Fire.

CC:

Mac: So many fans that adore me, lots of friends I was able to make. See Bloo, I'm not selfish or a nerd. Besides, I've read that some nerds can make lots of friends too.

CC:

Bloo: Mac is so selfish.

Littlefoot: (jumps and lands on the roof of a carnival game and jumps onto the ground) Hi, I'm Littlefoot.

Mandy: Whatever.

Chris: Mandy, show some respect.

Mandy: I don't show respect.

Chris: Oh, right. Let us go to The Loop Torture!

CC:

Leshawna: The Loop Torture? That does not sound good.

Leshawna: We have to ride on that. I don't think so.

Chris: Justin, I'll stay here and ask the questions through the microphone, I will ask six questions of any subject. When the ride begins, I'll starting asking the questions.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Justin: (straps in) Okay, here I go.

(ride starts)

Chris: Who won the 2003 World Series?

Justin: Uh, Yankees? (gets it wrong)

Chris: Which two castmates made it to the finals in season two?

Justin: Beth and Duncan. (gets it right) This rollercoaster is ruining my hair.

Chris: True Or False? The Eiffel Tower was built in 1878.

Justin: I'm more worried about my hair. And I know that would be false. (gets it right) Okay, I give up, just get me out of here.

Chris: What is a gassy problem with your gluteus maximus?

Justin: That's diaherra for crying out loud. (gets it correct) I already said I was giving up.

Chris: Fine, but that won't stop the roller coaster. Jack, you're up.

(13 MINUTES LATER)

Jack: Ugh, I don't know. (loses a chance of earning a point)

Chris: What was the joke in a fictional episode of Family Guy was used to send Alex Trebek back to the fifth dimension?

Jack: Trebek Alex? (gets it wrong)

Cream: Mister Jack has gotten all the questions wrong.

(8 MINUTES LATER)

Chris: What………………………..

Bloo: The Human Torch! (gets it wrong anyway)

Mac: That was weird.

(40 MINUTES LATER)

Mac: Potassium. (gets it right)

Chris: Okay, fifth up is Cream.

Leshawna: Good luck.

Cream: (smiles) I will.

CC:

Justin: Cream may be smart, but she's not as good looking as I am. Okay, as I was.

Littlefoot: You good Mac?

Mac: (nods)

Pikachu: Pikapika.

CC:

Littlefoot: That's a relief. Mac and I are like two threehorns sleeping together.

Mandy: Don't get too cocky. I'll win season four if it's the last thing I do. I may not have been the first three seasons.

Mac: Wouldn't the third one be the musical?

Mandy: Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll wait my turn. Leshawna's after me if I get back on time. (walks towards the line)

Mac: How mean can she get?

Cream: (gets on) Uh-oh, I'm gonna die, you'll make me get killed Chris, I don't think this is a good idea.

Vanilla: I made sure you wouldn't.

Cream: Mom! You're here, thanks for the encouragement.

CC:

Leshawna: That's the attitude I wanna hear.

Justin: It's a pleasure to……………………..

Vanilla: (slaps Justin) Don't steal my daughter's best friend.

Cream: (giggles)

CC:

Justin: Maybe Cream was following the family tree! Or they just don't like hot people like us.

Chris: What is the center of the Earth?

Cream: The core. (gets it right)

Chris: Have many seasons have I hosted so far?

Cream: How am I supposed to know? 4? (gets it right) I'm getting good at this.

(20 MINUTES LATER)

Mandy: (gets off) Don't tell us how we did yet.

Karla: Am I the one with answer sheet?

Chris: Finally, Leshawna.

Leshawna: (gets on and buckles up) I'm ready.

(ride starts)

Leshawna: Here we go!

Chris: True or False? Ned got a bad hair cut in the episode "Bad Hair Days".

Leshawna: True that. (gets it right)

CC:

Chris: Leshawna's got game.

Chris: What color is my cell phone?

Leshawna: Purple. (gets it right)

Chris: What food product always has prizes inside?

Leshawna: Cracker Jack. (gets it right)

Chris: Which band has three brothers?

Leshawna: Jonas Brothers. (gets it right)

(18 MINUTES LATER)

Chris: Let me add up the totals.

CC:

Stitch: (acids spits on the camera)

Chris: Winner with a total of all six points is…………………………… Mac.

Mac: All right.

Cream: I think this is annoying but Stitch is kinda cute.

Leshawna: You sure?

Cream: Even though he those alien features, I'll stick with my opinion.

(AT BONFIRE)

Chris: Mac, (tosses lunchbox) Here's your reward.

Mac: (opens lunchbox) Cool, baloney my favorite.

Bloo: I wanted some!

Chris: Don't worry, you get the first cookie. (throw cookie)

Bloo: (catches cookie) Whatever.

Chris: Next up, Mandy, Leshawna, Justin, and Cream.

Jack: Wait a sec, that leaves me………………………………...

Chris: Correctamundo, you're out.

Cream: You missed all the questions.

Jack: I didn't know any of them are based on Family Guy.

(2 HOURS LATER)

(Mac, Leshawna, Justin, Mandy, and Cream are in their nighttime clothes while Bloo is wearing nothing due to being an imaginary friend)

Justin: What's with you in that tuxedo?

Chris: I'm going to participate in a Pokemon contest. I have Cloyster, Infernape, Jolteon, Mismagius, Chimecho, and Skuntank which everyone wants to see. (gets on boat with Chef) Don't worry, a substitute host will help you guys out. (boat leaves)

Mac: (looks at the Dock Of Shame) It's Paul.

Paul: Looks like guys made it this far on Total Drama Cartoon.

Cream: Yes.

Paul: You guys should get some rest.

PREVIEW: The next challenge, which is set by Paul, is to a capture a wild animal and bring it back unharmed. The guest star will be Penelope Taynt.


	47. The Hunted Six Become The Hunter

**The Hunted Six Become The Hunter**

Paul: When you last saw Total Drama Cartoon, seven pathetic campers somehow had to answer questions while on a rollercoaster, which would make them even dumber and more afraid. Only one trainer managed to keep his cool, and the samurai was slashed out of the competition and went on the Boat of Losers to join the other weaklings. Why don't you just watch and see what happens, okay?

(continuing where we left off from Loop de Lose)

Justin: So, you're the substitute host.

Paul: Yea, and you must be Justin. I see you're starting to lose that winning edge of yours. After this episode, one of you will leave to create the Final Five. Be at bed til eight.

CC:

Bloo: He's a Mr. Herriman clone.

(NEXT DAY, AT THE MESS HALL)

Mac: Oh man, I can't believe Chef is now sending us his disgusting food by mail.

Leshawna: Yuck, is this stuff expired.

Bloo: (looks like he's going to barf)

Cream: (smells it and passes out with a green fade)

Mandy: Disgusting.

Justin: Maybe he misses us a lot. Too bad they let the camera crew stay.

Kagome: (off screen) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (before being sitted) Kagome wait! (gets sitted)

CC:

Inuyasha: Oh man, that was just (censored).

Paul: (bursts in)

Mac: Why bursting in?

Paul: Quiet. It's none of your business.

Leshawna: We can talk whenever we want to you scrawny purple headed demon.

Paul: And I thought Numbuh Two was the only person here that was pathetic. Before we start off, let me introduce you someone you have never met.

Penelope: Hi people, I'm a fan of Cream. But I'm also Amanda's number one fan please. Name's Penelope Taynt.

CC:

Cream: Yes, I got another fan. Take that Courtney!

Paul: (holds in a box) Each of you will get a strip of paper of the animal you're going to catch. Make sure you bring it to me alive.

(everyone drawed from the box at the same time and were all shocked)

Justin: Cobra?

Leshawna: Crow?

Mandy: Bear?

Cream: Shark?

Bloo: Tiger?

Mac: Wolf? That's impossible to use with bare hands.

Paul: At least you'll get some stuff from the tool shed to help you out. You have at least a minute to get what you need.

(AT TOOL SHED)

Mandy: (grabs bear trap at the same time Justin grabs it)

Justin: Let go, or you're sorry.

Mandy: How would you be able to capture a cobra with a bear trap?

Justin: I have reasons even you should of figured out!

CC:

Mandy: I hate that Justin!

Leshawna: (gets butterfly net) Guess I'll go with this. Best that I can find.

Mac: Inny Menny Minny (points to cage) cage.

Leshawna: You're catching a wolf with that?

Mac: I have a strategy for this one.

Bloo: (grabs a sharp knife)

Justin: You can't kill a tiger.

Bloo: Paul didn't say to bring it alive.

Leshawna: Actually, he did.

Penelope: Sorry please, but I just want Cream's autograph first.

CC:

Cream: Truth be told, I'm a huge Penelope fan.

Cream: Oh sure. (signs)

Bloo: Cream's got a nerd fan. Cream's got a nerd fan.

Cream: At least I have fans.

Bloo: WHAT?

Cream: Just get outside and catch the shark.

Mac: (gets outside and takes out Pokeball from his pocket)

CC:

Mac: When I told Paul about the Great Mouse Detective, he disapproved of it by saying he never heard such a thing. I know he's telling the truth or maybe he's just annoyed.

Mac: (tosses Pokeball with Camerupt coming out)

Camerupt: Camer.

Mac: (gets on Camerupt) Easy goes girl. Lets go find ourselves a wolf.

Camerupt: (starts walking towards the woods)

Leshawna: (gets out of the shed) Better hope this challenge is worth something. (heads towards the meadow as Justin comes out of the shed)

Justin: Now where's that snake?

(a cobra bites Justin's leg)

Justin: (cries in pain) (censored).

Cream: (gets on the Dock of Shame) Thanks for the gear Jefferson.

Jefferson: It's my pleasure deary.

(By the way, Jefferson is the boat driver)

Cream: (puts on snorkel) Come here sharky. (dives in making a big splash)

CC:

Leshawna: Okay, so maybe my sugar baby switched the votes on Courtney first season, but Duncan deserved it for pulling pranks on him. That's like the time Chip threw Fidget overboard to lighten the load.

Justin: (runs while cobra is still biting his leg) GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT MY LEG TO BE SWOLLEN! (runs into tree which gets the cobra off of his leg)

CC:

Justin: This is starting to be an unlucky day for me. I can't believe I'm losing my winning edge. AGAIN!

Justin: (gets out tranquilizer gun and misses the cobra but hits Bloo) DANG IT!

Bloo: (paralyzed) You're going down Justin.

CC:

Justin: What Bloo said was definitely threatening.

(AT MORNING BONFIRE)

(Cream tosses shark into the cage that has water in it)

Paul: Fine you win invincibility, but the last person to catch their animal has to clean the washroom.

Cream: If that person doesn't get voted off.

Paul: Whatever Ronno.

Cream: (faints in embarrassment)

CC:

Cream: That kid has some issues respecting others.

(AT THE MEADOW)

Leshawna: (pulls out Pokeball with Gabite coming out) We need to get a crow and bring it back to Paul. Simple as that.

CC:

Leshawna: (sharpening her Gabite's claws and pauses) That should do it.

CC:

Paul: Leshawna doesn't realize that the meadow has dozens of crows.

Leshawna: (gets out butterfly net) I hope this works.

(NEAR STATUES)

Mac: Huh? (runs to them) It's Dialga and Palkia. And that appears to be Giratina. (sees inscription written in Unown letters) Wait a sec. When every life meets another life, something will be born. (sees wolf and throws cage at it) Got it. (puts cage on Camerupt's back) Let's go.

(NEAR CABINS)

Mandy: (places bear trap with false smell of deer blood) That outta work. Too bad I'm stinking because of this.

CC:

Mandy: That would be a waste of time if I don't catch this animal.

Mac: (brings over cage)

Paul: You made some decent time though.

Mac: Cream, can I have a word with you? It's about something I saw in the forest.

Cream: I don't think I have the time.

Leshawna: (tosses crow from the butterfly net into the cage) I can't believe the crow gave me a hard time with all those pucks.

Cream: It's okay Leshawna. I got tooth marks from that shark. (show marks on her arm)

Mac: You're lucky it didn't show any blood.

Mandy: (throws bear in a bear cage)

CC:

Mac: Brute force. Heather didn't even come close to catching that bear first season. Wonder what happened to Bloo and Justin.

(AT BONFIRE)

(Mac, Leshawna, and Cream are fine, but Mandy stinks, Justin's in a body cast similar to that in Princess Pride, and Bloo is still paralyzed and is strapped on a board)

Paul: You two are lucky that Mac caught that cobra and tiger.

CC:

Mac: It's all in a day's worth.

Paul: (throws cookie to Mac) You're on the high. Leshawna, you once betrayed Cream, that was pretty pathetic.

Leshawna: I didn't mean to.

Paul: The rest of you have terrible conditions.

Mac: And for hearing that, I realized that I peed my pants.

Paul: Bloo and Mandy. (tosses cookies to them) That leaves, Justin. Leshawna, you're out.

Leshawna: Hey, I've been working my booty telling people to vote off Justin.

Paul: You're safe for crying out loud. (throws cookie) I just wanted to see how you reacted.

Cream: Ha, you are such a………………………………..........

Justin: Okay, fine, I'm going but you'll regret it. (walks on the Dock of Shame then pauses and turns his face to talk to them) With me gone, this competition just got eighty percent less handsome. (turns back and slams himself on the Boat of Losers) All right, seventy-nine.

(10 MINUTES)

Mac: (remembers something) Wait a sec. Guys come with me. I found some sort of statue. Before I read the saying, I saw the word "friend". By the way, I told Paul that we would battle when the last leaf on the Mahogany tree falls.

PREVIEW: Hosted by Geoff and Bridgette, it's the Hotel of Reject. We are ready to see the losers and guest stars of past episodes and learn how they feel so far, as well as see some never before seen footage, stay honest on Truth or Stink, watch painful moments on That's Gonna Leave A Mark, how Fidget survived his fall into the Thames River, Owen fart some more, someone unexpectedly getting voted off, Stewie and Sue fight, video guests, Rouge and Sadie's anger towards Gwen(TD), Courtney giving up on the case, and some mysterious person stealing Izzy's hot dog.


	48. Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors

**Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors Of Happenings**

(The TDA Aftermath theme is played as the letters of the initials of Total Drama Cartoon make being lit up on a hotel with the word "Aftermath" below them and when shown the inside, everyone is seen to have a good time)

Geoff: Hey everyone, and welcome to our Hotel of Reject episode. I'm Geoff.

Bridgette: And I'm Bridgette. It's been a while since we last saw you and many has happened before we started this on air. As you can see, our guest stars and contestants that lost ended up here in this fine resort.

Geoff: We were part of them too, but hey, we have our own show.

Bridgette: It has been eleven long weeks since the competition started. Our most recent loser is hot boy Justin who is not as hot as Geoff.

Geoff: Now that is something I love hearing.

Eva: Ya, speak for yourselves.

Bridgette: So we want people to give their honest opinions we set up something.

Geoff: That's right, it's called Truth or Stink.

(a scene showing the lady with the scales and the sword getting stunk and falls into ashes is seen)

Bridgette: Chef forced Geoff to use a stink tank.

Geoff: And I love it, just as long as they don't get stunk, avoid that as possible. Fidget, dude, you're up first.

Fidget: (appears now with a height of a nine year old human) Hi everyone.

Bridgette: Wow, Fidget you have really grown.

Fidget: Same thing with Basil and Olivia. Olivia's father went back to his house making toys.

Geoff: So first question, but please be honest with your answer. How did you survive your fall?

Fidget: Well…………………………….

(Sadie and Rouge chase Gwen(TD))

Gwen(TD): Can we just talk this over?

Bridgette: Katie, why aren't you chasing Gwen?

Katie: Billy didn't jinx the votes on me.

Fidget: When Chip threw me overboard, I was aiming for a piece of driftwood, plus when I plunged into the river, it gave my wing a heal.

Gwen(TD): (still running away from Rouge and Sadie) No wonder why I saw you fly to stop Courtney.

Geoff: Speaking of Courtney, she gave up getting the case and ended up as one of us.

Courtney: (calling from her cell phone) We are gonna sue the pants off this show Michael.

Geoff: Whoa, harsh. And we have a guest on webcam. Cream from Wawanakwa?

VC:

Cream: I'm so glad that Courtney stopped being on my nerves for now.

(Video Cam turns off)

Courtney: (stares off into space)

Bridgette: We also have Omi from China.

VC:

Omi: Hi guys.

Littlefoot: Why do so right now?

VC:

Omi: I like one of the guest stars.

Owen: Quick question, is it like or like like?

Duncan: Is that an appropriate thing to ask?

Owen: I just want to know.

Kari: Ed, I'll be back to the (sees video cam and drools)

(by the way, the confession cam in the hotel in the control room)

CC:

Kari: He puts the O in hot.

Geoff: You like him don't you?

Kari: (stops drooling) Never.

(stink tank indicates that Kari is lying and gives Kari the stinking of a life time)

Kari: Oh…that's rotten.

Fidget: Uck, that is gross.

Olivia: (holds her nose) Worst smell by far.

Geoff: (laughs) I'm sorry, but I couldn't myself.

Bridgette: Chef is only to blame.

Meg: I'm staying here for a reason.

Mr. Threehorn: (about to go outside with his tail bopping Meg)

Geoff: Oh no, you have to stay.

VC:

Omi: Do I have to turn this off?

(Video Cam turns off)

Izzy: (swung from a vine) Okay, who stole my hotdog?

Bridgette: Someone stole your hot dog?

Basil: (sits next Duncan)

Duncan: (laughs) I didn't know your nemesis was actually dork. I could've taken him down myself.

Geoff: Dudes, I think we've got a never before seen clip.

(WHILE NEVER BEFORE SEEN CLIP IS SHOWN, IZZY IS SAYING WHAT HAPPENING)

Izzy: I laid down for a nap for just a second, but then I woke, it was gone. I feel bad for whoever has to live this everyday.

Courtney: (picks up newspaper) Guys, the good news is that Team Galactic is defeated, the bad news is that J is even more at large after nearly surviving a near death experience at Lake Valor.

CC:

Fidget: I didn't think that was possible.

Bridgette: Wait, don't tell me it's the Pokemon Hunter J.

Basil: (pulling Duncan's ear) We may need to talk. (whispers) What is wrong with you?

Duncan: I'd have to lie if I told you.

Cosmo: (sits down at the hot seat)

Bridgette: Cosmo, I feel bad for during the Metarex times. Are you relieved they stopped?

Cosmo: I'm glad they're over.

Owen: Sorry, (farts while he is running towards the bathroom) coming through.

Littlefoot: Someone has to call fart control.

Geoff: You do that.

Bridgette: And meanwhile, we have a taste of some of our best poundings yet on the season.

Geoff: That's right babe, get ready for, That's Gonna Leave A Mark.

(the scene where we see some previous poundings from first season are shown while the music that is played before the montage is shown on the TDA Aftermath was playing was shown)

(the scenes that were shown were Olivia accidentally stepping on Fidget's foot, Duncan getting hit in the kiwis with a baseball bat that Jack was swinging with, Katie attempting to do kick flip but bails and goes at a split position, Goo falling down a fox hole, Gabite being pushed towards Leshawna making them both fall on the floor, Harold getting splashed by Flipper, Eva throwing an intern off the large chess board, Sonic pricking his finger on a needle, Lois being attacked by bees, Dawn runs to catch up with Jack but twists her leg, Blossom getting hit by dodge ball and face plants on the wall, Harold practicing his num-yos but ends hitting himself in the kiwis three times, and Chris shooting an arrow which hit an intern off screen)

Geoff: Who knew you would all miss out on that?

Goo: (starts getting angry about it)

Bridgette: Fidget, rumor has it that you were really a spy for Queen Mousetoria during the Flaversham case, is that true?

Fidget: Yes.

(Geoff and Bridgette cringe but no stink was coming out)

Sue: (fighting with Stewie) Take that you little nincompoop.

Stewie: Is that the best you've got Sue, cause I don't see you having the upper hand.

Gwen(B10AF): (sits down)

Geoff: Ah, Gwen Tennyson. Has everything been all right?

Gwen(B10AF): Yes they have. It's great to have seen what it was like. And plus, I have met many people. And did hear that J escaped the exploding airship alive?

Bridgette: I think everyone knows that.

Sora: Besides, there's no way she keep avoiding jail forever.

Bridgette: She might, Sora, don't forget that J has made numerous crimes from her clients. She also has suspicion on good guys who try to hire her. But your right.

Geoff: Gwen, what's your favorite Sinnoh Elite Four trainer?

Gwen(B10AF): Definitely Bertha, her Hippowdon and Nidoqueen have powerful ground type attacks.

CC:

Duncan: I might take her sympathy.

Duncan: Forget old ladies, try Lucian, the user of psychic types. He's the strongest one.

Sonic: Yes, but Aaron was happy to be reunited with his Beautifly.

Olivia: It's true, bugs also are fun to study.

Izzy: I personally say Flint, because of his red hair. And about the giant centipede. I was to dissect it, and we had its back cut open, and my cousin pushed me into its back. Oh my cousin is a riot.

(Izzy's cousin in a black hood runs off very fast without anyone noticing her)

Geoff: That was off topic. And we have another guest on webcam. Buck from Survival Area.

(Video Cam is turned on)

VC:

Buck: Yo, if guys see a kid named Mac, tell him that I'd like to battle him someday. Burning spirit lives in him.

Bridgette: But he's at Wawanakwa.

VC:Buck: I know, but I'll be waiting for him.

(Video Cam is turned off)

Heather: No you won't.

(stink tank detected Heather's lie and sprayed her)

Bridgette: You have to face the facts Heather. You always try to hide your lies.

Heather: No I don't.

(stink tank detected Heather's lie and sprayed her)

Heather: Stop it.

Harold: With Leshawna having a Gabite, she will most definitely win.

Duncan: Ya, Doris, in your opinion.

Harold: (grabs tomato and throws it at Duncan)

Brock: (due to his weakness of girls) Hey Beth, Lindsay, maybe we can someday make this duo into a trio. (his Croagunk Poison Jabs him) But not today. (falls down and then Croagunk drags him)

Lindsay: Well I think Brad(Bloo) should win because he seems a lot smarter than Mark(Mac).

Beth: I say Cream.

Eduardo: I pick either Cream and Leshawna, so I'm undecided.

Kari: Ditto.

Dee Dee: I think it should be Mac because he was the first contestant to get a Pokemon.

Wilt: True, but I seem to like all of them.

Noah: Mandy is mean, and you say you like all of them?

Wilt: Sorry, I can't help myself if that's okay.

Penny: I don't think it was okay.

CC:

Penny: Wilt has apology issues.

Dawn: I guess I want Leshawna to win.

Justin: Mac, just because he causes the least amount of damage.

Bridgette: Hold your thoughts, we have another guest on web cam. Chris Griffin from Quahog.

(Video Cam is turned on)

VC:

Chris Griffin: (in a scared way) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

(Video Cam is turned off)

Izzy: Temper.

Owen: Amazing line Izzy.

Geoff: That was a waste of a guest.

Bridgette: Okay, let's check Chris Griffin off our guest star.

Stewie: It was always just a bore to live with him.

Sue: (hits Stewie with a pair of nun chucks) Yea, how do you like that? Huh? Huh?

Bridgette: If you're wondering why the characters from Chowder aren't here. They moved back to their own universe and promised to no longer wreck havoc and decided never to come back here, ever.

Geoff: That was really strange. (sees Hyp trying to steal food) Don't steal that crumpet.

Shadow: Cosmo, I don't care what you think, you're nothing more than evil. Right?

Katie: Right.

Sadie: Wrong.

(Katie and Sadie will start a fight)

Katie: Hello, she's a traitor, do the crime do the time.

Sadie: Cosmo was forced, it would be a lot easier if everyone knew that.

Katie: Then explain why she was trying to hide it like a needle in a haystack.

Sadie: She was just shy at that time.

Cody: Guys, settle, we all know what Cosmo did was an accident.

Shadow: That's your opinion, I choice what I think is right.

Kevin: What would happen if what you chose was wrong? You have to correct mistake later on if possible in the near future.

Ben: Kevin's right, we all make mistakes in our lives.

Knuckles: Rouge, can you please stop attacking Gwen?

Rouge: (sighs)

Eva: Don't you think what I think, I think Mandy is a no good witch, and I'd like to see her go down!

Blossom: I say the winner shall be Mac, his eyes touch my heart, a lot.

Joey: Mac's a great kid, I bet his what it takes to win 100 G's.

Fidget: Hey, did you know that my parents are rangers?

Geoff: (a little confused) Thanks for telling us that.

Randall: I deserve Cream more than you two. I heard of her first.

Zac: Oh yeah, she's mine because she fell in love with me first.

Ezekiel: But I was the first to meet her in person.

Randall: Rabbits can't marry humans.

Ezekiel: That can change pretty soon.

Zac: Yeah, when I win her.

Ezekiel: Don't twist my sentences.

CC:

Heather: I like a good dog fight.

Toby: (sniffs near Trent's feet who is counting to nine)

Trent: I'm just saying my lucky number. I wouldn't have one if it weren't for the train losing a wheel.

Duncan: Okay, you don't have to repeat that grandpa story over and over again.

Espio: He can do whatever he wants.

Duncan: (makes a fist) I wasn't talking to you Espio. How you like to be a cha-mauled-eon?

Vector: Now we're getting nowhere.

Spyro: Guys it's almost midnight.

Geoff: Before we bid you farewell, tonight, our losers and guest stars will have to vote someone off the island.

(everyone except Bridgette and Geoff are shocked)

Bridgette: Guys, say who you want to come here out loud.

Eduardo: I love Cream a lot. (bell dings)

Geoff: One vote for Cream.

Kari: WHAT? Why Cream, you can't just eliminate Cream like that? (bell dings twice)

Bridgette: And Cream is on the bubble with three votes.

Owen: Great might Zeus fear me, every time we say Cream she gets a vote? (bell dings)

Geoff: That's right big guy, and by the way, that's four.

Peck: This episode is going to be the cream of the crop. (bell dings) Wait, I didn't mention Cream. (bell dings)

Sam: WHERE'S MY WHIPPED CREAM? (bell dings)

Izzy: Sam didn't mention her name, she just said the word cream. (bell dings)

Bridgette: Cream is starting to be going bye-bye with eight votes.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Leshawna: See ya girl, I'm glad we had our time together.

Cream: Sorry I unnoticingly got eliminated. I'll be rooting for you. (gets on the Boat of Losers as it departs)

Mandy: Glad we won't be seeing her anymore.

Leshawna: Okay, now you have gone too far.

(Mac and Bloo watch Mandy and Leshawna have a cat fight)

Mac: I'm just glad we're us and not them.

(AT HOTEL)

(Cream walks in and sees Geoff and Bridgette making out but gets interrupted when they saw her)

Cream: Guys, I'm here.

Cheese(Chao): Choo cho.

Rapidash: (makes a noise a horse using its nose)

Beautifly: Beautifly.

Geoff: And she had out her Beautifly and Rapidash when she got into the hotel.

Amy: Cream, I'm sorry that I was mad at you, I was just in a rage that you and Eduardo voted me off.

Cream: (walks towards Kari)

Amy: Huh?

Kari: Sorry we voted for you. We didn't mean to.

Beth: And because of that you lost out on the grand prize.

Bridgette: Well, that concludes our episode, tune in for the later final four episodes. Will J go to jail?

Geoff: Will Chris be back in time for the finale?

Bridgette: Find out later on Total Drama Cartoon. (she and Geoff continue on their making out)

Mutt: Can we just turn off the lights?

Hyp: Shut it and come here, Mutt.

PREVIEW: Finally, the last leaf fell and Mac's battle with Paul is about to begin. As Bloo, Leshawna, and Mandy have to sit on the sides, a battle will take place, which is going to be the fierce Paul's Milotic, Electabuzz, Honchkrow, Torterra, Dusknoir, and Nidoking versus our beloved Mac's Pikachu, Staraptor, Sableye, Roserade, Camerupt, and Quagsire. Who will be the victor?


	49. Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul!

Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul!

**(AT THE WOODS)**

**(Mac watches the last leaf fall and goes to the cabin to grab his Pokeball Launcher)**

**Bloo: (worried) You want to do this?**

**Mac: (straps Pokeball Launcher on his left arm) This is my first full battle. Of course I'm ready.**

**CC:**

**Bloo: (still worried) I don't like his reputation one bit. If he loses, I'll be embarrassed. (stops worrying) But I'll still be in it to win it. (blushes in a sad face) Just not too well.**

**(AT GIRL'S CABIN)**

**Leshawna: (puzzled) Why would Mac be so eager to battle violet head?**

**Mandy: Maybe he's pretending.**

**Leshawna: Mac just had to take the liberty of accepting a battle. (starts to smile) I would've preferred to do the same.**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: It takes battling with defense to know what's good for you.**

**CC:**

**Mandy: I can't believe Cream had to leave so early, now I have to share a cabin with Leshawna.**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: (in a pleasing way) Please Cream, come back to mama Leshawna.**

**(AT CONTEST)Chris: In case you are watching this, Cream will not be coming back. Sorry Leshawna.**

**Marian: (off screen) Up next is Chris.**

**Chris: Gotta go.**

**(AT BEAR MEADOW)**

**Paul: This is a full battle 6 on 6 battle with substitutions being allowed.**

**Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher)**

**Leshawna: I can't believe this is actually happening.**

**Mandy: If you were Ducky, you'd try to stop it.**

**Leshawna: Good thing I'm not.**

**Paul: Milotic, (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle.**

**(the Pokeball opens and out comes a Milotic)**

**Milotic: Miiilo.**

**Mac: What a beautiful belonging to a harsh trainer. (pulls out Pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Milotic, the Tender Pokemon and the evolved form of Feebas. When people bicker, it is said to arise from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts.**

**Paul: Looks like someone's been doing their homework.**

**Mac: Pikachu. (launches Pokeball) On the field.**

**(Pikachu comes out)**

**Pikachu: Chu.**

**Paul: I knew you would sent out Pikachu. (pulls out Pokeball) Return. (returns Milotic)**

**Bloo: He returned such grace so quickly.**

**Paul: Dusknoir (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle.**

**(the Pokeball opens and out comes a Dusknoir)**

**Dusknoir: Noir.**

**Mac: (opens Pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dusclops. It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. **

**CC:**

**Leshawna: You know what's also pliant? Paul's heart.**

**Paul: Shadow Ball.**

**Dusknoir: (the mouth on Dusknoir's stomach opens and a dark ball begins to form)**

**CC:**

**Pikachu: (rubs his bruise in embarrassment) Pika pika.**

**Dusknoir: (uses Shadow Ball and Pikachu gets hurt badly)**

**Mac: Don't give up. Imagine you're trying to hit Duncan. Now use Iron Tail.**

**Pikachu: (his tail glows completely white and hit's the top of Dusknoir's antenna)**

**Paul: Giga Impact.**

**Mac: Volt Tackle.**

**(Both Dusknoir and Pikachu collide but Pikachu comes out unharmed but Dusknoir gets KO'd)**

**Paul: (returns Dusknoir) Decently impressive.**

**Mac: (gets a little peeved by Paul's apathy)**

**Paul: Time to meet an old friend. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out)**

**Mac: Milotic again? There's no way it will defeat Pikachu. Grab its fins and throw, followed by Thunder.**

**Pikachu: (did the first instruction then was about to do the second)**

**Paul: Not so fast, use Twister.**

**CC:**

**Mac: I can't believe I screwed up on that part. I should've known not to use the Electric Slide combo to end up in a twister. This is one thing I should conceder.**

**Milotic: (uses Twister in which Pikachu is sent flying in the air and Pikachu gets KO'd)**

**Mac: Holy crap.**

**Mandy: (having zucchinis on her eyes as Leshawna was giving her pigtails)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: It was my Pokemon's discussions. Gabite's about the zucchinis, and Ludicolo's for the pigtails.**

**(one of Mandy's Pokeballs opens and Flygon comes out)**

**Mac: (opens Pokedex and he returns Pikachu)**

**Pokedex: Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Vibrava. Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying.**

**Bloo: (grabs a plum from a tree and eats it while talking) I should've battled Paul. **

**Flygon: (wakes up Mandy by taking off the zucchinis)**

**Mandy: Flygon, how could………………. (Grabs mirror and sees that she has pigtails) LESHAWNA!**

**Mac: (puts Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) Sableye (launches Pokeball) On the field.**

**(The Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out)**

**Sableye: Sableye.**

**Mac: Hit me with your best shot, besides, Sableye is a Ghost and Dark type Pokemon, so that means he type wise doesn't have a weakness. You might as well give up.**

**Paul: If I was now battling Ash, it would be a lot harder.**

**Mac: Well I'll show you what I can do, Ken Griffey Jr. style. Use Shadow Claw.**

**Sableye: (uses Shadow Claw and hits Milotic)**

**Paul: (grunts)**

**Mac: Now for Power Gem.**

**Sableye: (uses Power Gem and hits Milotic)**

**Paul: If you don't know the half of Milotic's grace, beauty, and power, then you might as well be pathetic. Use Rest. **

**Milotic: (falls asleep as it recovers health)**

**Mac: This doesn't look good.**

**Paul: Snore.**

**Milotic: (still asleep but uses the move and hits Sableye)**

**CC:**

**Bloo: I know I'm the dumbest of the final four, but I know that attack only works when a Pokemon is asleep.**

**Mac: Sableye, return. (returns Sableye and puts another Pokeball in the Launcher) Roserade, (launches Pokeball) on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Roserade comes out)**

**Roserade: Roserade.**

**Mac: Sorry Paul, but Milotic's healing lullaby meets the end of the sidewalk. Wake-Up Slap.**

**Roserade: (uses Wake-Up Slap and hits Milotic and wakes her up)**

**Paul: Use Dive.**

**Milotic: (dives into the lake and Roserade and Mac get wet do to an epic splash from the lake)**

**Mac: That's gonna leave a mark.**

**Paul: (returns Milotic)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: Will this battle ever end?**

**Paul: Electabuzz, (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Electabuzz comes out)**

**Electabuzz: Electabuzz.**

**Mac: (opens Pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. An evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts. **

**Paul: Brick Break.**

**Mac: Poison Jab.**

**(Both Pokemon hit each other)**

**Mac: (thinks) That's right. I remember what Electric types are weak against, Roserade, return. (returns Roserade and puts an Ultra Ball in the Launcher) Camerupt, (launches Ultra Ball) on the field.**

**(the Ultra Ball opens and Camerupt comes out)**

**Paul: Do you really think that type advantages always give you the upper hand?**

**Mac: No, but it sometimes does, I know that for a fact.**

**Paul: Brick Break.**

**Electabuzz: (uses Brick Break)**

**Mac: Protect.**

**Camerupt: (uses Protect but it wasn't strong enough from Electabuzz's Brick Break)**

**CC:**

**Mac: I can't believe that happened with brute strength. Ugh, how do things like this keep happening? But that doesn't mean I'm giving up with without a fight.**

**Mac: This is it Electabuzz, let's see how you like a Heat Wave.**

**Camerupt: (uses Heat Wave and Electabuzz was hit with moderate damage)**

**Paul: Brick Break once more.**

**Electabuzz: (uses Brick Break and knocks out Camerupt)**

**Mac: This is insane. (returns Camerupt)**

**CC:**

**Paul: Mac has now gotten out of his league.**

**Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher) Sableye, (launches Pokeball) on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out)**

**Sableye: Sableye.**

**Paul: Again?**

**Mac: To correct my mistake. Power Gem.**

**Sableye: (uses Power Gem and Electabuzz gets hit)**

**Mac: And now. (returns Sableye and puts another Pokeball in the Pokemon Launcher) Quagsire, (launches Pokeball) on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Quagsire comes out)**

**Quagsire: Quagsire.**

**Mac: Iron Tail.**

**Quagsire: (use Iron Tail and hits Electabuzz)**

**Mac: Good, now use Yawn.**

**Quagsire: (uses Yawn on Electabuzz and Electabuzz falls asleep)**

**Paul: Return. (returns Electabuzz)**

**Leshawna: You know Electabuzz won't wake up in its Pokeball.**

**Paul: All I'm doing is pulling out another Pokemon. (grabs Pokeball from his pocket) Milotic, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out once it has opened)**

**CC:**

**Mac: This is getting serious, just not as serious as Beth when she used one of my unused handkerchiefs to clean her retainer, but at least I'm not mad at her.**

**Paul: You starting to feel depreciated?**

**Mac: Over my dead body. Quagsire, use Iron Tail.**

**Quagsire: (attempts to use Iron Tail)**

**Paul: Use Light Screen.**

**Milotic: (uses Light Screen and gets protected from the attack and Paul returns)**

**Mac: What's next? Electabuzz? Oh wait, it's asleep.**

**Paul: Honchkrow, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Honchkrow comes out)**

**Honchkrow: Honchkrow.**

**CC:**

**Mandy: Never before seen.**

**CC:**

**Numbuh Two: (stamping papers) Why do I have to repay for my faults?**

**Mac: (opens Pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends most of its time at home cleaning its feathers.**

**Mac: Weird, disgusting, disturbing.**

**Paul: (gives out a rough smile)**

**Mac: Countering what I said, aren't you?**

**Paul: Don't forget, you already have three defeated Pokemon and I only have one.**

**Mac: Sorry Honchkrow, game over, use Water Gun.**

**Quagsire: (uses Water Gun but the effects of Light Screen went to Honchkrow)**

**Mac: You didn't tell that Light Screen could be passed to Honchkrow.**

**Paul: Maybe you should've figured that out yourself.**

**Mac: Whatever, use Brick Break.**

**Quagsire: (uses Brick Break and hits Honchkrow and breaks the barrier)**

**Paul: Use Night Slash.**

**Honchkrow: (uses Night Slash and hits Quagsire)**

**Mac: That's it. WHIRLPOOL!**

**Quagsire: (uses Whirlpool)**

**Paul: Sky Attack.**

**Honchkrow: (goes through the whirlpool and attacks and KO's Quagsire then Paul returns it while Mac returns Quagsire)**

**Mac: Dang! I got three Pokemon down.**

**Leshawna: YOU THINK?**

**Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher) Sableye, (launches Pokeball) on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out)**

**Paul: Nidoking, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Nidoking comes out)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: If you think we're related because of this, we're not.**

**Ash: Sableye, Dark Pulse.**

**Sableye: (uses Dark Pulse and hits Nidoking)**

**Paul: Aren't you a little worried that Sableye is getting a little tired right now?**

**Mac: You kidding right? Shadow Claw repeatedly.**

**Sableye: (uses Shadow Claw and hits Nidoking multiple times)**

**Paul: Earth Power.**

**Nidoking: (uses Earth Power and hits Sableye)**

**Mac: Sableye……….. (sees Sableye glowing blue and forming his arms and a strange orb was forming) you're learning a new move.**

**Bloo: How does getting any lucky always happens to him?**

**Mandy: He's your creator.**

**CC:**

**Mac: I can see that orb is watery.**

**Mac: You're using Water Pulse. Alright then, use it now.**

**Sableye: (uses Water Pulse and hits and KO's Nidoking, which gets returned)**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: Told ya so, me also having a Nidoking is just a coincidence. (pauses) I think.**

**Paul: Torterra, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Torterra comes out)**

**Torterra: Torterra.**

**Mac: (opens his Pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Torterra, the Continent Pokemon and the evolved form of Grotle. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests."**

**Mac: That can be vital information when I come back to school for Social Studies.**

**Paul: Maybe you go home and stay in school.**

**CC:Mac: That was very hurtful, I hope you know that, tha…. That ju, jus, just does not suit me at all. I don't kn, know how to put it, but if I wasn't saying that stuff, cri, crimson flames would unilaterally be coming out of my ears. It would be such an uncomfortable thing.**

**Mac: Okay, 2 plus one to the power of pi equals, USE DARK PULSE!**

**CC:**

**Bloo: I maybe the dumbest player left, but I do know that Mac made that equation up. Or maybe was just saying it as a battle expression on how SMART HE IS! (punches lens)**

**Sableye: (uses Dark Pulse)**

**Paul: Frenzy Plant.**

**Torterra: (uses Frenzy Plant and KO's Sableye)**

**Mac: Return. (returns Sableye and puts a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) This is first Pokemon I captured. Chris shot its leg with a bullet by accident, but I was able to get it out with only iota blood dripping. No peg leg required.**

**CC:**

**Paul: I wouldn't care less about some German Pirate Pokemon.**

**Mac: Staraptor, (launches Pokeball) on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Staraptor comes out)**

**Staraptor: Staraptor.**

**Paul: You have one too?**

**Mac: What are you talking about?**

**Paul: Torterra, return. (returns Torterra)**

**Mac: (lens backwards and lands on the ground and gets back up) If only the playing field would make your decisions.**

**Paul: Electabuzz, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Electabuzz comes out still asleep) **

**Mac: Piece of cake. (snaps fingers) Close Combat.**

**Staraptor: (uses Close Combat and KO's Electabuzz)**

**Paul: (returns Electabuzz) I was hoping you would that.**

**Mac: This isn't good.**

**Mandy: GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME PINHEAD!**

**Mac: I TRYING TO WIN A BATTLE! ZIP THE LIP!**

**Mandy: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**

**Leshawna: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT GIRL!Mandy: SCREW YOU!**

**Paul: Milotic, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out)**

**Leshawna: (gets out a red ribbon and a top hat that is completely black)**

**Bloo: What's that for?**

**Leshawna: Not telling you now.**

**Paul: Sheer Cold.**

**Milotic: (uses Sheer Cold and hits and KO's Staraptor)**

**CC:Mac: Five down? Stupid Sheer Cold. This battle will end soon, which I hope not.**

**Mac: (puts Pokeball in the Launcher) Roserade, (launches Pokeball), on the field.**

**(the Pokeball opens and Roserade comes out)**

**Roserade: Roserade.**

**Mac: Solarbeam.**

**Roserade: (prepares to use Solarbeam)**

**Paul: Sheer Cold.**

**Milotic: (uses Sheer Cold which KO's Roserade)**

**Mac: (gasps) I lost.**

**Paul: You did however prove you and the others are worthy for tomorrow's challenge.**

**Mac: (smiles)**

**PREVIEW: Mac, Leshawna. Mandy, and Bloo have to go around the island with the guest star; Skunk, Ron, Teã, Jonesy, Ninjetta, and Amanda. What's worse is that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane hired Pokemon Hunter J to cancel the show by capturing the remaining contestants' Pokemon. Paul is still hosting.**


	50. Hunting For The Good Life

**Hunting For The Good Life**

Geoff: What? I'm supposed to read that, but I'm not going to be in this episode. Paul's the host until Chris comes back.

Bridgette: (giggles) Just read the script honey.

Geoff: Oh okay. Last time on Total Drama Cartoon. Mac and Paul went out on a massive full Pokemon battle. Surprisingly, Paul used a very graceful Pokemon that gave horrible problems. Leshawna used Gabite and Ludicolo to make it the second episode Mandy got pigtails.

Bridgette: The other episode was when she was possessed by a witch. Ultimately, Mac was humiliated in defeat but kept his cool after hearing about the next challenge.

Geoff: Find out who goes home next on Total Drama Cartoon. (makes out with Bridgette)

(ABOVE LAKE WAWANAKWA AT AN AIRSHIP)

J: (sees screen go on) Who is this?

Delightful Children: (from screen) We're the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We happen to have an important mission for you.

J: Didn't the Toiletnator volunteer first from what I heard?

Delightful Children: (from screen) We sent him somewhere else. He always fails making the forces evil stronger and we predict he'll do the same that elsewhere.

J: (puts her repaired visors on) I'm on it. (screen turns off) Where is this populated island?

Code 5: Right near Skull Mountain and Boney Island.

J: Perfect.

(AT HOTEL)

(mysterious figure appears hiding under Tyler's bed)

Tyler: (opens the door) Hello?

Toiletnator: (pops out from the bed) I'm the Toiletnator. (gets pushed by Tyler)

Tyler: Get lost.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Mac: (polishes his Pokeballs) Maybe I didn't advocate my winning streak, but my spirit remains strong.

Leshawna: (walks towards Mac while holding a rotten sandwich) You could use a fly swatter to stop them from eating my snack. (takes a bite and makes a disgusted face) I should packed my own food before I came back for a fourth season.

Mac: And on that note, we should go find Bloo and Mandy.

(Mandy and Bloo walk towards them)

Leshawna: Where have you two been?

CC:Bloo: Mandy and I were discussing on how we can get to the Final Two. Mac got eliminated before, so there's no way he'll make it.

Paul: (shows up and throws them all sleeping bags)

Bloo: What's this all about?

(AT HOTEL)

Izzy: I know what you're thinking, donuts.

Owen: (nods)

Izzy: I didn't even need telepathy for that one. Can you guess what I'm thinking?

(the Toiletnator prepares to attack)

Owen: Boom boom?

Izzy: Olah. (her closed hand hit the Toiletnator) Wanna make out?

Owen: (makes out with Izzy as the Toiletnator limps away)

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Paul: I assembled two teams for the island race challenge. Males VS Females.

CC:

Mandy: Does Paul even know that I detest Leshawna?

Paul: Before I continue, I have six guest stars for you guys.

(AT HOTEL)Chomper: (watching) It was a lot of fun when Chris announced the guest stars. Not to mention I was the first one.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Paul: First off is Teã Gardener.

Teã: I am glad to be here.

Bloo: (turns yellow)

Mac: Paul, Bloo just got leptospirosis.

Paul: I see that. (looks at boat)

Skunk: (does a somersault on the Dock of Shame and punches Leshawna in the butt) Opps.

Mac: Skunk! You're finally here.

Leshawna: Pervert. My booty can't take much poundings.

CC:

Skunk: I thought I was hitting a rock.

Paul: I now see that finally making his guest star appearance is Skunk.

Mandy: Dexter talked about you non-stop.

Teã: Leshawna, are you alright?

Leshawna: Yes, Teã.

Teã: I'm glad.

Paul: Third up, Jonesy.

Jonesy: Hey guys. (gets hit with a squash) That's low, Leshawna.

CC:

Leshawna: He did trick Wyatt into Camp Wawanakwa.

(All of Leshawna's Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs and see someone dressed as a ninja come out of the boat)

Paul: Well, well, Krystal Howard……………………………

Ninjetta: No, no. My name is Ninjetta.

Skunk: (gets a little interested to teach her) Hey, let me show you my left hook. (uses it on Ron)

Ron: That hurts, and I'm Ron Stoppable.

CC:

Leshawna: Oh, that's the boy Kim Possible dates. He's cool.

Paul: And lat but not least, Penelope's favorite person, Amada.

Amanda: (gets off the boat onto the dock as the Amanda Show theme is playing)

Bloo: Where's that music coming from?(throws up)

Amanda: (turns off radio and pulls out her diary) I have thousands of copies of my diary on sale for only $10.99. Find out my favorite color, activities, and food.

(AT HOTEL)(Cream, Kari, and Eduardo are relaxing in the lounging pool)

Cream: I am so glad I got voted off.

Kari: I know, I'm just glad to be a guest star.

Eduardo: Si.

Toiletnator: (pops out of the bush) Stay where you are.

Eduardo/Cream/Kari: Boo.

Toiletnator: (screams like a girl and hides in a car)

Eduardo: What a wimp.

Cream: Yup.

Kari: Totally.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

(the boys are looking at the map with Mac and Bloo's Pokemon, but Jonesy is looking at the wrong map)

Jonesy: We have to go to Deserted Forest?

Ron: Wrong map Jonesmeister. We're not in Iran.

(a strange beam hits Azumarill turning it into stone and the girls and Mandy and Leshawna's Pokemon hear the noise)

Bloo: Azumarill.

(J reveals herself on her Salamence)J: One down.

Bloo: You did this!

Mac: Wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be deceased?

CC:Mac: Life is starting to be confusing. Unless J used a Pokemon that can use Teleport, Safe Guard, Light Screen, or whatsoever, (pauses for a moment) okay you know what, (flips out the finger, which is blurred out) this is what I think of the Pokemon Hunter! Don't be mad at me whoever is watching this. I'm just not in a very good mood right now. Oh, I think I have a fly landed on my eyelash.

(the girls and Leshawna and Mandy's Pokemon arrive)

Teã: I don't like the sound of this.

(AT HOTEL)

Randall: (practicing for his chance at Cream) Okay, you can do this Randall, just don't get nervous and you'll be fine. (hears the door knock and turns invisible)

Toiletnator: (opens the door and sees nothing and closes it)

(AT WAWANAKWA INSIDE A CAVE WHILE HIDING FROM J)

Togepi: (uses Refresh on Azumarill and Azumarill is back to normal)

Ron: (sighs in relief)

Ninjetta: Who is this J person anyway?

Mac: (while flashback shows J stoneifing Pikachu, stoneifing Gardevoir, selling Teddiursa, Brandon risks himself getting stoneified to save Regigigas, and Mars and Jupiter telling Golbat to attack) She is this nasty Pokemon poacher who uses specialized gadgets to steal Pokemon and sell them for hundreds and thousands of dollars to whoever is her current client. (flashback ends)

Jonesy: That's terrible. We should stop her.

Mac: I don't know Jonesy. That damsel is 100% pure evil and has thousands of henchmen on her side.

Skunk: Who do you think hired her this time?

Leshawna: No one we know for sure.

Amanda: (uses a lighter to light up a bonfire) I can't believe she's on our tails.

Mandy: We don't have tails.

Skunk: (holds onto his tail) I do.

(AT HOTEL)

Heather: (opens the closet in search for a wig)

Toiletnator: Face my wrath.

Heather: What wrath?

Toiletnator: (notices that Heather is bald) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Heather: Why was he afraid?

Lindsay: (annoyed by Heather) You should go check a mirror.

Heather: Sure, so you can take picture of me and my baldness. Forget it. (gets her hairbrush and uses it on Lindsay painfully)

Lindsay: (feeling the pain) Ow.

Chomper: (watching from the hallway) Ugh. Bald women this days. But hey, I'm a sharptooth.

(AT WAWANAKWA IN THE CABIN)

Frankie: Tails, you have been acting this way since you first got here.

Tails: It's just that I wanted to compete.

Robin: Really?

Frankie: Don't you worry Tails, once this season's over I'll tell Chris to fire you.

Tails: You mean it? Thanks Frankie.

CC:

Frankie: Chris had a feeling that Tails wasn't as himself lately.

CC:

Tails: Just a few more episodes, and I may start contestanthood!

(AT THE CAVE)

Mac: (looks outside) Uh oh.

J: (sees them inside the cave while she is on her Salamence and prepares to use her bracelet)

Bloo: Busted!

Mac: How did you escape? And how was your ship repaired when it exploded at Lake Valor?

J: The ship wasn't repaired. I keep thousands of them in case one has been destroyed. As for my survival, I used one of my Pokemon which I won't tell you about.

CC:

Mac: Why won't she tell us?

(AT HOTEL)

Flapjack: (sees Todd with his phone and he snatches it) Todd, you were specifically not to replace anyone. Are you out of your mind?

(AT TRAFFIC JAM WITH CHRIS AND CHEF IN THE CAR)

Chris: What's taking so long?

Chef: Well Chris, when a bunch of cars are stuck on the road, it's called traffic.

Chris: We have to get there now. That girl is destroying my show.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

J: (fires her bracelet heading towards Hitmonlee who is behind Mandy)

Mandy: Get out of the way! (Hitmonlee jumps away only to get Mandy stoneified)

Mac: Holy crap.

CC:Leshawna: You know, this just ain't right.

Bloo: Can I break her?Teã: No. (jumps up and lands on Salamence)

J: Get off.

Teã: What's it to ya?

CC:

Teã: That girl has about no respect. Can someone please tell me that the police have come?

J: (trips Teã off Salamence causing her to fall and targets her bracelet on Ludicolo)

Skarmory: (flies up and saves Teã)

Teã: Thanks Skarmory.

Mac: Togepi, use Refresh on Mandy.

J: (retargets her bracelet)

Mac: Not good.

(INSIDE THE CAR)

Chris: Turn left here (car turns left) now go right (car turns right) left again (car turns left) now go straight ahead. (the car comes to a stop and Chris and Chef and get off they car drives away only to wind up at Playa de Loser)

Chef: (marking about Chris's wrong location) Love the shortcut, ya gonna get a new job as a GPS?

(AT HOTEL)

Toiletnator: (slowly opens the door to Duncan's room and Duncan goes to the door and closes it)

(AT WAWANAKWA)

(All but Mac and Sandshrew got stoneified)

Mac: You monster!

J: Transport all but the boy and his Sandshrew.

One of J's henchmen): (contacting from her ear set) Roger.

(all glass cases come up and start to contain Leshawna, Teã, Gabite, Pikachu, Aerodactyl, Togepi, Nidoran(F), Kricketot, Dragonair, Corsola, Amanda, Bloo, Ludicolo, Roserade, Camerupt, Nidoking, Drapion, Piplup, Croagunk, Hitmonlee, Swellow, Azumarill, Chingling, Golbat, Bronzor, Skunk, Ninjetta, Cranidos, Ursaring, Weavile, Steelix, Skarmory, Bagon, Mandy, Glalie, Ron, Stunky, Staraptor, Quagsire, Flygon, Jonesy, and Houndoom and all the cases fly head towards her ship as well as J and her Salamence)

Mac: How am I supposed to save them now?

Paul: (tosses Pokeball to Mac) Make sure you bring it back to me when you're down. (leaves)

Mac: (opens Pokeball and Honchkrow comes out) I see now.

Sandshrew: (starts evolving)

Mac: Huh?

(AT THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN'S HOUSE)

Delightful Children: (watching Mac from the screen) Looks like that boy and his filthy rat didn't get frozen. No matter. The adult will show up any minute now. (laughs lowly)

(AT HOTEL)

Beth: We know the Toiletnator always stinks and always screws up. All we can do about it is call the police. He'll never escape jail anyway.

Chris: (comes in hotel) Do you have a map I can borrow?

Beth: Chris?

Chris: Long story Beth.

Ash: (rushes to Chris) Chris, J got everyone except Mac and Sandshrew.

Chris: Ash, if the deal is complete, we could get cancelled.

Numbuh Four: Those delightful loans must've done it.

Eva/Ducky/Jack/Knuckles/Gwen(B10AF)/Cera/Prof. Utonium/Buttercup/Harold: The Delightful Children?

Courtney: Chris? Did you win the contest?

Chris: I was eliminated in the first round.

Heather: Figures.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

(Mac and Sandslash are on Honchkrow flying towards J's ship and couldn't help to see Olivia on a makeshift balloon with Fidget on the back pedaling it heading for the same destination)

Mac: Whoa, talk about growing up.

CC:

Mac: What surprised me was that Monferno was Paul's first trainer back when it was a Chimchar.

(AT AIRSHIP)

J: Make sure this one doesn't fall in the ocean.

Code 219: Right.

Code 86: Sir, we have intruders coming our way.

(INSIDE THE CELL)

(Teã, Leshawna, Ron, Mandy, Bloo, Amanda, Ninjetta, Skunk, and Jonesy were already unstoneified but were handcuffed behind their backs)

Jonesy: This wasn't my part of the episode.

Leshawna: Looks this network is as good as dead.

Code 13: (opens door then closes it to get in) Your friends shall soon be dealt with so don't move a muscle until we land.

Skunk: The press will soon find out, and you all will be in jail.

Code 13: Smart talk eh.

J: (opens door) We have three intruders that are onboard right now. (takes off her visors) Two of much are that boy and a peg legged bat.

Mandy: Fidget?

CC:

Bloo: Not again.

(IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE SHIP)

Mac: (whispers) Stay close and what ever you do, don't get caught.

Code 7: (off screen) Get em.

Mac: Yikes. Sandslash, Rollout.

Sandslash: (uses Rollout and hits the minions that where attacking them and were put in a coma)

Mac: (running with Fidget, Olivia, and Sandslash) That's a lesson from karma.

(10 MINUTES LATER IN THE ROOM WHERE THE STOLEN POKEMON OF LESHAWNA ,MANDY, BLOO, AND MAC ARE BEING KEPT)

Olivia: How do you turn them back to normal?

Fidget: Easy. (puts his finger on the slide on Drapion's case and lowers it causing the glass to disappeared when Drapion was turned back to normal)

(15 MINUTES LATER AFTER ALL THE POKEMON WERE UNSTONEIFIED AND WERE IN THEIR POKEBALLS, WHICH ARE IN MAC'S BACKPACK, INCLUDING MAC'S SANDSLASH AND PAUL'S HONCHKROW, IN THE MAIN PART OF THE SHIP)

J: Release attachment D.

Code 55: But what about the Delightful Children's offer?

J: I don't care, their payments were meant to die anyway!

Code 55: Yes sir. (pushes buttons which detached a part of J's ship which Mac, Teã, Olivia, Ron, Leshawna, Skunk, Amanda, Ninjetta, Mandy, Jonesy, Fidget, and Bloo were still on and the part is heading towards a whirlpool)

(AT HOTEL)

Lindsay: (watching it on the TV) Oh no! They're all gonna die!

(ON THE STREETS)

Toiletnator: (tiptoes into the back of a truck which got closed by Looker)

Looker: You were never good at anything anyway.

Toiletnator: Who told you about me?

Looker: If I told you, you'd come after them, but they would still defeat you. By the way, the name's Looker.

(AT THE BEACH)

Paul: (runs to the end of the shore to see the detached part falling towards the whirlpool and takes out a Pokeball and throws it causing Milotic to come out) Twister.

Milotic: (uses Twister and the part gets carried safely onto the sand)

Mac: (gets out) What just happened?

(AT BONFIRE)

Paul: That was the worst challenge that ever happened in the entire series.

(Mac, Bloo, Ron, Fidget, Skunk, Jonesy, Leshawna, Mandy, Olivia, Ninjetta, Amanda, and Teã all had their heads down in shame)

Paul: All of you should be considered weak, puny, pathetic. (holds a plate with three cookies) But only one of you will fit in that category.

CC:

Mac: We all lost the challenge just because some stupid Pokemon Hunter.

CC:

Leshawna: I can't believe we all wound up in this.

CC:

Mandy: I'm glad I'm not going home.

CC:

Bloo: Since Mac had the most screen, he's the one to live next.

Paul: (throws cookie to Mac)

Bloo: Hey! No fair.

Paul: He was the one that saved your skins. Not like I care. (throws cookie to Mandy)

(Leshawna and Bloo look angerly at each other)

Paul: Leshawna. (throws cookie to Leshawna)

Bloo: You're just jealous because……………….

Paul: You're the weakest? I thought so.

(Chef and Chris get off the boat)

Chris: Great work Paul, and thanks for saving the kids, Chef, take Bloo to his royal carriage.

Bloo: This cannot be happening! I was supposed to make it to the Final Two with Mandy! (gets grabbed by Chef)

Mac/Leshawna: (to each other) Bloo had an alliance with Mandy?

PREVIEW: It's time for another Christmas special. While Mac, Leshawna, and Mandy are being interviewed at Hearthome City about how they feel to be in the Final Three, the Hotel of Reject is having a big Christmas party.


	51. Happy Holly Days

**Happy Holly Days**

(AT HEARTHOME CITY)

(Mac, Leshawna, and Mandy all got off the Chris plane and then are being surrounded by thousands of people with cameras, notepads, pens, and flags of the face of whoever they want to win)Mac: Whoa, who knew lots of people were watching?

Mandy: Hey, I'm the one that's going to win you know.

Leshawna: Not if I have anything to say about.

Mac: Oh no, I forgot its Christmas Day.

Mandy: Like I care.

Mac: Don't worry, we can still the best of our time here.

(AT HOTEL)

Bendy: Bloo deliberately went into the bathroom without your permission.

Beth: (wakes up) Hey I don't remember that. Bloo just got here a couple of hours ago.

Paul: What the heck is it today?

Geoff: (flips over the calendar to reveal the paper saying 12/25) Dudes, it's Christmas!

Lindsay: (goes to the bathroom to get dressed from her pajamas to her everyday clothes) Happy Jungle Days.

Bridgette: Holidays.

Lindsay: Oh right.

(Bloo being feed grapes by a Japanese girl in a ninja suit)

Blossom: Bloo when did you get a servant?

Bloo: Oh she isn't a servant she is my Japanese girlfriend Kimiko.

Eduardo: Girlfriend?

Kari: So when did you meet?

Bloo: When I came here.

Kimiko: (in a Japanese accent) I fell in love with him at first sight.

Cream: Aw, that's so cute.

(AT HEARTHOME CITY)

Mac: (stating in front of the crowd) How did I feel about being voted off? Just awful, but that I'm back in the game I feel like a whole new man.

(AT HOTEL)

Courtney: A lump of coal? (making a grip on the coal)

Duncan: Weird, I got the same thing.

Courtney: Be quiet.

Bridgette: Well, I think it's time to give each other gifts.

Geoff: We all get to select one gift from the bag.

Beth: (grabs a gift from the bag) From something that loves you? (opens it to reveal a box of chocolates)

Brock: (in love with her) That was from me Beth. I don't care what you look like but to me, you're a beautiful vixen. (his Croagunk is about to Poison Jab him)

Beth: Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend you know. Brady won't like it if I dated you.

Brock: (feels rejected) Her words hurt worse than Croagunk's Poison Jab.

Sue: (grabs the present at the same time Stewie does) Let go.

Stewie: No, you let go.

(both Sue and Stewie each grab a candy cane and start fighting each other while Ash gets it and opens it to reveal it being a water cannon that squirted him)

Ash: Izzy.

Izzy: (laughs) Yes Ash.

Ash: What's with the squirt cannon?

Izzy: I made it myself. It always squirts at the person who is holding on to it. I thought it was going to either Paul or Courtney.

Courtney: (raspberries at Izzy) Duncan, go for the yellow box with green polka dots that have the initials CIT inside them.

Dawn: Courtney, we're sick of you saying you're a CIT. (pulls out Pokeball) Mamoswine, would you kindly freeze her? (the Pokeball opens and Mamoswine comes out)

Harold: For a such woolly mammoth, it does have a great trainer, just as Gabite, Corsola, Skarmory, Ludicolo, Nidoking, and Drapion have a trainer that I can relate to.

Duncan: (laughs) Keep dreaming Doris, because the final three is where she is put to a stop.

Harold: But Mandy's still in it and we want her to go down.

Duncan: You make a good point. (opens his present and happily gets a picture of Courtney winning a debate)

Courtney: (comes to Duncan and kisses him on the lips which Duncan accepts)

Chomper: (gets his present and reads the tag) It's from Ash. (opens it and receives a dinosaur baseball cap) Wow, thanks.

Heather: (walks over to grab a present which is from Lindsay and opens to reveal that it is empty) Nothing. (throws box away) Lindsay didn't get me anything for Christmas, despite me grabbing the present that anyone could've picked up before me!

Brock: Heather, I don't really like because your actions. You may be beautiful but you can't hide that cold heart from anybody.

Heather: If you say so Ringo.

Brock: You'll be sorry for saying that. (grabs a present that Dee Dee wrapped and opened it reveal it being a ballerina DVD and gets lovey dovey) Oh boy, I can't wait to watch and see all those graceful women dance.

Ash: He deliberately grabs a Christmas present from a girl. That's no surprise.

Cera: (grabs a gift wrapped by Bloo with her teeth and opens it with her horn) A paddle ball?

Trent: (grabs the gift Olivia wrapped and opens it to reveal a wind up toy, puts it on the table, and winds it up while he's counting to nine) . (the wind up toy blooms from a bud to a ballerina mouse) Didn't your daddy give this to you for your birthday?

Olivia: He actually made tons. That's the fifth one he made.

Duncan: Seeing that doll reminds me of Courtney.

Courtney: Yes. (kisses Duncan again, both feeling pleased)

Geoff: Bridgette, shall we do the same?

Bridgette: Sure. (she and Geoff make out)

(AT HEARTHOME CITY)

Leshawna: (gives her Gabite a top hat) Merry Christmas.

Gabite: (puts it and likes it)

Rhonda: Looks like you and Gabite make quite a pair. Is he your signature Pokemon?

Leshawna: Heck yes.

Jack(Sinnoh Now): (couldn't keep the boom microphone up and it hits Rhonda) Sorry.

Rhonda: (irritated) Even during Christmas Day, you better be careful not to hit my eye out or you'll wind up in an unemployment line.

Mac: (whispers to his Togepi who is scared) Get used to it sweetie. It's a running gag.

(AT HOTEL)

Jack: (grabs Bubbles' gift and opens it to reveal a Rock Incense for his Rhyperior) Thank you so kindly young warrior. It will help me to become a kinder and stronger trainer on my quest in the series of Total Drama.

Fidget: (grabs Starfire's gift) Starfire wrapped this up?

Kim Possible: She does give strangest presents.

Ron: Very weird.

Katie/Sadie: (look at Starfire weirdly as give each other their gifts)

Fidget: (opens his gift to reveal a nail clipper) Seriously?

Guido: I'll go next if you don't mind.

(30 MINUTES LATER WITH ONE LAST GIFT)

Zac/Randall/Ezekiel: (all trying to grab Cream's gift)

Zac: She's mine! She's the one in love with me.

Randall: Well not anymore.

Amy: (grabs Cream's gift)

Ezekiel: Hey, no fair.

Amy: Sorry, but I can't you three fighting over it. (looks at Kari angerly) Kari.

Kari: Amy?

Amy: (opens her present to reveal the holy book of the bible) Look at this soft leather.

Dawn: Cream, did you actually wrap it up yourself?

Cream: Magically.

Kim: And why?

Cream: To make it easier. And to explain that Christmas is all about the spirit of giving.

Many people: (telling about great about the gift is)

Kari: That was some great stuff we got.

Spyro: Almost midnight again?

Geoff: Well, it's time for us to go to sleep.

Skunk: I pooped after that whole hunter incident.

Juniper: Good night.

Flapjack: (goes to his room)

Wyatt: Better get rest for tomorrow.

PREVIEW: Sorry about how late this chapter is, but anyway, Mac, Mandy, and Leshawna have to go through numerous dares. They could need help from the decisions of the guest stars; Mr. Thicknose, DJ, and Lil' D.


	52. Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya

Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon. A fierce bounty hunter tried to ruin my life. As if that'll ever gonna happen. But Mac's knowledge was very helpful to rescue his dearest friends. In the end, Bloo refused to leave, but left anyway. Never let a blue guy go home rich. That leaves us with only humans in the competition. Don't believe me, then I triple dog dare to watch this episode of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.**

**(AT THE MESS HALL)**

**(Mac, Leshawna, and Mandy were all served the usual disgusting food)**

**Mac: I liked it better when his food was shipped while he was away. Bloo thought that me and Leshawna rigged the votes when voting wasn't allowed. Paul made the decision. But you know Bloo, he thinks he always wins. (gets a letter) It's from Gwen.**

**(Leshawna and Mandy looked confused as to which Gwen)**

**Mac: The Goth girl. (opens it and reads) Hey, I just got six Pokeballs and I don't know if any of them are empty or not. What should I do?**

**Chris: Congratulations on making it to the Final Three. Us humans are mentally developed. **

**Mandy: And working for you is a fox and a half-demon.**

**Chris: As for Tails, we'll see how long. He doesn't like his job very much.**

**Mandy/Mac/Leshawna: WHAT?!/Poor guy./You kiddin' or something?**

**Chris: Any how, viewers, watch as the Final Three meet the final three guest stars! One of them is a previous contestant from the begging of the series, likes bunnies, and is a heck of a cook.**

**Mac/Mandy/Leshawna: DJ!**

**DJ: Hey people. (hi fives Mac)**

**Mac: Looks like you'll be helping me.**

**Chris: If he says something is settled before a decision is made, trouble can be brought, or maybe it's just a coincidence, how about Lil' D?**

**Lil' D: That's right, and work best on drums.**

**CC:Mandy: Leshawna would be perfect for that drummer boy.**

**CC:**

**Mac: Final Three people. Final Three! No flukes by me this time.**

**CC:**

**Mandy: Don't forget that I'm the most likely for that cash.**

**CC:**

**Leshawna: I couldn't lie that Courage may be a little too timid, but Harold's got the eyes for seeing, but he has to wear glasses, but I'm cool.**

**CC:**

**Mac: If I were to win, I'd probably spend a fifth of that money for next season. And half would go to St. Judy's Hospital Foundation for a cure for the many cancers.**

**CC:**

**Lil' D: I'm choosing Mandy so I can say then it's settled and watch her lose, but not now.**

**Chris: And teaming up with Leshawna, he's a heck of a dinosaur, his teachings are a secondary resource and has a feud with Cera's papa, Mr. Thicknose.**

**Leshawna: Having a feud with her father is something I like to hear.**

**Mr. Thicknose: Okay, this is my first time on reality TV, (whispers to Leshawna) and remember, you've to think.**

**Leshawna: (whispering) Oh, I'm thinking about having Mandy leave all right.**

**DJ: Mac, when this challenge is over, I'll give you some of my famous casseroles.**

**CC:**

**Mac: DJ and his mother makes the best food by far. They should make their own restraunt one day.**

**(1 HOUR LATER AT THE STAGE)**

**Chris: All right, it's time for a little game of Spin the Bottle, starring; Izzy, Gwen, Raven, Dexter, Numbuh Four, Dee Dee, Trent, Justin, Jack, Blossom, Goo, Jinx, Bloo, Coco, Numbuh One, Katie and Sadie, Billy, Grim, Chowder, Schnitzel, Panini, Eduardo, Beast Boy, Numbuh Three, Buttercup, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Numbuh Five, Amy, Bubbles, and the alien powerhouse Starfire, in what the episode is called, "Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya!" (spins bottle)**

**DJ: How does it work?**

**Chris: The assistants come up to the wheel and spin the bottle, the person that they land on, determines the dare the camper must face, you face three options to stay in the game. One; take the dare and get a Get Out Of Dare Freebee, two; inflict the dare on one of the other two campers, and three; pick up a question to get it correct and win the Freebee that I mentioned from the first way to stay out of the Dock of Shame.**

**CC:**

**DJ: I heard that is good with sudden death eliminations from Mama. He's definitely going for the questions. (holds up a sandwich) Sandwich anyone?**

**Chris: Who's up first?**

**Mr. Thicknose: (looks at his surroundings)**

**Leshawna: Guess we are.**

**Mr. Thicknose: (comes up to the wheel and spins it which lands on a picture of Starfire)**

**Chris: Starfire's dare is, give a purple nurple to sleeping bear.**

**Leshawna: I triple dog dare Mandy.**

**Lil' D: (lying) Don't worry, I've got your back.**

**Mandy: I don't need your help.**

**(NEAR CAVE)**

**Mandy: (walks into the cave) Let's get this over with. (off screen gives a bear a purple nurple and runs out of the cave) VICTORY!**

**(the bear comes out of the cave roaring and later on checks out the pain)(AT THE STAGE)**

**Mandy: Don't screw this up Lil' D.**

**Lil' D: (comes up to the wheel and spins the bottle and lands on Trent's picture)**

**Chris: Ride half of a zip line.**

**Mandy: Leshawna!**

**Leshawna: (sighs quietly but with a mean look) Makes sure you put it under soft landing.**

**Chris: Robin, you may wanna get a lot of pillows.**

**Robin: Got it.**

**(AT CLIFF)Leshawna: (Grabs on the zip line and rides it and falls and lands on the pillows)**

**(AT STAGE)**

**DJ: (spins the bottle which lands on a picture of Coco)**

**Chris: Hold your breath under water for ten minutes.**

**Mac: (grabs a question card from the top of the deck)**

**Chris: Nice call.**

**Mac: (reading from the card) How long was Beth's time on the Vomit Comet during the space challenge? She was in there for 35.5 seconds.**

**Chris: (grabs Freebee and hands it over to Mac) You my man have just won the first Freebee. Who knew you're TD encyclopedia.**

**Mr. Thicknose: (comes up to the wheel and spins it which lands on a picture of Numbuh One)**

**Chris: Chew a wad of Harold's gum.**

**Leshawna: That's it? Crunch on pre-chewed gum?**

**Chris: I must warn you. It's chewed gum. Harold's chewed gum.**

**Leshawna: Do I have to repeat myself? (comes over to the jar with the chewed gum and starts to sweat a little) Hope this is worth the Freebee. (grabs the gum and chews it)**

**Chris: I got to say………..**

**Leshawna: (spits the gum out) Can I have my Freebee? **

**(Chris gives the Freebee to Leshawna)**

**Mandy: That's it, this time, I'm taking the dare, no matter what! You hear me viewers!**

**CC:**

**Mandy: Ever since that whole J stealing our Pokemon thing, I got furious. And that's how I prefer things to be. Better to be raged than sorry.**

**Mandy: (looks confused after seeing the shark)**

**Chris: You just have to wrestle it, that's all.**

**Mandy: (dives into the tank and beats up the shark bad)**

**DJ: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Izzy)Chris: Eat grape jelly form the communal john.**

**Mac: (grabs a question card from the deck) When were Dexter and Numbuh Five first discovered as a couple? It was a dark and stormy night……………………**

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS AT A TANNING ROOM)**

**Chris: Ah, (put his shirt on the hangar) my own privacy better get to work. (opens the lid of his tanning machine and gasps to see Dexter and Numbuh Five in their pajamas making out) My Tan-O-Matic 3000! It's been tainted!**

**Dexter: Oh, it smells nice in here.**

**Numbuh Five: Kind of like raisins.**

**(FALSHBACK ENDS)**

**Mac: (gets given a Freebee)**

**(LATER)**

**Mandy: (shows her Freebee) I'll use my Freebee.**

**(LATER)**

**Leshawna: (shivering in the fridge)**

**(LATER)Mac: Loco of boom boom.**

**(LATER)**

**Leshawna: (looks at the fish and prepares to kiss it)**

**(LATER)**

**Mac: His full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V.**

**(LATER)**

**Mandy: (playing Badminton against Sasquatchwanakwa)**

**(LATER)Leshawna: (looks at the Motivator that is coming towards her)**

**(LATER)**

**Mac: The first contestant to be eliminated is Numbuh Four.**

**CC:**

**Mac: Booyah.**

**(LATER)Chris: I can't believe no one is going home yet, and Mac answered every question so far to contain thirty Freebees.**

**Mac: (gives DJ a high five)**

**Chris: Leshawna and Mandy are still jeopardy, at least one of them has at least a Freebee.**

**Leshawna: You still got the shakes from that mechanical bull.**

**Mandy: You should get back to eating jellyfish pizza.**

**Leshawna: (whispers to Mr. Thicknose)**

**Mr. Thicknose: Okay. Listen, can I speak to DJ and Mac privately.**

**Chris: Sure, we'll be right back kiddos.**

**(AT THE FRONT OF THE STAGE)**

**Mr. Thicknose: Listen, Leshawna needs your help to knock out Mandy. And if you, she'll share the cool mill 50/50.**

**Mac: But what if I'm the winner?**

**Leshawna: Nothing out of the ordinary. She just wants Mandy on the Boat of Losers.**

**DJ: Come to think of it, she did make fun of Mama.**

**Mac: I agree, plus, I think she sounded meaner than usual.**

**(LATER AT THE BACK OF THE STAGE)**

**Mac: Chris: I've decide to give Leshawna fourteen of my Freebees. (hands them over)**

**Mandy: Hey, that is just plain………………. never mind. I don't want to know what you guys are up to. **

**Mr. Thicknose: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Raven)**

**Chris: Send a swarm of wasps into the burning fireplace.**

**Leshawna: Mandy, you better not lose your cool on this.**

**Mandy: (now mad as a hornet) You are now going down!**

**(12 DARES INFLICED ON MANDY LATER, WHICH ARE SHOWN)**

**DJ: I'll let Mac spin this one.**

**Mac: (spins the wheel which lands on a picture of Dee Dee)**

**Mandy: What did that twerp put on for me?! ANSWER!**

**Chris: I don't think Mandy can last this. Say I love you to a standee.**

**Frankie: (comes out with standee) Better hope your up for it.**

**Mandy: I………… (about to grab a question card)**

**Lil' D: (saw the perfect moment) Then it's settled, do the dare.**

**Mandy: (hesitating)**

**Leshawna: (smirks at Mac and gives him a wink)**

**Mac: Wait for it. She's fidgeting.**

**Mandy: I…….. I….. I……. I…………… I………… I…… I. I. I…. I………………………… I………….**

**Frankie: Are you doing it or not?**

**Mandy: I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(AT THE QUAHOG PARK)**

**(Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe can hear Mandy's echo from where they are)**

**Cleveland: I think everyone in the world heard that echo.**

**(AT THE SKATE PARK)**

**(Tony Hawk hears the echo)**

**Tony Hawk: What's that all about? I think someone's screaming.**

**(AT WESLEY SCHOOL)(Sunny Bridges hears the echo)**

**Sunny: Did Lil' D do somethin'?**

**(AT WAWANAKWA)**

**Chris: That was the longest scream I have ever heard. (checks stopwatch) And it took three minutes and thirty seconds. Looks like you're gone.**

**Mandy: (gets back to her normal self) Whatever. (walks away and as she gathers her luggage and approaches the Dock of Shame, she looks back at Mac and Leshawna) I don't to deal with you ever again. (to her head away) Humph. (continues on and is followed by Mr. Thicknose, DJ, and Lil' D)**

**Chris: That leaves Leshawna and Mac. Who will win it all? Who will be a shameful loser? Find out on the season finale of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.**

**PREVIEW: It's all down to two. It is the Cartoon Battle. Leshawna VS Mac. Everyone that lost and guest starred, except for the characters from Chowder, come back to root for one of them, only they forgot Stewie at the Hotel of Rejects.**


	53. Finale Episode For New Seasons

**Finale Episode For New Seasons**

Chris: (off screen) Ah, nature in Wawanakwa. The birds are chirping, the squirrels are playing, and not a creature is unmerciful. (appears on camera) Until now. (blows on a Goldeen noisemaker)It's been a long twelve weeks and Total Drama Cartoon is nearing its end. After all the trouble they've seen and sorrows they handled, these two finalists have made their way to compete in one final challenge before I plan the next season, which will feature bigger challenges. We have Leshawna; bootylicious, uses defense as a strategy, and has eyes for Harold. Then we've got make Mac; has an imaginary friend, well known Pokemon trainer, and Blossom has eyes for him. All it took were thirty-five losers onto the Boat of Losers into the Hotel of Reject with lovebirds Geoff and Bridgette. In the end, one will be crowned the winner of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON.

(AT THE MESS HALL)

(Mac and Leshawna were eating Chef's breakfast tacos)

Mac: Is this all Chef made us?

Frankie: Yup, breakfast tacos. By the way, get rid of the tomatoes.

Leshawna: Why the tomatoes?

Frankie: You don't wanna know.

CC:

Kagome: I was to put the laxative in the garbage as Chris said, but I was in a rush and tripped and the laxative went into the tomatoes. Chris sent me to clean the washrooms for my mistake.

Leshawna: (about to try the tomatoes)

Frankie: Don't try them, if you know what's good for you.

Pikachu: (gets out of Mac's Pokeball)

Mac: Pikachu, this is the finals. Let us do our best.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Leshawna: (pulls out her Pokeball and Gabite comes out)

Gabite: Ga.

Mac: (takes a bite then spits it out) I think that was an egg shell that went into my mouth.

Leshawna: Well, J and her scoundrels have yet to be put to justice.

Mac: It was very creepy that she almost succeeding in trying to kill us.

Gabite:

Chris: (comes in the mess hall) I see Pikachu and Gabite are out of their Pokeballs. Come with me into the meadow.

(AT THE MEADOW)

Chris: Now, we have the losers and guest stars and Courtney to pick who they want to win. Not to forget Mac's cousin and father.

(Numbuh Four, Eva, Noah, Gwen(TD), Sue, Flapjack, Spyro, Todd, Randall, Cream, Zac, Gwen(B10AF), Kevin, Freddy, Fidget, Prof. Utonium, Karla, Ash, Basil, Toby, Harold, Owen, Mandy, Kari, Bubbie, Juniper, Ray Ray, Sam, Melia, Ninjetta, Courtney, Geoff, Dexter, Chomper, Skunk, Peck, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, Rouge, Ron, Kim Possible, DJ, Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot, Eduardo, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese(Foster's), Ezekiel, Ben, Kevin, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Olivia, Double D, Dee Dee, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Izzy, Bridgette, Sonic, Vector, Cera, Stitch, Jack, Raven(TT), Buttercup, Blossom, Marie, Jonesy, Heather, Espio, Brock, Paul, Bloo, Amy, Ami, Yumi, Grim, Billy, Duncan, Ducky, Raven(mine), Starfire, Crash, Jinx, Jynx, Mr. Thicknose, Cody, Jude, Asoka, Jar Jar, Anakin, Obi Wan, Fillmore, Ingrid, Teã, Joey, Knuckles, Lindsay, Beth, Bubbles, Dawn, Kirsten, Kristen, Hyp, Chrissy, Mutt, Tyler, Numbuh Three, Goo, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Lois, Sora, Penelope, Amanda, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Shadow, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Courage, Lil' D, Kim, RoboBradley, Coco, and Mandy were shown walking to the peanut gallery)

Chris: Where's Stewie?

(AT HOTEL OF REJECTS)

Stewie: (walks to dining room chair holding Rubert and sits on the chair and puts Rupert down) Just waiting for breakfast. Lois! Wait, she's not here. Geoff! Bridgette! I know how to get their attention. (goes to the refrigerator to grab a can) Hey lovebirds, I'm about to drink my first soda. (cracks it open) Better come stop me. (drinks it) Oh that must be the sugar. Oh God that's good. (drinks the rest of it to get a sugar rush) Rupert, suddenly I feel like I want to run. Chase me. (runs around from room to room for 14 seconds until the sugar rush wears off and stops running) Oh, now I'm sad.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Whitney: (gets off the boat)

Mac: It's cousin Whitney.

Ducky: I definitely see it. Yup, yup, yup.

Courtney: Duncan gets annoyed with that no, no, no and yup, yup, yup. You make me NUTS, NUTS, NUTS!

Whitney: There's someone else on the boat.

Volkner: (gets on the boat with his Raichu)

Mac: DAD! (runs to him with his Pikachu)

DJ: Volkner is Mac's papa?

Cream: Ah, reunions make me wanna cry.

Kari: (cries) Give me a tissue.

Eduardo: Si. (gives Kari a tissue)

Kari: (blows her nose on the tissue) This makes me so happy. (stops crying) But I'm still rooting for Leshawna. (sits in the Leshawna peanut gallery with Harold, Eduardo, Cody, Cream, Trent, Brock, Ezekiel, Randall, Zac, Starfire, Courage, Eva, Bubbie, Goo, and Gwen(TD)) Your reunion doesn't cut it.

Volkner: Don't worry. (he and Whitney sits in the Mac peanut gallery with Ami, Amy, Sonic, Geoff, Fidget, Beth, Lindsay, Ben, Raven(mine), Sue, Numbuh Four, Noah, Flapjack, Spyro, Todd, Gwen(B10AF), Kevin, Freddy, Prof. Utonium, Karla, Ash, Basil, Toby, Harold, Owen, Mandy, Juniper, Ray Ray, Sam, Melia, Ninjetta, Courtney, Dexter, Chomper, Skunk, Peck, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, Rouge, Ron, Kim Possible, DJ, Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese(Foster's), Kevin, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Olivia, Double D, Dee Dee, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Izzy, Bridgette, Vector, Cera, Stitch, Jack, Raven(TT), Buttercup, Blossom, Marie, Jonesy, Heather, Espio, Paul, Bloo, Yumi, Grim, Billy, Duncan, Ducky, Crash, Jinx, Jynx, Mr. Thicknose, Cody, Jude, Asoka, Jar Jar, Anakin, Obi Wan, Fillmore, Ingrid, Teã, Joey, Knuckles, Bubbles, Dawn, Kirsten, Kristen, Hyp, Chrissy, Mutt, Tyler, Numbuh Three, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Lois, Sora, Penelope, Amanda, Katie, Sadie, Shadow, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Lil' D, Kim, RoboBradley, Coco, and Mandy) My son will make some sparks fly.

Heather: True, and Gabite should feel depressed with his trainer. A.K.A, the big butted loud mouth mall shopping home girl.

Leshawna: I'll deal with you later.

Chris: Let me explain the whole challenge before you get started, first, you have to clean the washrooms.

(a bear and a sasquatch get in two different bathrooms respectfully and gas and stinkiness is filled inside it as they get out)

Chris: This could get you a couple of baths. Next you have climb upon the totem poles and retrieve the flag. Followed by the maneuvering of the oil slick, then it's off to the grassy maze, along with escaping the dark woods, shooting a basketball from a far distance, and getting back here.

Sam: Hey, do us a favor and get me a smoothie.

CC:

Mac: And how would this reflect Sam's problem? Well for starters, she's bossy.

Coco: Cocococococo? (Why do you need a smoothie?)

Sam: There wasn't any before we left.

Peck: Then make some.

Sam: Too much work. Plus it's a waste of time.

Eva: (stares at the others) I don't cheer.

Goo: (talking about Izzy) She could get super speed and use it to grab Mac and complete the goals in thirty seconds.

Izzy: THAT'S A LIE! Great idea though. BUT STILL A LIE!

Chris: Izzy's right.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Stewie: (checks his camera) When I post a picture of Heather and her unmentionables, she never the light of day…………….. (gets out the picture from the camera but the camera doesn't show what it looks like and Stewie becomes scared) AH! OH MY GOD! (drops the picture as he goes to get the gun and shoots at the picture multiple times destroying it and he drops the gun still shaking in fear) You can't hurt anyone anymore.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

CC:

Leshawna: Stewie will miss out on this.

Chris: And go.

(Leshawna and Mac run into respective stalls and start feeling like they are about to throw up)

Mac: (from inside the stall) I don't feel so good.

Leshawna: (opens the stall briefly) Smells like celery casserole. (closes it again)

Flapjack: (gets off the Mac bleachers and moves to the Leshawna bleachers)

Izzy: what's he doing?

Flapjack: No, this doesn't feel right. (gets off the Leshawna bleachers and is about resit on the Mac bleachers) Wait, I change my mind.

Bubbie: Baby, why are you change seats?

Flapjack: Well, I want both of them to win, but we can only get one winner. They could've just split the prize.

Harold: That's if Leshawna wins.

Jinx: Probabilities are very low. Look at how many of us are on his side.

Ash: There's no surprise that Brock wants Leshawna to win.

Harold: (looks angerly at Brock)

(AT THE HOTEL)

Stewie: (tries to pick out which movie he wants to see) How many of these weird titles does it for me to get bored? So far it's gone to twelve. (picks up DVD) Boring. (picks up DVD) Boring.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Leshawna: (gets out of the stall and gives the rope to Gabite but not before Sasquatchanakwa coming back to the stall for a second round)

Chris: Uh oh, looks like Bigfoot's not done yet. (Sasquatchanakwa gets in the stall and the smell comes back as he gets out) And neither shall be Leshawna. (grabs her rag as Chris gets back the rope)

Mac: (runs with his Pikachu out of the stall)

Leshawna: And I was just about to redo. (holds her mouth closed and goes back into the stall)

Mac: Great work. (returns Pikachu into his Pokeball and sends out Chingling out of hers) Sorry about this. (grabs onto Chingling's tassels around the pole and starts climbing)

Harold: (gets up)

Chris: Whoa, you're supposed to be spectating. No one's allowed to help, although you can use lure items in the final stretch.

CC:

Harold: Advice for help, but no takers. This could take hours.

Leshawna: (finally gets out of the bathroom and grabs the rope from Chris and gives it to Gabite as Mac is halfway)

Gabite: Gabite: (wraps the rope around his waist)

Trent: Hurry Leshawna. You should've done this nine minutes ago.

CC:

Gwen(TD): That's one of the many reasons I love Trent. Gotta love his granddaddy and those broken trains.

(SECRETLY WATCHING FROM THE CABINS WHERE NO ONE IS NOTICING THEM)

Jessie: So the daddy's the gym leader. But I prefer catching that Gabite.

Toby: (feels something in his nose and growls and follows the scent)

Noah: I'll go see what Toby's up to. (runs after Toby)

Beth: Who do think will go up on top Basil?

Basil: Well I don't know. I'm not that kind of detective.

Raven(mine): (gets a vision of Team Rocket blasting off once the vision stops she just smiles)

Mac: (grabs the flag and safely jumps off the pole and returns Chingling) Nice job out there.

Heather: Agreed, but Leshawna is getting ahead!

CC:

Mac: Heather is very mean and what she said made my head hurt, but I can't afford to lose.

Mac: (runs to catch up to Leshawna in the oil slick and they look at each other) So, how do we get across?

Chris: This could take a while.

Courtney: Just run in it. No oil could even harm you. You can just clean off later! (grunts)

CC:

Lindsay: I don't think they're listening to a word Courtney's saying. No one thinks she's that nice. Neither do I.

Leshawna: (lights a match and throws it into the oil thinking the oil could be destroyed but the oil is burning creating fire) My bad.

CC:

Chris: At least we got more drama.

Mac: (looks up) That vine. If we can reach it, we'll be able to swing over the fire.

Flapjack: (runs to and fro between bleachers)

Eva: Make a decision Flapjack.

(OUTSIDE THE CABINS)

(Toby and Noah spot Team Rocket)

Noah: You.

(Team Rocket gets startled)

Noah: Can I have a reason to out of this? Even so, you'll never get away with it.

James: Well Know-It-All twerp, we happen to be called Team Rocket and we are taking over this show.

Noah: Sounds like you've gotten over your heads this time.

Jessie: That's very hurtful. (throws Pokeball) Seviper, Poison Tail.

(the Pokeball opens sending out Seviper)

Seviper: Seviper. (uses Poison Tail)

Noah: (jumps over Seviper's tail) Careful, I'm the best jumper.

Jessie: (with her tongue out) Well maybe you should of stayed at school, because the finalists' Pokemon will be stolen and there's nothing you can do about it.

Meowth: Jess, that dog is giving me problems.

Jessie: Then we'll teach that mutt a lesson.

Noah: Easy now. I don't want to play dirty on you. But I will if I must. And I will (throws a toy similar to a Bob-Omb at Team Rocket making the similar Bob-Omb noise once it is thrown and it explodes giving them a blast off)

Jessie/James/Meowth: We're blasting off again! (disappear into the distance making a star form)

Noah: Let's go. (with Toby heading back to the bleachers)

(Leshawna, her Gabite, and Mac are swinging on the vine and jumping after they were away from the fire and run towards the maze)

Chris: It's still anyone's game.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Stewie: (gets a glass of iodine) Wait, this isn't orange juice. (puts the iodine away, checks his watch and feels delighted) Oh, lunch break.

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Leshawna: Dead end. That's the third one today. (turns back)

Mac: (sees a way out and runs out of the maze) Yes. (heads for the dark woods as Leshawna is catching up)

CC:

Leshawna: I feel like Vonti Mcrae.

Mac: (enter the dark woods and get his pants stuck on a tree part that looks like hands) Somebody call an intern. I'm stuck.

Leshawna: (runs past Mac)

Mac: Oh, your kidding. Staraptor, (throws Pokeball) Aerial Ace.

CC:Mac: I'm feel like Raegan Phillips.

(the Pokeball opens and Staraptor comes out)

Staraptor: (uses Aerial Ace to get Mac unstuck)

Mac: Thanks, return. (returns Staraptor)

Gwen(TD): Are my Pokeballs empty or not?

Dawn: Mom gave these Pokemon to you.

Gwen(TD): Why am I having a conversation with someone who's not rooting for me? But thanks Dawn.

Volkner: That would be Interesting to see what you have.

Chomper: Show us Gwen.

Gwen(TD): Not now, I'm sorry.

Whitney: Let's hope their okay.

Ben: I bet they are at the basketball court.

Dawn: (goes to the kitchen)

Izzy: What's she doing?

Mac: (shoots basketball and misses)

Leshawna: (does the same as Mac)

CC:

Leshawna: Too bad I can't use my signature move.

(Mac and Leshawna both make it)

Leshawna: (sends out Skarmory and gets on)

Mac: (sends out Camerupt and gets on)

Volkner: (looks through his binoculars) Oh no, my son's behind.

Fidget: That can't be good.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Stewie: (watching it from the TV) They did the season's end without me. Well I won't give up without a fight. I shall go too. (gets out his teleported and gets teleported near the peanut gallery)

(AT WAWANAKWA)

Stewie: (reaches his destination)

Lois: Stewie, where were you?

Volkner: Now's not the time for questions, Leshawna is almost at the finish line.

Dawn: (holds a basket of Poffins) This took me a while. The winning Pokemon will……………

Camerupt: (runs towards the Dawn for the Poffins at a fast speed which knocks out Leshawna and Skarmory onto the ground)

Mac: Sorry.

Camerupt: (crosses the finish line and knocks Dawn high into the sky making her let go of the Poffin basket which was also flinged with the Poffins falling out and Mac was flown forward on the ground making a thud noise and Fidget, Ingrid, Lindsay, Duncan, Freddy, and Guido had their hands out to catch Dawn and Camerupt ate all the Poffins and the Poffin basket landed on Beth's lap)

Chris: MAC IS OUR WINNER!

Mac: (gets up) I won. I can't believe. My second chance wasn't a fluke after all. LOOK OUT WORLD, THIS BOY CAME OUT A CHAMPION!

Owen: (goes up to Mac and hugs him)

Blossom: (comes up to Mac and gives a kiss on the check) You're the cutest winner I ever met.

CC:

Blossom: It's true, I have feelings for Mac. That's why no one was to read my diary. Guess secret's out.

Mandy: (unemotional) Yeah, woo hoo.

Justin: That didn't sound like you were enjoying this.

Mandy: I was supposed to win.

Grim: Child, you lost. That's all it has been.

Leshawna: (looks sadly at Gabite as she returns Skarmory) Guess that's that. Mac won.

Harold: (crying and had his knees down as if he were begging) Oh, I'm sorry. That Poffin winner thing was my idea. I didn't Camerupt will do such a thing. Will you forgive me?

Leshawna: (hugs Gabite and Harold) Come here sugar baby, Leshawna's got a whole lot of lovin'.

Ezekiel: I want Cream to sit next to me at the ceremony.

Zac: Too late, she likes me.

Ezekiel: Oh, yadda, yadda, yadda, you didn't know she was in love with you from the start.

Randall: Hey, monsters should be given a chance. Dating takes hard work.

Zac: You're a formal villain. That's low!

Ezekiel: Hey, I was the first to announce it on national television.

Zac: She could be of use of saving the Cryptids.

Kari: Who do pick?

Cream: Zac.

Zac: (he, Randall, and Ezekiel fight each other)

Kari: Hey, Zac, she picked you.

Zac: (still fighting)

Volkner: That could take a while.

Mac; Dad. (hugs him) Thanks for coming.

(NIGHTTIME AT THE BONFIRE)

Chris: Alright now. After ninety-four days of drama, I'd like to announce the winner. Mac!

Mac: (grabs the case and does a pose) All right. I won $100,000.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu.

Heather: Still upset you lost?

Leshawna: No way. I'm just glad I beat Mandy.

(TWO WEEKS LATER, AT THE AFTER PARTY)

Owen: Wicked party.

Izzy: Check this. (does a handstand and jumps with an unsuccessful attempt)

Beth: (texts to her friends) I'm glad that Mac threw a party at his favorite restraunt.

Fidget: (cuts up his apples)

Billy: (sniffs at the pie) Pie!

Prof. Utonium: Billy, pie's not too healthy, so be careful.

Cera: (walks away from Billy after that statement)

Punk Puppy3: I want new season.

Mac: Huh?

PREVIEW: It's going to be a special unlike any other. A chase for a million dollars has begun, but Cosmo has her own problems looking for Tails as he forgot Frankie's words. Will she find Tails? Who will win the million dollars?


	54. Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure

**Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure**

Chris: Welcome back viewers. As you have seen we have reached the end of our most dramatic season yet. One by one each contestant boarded their way onto Loserville, one of them returned for a second chance and ended up a winner. His name is Mac Ian Vaughn, a very well described Pokemon Trainer, smart kid, and surprised many viewers about his return. His intelligence, compassion, and hope were all he needed for his victory. A week ago, he threw a party at his favorite restraunt, now he's throwing one at the hotel. Then tomorrow, everyone's heading for home. Or are they? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Mac: That's been a great season I've been in and thanks for the party.

Tails: (looking sadly from his telescope) Chris.

Chris: What is it? You'd be of help next season to torture the kids.

Tails: I quit.

Chris: Huh? But you did great at your job.

Tails: No, I've been slacking more than Numbuh Two.

Chris: But why? Why would you lie that you did your job?

Tails: (runs away somewhere in tears)

Ninjetta: (tries some of her skills)

Skunk: No, no, you're doing it all wrong.

Harold: As if you know any of my moves.

Gwen(TD): (takes pictures of Leshawna's Gabite while looking at her Pokeballs) I should upon this one first. (grabs a Pokeball with a leaf pattern on it and reads a note) P.S. All of your Pokemon can talk. What does that mean? (about to toss it but gets interrupted by Heather)

Heather: They're all empty.

Gwen(TD): How would you know?

Heather: I'm just guessing. You probably just got souvenirs.

Gwen(TD): I don't think they're souvenirs.

Tyler: I don't know. That note you got looks very fishy.

Gwen(TD): Looks real.

Courtney: Gwen, I need to crush them to prove you wrong.

Gwen(TD): (runs into the bathroom and locks the door and flushed the key away) Finally. (throws the Pokeball and it opens to reveal a Grovyle wearing a strap bag) Grovyle.

Grovyle: What's wrong?

Gwen(TD): Courtney.

Courtney: (break open the door) Huh? I guess you weren't kidding.

Gwen(TD): Don't destroy the door the like that, you know that's property u\you don't own.

Courtney: Can I see what else you? (grabs scanner and scans five of Gwen's Pokeballs) Let's see, Magnezone, Butterfree, Espeon, Arbok, and Piloswine. I still don't like you.

CC:

Gwen(TD): That's an accepting team I got for Christmas.

Kim Possible: Hey Ron, do you like this party?

Ron: Yes, want to get some nacos?

Kim Possible: I'll buy. (she and Ron kiss)

CC:

Lindsay: (stares at a magazine while taking a whiz but only her head and a half of her body is shown so they wouldn't actually see her pee and that it would be disturbing if they did)

Fidget: (flies towards Olivia) Livy, I was shocked earlier to hear about the survival of Hunter J.

Olivia: Hey, you know Fidget, Mac was confused just the same.

Basil: Fidget, Miss Flabberjam.

Paul: Her surname's Flaversham, if you know what's good for you.

Basil: Whatever. J vowed to get revenge on the most appropriate time. We all have to be careful.

Stitch: (licks Basil)

Basil: Yuck. I got slobber all over my face.

Stitch: (curls into a ball and rolls away from them)

Chomper: Uh excuse me Tyler. I just want………………….

Tyler: (screams and hides behind Sora)

Sora: Is there a problem?

Tyler: (points at Chomper)

Sora: Chomper would never hurt you. His heart has lots of light in it.

Tyler: It's not that. A T-Rex is just similar to a chicken.

Sora: And you fear them why?

Tyler: When I was seven, a swarm of chickens escaped from the zoo and I was appalled when they invaded my house and ever since then they creep me out.

CC:

Chomper: Poor Tyler.

Justin: What's up there? Do you two like what you're seeing?

Katie/Sadie: (stare in space)

Justin: Nothing. You feel nothing?

Katie: Correct. (turns away)

Sadie: (goes with Katie) Sorry Justin. (gives a thumbs down)

Justin: Oh man. This show has ruined my life and style. Why?

Knuckles: Sonic.

Sonic: (turns towards Knuckles)

Knuckles: Tails has been away recently.

Cosmo: Tails? (runs towards the door)

Sonic: Where are you going?

Cosmo: (opens the door) To find Tails. (walks away from the room)

Caitlin: Poor kid. He's been depressed ever since I saw him.

Mac: (looks at Gwen's Grovyle and opens up his Pokedex)

Pokedex: Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon, and the evolved form of Treecko. Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. It is also a carnivore.

Heather: (throws up) Mac's chatterbox just had to blur Grovyle's appetite.

Gwen(TD): Mines not like that!

Grovyle: Please calm down.

Trent: (stares into space) I hope Grovyle and Gwen get okay.

Izzy: You're like Owen. He's like a champion eater.

Mac: But at least Owen eats manufactured food.

Ben: (looks at the Omnitrix) Still on the fritz.

Noah: Chris tampered with it again?

Ben: No, something strange is happening. It's not happening now though, that's for sure.

Amy: (makes her hand in a light fist and moves it in front of her chest) I wonder how Cream feels about me now after what I said.

Kari: (walks past Amy who doesn't even know that Kari is passing by)

Cera: Well, you were mad at her for voting you off.

Amy: That was a mistake. I should've voted myself after that rage at the ball game.

Paul: You mean the same one I went to see along with the other 30,982.

Amy: Yes. Since Kari took my friends I…………………………..

Chris: (walks towards the group with a heavy suit case)

Mac: Huh?

Punk Puppy3: Yeah, yeah, do it, do it.

Ash: I don't understand what's going on. Why did you bring that case Chris?

Ash's Pikachu: Pikachu.

Chris: (puts the case down) Fphu. For the fifth time in a row, I'd like to congratulate Mac for winning.

(most were clapping)

Chris: You can all stop now. What I'm about to offer can change the course of history as we know it. Inside this case is one million dollars. Allow to show you the check. (a large check was carving the hotel) WE WENT THROUGH A LOT OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS! Mac, this million dollar may go into your account. All you have to do is bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does.

Kevin: So, you're saying that we all get a chance at the million.

Chris: That's right. Guest stars and all. Which do you want? The 100 G's or ONE MILLION DOLLARS?!

Bloo: I have an idea. Jus give it……………………………..

Ash: It's Mac's decision.

Starfire: (looks a little nervous)

Karla: Well?

Petrie: (in fear) Me can't hear.

Mac: I'm pressing my luck.

Starfire: Um, what does he mean?

Leshawna: Girl, we all get a chance at the million dollars and we may split the prize.

Starfire: (smiles at Leshawna's response)

CC:Courtney: Well well, things just got interesting again.

Mac: (already out of the hotel but Heather, Fidget, Bloo, Sam, Ron, Kim Possible, Lil' D, Billy, Olivia, Toby, Basil, Wilt, Owen, Gwen(TD), Beth, Courtney, Chomper, Hyp, Ducky, Karla, Ninjetta, Dexter, Coco, Goo, Katie, Justin, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Yumi, Skunk, Numbuh Four, Stewie, Leshawna, Starfire, Jinx, Dee Dee, Juniper, Trent, Littlefoot, Petrie, Guido, Mr. Thicknose, DJ, Ray Ray, Jen, Kristen, Chrissy, Kirsten, Sadie, Numbuh One, Raven(mine), Noah, Eva, Randall, Espio, Cream, Eduardo, Grim, Mandy, Ezekiel, Harold, Ash, Kim, Jude, Cody, Wyatt, Numbuh Five, Jack, Peck, Penelope, Mr. Threehorn, Cera, Mutt, Ruby, Duncan, Zac, Ami, Vector, Beast Boy, Cheese(FH), Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Melia, Numbuh Three, Flapjack, Kevin, Gwen(B10AF), Prof. Utonium, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Bridgette, Geoff, Ben, Knuckles, Rouge, Brock, Dawn, Kari, Raven(TT), Sue, Eris, Lois, Paul, Amanda, Freddy, Jynx, Crash, RoboBradley, Todd, Joey, Teã, Penny, Double D, Marie, Bubbie, Stitch, Lindsay, Sora, Spyro, Bendy, Courage, and Tyler chase him and they all ended up in a dog pile)

(SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS)

Cosmo: He's gotta be here somewhere. I just know it.

CC:

Cosmo: Finding Tails is harder than I thought. You know something, the only known Absol that actually creates disasters is the one owned by Izzy.

(AT THE START AREA)

(Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler give each other a high five)

Owen: A guy's only team. Sweet.

Tyler: I've been practicing my moves since we got here.

(Noah and Eva run past Tyler, not to mention Eva pushing Tyler)

Izzy: (catches up but stops) Ha ha, you silly boy.

Numbuh Four: (talks to Dawn) Hey mate, let's do this. No need to worry.

Dawn: You know that's when my mom worries the most.

Sam: Chomper, Cera. If you don't join me, I'll have to cover your tails with potato salad.

Chomper: (Grabs onto his tail in fear)

Amy: Cream, Eduardo, wanna come with……………………….

Kari: Okay you guys, the million can't wait.

(Eduardo and Cream follow Kari leaving Amy mad)

Justin: Hey, Kari, do you think I'm attractive enough to come with me?

Kari: First off, I'm six, and second, if you touch me, I'll break your arm.

CC:

Justin: I still can't believe this show is turning me into an ogre.

Katie/Sadie: (look at Justin in a bored way)

Justin: Why are starring at me that way?

Sadie: You being obnoxious. (leaves with Katie)

Fidget: (runs behind Justin)

Justin: Guys I………………………………....... Fine, I'll go by myself.

Lindsay: Whatever Jason.

Beth: (high fives Lindsay)

Ezekiel: I asked Cream but she said no. Can I come with you until she changes her mind?

Beth: All right. But you better respect us girls.

Heather: Ladies it's your lucky day.

Beth: Sorry Heather, but we already have enough players.

Heather: Excuse me? Lindsay?

Lindsay: Sorry Hannah. Good luck though.

Heather: You're bringing home school instead of me?

Lindsay: Ah huh.

Beth: Oh and P.S., someone drew a happy face on the back of your head. (walks away laughing with Ezekiel and Lindsay, Lindsay happens to laugh with Beth)

CC:Heather: (checking the back of her head with two mirrors) I am so glad this season is over. This hunt is now like the time I was forced to join the mathletes for extra credit.

Blossom: Buttercup, Bubbles, lets go.

Bubbles: Wait, we need Jack with us.

Buttercup: Seriously? He may slow us down.

Ben: Girls, I'm not going to join you, but Bubbles does make a good point.

Eris: Oh, you guys are really wasting your time with your knowledge.

Ben: Are you criticizing us on brains?

Eris: It takes magic to find the cash. (teleports somewhere)

Ben: Not the smartest thing she did.

Buttercup: Or said.

Blossom: (thought of what Ben said) Okay. But we should also take the professor.

Bubbles: Right.

Harold: (gets grabbed by Skunk)

Skunk: Numbuh Five and Dexter need us.

Harold: Sounds okay. Aren't you also getting Ninjetta?

Skunk: She joined Freddy, Peck, and Penelope.

Amanda: PENNY!

Penny: Fine. I go.

Amanda: Actually I just wanted to say hi but that works too.

Leshawna: (pulls out a pokeball from her pocket)

Gwen(TD): (walks over to Leshawna with her Grovyle, Starfire, Olivia, Trent, and Fidget) Sorry, we all looked all over for you.

Heather: Well, well. Seems I…………………….

Trent: Actually Heather, we don't need you. It's too bad no one what's to help you.

Grovyle: Now, be gone.

Heather: Well, at least I'm a big butted loud mouthed mall shopping home girl.

Leshawna: Oh, now that is just wrong!

Gwen(TD): (she and Grovyle grab Leshawna as Trent, Olivia, and Fidget walk by) Leshawna.

Leshawna: Ooooooo, she is so gonna get it.

CC:

Grovyle: I felt a blitzkrieg on Leshawna. This must mean Heather's stronger and more prepared. Good thing I can back her up with my Leaf Blade and that I have an amazing trainer like Gwen.

Billy: (trips on a rock) I think that's a Charlie horse. I give up on the million.

Chris: Okay then. Chef.

Chef: (appears in a nurse's outfit)

Chris: By the way, is Tails found?

Inuyasha: I'm afraid not.

Chris: Lucky, for me, I always come prepared. Hey Meg Griffin.

Meg: (turns back in a combination look of surprised, sad, and scared)

Katie: Wanna go together?

Sadie: Oh my gosh, I was thinking the same thing.

Katie: But we have to be careful, we've been getting into a lot of fights lately.

Sadie: That's true.

Ben: Gwen, Kevin, we can do this.

Kevin: (laughs in a joking manner) Whatever. At least this team is back in action for a while.

Gwen(B10AF): Let's not bring Justin. He may be sadistic, but he's also crazy. Plus, I never fell for him.

Heather: Aw, sorry you three forgot someone.

Kevin: We don't need you.

Heather: You better watch it Kevin.

Ami: I have to find a partner, I know Yumi went with Karla and Melia, not to mention that Ash joined up with Cyborg and Petrie.

Ruby: Hey Ami, Ami hey.

CC:

Ami: What do I have to lose?

Ami: Ruby, I decided to join on our quest for the million.

Heather: But what about, never mind.

Bridgette: So, would you like to split on a million dollars?

Geoff: Oh you're not just a babe, you're like an uber-babe. (he and Bridgette start making out)

Heather: Um, guys, hello? (gasps harshly) Forget it. (Bendy raises his hand) No.

CC:

Bendy: I'm just as mean as she is. So she has no right to disrespect me.

CC:

Heather: So far, everyone that rejected me is a complete mourn, but despite Bendy being nasty like I am, he's even worse than the mathletes. Guess I have no choice but to pair up with Mandy, the last resort who lost out during the Final Three. Besides, we could learn from our mistakes.

Mandy: What baldie?

Heather: you're coming with me.

Mandy: What the heck.

Bendy: Oh, come on! I have been evil since I was created.

Mandy/Heather: Fine.

Bendy: Yes.

Mandy: Just don't talk.

(Later the teams are Owen, Tyler, Cody, and DJ; Mandy, Bendy, and Heather; Ami and Ruby; Kim Possible, Ron, Spyro, and Jude; Chomper, Sam, and Cera; Geoff and Bridgette; Penny and Amanda, Fidget, Starfire, Leshawna, Gwen(TD), Olivia, and Trent; Eva, Noah, and Izzy, Justin; Katie and Sadie; Mac, Bloo, and Cheese(Foster's); Eris; Stewie, Beast Boy, Stitch, and Sora; Kari, Eduardo, and Cream with her chao Cheese(Chao); Flapjack and Bubbie; Skunk, Dexter, Numbuh Five, and Harold; Bubbles, Jack, Prof. Utonium, Blossom, and Buttercup; Mr. Threehorn and Mr. Thicknose; Ninjetta, Penelope, Peck, and Freddy; Kevin, Ben, and Gwen(B10AF); Ash, Petrie, and Cyborg; Karla, Yumi, and Melia; Todd, Jonesy, and Caitlin; Raven(TT), Jynx, Jinx, and Raven(mine); Knuckles and Double D; RoboBradley, Dee Dee, and Numbuh Three; Paul; Brock, Ray Ray, and Wyatt; Jen and Nikki; Rouge and Lois; Sue; Numbuh One, Wilt, and Goo; Coco, Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen; Shadow; Amy and Espio; Vector and Sonic; Beth, Lindsay, and Ezekiel; Zac and Ducky; Randall, Kim, and Lil' D; Basil and Toby; Courage, Joey, and Teã; Grim and Billy; Marie; Littlefoot, Guido, and Crash; and Mutt, Hyp, Duncan, and Courtney, Cosmo is still looking for Tails)

(IN THE CABINS)

Tails: (hiding behind the bed hoping Chris won't find him) Hope no one sees me. Chris might pull me away.

(4 HOURS LATER)Chris: (through loud speaker) It's been four hours and no one is able to find. So here's a hint. It's just hanging around.

Skunk: Last time I heard, case's aren't alive.

Harold: That was probably just a hint on my guess.

Numbuh Five: I also heard Tails disappeared.

Skunk: What do you think happened to him?

Harold: Maybe he's dead, how should I know?

Skunk: I thought you had an idea Harold.

Dexter: Well, none of us are the smartest tolls in the shed, as I've been told.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

Zac: (looks down on the ground)

CC:

Zac: Is Eduardo another guy in love with Cream? I can't deal with that.

Ducky: You shouldn't be depressed about it. No, no, no.

Zac: You're right Ducky, I can still win Cream's heart.

Ducky: I believe you can do this. I can. I can.

(IN THE FOREST WITH THE CASE SHOWN TO BE HANGING OFF A BRANCH FROM A ROPE)

Petrie: Me no see any sign of case.

Ash: Petrie, you being a scaredy cat got us chased by Bigfoot.

Ash's Pikachu: Pika.

Cyborg: (checks his arm) This million chase could take a while.

(Petrie stops where he is to look up while Ash and Cyborg keep walking)

Petrie: Me see the……………………

Cyborg: Petrie, don't fall behind us.

Petrie: (flies to catch up) Me tell them later.

Geoff: (runs to the tree not noticing the case and puts his hand on the tree to catch his breath with Bridgette catching up, who doesn't see the case either, and once she caught up, they began making out)

Chris: (from his helicopter) Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

(FROM BEHIND THE CABINS)

Jessie: Did you hear that? A chase for the million has begun.

Meowth: Yes, so I suggest will wait at the docks.

Jessie: Then that sadistic hero Chris will stop us at anytime. At least he doesn't know where we are.

James: I have a suggestion, how about do a game?

Jessie/Meowth: Huh?

James: I find it to making ourselves find out what evil course that we should take.

Jessie: All right fine. To the search if I win.

Meowth: To the Dock of Shame if I win.

Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks scissors and Meowth picks paper and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look)

Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points up but Meowth looks left)

(IN THE FOREST WITH THE CASE SHOWN TO BE HANGING OFF A BRANCH FROM A ROPE)

Owen: (sees the case) Look, I see it.

Chris: (from the helicopter) Finally!

DJ: How do we get it down?

Tyler: I got it.

(Tyler goes to the tree to climb and Cody, Owen, and DJ cheer him on for luck but Tyler falls back down)

Tyler: Almost have it.

(Tyler goes to climb up the tree and again and Cody, DJ, and Owen continue cheering for him and once again Tyler falls down)

Tyler: (in agony) This close.

Eris: (on the tree) I don't do third timers if I were you.

CC:

Owen: Oh no, the mistress of chaos will do duty dirty at us.

Cody: What are you going to do? Have a tree fall on us?

Eris: Oh no, I was going to put you in a pit of man eating turtle poaching birds but I prefer your idea better.

DJ: Cody!

Cody: I didn't think that would help her. I take that back.

Eris: Too late.

(the tree falls down and nearly misses the guys by an inch but they get blown away and Eris takes the case)

Izzy: (sees Eris and falls on her and grabs the case and runs) Stupid Eris, stupid boys and sweet Owen.

Noah/Eva: WAIT UP!

Eris: Oh you are going to get it you little twit. Now what should I turn that tree into? A rat? A rabbit? A man eating dragon? Or all three? Oh, I love that last choice. (uses magic on the tree and it turns into a rat with dragon feet, fangs, and claws and bunny ears and can breathe fire)

Beauty: (freaking out as she always does) THAT"S A CHEESY DRAGON!

CC:

Chris: Furthermore, we also have Beauty as a part of the crew that was with us the whole time, but we didn't tell you until now. Her job, freak out on parts on what she thinks is weird and absurd.

(FROM BEHIND A BUSH)Heather: They already got the case.

Mandy: I have a plan to take it from Izzy.

Bendy: Good, but first, we need an electric…………………

Heather: Be quiet.

Bendy: (groans)

(AT VALLEY PART OF WAWANAKWA)

Olivia: (checks her aura reading GPS and its going off the graph)

Beauty: (freaks out) DOES THAT THING REALLY READ AURA?!

Olivia: That doesn't look good from here. We should turn back.

(the wind was getting stronger and Leshawna tried to step back and ended up falling in a hole)

CC:

Leshawna: Who put that hole there?

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

(Team Rocket ran out of the hole with scared faces)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Fidget: I'll fly down.

Starfire: No, I will. I'm your friend and I don't want you to get in an accident where you might break your wing again. Besides, even I know something dangerous is approaching. (jumps into the hole)

Leshawna: Oh, if I find out who did this, they are going to regret messing with Leshawna.

Starfire: (lands on the ground) Don't worry, I'm rescuing you. Come on.

Leshawna: That's great Star but can you please stop breathing on my neck?

Starfire: It's not me.

Leshawna: Did you bring anyone else with you?

Starfire: No.

Gwen(TD): (pulls out her Pokeball and throws it to reveal Magnezone) Magnezone, check that hole.

Magnezone: ZZT! WILL DO! (goes down but it got too dark so it had to come back up) ZZT! I FAILED YOUR REQUEST!

Beauty: (freaks out) ALL YOU DID WAS GO IN A FEW FEET!

Gwen(TD): (returns Magnezone) It's all right.

Leshawna: Then who is on my neck?

Starfire: (lights up the room to see that the hole is full of raptors)

CC:Starfire; I knew it!

(the whole island can hear Leshawna and Starfire's screams)

Paul: If they found the million, that must be a scream of joy, even I don't wanna know.

Izzy: (puts down the case to see what made that scream)

Heather: (without Izzy noticing steals the case and runs off before Izzy notices)

(the dragon Eris created breathed fire on Izzy)

Eris: Now where is that case?

Izzy: (turns back to see the case is gone and remarks sadly on her mistake) Whoops.

(AT THE CLIFF)

Bendy: (finishes the V-Wing) See, I told you, you need us.

Heather: No I need dead you, cause this is where we split up. (uses the case to whack Bendy in the balls and runs off to the V-Wing)

Bendy: That's just great.

Heather: You didn't think I was going to split the prize money, did you?

Mandy: Like I cared.

Heather: (runs off with the case and takes off on the V-Wing) If there's on thing to learn it's who to……………………………. (the tent part off the V-Wing zooms off and Heather falls down screaming)

Mandy: Was that your best?

Bendy: Nope.

Kari: (hearing the Leshawna and Starfire scream) What in the name of zobmofers was that?

Eduardo: It's either they found the case or a prehistoric creature that may eat them as we know it?

Cream: I go with the prehistoric creatures because that scream sounded very terrifying.

Zac: (attacks Eduardo off screen) Stay away from her!!

(NEAR A DAM AT A STREAM)

Heather: (gets her head stuck in a beaver mad dam and loses the case as it is going through a stream) NO! NO! That was a million dollars you stupid beavers! (the beavers hit her)

Beauty: (freaks out) WHO KNEW THAT THE BEAVERS WERE CIVILIZED!

(AT THE CREW ROOM)

Chef: Are you done?

Beauty: Yes. For now. (looks at the screen) It looks like Ash is trying to make his Gible perfect Draco Meteor.

Frankie: Status is?

Beauty: (acting a little mischievous) It hit Cyborg.

(OTSIDE)

Chris: (from loudspeaker) Attention campers. The case is wet. Repeat, the case is wet.

Lindsay: The case is wet? Quick, everyone in the water. (Ezekiel and Beth catch up) We are totally going to find it first.

Ezekiel: Wicked strategy Lindsay.

Beauty: (freaks out) TECHNICALLY IT WAS PETRIE WHO FOUND IT FIRST BUT HE WAS UNABLE TO HAVE ASH KETCHUM AND CYBORG TURN BACK!

Beth: I first fell in love with Brady after we both got are braces off. When did you start to like Cream?

Ezekiel: I thought she was sweet as cookies.

CC:

Beth: It's going to be easy to make better reasons from Zac and Randall.

Lindsay: Okay. That's your prerogative.

Ezekiel: (sees the case at the stream) Say, isn't that the case?

Lindsay: Yes, we did it! (picks it up) And now, Leader Lindsay her hotness says that we should all go to the Dock of Shame. (a fishing hook grabs the case from Lindsay) Hey, it's a flying case.

(AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WATER BEHIND A SHRUB)

Sam: (grabs the case from the hook)Cera: How did you learn how to do that?

Sam: When I used it to give a bully a wedgie.

(AT THE WOODS)

Mr. Thicknose: I told you to go right! Now we are no where near the case!

Mr. Threehorn: Well it should've been better if we went my way!

Kagome: (from crew room) I hear a musical number coming up.

(MR. THREEHORN AND MR. THICKNOSE SINGING MY WAY)

Mr. Threehorn: _We'll get that dough my way. My way. We'll do it my way!!!_

Mr. Thicknose:Oh, no! _My way. My way. We'll do it my way There can be no doubt I'll figure it out. My way! My way._

Mr. Threehorn: _If you'd listen to me then you should see. My way!!! My way!!!_

Mr. Thicknose: _You can't expect me to believe that your idea could really succeed. My way!!!_

Mr. Threehorn: _My way!!!_

Mr. Thicknose: _We'll do it my way_

Mr. Threehorn: _I say, My way!!!_

Mr. Thicknose: _No, my way!!!_

Both**:** _We'll do it my way. My, my way!!!!!!!_

(AT VALLEY)

Mac: (checks his map) Okay, now we're lost.

CC:

Mac: I'm becoming more like Ash every day. Which feels good and I know I'm always me. Chris: (from the loudspeaker) If anyone hears this, somehow a group of raptors are now terrorizing the island. If any of you get killed, I'll likely get sued. So don't.

Cosmo: Tails, no. (turns around to see Heather still with her head stuck in the dam and takes a picture)

Heather: What was that? (beavers hit her) Ow.

Izzy: (hears breathing) Who are you? (turns back to see a raptor lick his lips)

Noah: Weren't these the raptors Chris warned us about?

Eva: If so, I'll make them extinct. What do you think it's saying Izzy?

Izzy: Ever since Noah gave me that power potion, one of my abilities is talking to animals.

Noah: Izzy, I didn't give it to you, you took it away from me.

Raptor: (only words heard by Izzy) You guys look so yummy, I'm ready to eat you.

Noah: (sees drooling from the raptor) Did he say that he's going to eat us?

Izzy: Yes.

Eva: (at rage) Well, the only thing to do is fight back later!

CC:

Eva: We weren't prepared for a battle we cannot win yet.

(NEAR LAKE)

Dawn: We've been checking this lake from this view for hours but no sign.

Numbuh Four: Don't look at me. I can't swim.

Dawn: But you're wearing floaties on your sleeves.

Dawn's Piplup: Piplup pip.

Dawn: That's right. Piplup's a water type. Get in the lake now.

Dawn's Piplup: (dives in the water)

(NEAR THE STREAM)

Trent: They said the case is wet. I say go look along the river flow.

Olivia: And avoid those carnivores again.

Gwen(TD): (pulls out Pokeball) Just to be safe. (Pokeball opens and Arbok appears)

Arbok: What isssssssssssssss it massssssssssssssssssssster?

Gwen(TD): (about to speak when they heard Heather being beat up) Whoa, isn't that Heather?

Leshawna: Sure looks like it.

Fidget: Whoa, beavers do have a harsh side that's for sure. I should know since I got straight A's in geometry.

Trent: Not bad for a thirteen year old bat.

Fidget: (feels proud)

Starfire: Do those innocent creatures that are beating the butt and the tocks out of Heather have rabies?

Olivia: Cross your fingers and hope so.

Heather: Guys, someone get me out of here!

Trent: Should we help her?

(an ominous silence was made until Trent, Leshawna, Gwen(TD), Arbok, Fidget, Starfire, and Olivia were laughing which lasted a while and continued)

Leshawna: Oh, that's a good one.

Heather: You guys are so dead when I get out of here! (gets hit again) Ow.

(NEAR VALLEY)

(raptors came where Cheese(Foster's), Mac, and Bloo were)

Cheese(Foster's): Not a pretty sight. Not a pretty sight.

Bloo: (pulls out his light saber) I got this one.

Mac: (terrified) This isn't the time to pick a fight. Let's just run.

Kimiko: (jumps in and kicks a raptor's leg and rapid punches it and does a back flip on another raptor and she strangles the raptor she back flipped on and one more raptor dashes for Mac, Bloo, and Cheese(Foster's) and Kimiko dashes towards the raptor and they fly over an ledge but Kimiko grabs onto the ledge)

Mac: Who was that?

Kimiko: (comes off the ledge and goes off very fast)

Bloo: My girlfriend. She's pretty awesome.

Mac: What does she look like under the mask?

Bloo: (struggles) Like a Japanese person silly.

Mac: Is that the truth?

Bloo: (acts funny) Yea, why would I lie to you?

CC:

Mac: He has lied to me before.

(AT GIRLS'S CABIN)

Cosmo: (checks under every bunk) Tails? (goes to check to drawers only for her to find a rotten corn dog) No wonder why Izzy keeps hiding her corn dogs! (throws it out the window)

(NEAR THE CAMOFLAUGE CREEKS)

(Tails sits down in hiding being all depressed and lonely not noticing the condors who think he's already dead and try to peck at his skin)

Beauty: (freaking out but doesn't know or see it was Tails due to the condors covering him) WHAT KIND OF CREATURE IS THAT THING EVEN ANYWAY?! (screams while she is still freaking out)

(NEAR THE BEACH BUT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE DOCKS)

Zac: I thought Eduardo won your heart before me.

Cream: That's why you attacked him?

Zac: Yes.

Cream: (giggles a little) I decided that Ducky should spend some time with Kari and Eduardo until this is all talked over.

(a raptor smells them and Cream senses it and the raptors appear)

Zac: RUN!

(NEAR JACKSON STREAM)

Leshawna/Gwen(TD): Gabite/Grovyle, did you find the case?

Gabite: (faces down)

Grovyle: (sadly) Yes, but Sam proved too powerful.

Starfire: It's alright. I shall cheer you two up with a Tamarainian folk song.

CC:

Fidget: Better hope you brought earplugs once she sings it.

Starfire: (starts sing the operaish folk song but Trent covers her mouth)

(AT THE RIVERWALK)

Ducky: (hears tremors) Oh no. Sharpteeth are coming.

(Eduardo and Kari turn around confused)

Kari: In English.

Eduardo: (quietly scared) Raptors.

Kari: Eduardo, now you thi……………… there are right behind us aren't they?

(Zac and Cream run and stop once they made it to Ducky, Kari, and Eduardo)

Zac: From now on, it's the five of us.

CC:

Eduardo: I love his cooping.

CC:

Kari: Hey, hey, hey, hey, he can't just boss this team. I'm supposed to be the leader. In fact, I'm the leader. I lead my team when we were young and we were playing war. And guess what? My team always won. So yea, no man telling me what to do.

Kari: Fine, but I'm the captain.

Zac: Okay, fine with me.

(the raptors come closer only for Ben, Gwen(B10AF), and Kevin to come in)

Kevin: No sign of the million.

Ben: But it looks like those five are in trouble. And now we're in trouble.

Cream: Aquata pulsekitsu. (water spouts from her hands and sprays the raptors)

Zac: (uses a laser beam to turn those raptors into bones, killing them but no blood, organs, or skin are shown)

Gwen(B10AF): Does that thing work on everything?

Zac: Only the raptors from the valley.

(AT THE FOREST)

Sam: (hears roaring) Let's go! (puts down the case to follow the noise making Chomper and Cera follow her not noticing that she put down the case)

Stewie: Well well well look what I found.(picks up case same time sue dose)

Sue: What the devil are you doing?

Stewie: Me? What are you doing?

Sue: Well I'm picking up the case of money…….

Stewie: No no no no I'm picking up the case!

Sue: Well I guess well just have to fight for it.

Stewie: That's fine with me.(pulls out lightsabor and so dose sue and they start fighting and Stewie drops the case which Courtney grabs)

(Duncan, Mutt, and Hyp catch up)

Duncan: Would you at least slow down?

Courtney: It's okay Dunky.

CC:

Hyp: Okay, I didn't think that was funny, but I guess it could be useful to use once in a while.

Courtney: At least Cream isn't around.

Mutt: Who's Cream?

Duncan: (face slaps himself) The rabbit girl. Innocent, powerful, has a grudge on my girlfriend.

Cream: (comes out of nowhere and kicks Courtney and takes the case) Ah, good times.

Beauty: (freaking out) HOW COULD THEY BE GOOD TIMES FOR YOU?!

Mutt: You had to jinx it.

Courtney: Oh shut up Mutt. (turns around) And you get back here! Nobody's stealing the case that I stole! (runs off)

Duncan: I love that woman.

(ELSEWHERE)

Raven(mine): (gets a vision of a crash on Tails and Cosmo)

Jinx: Are you okay?

Raven(mine): Yes, I just saw something foggy.

CC:Chris: Since we are running short on time, let's just go to the end.

Beauty: (freaks out) THAT'S ONE WAY TO AVOID AN ANGRY MOB!

(50 MINUTES LATER AT THE DOCK)

Tails: (looks at the sunshine)

Cosmo: Tails.

Tails: Cosmo?

Cosmo: Where were you?

Tails: Hiding from Chris.

(the case goes straight to the water and Duncan gets flown past Cosmo and Tails)

Tails: What's going on?

(the ride pile of Ami, Amy, Ben, Beth, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chomper, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen(TD), Harold, Heather, Hyp, Izzy, Jack, Jinx, Justin, Kari, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mac, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Trent, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi cause Tails and Cosmo to be in the pile too and they all end up in the water, Izzy gets air and sees the case far away and it ends up being eaten by a shark, the seagull with trash on its neck laughes until another shark ate it)

Leshawna: GREAT! NOW WHAT?!

Chris: (gets off the plane onto the dock, and by the way, Sonic is holding onto Wilt) So, you lost the case. Way to go. I didn't wanna have to do this, but since none of the fifty of you officially won, you all officially tied. Which means, that you guys will get another chance at the million. (cheering can be heard but Chris interrupts it) In season 2.

CC:

Leshawna: Did he just say season 2?

CC:

Heather: Uh-uh. No way. I am not coming back here.

CC:

Tails: After all this? Looks like my wishes during the night finally paid off.

Duncan: No thanks. I didn't agree to season 2.

Chris: Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, learn it, love it.

Gwen(TD): I hate the fine print.

Chris: (to the others not in the water) As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here. Along with all your hopes of winning any money from being on this season. The good news though, you guys still get to make guest star appearances.

Courtney: Wait a minute, I was absent last season.

Chris: Tut-tut-tut-tut, fine print.

CC:

Country: On that is it. If they thought they were in trouble before, they're in HUGE trouble now.

CC:

Harold: Another season, sweet, time to show my skills from absenteeism. HIYA. (while he elbows the wall but gets massive pain) OW! Oh ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Oh, funny bone. (laughes) Oh, that is funny. (still feels the pain)

(BEHIND THE CABIN)

Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks scissors and Meowth picks paper and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look)

Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points up but Meowth looks left)

Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks rock and Meowth picks scissors and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look)

Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points left but Meowth looks down)

James: (surprised to see that people were already on the dock and hides) Twerps.

(Jessie and Meowth go into hiding too)

Chris: We have fourteen days to be prepared. Everyone to the Chris plane.

PREVIEW: Time to put this story to a close and start the short series, which is before the next season. What surprises will our short series have? You will have to find out on it's first episode and the other thirteen.


End file.
